The Rainbow Arcobaleno
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: Aichi Sendou is the Rainbow Arcobaleno... Now he has to face a lot of danger and trials including his high school life... With his own guardians and the risk of using his power too much... DISCLAIMER! I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I am not good with summaries so please read inside for full contents!
1. Chapter 1 - The Rainbow Arcobaleno

Hi readers! I am really, really sorry about the other two stories but I am discontinuing he one with the Arcana Familiga, as for the AKB0048, I'll do my best to continue it! I am really sorry! Anyway, let's get to the story!

Aichi's POV

" Aichi! There's a letter for you!" It was kaa-san

" Coming!" I said

I took the letter from her and went back to my room to read it.

When I opened it, I started to read it:

" _Ciaosuu, Aichi_

_How have you been doing? I did not really expect that I would be using your help and power again. Anyway, I am sure that you know very well what Tsuna and the others are doing do you?_

_I need you to meet up with us at the Namimmori shrine and I will tell you guys everything. See you there._

_P.S. Please don't overdo it._

_Sincerely_,

_Reborn_

I closed the letter and opened my drawer and took out a black box.

" Never thought I would be using this again." I said to myself

**The next day**

I woke up and changed my clothes and headed out with my deck and the item that I took out from yesterday's black box.

I took the bus and reached the Namimmori shrine and just in time too.

" Who are you?" A man with a silver hair hissed at me

" Ciaossu! Aichi!"

" Hello, everyone, my name is Aichi Sendou and I am here to help all of you with your Arcobaleno trials." I said

" H-How do you know about this?!" A brown spiky haired boy asked

" Because I am an Arcobaleno too." I said

Cue shock, "EH?!"

" Reborn, is this true?" The brown haired boy ask while pointing at me.

I just smiled.

" Yeah, I am glad you came, Aichi." Reborn said

" No problem." I said

" When are you guys going to come out?" I asked

" Huh? What are you saying?" the brown haired boy asked again

Suddenly a tree rustled... And the other Arcobalenos appeared

" Long time no see, Aichi, kora! Your sensory skills are amazing as ever, kora!" Colonello, the blue pacifier Arcobaleno said

" My, my. Calling me out without paying again" Viper, the indigo pacifier Arcobaleno said

" Verde's not here again?" Fon, the red pacifier Arcobaleno asked

" No, well, knowing him, he would be watching close by." Reborn said

I just nodded in agreement.

" Anyway, we will begin the Arcobaleno trials tomorrow, better rest up before rather trials tomorrow." Reborn continued

All of them left, leaving us, the Arcobalenos to talk.

" Did you bring it?" Reborn ask me

" Yeah." I said and brought out a rainbow colored pacifier

" They might be doing your trial anytime, it's for you to decide." He continued, I nodded

I check my watch and realized that I need to reach the shop soon to go to the Japan VF Circuit, I needed to go now otherwise I will be late!

" I need to go now!" I said and wore the rainbow pacifier around my neck and tried the chain supporting the pacifier around my neck.

" If you do that people will be able to see it." Colonello said

" It's alright, I can make it invisible to the people willingly and if I can trust them then I will only reveal it to only their eyes so that only they can see it." I explained

" Wait... Take this..." Reborn-san said while passing me a blue bracelet...

" It transforms into any kind of weapon for you and it can take it your flames and change it into a flame powered weapon." he explained

" Thanks! I'll be going now! See you!" I said and slip the bracelet onto my wrist and hiding it in my red sleeve

I ran down the steps and took another bus back and ran to the shop so that we will be transported to the Japan VF Circuit location.

We managed to win the circuit with straight wins and then we were transported to the top level of the building and we were told by Takuto-kun a story,

" One day, this planet suddenly came under attack by a mysterious force. In the face of a powerful enemy, all of the formerly squabbling clans of Cray came together to fight back. Three clans became the core of the resistance: Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero. Their efforts were spectacular. The mysterious force was cornered, and vicclose was close at hand. But... Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord, who fought and the forefront, were captured by the enemy. Robbed of their leaders, the three clans fell into chaos and lost their strength. That effect even extended to your world, where the decks of their three clans vanished." He explained

" Then..." Misaki-san said

"... The "Royal Paladin" you were talking about, Brother..." Kamui-kun continued

I just remained silent...

" The disorganized clans didn't know what to do when the enemy stepped up its attack. Right now, Cray is on the brink of destruction." He continued

An explosion and we were back in the real world...

" We need strength. Our powerful enemy even sealed away Royal Paladin. We need a strong power of our own to beat them." he said

" Will you be able to save them if you have that kind of power?! Can you save Royal Paladin?! And my avatar... Blaster Blade?!" I ask

" Yes, if we have leaders with a strong power, who can unite all of the clans and make the mysterious force retreat. I held the VF Circuit in order to choose people with that power. Singapore, Seoul, Hong Kong and Japan... The winning fighters of these four circuits are the saviors of Cray, our new leaders!" He explained

" Everyone..." I said

" Now, everyone... on this stage, I shall open the door to Cray!" He said

The top of the building opened up...

" The path is open... Leaders... Come!"

There was a huge gust of wind and we were transported into Cray...

" Where are we?" I asked

" Aichi Sendou... And your team, Q4... As a leader, if you would fight alongside us to try to save Cray, please proceed. Head for the true final stage that waits for you ahead. " And he disappeared

" True final stage?"

" Let's go, Brother!" Kamui-kun said and started walking

" You have to get your avatar back, right?" Misaki-san said as she put her hand on my shoulder and also started walking

I walked and caught up with them...

" Kamui-kun... Misaki-san!"

" We're a team!" Kamui-kun said

" What you want to do is also what we want to do." Misaki-san continued

" Right!" I said

We saw the other teams by our side as well...

" Like Takuto-kun said, we have power. We're leaders. So... let's go! Let's save Cray!" I said

" Not so fast..." A voice said

We stopped in our tracks to see Leon-kun standing in front of us...

" Here's where you turn back." He said

" What are you doing?" Takuto-kun appeared and ask

" It's simple. You people aren't the leaders that Cray needs. That person is me alone, Leon Souryu!" He declared

" Leon-kun?"

" The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here!" He declared again

" Weren't you listening? The final stage is a fight to free Cray!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Unfortunately, my true reason for participating in the Vanguard Fight Circuit was to thwart your plan. The Souryu people are going to regain their power and reign over tThe world. For that grand purpose, Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin must be sacrificed, sealed away for eternity." he said

" You made a deal with them?" Takuto-kun ask

" That's right. By drawing on their power, Aqua Force will come back." Leon-kun said

" What does that mean?" Misaki-san ask

" Leon Souryu offered them Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin in exchange for bringing back Aqua Force." Takuto-kun explained

" Leon-kun sold Royal Paladin and the others to the enemy?" I said

" Whether you did it to save your own clan or not, by selling off other clans, you've betrayed all clans... all fighters!" Takuto-kun exclaimed

" How dare you?! You're the one who used all of us when it was convenient to you, Takuto Tatsunagi! I refuse to be your pawn!" Leon-kun said angrily then black mist surrounded him... I sensed something and sinister and my pacifier was starting to glow because of the danger.

" Not only the return of Aqua Force, but your own body...!" Takuto-kun exclaimed

" My ancient clan... resurrect Aqua Force. In order for the Souryu people to once more become the supreme rulers of the world, I'm willing to make any sacrifice." Leon-kun continued

" I won't let you!" Takuto-kun said and his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes

" It's wind is blowing on me. Don't for one minute think Cray's warriors can stop me when they've been stripped of their power!" Leon-kun said

Black mist surrounded Takuto-kun and then he collapsed on the floor and we ran to help him,

" What just happened, Brother?!" Kamui-kun asked

" I don't know..." I said

" He must... be stopped..." Takuto-kun said

_" I can use my powers to relieve him from the pain but then... What's the point of hesitating?!" _I thought to myself

I closed my eyes. My pacifier glowed in response and then a bright light shone around me and I touched his forehead and he was back to normal but still weak...

" What was that?! My powers are...!" Takuto-kun said and was shocked because he saw my pacifier.

Cue shock...

I was panting because I used a little of my powers and because I was still not used to it...

" It seems that you have a power that can be used quite nicely for the revival of the Souryu people and Aqua Force." Leon-kun said and he was approaching me...

" Persephone!" I called out and a spiral of fire came out from the sky revealing an owl and Leon-kun backed out...

" Aichi!" Misaki-san called out and carried me away...

" I'm fine. Just exhausted. But... It really has been awhile..." I said and touched the pacifier...

" Thank you, Persephone." I said to the owl as it landed on my shoulder

" What's going on here?" Kamui-kun ask

" To be exact, what is that pacifier around your neck?" Misaki-san said as she points to the pacifier.

" I'll explain later, first, him." I revealed the bracelet from my wrist and it transformed into a bow with arrows and tried to fire a normal arrow but as expected the black mist protected him... Then how about...

I shot another arrow and mixed it with purple flames, it separated into many arrows and hit him hard.

" Seems that this works...!" I said but was cut off when I saw him unharmed and he was smirking... Why? Suddenly I felt the force grabbing me...

" It seems that I got you... Aichi Sendou..." He said

" Who are you talking to? I'm over here." I ask him when he realized it was just a rock and I was behind it. I created high level illusions around him, like I multiplied, " Now, who is the real me?" I ask

" Tch..."

This time I'm using a spear which channels illusions, I hit the ground with the spear ( like Chrome and Mukuro although Aichi doesn't know them yet) and an illusionary space appeared before everyone's eyes. I was still maintaining the illusion when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain and the illusion stopped. " AHH!" I shouted, _No! not now_... I thought before I blacked out...

Misaki's POV

" Aichi!" I exclaimed while trying to wake him up, I just regained my composure after seeing all those stuff that he did...

" Team Q4... Watch yourself because I will come and capture him... One way or another... And you won't be able to do anything about it..." Leon said

" Takuto Tatsunagi... This space that you've constructed is connected to Cray. Thanks to that, I can feel the power from them directly. Leaders who are loved by the wind, you should follow its lead." Leon said as black mist surrounded him and we were blown away...

~ Back on Earth~

Shin's POV

The doors separated and I saw a surge of something...

" What's happening?!" I ask

" This is the portal that Takuto opened... The path to Cray..." Suiko from Ultra Rare explained

" Cray?! You're telling me that the planet Cray actually exists?!" Tetsu-san ask her

" Ren and the others are safe aren't they?" he approached the portal but was unable to enter..." You say this is a portal, so why can't I enter it?" He ask again

" My guess is that no one but the chosen fighters are allowed to enter. " she said as she show us an image of what is happening inside...

" Is this what's going on inside? It's too dark to see anything. But I sense it... A huge, evil presence..." Rekka said

" Void..." Kourin finally said, we look at each other before turning towards the screen again when we hear something approaching...

" What is this?!" A boy with a brown spiky hair ask and when he touched the portal he was also unable to enter...

" May I ask who you are?" I ask

He turned to look at us, he had a flame burning on his forehead and gloves that look weird...

" Reborn..." he turned to the baby on his shoulder

" Just friends of Aichi Sendou, that's all we can say..." The baby named Reborn said

Cue shock... " The baby talked!"

" Aichi-kun's friends? Then you should know something about this." I said

" We don't know, I just sensed a dark presence and we came flying here..." The brown haired boy said

" My pacifier is glowing, which means Aichi is in there..." Reborn-san said

The flame went out from the boy's head and his eyes turned from orange to brown...

" Look! There is a glow coming from that screen!" He said

We looked into the screen and true enough there is a glow visible...

" I wonder what is making that glow... Let's check it out... But it will take some time..." Suiko said

" All right... We're counting on you to find them..." Reborn-san said

~ Back to the space between Cray and Earth~

Aichi's POV

I woke up to find out that we were separated and my pacifier is also glowing...

" What happened?" I ask Misaki-san and Kamui-kun

" It seems that Leon has separated all of us..." Misaki-san said

" It seems that Leon's newfound power has destabilized this space and merged the two worlds of Cray and Earth." Takuto-kun said weakly

" Hey..." Kamui-kun said when he saw him starting to collapse

" You aren't the one who sealed away Royal Paladin, are you?" I ask

" The thing that captured Royal Paladin and the others, that gave Leon power... Its name is Void. It's a nihilistic power." He said weakly again

" Void... A nihilistic power... That might explain why my pacifier was glowing upon entering this space..."

"It's Cray's greatest enemy. It's said to have no physical form, existing only as a will. And its power is immeasurable. Void is what sealed Aqua Force long, long ago. But none of the clans have ever been able to help Aqua Force. And now Void has sealed away Royal Paladin and two other clans. "

" Is Void more powerful than before?" Misaki-san ask

" Yes. But so are the clans. The clans have any years of training, so if they join forces, they should be able to save Royal Paladin and the other clans. That's why... I manipulated all of your memories and switched Gold Paladin and Narukami with the clans that were sealed away. You see, a fighter's ability to lead a clan will be necessary for battling Void. "

" Manipulated memories..."

" Fighter's ability...?"

" I gave you new clans, made you compete in the Vanguard Fight Circuit, even encouraged you to level up, all to free Cray." Takuto-kun continued

" You used us... You used us as pawns..." Misaki-san said

" That's correct... But using all of you has led to this. Now the only thing I can do is put my trust in you. My power has been weakened because of Void. While I still have power, I'll restore all of your memories." his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes and I restored all my memories

" I remember. I remember clearly... I remember all my time with Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin!" I said

" That's right... You originally used Royal Paladin... Brother Aichi." Kamui-kun said

" I can't believe I'd forgotten all this time..." Misaki-san said

We hold onto Takuto-kun when we realized that he was falling...

" You must hate me for manipulating your memories and using you as pawns." Takuto-kun said

" No. Just the opposite: I'm grateful to you." I smiled and said

" Grateful?" he repeated

" You gave me a way to help Blaster Blade. And more than anything, you introduced to me Gold Paladin. With them, I'll free Cray and help Blaster Blade!" I said

" Yeah!" Misaki-san and Kamui-kun reponded

" Aichi Sendou... I'm sorry. But... I need to ask you a question... What was that light that you used on me?" he ask

" Well... I used the Sun flames from my pacifier..." I said

" Sun... flames?" he repeated

" There are different elements and factors... Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist and Cloud... For example, the Sun flame's factor: Regeneration, that was what I used on you... When I shot those arrows, it was also mixed with flames and when I disappeared and reappeared and multiplied that was the Mist flame, it allows people to create illusions... I have all seven flames and that is why I was able to produce all that power..." I said

" I see, be careful... He is after you that is all I know... And the emptiness will affect you if you stay in this space too long and get exposed to the emptiness too much... Leon will get you when that time comes, make sure that doesn't happen to you..." He said

I nodded... " I'll try to put up a protective barrier around myself to prevent that from happening." I said

He nodded " Void... A fearsome power of emptiness... Right now, emptiness has invaded half of Cray's land... No sound can be heard there, no light reaches through... Nothing moves, and everything is enveloped in silence." he said

" That's Void..." I said, thinking about my powers and the connection with the other Arcobaleno and what happens if I was in Leon-kun's hands of evil and nothingness...

" The power of emptiness has begun to move from Cray to this space. And when the emptiness has filled this space, It'll be destroyed and the emptiness will move on to Earth!" He said

" Earth?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" The tragedy that once befell the Souryu people will happen to the entire Earth. The land will rot. The seas will dry up. All of Earth's blessings will be lost. All life will be robbed the will to live. Earth will become a planet of death." he said

" That'll happen to Earth...? We can't let it!" I said

" What should we do?" Misaki-san ask

" The only thing you can do to stop Void is to beat Leon Souryu... No one but the Vanguard Fight winners can exist in this space."

" You mean if we win, it'll be possible to send Leon back to Earth?" I ask

" However, it works the opposite way, too. If you lose in a Vanguard Fight, you won't be able to stay in this space either."

" In other words, if we lose, Earth will..." Kamui-kun said

" Leon Souryu may think he's using Void, but its power is vast. He can't control it completely. And Leon's ambition has made him lose his cool-headed judgement. At this rate, everything will be controlled by Void..."

We carried him to a nearby rock for him to rest...

" If he isn't stopped, both Cray and Earth will come to an end. Quickly, go to him..."

" But how can we find him?" Misaki-san ask

" Psyqualia... You should be able to sense Leon's Psyqualia..."

" Psyqualia..." I stood up, my eyes glowed and I turned towards his direction... " That way!"

" Go. Cray is in your hands."

" Right! Let's go, Misaki-san, Kamui-kun!" I said

" Yeah!" " Persephone!" The owl landed on my shoulder and we started walking

~ Time skip~

" Visibility here just keeps getting worse..." Kamui-kun said

" That means the emptiness aura thing is increasing in strength." Misaki-san said

_We have to hurry. _I thought to myself

" Aichi... I got a question..." Misaki-san said

" Yeah?" I ask

" How did you started with this pacifier around your neck? And how are you related to it?" he ask

" Well... I..."

" Because he is our Arcobaleno's ( Second) Boss!" a familiar voice said

My pacifier glowed even brighter and a hologram of Reborn-san appeared

" Ciaossu!"

" Reborn-san!"

Cue shock from Misaki-san and Kamui-kun... " That baby talked!"

" Relax... Relax..." I said

" He is a Rainbow Arcobaleno and I am a Sun Arcobaleno, also known as the strongest eight. The Rainbow Arcobaleno is an important Arcobaleno because their power can surpass any being and because of that, we Arcobaleno has consistently protected him but one day, Aichi placed away his pacifier for safety reasons and we contact by mails... You will be able to know more soon..." Reborn-san explained to them

" Huh?" they said

" Aichi hasn't told you two yet? He can read the future..."

Cue shock again... "EH?! YOU CAN READ THE FUTURE?!"

" Yes" I said

" But, I advise you not to use it so much, I'm sure the reason why you fainted just now was because you overused its power..."

" Yes... Wait... How do you know that?!" I ask

" Well, the half of the reason why your pacifier was also glowing was because I was sneaking a peek into your conversations." he said

" What?!" I was shocked

" But, really, take my advise... I'm telling the other Arcobalenos to lend their power to create a protective barrier around you... Tsuna's guardians will arrive soon to think of a solution to slow down the emptiness from spreading all over Earth and if possible, enter this space to help you... Hopefully, that will have to do, but I'm sure your guardian pet will still do something about it if anything goes wrong, right?" he ask

" Yeah, you're right... Thank you, Reborn-san." I said

" Don't worry about it, just focus on what you have to do right now... I need to cut transmission now... Don't worry, we can see what you are doing, thanks to this Ultra-Rare blue hair girl's screen, take care and good luck." he said

" Looks like Suiko-san and the others are watching... Wait..." I said and put two fingers on my forehead

" It's no good. I'm not sensing Leon's Psyqualia anymore." I said and turned to them

" Huh?! What'll we do?!" Kamui-kun ask

" We have to beat Leon and don't have a minute to spare! Earth is in danger..." Misaki-san said

"Persephone, are you able to sense him?" I ask my owl

He shook his head...

" I see..." I look up at the sky

" _I won't give up... I swear I'll save them... Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin!" _I thought to myself "Blaster Blade saved me... He made me stronger... He gave me the courage to stand tall... So, this time... I'm going to save him!" I said

A lightning came out and a ball of light appeared in the sky and flew towards me...

" This feeling... I've had it somewhere before..." I went ahead to try and touch it, it flew towards my hand... Persephone, thinking it was a danger, gave out a warning sound...

" B-Brother...?!" Kamui-kun said

" It's okay... I understand... This is Blaster Blade's soul." There was a sudden flash of light and the ball of light was transformed into a card, then the card shot out a light pointing towards a direction...

" ... Huh? What is this?" Misaki-san ask as she see the light

" I see... Leon-kun is over there... Blaster Blade, you'll lead me there... Blaster Blade, you... All of you will still lend me your strength, right? I promise I'll save you!" I said and kept the card in my pocket

We were still walking when we suddenly heard screams...

We ran towards the direction of the scream and we saw Lee-kun and Ali-kun on the floor all beat up...

" Lee-kun! Ali-kun!" I said

" What happened?!" Kamui-kun ask

" He's the one that did it..." Ali-kun pointed out

A figure appeared before us...

" Leon Souryu?!" Kamui-kun ask

Instead it was Chris-kun... wait... the guy who did this to them was...?!

" Come on, don't scare us... Wait, don't tell me he did this to 'em?!" Kamui-kun said

" Fight me." he said kind of darkly, even Persephone is giving out another warning sound

" You're acting weird..." Misaki-san said

" Stop it, Chris!" Ali-kun said

" We don't have any reason to fight you here!" Lee-kun added

" The strongest Vanguard Fighter... I'm number one." Chris-kun said

" What happened to you, Chris?!" Ali-kun ask again

" Silence..." Chris-kun said and sent out a sort of shockwave on them and they fell to the ground again

" What is the dark feeling that I'm feeling from him?" I said and shivered

" Aichi?" Misaki-san said and tried comforting me

" Brother?" Kamui-kun said and tried as well

" What's wrong?" Misaki-san asked again

" His heart and soul is filled with a huge amount of emptiness... I can feel it... Is this because of Void? The power of emptiness?" I said

" That's right. Can't you dopes feel it? Void can set your heart free!" Chris-kun said

" Wrong! That's the darkness in your heart, which is usually held in check! You can't let out! Don't listen to it!" I said

" Shut up! I'll do anything to be number one." he said again

" Aichi! We have to hurry to Leon, and get Chris back to normal!" Misaki-san said to me

" I can turn him back to normal but that might cause me to faint again." I said

" What should we do then?" she asked again

" Forget about it, Aichi Sendou. You're going to fight me." Chris-kun said again

" But this isn't the time or place..." I said before I was cut off again

" Are you afraid... of my power?!" Chris-kun said

_" Psyqualia... I see... Chris-kun is possessed by it..." _I thought to myself

" Since that time, I've become way stronger. And it's all thanks to Psyqualia. Psyqualia... Now that I possess the strongest power, no one can beat me." he said

_" Just like Chris-kun, I gave myself over to Psyqualia. Before I got back my memories, this darkness is what I was afraid of."_ I thought to myself " Okay. I'll fight you." I said

" Brother Aichi?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" We've got something more important to do!" Misaki-san said

" I can't just let Chris-kun stay like this. I've been where he is." I said and walked towards Chris-kun " I don't care what kind of power you use. I'm going to win. For you and your friends..." I said

" Friends? What nonsense. Only one person can stand at the top. Friends aren't needed there." he said

" That's not true! I'll beat you in this fight and prove it to you!" I said and hold out my deck

~ Back on Earth~

Normal POV

" Aichi Sendou and Chris are going to fight?! What's going on here?!" Tetsu exclaimed

" It's all Void... It's because of the emptiness..." Rekka said

" Only the people in that space will be able to stop that evil presence." Suiko added

" Aichi Sendou..." Kourin said while looking at the screen

" Anyway, looks like the others are finally here..." Reborn said looking at the people hovering in the air as they saw their boss

" Tenth!"

" Yo, Tsuna!"

" SAWADA!"

" Gyahahaha, Lambo-san is here!"

" Hmph."

" Boss!"

" Everyone..." Tsuna said

" What's going on here?" Gokudera ask while looking at the portal

" An Earth-shattering situation..." Suiko said

Cue shock from the guardians especially Hibari with a shocked face( without him saying this, just a shocked face)... " What?!"

" Is there anyway to stop it?" Yamamoto ask

" It's possible... But we only can slow it down... Look at the screen... Remember him?" Reborn ask

" Ah! It's that kid that said he was an Arcobaleno! And he's just playing that card game instead of helping!" Gokudera exclaimed which he got a kick from Reborn

" Ow! What was that for Reborn-san?!" he ask the hitman

"Idiot, he's inside that portal and that card game is what caused this to happen... Void... Emptiness... If we don't slow this destruction down while Aichi is trying his best to save the world, Earth will soon turn into a death planet." Reborn said

" What?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Then..." Yamamoto said

" Tch!" Was all Hibari could say

" Earth... will..." Chrome said

Lambo was choking on his lollipop...

" I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Ryohei's screams echoed the whole floor and everyone covered their ears

" Use your flames to surround the portal, hopefully we might be able to slow down the process..." Everyone nodded and light up their flames, for now it seems that the emptiness has stopped its flow for awhile.

Everyone fell onto their knees, exhausted... " Good job, now, it all depends on Aichi." Reborn said, turning back to the screen

" Won't he be affected inside that space as well, Reborn?" Tsuna ask

" Yeah, and we Arcobaleno has put up a protective barrier but... I don't know how long it will last..." he said

" Then...!" Tsuna exclaimed

" The enemy is after him... If we don't do something soon, if the emptiness or enemy get him... We're done for." Reborn said

Cue shock from everyone ( including Suiko and the others)

" If Aichi-kun is fallen into bad hands, if he gets captured, what will happen to him?" Shin ask

" Not only will Earth be filled with emptiness or turned into a death planet... Aichi will disappear." Reborn said

Another cue shock...

" And he doesn't know that fact?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" He knows... but he kept it a secret but there is a way to prevent that..." Reborn said

" How?! Reborn-san?!" Gokudera ask

" If the protection barrier is strong enough, we might be able to keep the emptiness aura away from him..." Reborn said

" Then let us help!" Yamamoto exclaimed," _Al__l of the guardians including Tsuna only met him this morning but to trust Aichi this much is amazing."_

" Then, insert some flames into my pacifier and I will be able to transfer all the energy onto that barrier." Reborn said, they nodded and proceeded and true enough, the flames was enough for the barrier until it was visible to the eyes.

~ Back to the space between Cray and Earth~

Aichi's POV

I was still fighting with Chris-kun when I noticed a flame hitting the barrier and the barrier was made stronger and I could see it, in fact, everybody could see it. It was a dome-shaped barrier, built with strong flames.

" Thank you, Reborn-san, Vongola Decimo and his guardians. Now then..." I whispered

~ Mini time skip~

" I won..." I said

They disappeared after that...

" In this space, losing is the same as death. Those three lost their rights to be leaders and were sent back to Earth." We heard Takuto-kun's voice

" So it's true, if you lose a Vanguard Fight even once here, you forever lose the chance to defeat Leon-kun." I said

" Then Royal Paladin and the fate of Earth ride on our fights in this plane." Misaki-san added

" That's perfect! After all, I haven't even considered the possiblity of losin'!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Let's go to Leon-kun!" I said

~ A few minutes later on Earth~

Normal POV

" Let's go find Ren's team." Suiko said as she scrolled the screen

" There they are. Looks like Kai Toshiki and Leon Souryu are going to fight." She continued

" Yeah. Right now, we can only watch." Kourin added

Everyone nodded... " While we're at it... let's have a little training with everyone..." Reborn said with a glint in his eyes...

Tsuna and the others have a bad feeling about this training...

~ Back in the space between Cray and Earth~

Lightning strikes the sky even more...

" I have a bad feeling about this... Let's hurry!" I said

" Let's go, Brother! Let's go defeat that Leon guy!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Which way?" Misaki-san ask him

" Um... Brother?" he ask and face me, I nodded

" The nihilistic aura is strong. This way." I said

" I-I thought that was the right way!" Kamui-kun said again, only to find out we are already walking

" Don't leave me behind!" he shouted

" The power is getting stronger... and the barrier is starting to weaken..." I said

" Are you going to be alright?" Misaki-san ask with concern

" Yeah. As long as the barrier doesn't get broken by the force, it'll be alright. If it comes to the worst, I might have to-!" I got cut off when mysterious chains broke the barrier.

" Aichi!" Misaki-san shouted as she pulled me away from the chains

" Thank you." I said

" What was that?" Kamui-kun ask

" It seems that Leon-kun has started his plan to capture me. I kind of knew this would happen but I did not expect it to be this soon." I said

" Their coming again! Run!" Kamui-kun shouted

We ran as fast as we can, the chains were also moving at a fast speed too, we might not be able to make it!

~ Back on Earth~

" ! Someone broke through our barrier for Aichi!" Reborn shouted

" What?!" Gokudera shouted

" What now?" Tsuna ask in panick while panting because of the training, the guardians are too

" I don't know and it seems that the power has started to go after him!" Reborn said

" Tch! Isn't there anyway to get in there and help?!" Gokudera ask in frustration

" No. We just have to figure it out." Reborn said in frustration as well

~ Back in the space between Cray and Earth~

We were still running, with no way to hide, the chains were everywhere, no matter where we go, they are everywhere!

" Brother! Are you alright?!" Kamui-kun ask

" Yeah, I'm fine! But this won't end!" I said

" What should we do?!" Misaki-san ask

" I'm just going to have to use my powers then!" I said

" Don't! You'll just exhaust yourself and that is exactly what Leon wants!" Misaki-san said

" Then what should we-!" I shouted as I see a chain heading towards me

" Aichi!"

" Brother!"

Suddenly, a flame spiral shot out from Persephone and melted the chain.

" Thank you for saving me, Persephone." I said to my guardian pet

" Hoot!" was his response

I took out the bracelet again. It transformed into a sword. I tried slashing the chains, but they were very persistent. " No use, huh?" " Then how about this?" I mixed it with rain flames, tranquility factor, I slashed the rain flames onto the chains and I somehow managed to slow their movements.

" Now!" I said and we continued running

A red lightning flashed in the sky. I suddenly sensed something.

_" I sense an image of intense fury. Kai-kun?! Is that you?!" _I thought when I saw the image " Who is he fighting?" then I saw an image of Leon-kun.

" Keep running straight!" I said

I tripped and was panting, " Aichi! Are you alright?!" Misaki-san ask me while holding me up while Kamui-kun supports

" Keep running...!" I said and noticed a chain grabbing my leg, Persephone tried to burn it again but got hit by a bundle of chains and onto the ground, " Persephone! Are you alright?!" I ask

" Hoot!" was his response meaning he's alright

" Don't worry, we'll-! AH!" Misaki-san was hit too

" Misaki-san! AH!" Kamui-kun too

" Misaki-san! Kamui-kun! AH!" I was being grabbed by chains and unable to move then I was engulfed by black mist and I blacked out, the last thing I did before I blacked out was throwing my deck to Misaki-san's and Kamui-kun's direction for safekeeping, I smiled at them.

Misaki's POV

" Aichi!" I said as I see the black mist surrounding him and he threw something to us, his deck, he smiled at us and blacked out and the mist took him away to Leon

" It's his deck, Gold Paladin..." Kamui said as he picked up the deck case

" He smiled at us, as if he knew this would happen..." I said

" We have to hurry! He said to run straight and that's where we are going! Let's go, Kamui! Let's go save him!" I said

" Yeah!" Kamui said

" Hoot!" It was the owl, if I remember his name was... Persephone!

" Do you want to come with us to save him?" I ask and putting a hand out

He nodded and flew forward to show us the way

" It seems that he's saying that Aichi is that way!" I said

" Alright! Let's go!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

We started running... _" Please be safe! Aichi!" _I thought and prayed

Kai's POV

I was in the middle of my fight...

" Kai Toshiki... Do you want to see something?" Leon Souryu ask

" What?" I ask

He smirked in a very evil way... " Very well."

Black mist suddenly rose at the side of the battle and when it dispersed... inside it was... Aichi! His arms were being lifted up by chains and his legs were also chained up and his mouth was covered by black mist, unable to move or talk, unconscious.

" Aichi! Leon Souryu, what have you done to him?!" I shouted

" I just captured him. Just like I said I would. HAHAHAHA!" Leon Souryu let out an evil laugh

" You! Aichi! Wake up! Aichi! Please wake up! Aichi!" I called out

Aichi's POV

_"__ A voice is calling me... Kai...kun?"_ I thought in my consciousness_ " Aichi! Wake up!" _No doubt it was him.

I started to open my eyes... " Aichi!" Kai-kun... huh? I can't talk!

" Kai...kun!" What is this?! I can't move! I look to the other side... Leon-kun?!

" I see you're awake, Aichi Sendou. Don't worry, after I deal with him, I can proceed to my plan of using your powers!" he said

" I won't allow it!" Kai-kun protest

" Kai...kun...stop..." I tried saying

" I'll save you, just wait there." he said

" No... stop... It's... impossible." I tried again

" Just wait..." he said again

I can't move or talk, what am I going to do?!

I kept watching the match but Kai-kun was still having difficulties, even when ' Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, THE BLOOD' is out.

Kai's POV

I can't believe this... My Final Turn is...!

" Final Turn!" Leon Souryu declared

" What?!" I said

" Kai...kun!" I turn to see Aichi with worried eyes

" Dragon spun into existence from the warp of the wind and the weft of the sea, live up to the legend in your ideal form! I crossride Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom! Observe. This is the ultimate Aqua Force, resurrected by my power! "

" No!" I heard Aichi screamed

" If there's a Maelstrom in the Soul, this card has 13000 power. Call. Cyprus's counterblast. You've got a fine dragon, but I'm going to end it right here. You should be honored. Diamantes! Attack Dusty Plasma!"

" I guard with Desert Gunner, Raien!"

" Don't... do... it!" Aichi screamed again

" Maelstrom! Attack Dusty Plasma!"

" No guard."

" I attack " THE BLOOD"! Receive the judgement of the wind. Glory Maelstrom's Ultimate Break!"

" Stop!" Aichi yelled again

" Spark Edge! Old Dragon Mage! And Garuda intercepts!"

" Still intend to resist? You should accept your fated destruction like a man. Toshiki Kai!"

" Enough of that nonsense! I'm going to win this! I'm going to save Aichi! I'm going to win for the proud Vanguard Fighters who try to find their own way!"

" Check... First... Second... It's over. Divine Blowing!"

Aichi's POV

I saw Glory Maelstrom attack went through to " THE BLOOD", Kai-kun collapsed, the sixth damage...

" KAI-KUN!" My pacifier reacted and glowed brightly and I broke out of the chains...

" What?!" Leon-kun reacted

" Aichi!" " Brother!" " Hoot!" It was Misaki-san and Kamui-kun and Persephone

" Kai..." Ren-san was behind

" Kai-kun! Kai-kun!" I called out and lifted him up

" Kai-kun! Wake up! Kai-kun!" I said

" Aichi... I... I didn't fight alongside you, didn't even encourage you... I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

" That's not true! When I didn't know what to do, when I didn't understand anything, you were the one who showed me the way, Kai-kun! Our paths aren't over yet. I'm sure they'll cross somewhere!"

" Next time, will you show me the way?"

" So let's keep doing our best, Kai-kun...!" he is disappearing,

" Defeated fighters lose the right to exist here. That must be it."

" No Don't disappear, Kai-kun!"

"Go, Aichi... to our paths..." and he disappeared

" Kai-kun!" ( I almost cry everytime I watch this part)

" Aichi Sendou, you're coming with me." Leon-kun said while reaching his hand out to grab me

" Persephone. Fire tornado." I said, a fire tornado came out of Persephone and fired at Leon-kun, he dodged it

" I guess this cardfight is fated between us."

" Let's settle this, Leon Souryu!" I declared

~ Back on Earth~

Normal POV

Kai, Ren and Asaka were transported back to Earth.

" Ren-sama..."

" I'm wiped out... Please let me sleep."

" Me too..."

" Kai! Wake up!" Tetsu said while shaking Kai

" I think they're exhausted." Lee said, all of Team Genius woke up

" Like we were" Ali added

" Let them rest for now" Chris said

" Got it. Are you guys okay?" Tetsu ask them

" We're fine! We're young, you know, unlike you, old man!" Ali replied

Cue sweat drop

" Old man?" Tetsu said

" If you're an old man, Tetsu-kun, what does that make me...?" Shin ask

They lean the worn out Team New AL4 on the wall as well and continued watching Aichi and Leon on the screen.

~ Back in the space between Cray and Earth~

In the middle of the fight, my vision suddenly went blur...

" What? What's going on?"

Further into the fight, I was surrounded by black mist and I fainted after Maelstrom delivered a blow...

" Can you keep fighting?" A voice ask

" That's right... I want to fight..." I said in my mind

" In that case, we'll lend you our power..." A light surrounded me and I got up

" Stand up my avatar! Call! Blaster Blade Spirit!" I said

And soon, with Platina Ezel, Blaster Blade Spirit and my Gold Paladin friends, I won...

" The time has come!" I hear Takuto-kun's voice

" Is this... the planet Cray?" I said looking at the portal that appeared in front of us

" Please take care of Leon-kun." I said and passed the unconscious Leon-kun to Sharlene

" Aichi Sendou... Your clan is the leader of planet Cray... Now... Hold up your deck..." I held up my deck as Takuto-kun instructed and a ray of light went into the portal and we finally freed planet Cray and I fainted...

~ Dream~

" My Royal Paladin friends... Blaster Blade!" I said and faced the finally freed clan and my avatar

" Thank you, my leader." Blaster Blade said and tried to bow

" Don't do that! We're friends, aren't we?"

" Royal Paladin's been saved... You can use Royal Paladin again." Takuto-kun's voice echoed

" Gold Paladin and I have... Everyone in Gold Paladin is my dear friend, too. We travelled together, we fought together... So..." I said

" You treasure your friends? That's just like you, Aichi Sendou." Takuto-kun voice said

" Everyone!" I said as they disappeared

" Let's make a vow, my Vanguard. We will be with you for eternity." Blaster Blade said and disappeared

~ space between Cray and Earth~

I woke up and I saw Misaki-san and Kamui-kun holding onto me..

Leon-kun's team was also transported back to Earth.

We were starting to transport back too and when we were, we were already worn out and asleep...

~ Earth~

" Good job. Aichi."

**The next day**

The next day, Team Q4 won the final stage and everything was back to normal, well, not so normal...

**The next day**

" Hello!" I was in Card Capital

" Welcome! We've been waiting for you!" Manager said

" Huh?"

"Ah, It's Aichi Sendou!" one boy exclaimed

" He won the VF circuit!" another boy exclaimed

" Fight me!"

" No, with me!" And all the kids gathered around me

" W-Wait a second... You can take turns! Ride!"

" Ah! It's Blaster Blade! It's Gold Paladin!"

" Yeah"

" Huh? Brother, you're sticking with Gold Paladin!" Kamui-kun ask

" Why not? They were your friends who travelled around the world with you." Misaki-san said

" Yeah."

" Now, who wants to fight me?" Kamui-kun ask the kids

" I'll fight too!" Misaki-san said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

Tomorrow is the Arcobaleno Trials... I'll do my best and observe and test them, Vongola Decimo and his guardians...

How was the chapter? Took me a week to write this! I am sorry and please read and review! Thanks for reading! Get ready for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arcobaleno Trials

Hi readers! I am presenting to you a new chapter! Chapter 2! And to my reviewer, Kiri Kaitou Clover, for the pairings, I might be thinking of a Aichi X Misaki because of her behavior towards him in the high school episodes. Sorry for confusing everyone! Anyway, let's start Chapter 2!

Aichi's POV

It was the third day of the Arcobaleno Trials and Vongola Decimo and his guardians managed to pass both Collonello-san's and Skull-san's Trials, today, it was Viper-san's trial and I decided to observe it.

" Itekimasu!" I said

" Iterashaii!" That was my mom

I ran towards Card Capital and when I arrived there it was still opening time.

" Hello!" I said

" Welcome, Aichi." It was Misaki-san.

" Everyone's not here yet?" I ask her

" Yo! Misaki-san, Brother Aichi!" Kamui-kun said as he enter the shop

" Hello, Kamui-kun." I said

" Welcome." Misaki-san said as well

" Wanna have a cardfight, Brother?" Kamui-kun ask

" Not really. I need to go to Namimori today." I said

" Huh? Why?" he ask again

" Is it related to them again?" Misaki-san ask ( sharp as ever)

" Yeah. I need to observe the trials." I said

" Well then." Misaki-san said and stood up from the counter.

" We're coming with you." she continued

" Huh?! But-" I said before I was cut off

" No buts! We're following and that is final!" she said while glaring at me

" A-All right..."I said _"_ Scary..." I thought in my head...

In the end... both of them really followed and we left the manager to tend to the shop by himself. ( poor Shin)

We took the bus and reached the Sawada Residence... but we heard that they went to Nami Middle so we went there but the mist got in the way and we almost got lost... Mist? Viper-san must be planning something...

" Let's hide here... We are not allowed to interfere." I said

" Yeah."

We hide by one of the fence and then when Vongola Decimo and his chosen guardians appeared Viper-san also appeared

" Hello. It's been awhile." he said to the four

" I'm not interested in doing stuff that doesn't make cash, but as an Arcobaleno, I don't get a choice."

" Take a look at this." He showed a screen with a girl... obviously an illusion, but they fell for it... I don't even bother telling them...

" You're pathetic... Tsuna" Reborn-san said

" Reborn?"

" Just get out there and save her." he continued

" But... This isn't fair! Aren't you an Arcobaleno too? Could you at least tell Mammon to let Kyoko-chan go." Vongola Decimo retaliated

" You don't seem to get how this works." Reborn-san said

" Reborn has his own trial to administer. And I'm a 100% neutral party." Lal-san said

" Then what about him?" The guy with the silver hair said, pointing in our direction

" Hey! Come out! You are so obvious! I can see that brat's shoe sticking out!" he shouted

Huh? ' Brat's shoe'? I looked at Kamui-kun, his shoe was definitely sticking out...

" The Great Me Is Not A Brat!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

Misaki-san and I came out as well...

" Sorry, I can't get myself involved in this as well... I also have my own trial to administer." I said

" You have to overcome this by yourselves. That's what makes it a trial." Reborn-san continued

" It's despicable to take hostages! I'll use my fist of justice to save Kyoko!" a white hair man said

All the information given to me about them was...

Vongola Decimo - Tsunayoshi Sawada ( Hair- Brown, Eyes- Brown, Middle school student)

Storm Guardian - Gokudera Hayato ( Hair- Silver, Eyes- Silver, Middle school student, faints whenever he sees his sister's face because of his past)

Rain Guardian - Yamamoto Takeshi ( Hair- Black, Eyes- Black, Middle school student)

Sun Guardian - Ryohei Sasawaga ( Hair- White, Eyes- Silver/ White, Middle school student)

Lightning Guardian - Lambo ( Hair- Black, a 5 years old child)

Cloud Guardian - Hibari Kyouya ( Hair - Black, Eyes, Black, Middle school disciplinary prefect)

Mist Guardian - Chrome Dokuro/ Rokudo Mukuro ( Hair- Dark blue/ Purple, Eyes- for Chrome- Purple, For Mukuro- Red and Blue, always holding a trident)

Not much of an information but at least I can identify them...

" Let's get started. My trial is the trial of adaptability. I'll be asking you a number of difficult questions. If you can solve them, you'll reach Kyoko Sasagawa."

" Solving riddles huh?" Gokudera Hayato said, looking at their personality it was easy to guess

" So we can't save Kyoko-chan if we can't figure out the solutions?" Vongola Decimo ask

" Exactly. Here's the first question: Where does a pig sleep?"

" Where does a pig sleep? The trial is a bunch of riddles?!" he ask again

" Let me handle this, boss. With my brain, this'll be a cakewalk." Gokudera Hayato said again

If he is very smart but did not receive a phone call means... he wasn't picked for the trial...

" Ah, that's right. I forgot." Viper-san said, then he created an illusion, of a woman, must be his sister because he fainted after that...

" This trial will be taken... by Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yamamoto Takeshi and Ryohei Sasawaga. All others will be forced to leave. Well, I'll be waiting at the solution." And Viper-san disappeared

" Where does a pig sleep?!" Ryohei Sasawaga yelled

" Wouldn't it be a pigsty?" Yamamoto Takeshi said

" Okay! A pigsty, right?" he yelled again

" T-That can't be it..." Vongola Decimo tried reasoning

" Don't just stand there, Sawada! Let's go find a pigsty!" He yelled again

" H-Hold on!" He tried reasoning again

" That's right! I think Watanabe-san on 3rd street kept a pig." Yamamoto Takeshi said

" Okay! To 3rd Street!" Ryohei Sasawaga yelled again, and they started turning to 3rd Street while Vongola Decimo started to reason with them...

Cue sweat drop...

" Are they that simple-minded?" Misaki-san ask Reborn-san

" Yeah, well, they'll solve it somehow..." he replied

" Where do you think a pig sleep?" Kamui-kun ask

Sweat drop...

" I think Viper-san is referring to a tunnel... so let's just head there..." I said, and we started running there

~ A few minutes later~

We arrived at the tunnel and Vongola Decimo and the others arrived as well...

" The answer is a tunnel?"

" Yes. You take the Ton from tonkatsu ( pork chop), so a pig ( Ton) would sleep ( neru) in a tunnel ( tonneru)." Vongola Decimo explained

" You're sharp, Tsuna."

" I'm extremely impressed, Sawada."

... _" Simple-minded" _Was all I thought of

They walked into the tunnel... and sure enough, Viper-san did appear,

" Congratulations on answering the first question correctly. I guess it was too easy. Okay, I'll begin the experiment." Viper-san said

Experiment? What is he up to? Then a bunch of balls came out from under his cloak...

" What is that?!" Misaki-san ask

" Yeah! Those balls just came out of nowhere!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Reborn-san, do you think..." I ask

" Yeah, that Viper is up to something." Reborn-san replied

" How long are you going to play around here?" Reborn-san ask the three inside the tunnel

" You risk being disqualified." Lal-san added

" Easy for you to say!" Vongola Decimo replied

In the end, Yamamoto Takeshi managed to slice them in half...

" Congratulations on clearing this stage. Here's the second question. There's a flipped alligator at Tsunayoshi Sawada's house. Where might it be?" Viper-san said and disappeared

" I never knew you kept an alligator, Sawada."

" Are they really that simple-minded?" Misaki-san ask again

" I guess." Reborn-san replied

" A flipped alligator?" Kamui-kun said

" A flipped alligator... If you flip the alligator ( wani), then the answer is his house's lawn ( niwa). So let's head there then." I said

~ A few minutes later~

We reached the Sawada Residence again... And we stayed beside the lawn to watch. True enough, an alligator did appear.

" Oh, there is an alligator!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

Ryohei Sasawaga immediately forcefully opened the alligator's mouth...

" IS HE CRAZY?!" all three of us shouted while looking at the scene... the alligator suddenly melted after that...

Viper-san came down again...

" You've cleared the second stage. It's about time to end this game."

" Where's Kyoko?!" Ryohei Sasagawa shouted

" Namimori Shrine. But will you be able to make it there in one piece?"

" They are just too simple-minded..." Misaki-san said

" That guy just kill two chicks and counted them!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Kamui-kun... That's..." I said

" It's ' kill two birds with one stone'." Misaki-san corrected again

" Oh." Kamui-kun said

We proceeded to the shrine but only to be stopped by some thick mist...

" Viper-san is trying to slow them down..." I said

" What are you going to do?" Reborn-san ask

" Let's go by air then." I said

" Huh?! How?!" Kamui-kun ask

" Easy. Persephone!" I said and Persephone landed on my shoulder

" Hoot!"

" How are we supposed to ride him?" Misaki-san ask

" Easy. Persephone, can you please let us ride on you to the shrine through this illusion?" I said

" Hoot!" and he turned big after a spiral of flame surrounded him after he land on the ground.

" E-EH?!" both of them yelled

" That is another one of Persephone's ability, turning big, now let's go!" I said and we rode on him towards the shrine.

~ A few minutes later~

" Took you three long enough." Reborn-san said, teasing the three

" How did all of you get pass the illusion that fast?" Vongola Decimo ask

" You'll find out soon enough, just continue with your trial." I said

_" That's an illusion... What is Viper-san planning?"_ I thought to myself after seeing the girl sitting on the steps.

" I wanted to test a number of things with the lots of you in normal state. It wouldn't be much of an experiment if you went all-out on me."

" Experiment? What is Viper-san planning to do?" I ask

" Don't know, we can only watch." Reborn-san replied

I nodded. Viper-san created an illusion but they figured it out.

" The illusion is just a service. Here's the main dish!" Viper-san said

" That's...!" I said

" What's wrong, Brother?" Kamui-kun ask

_"The combination with a ring and a box, a box weapon! But how did he get it?!" _ I thought to myself

" Reborn-san, this is..." I said

" Yeah, no doubt about it." he replied

" Brother?" Kamui-kun ask again

" You'll know soon." I replied

We just watched the rest and they managed to win against Viper-san and get the seal. And we also managed to get information that Verde was the one that ask Viper-san to experiment those box weapons for him.

In the next few trials that passed, they all managed to pass the trials without any trouble but the time has come when Reborn-san's and my trial was coming up, we decided to combine our trials for them to pass.

We called them to the Namimori Island, Misaki-san and Kamui-kun followed for every trial, now they followed me to observe my trial as well.

" Wait... Why don't you two join in as well?" Reborn-san ask the two of them

" What are you saying, Reborn-san?! How can we get them involved in this?!" I ask

" Why not?" He ask

" Why would you want to involve two innocent people?!" I ask again

" You'll see..." he said

" Kamui-kun... Misaki-san..." I said

" Have you forgotten what we said? That what you want to do is what we want to do." Misaki-san said

" We're a team!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

For a split second, I saw Dying Will Flames, Misaki-san was Lightning, Kamui-kun was Rain. ( I was planning to put Naoki as Storm in the further chapters.)

" Alright. Then, choose your weapons." I said

I showed them a varieties of weapons. For starters, they each chose a gun and a sword and daggers.

" Looks like they're here." I said, looking at the exhausted Vongola Family climbed up the mountain.

" Tsuna, we're starting the trial." Reborn-san said

" W-Without a warning?!" Vongola Decimo said

" Reborn-san, can I explain my trial first? Vongola Family, my trial is involving your family bonds, so let's see... If you can even... let your attacks come in contact with me and my friends are going to join in as well." I said

" One question before we start..." Hibari Kyouya said

" Hibari Kyouya... right? What do you want to ask?" I ask

" Are you strong? weak?"

I smiled... " Strong." I said

" I see..." he charged at me with his purple flamed tonfas.

" Persephone." I said

Persephone grew big and shot out flames at Hibari Kyouya. Hibari Kyouya backed out.

" Let me introduce to you my guardian pet, Persephone, a flame owl who can utilize Dying Will Flames as well, so don't tell me I didn't warn everyone." I said

" Wow. Interesting." Hibari Kyoya said with interest

" That is if you pass us first." Misaki-san said as she fired a bullet

" I don't fight weaklings like you." Hibari Kyouya said as he dodged the bullet and went past her.

_" Their resolve is what caused their Dying Will Flames to appear just now, if they are able to put those flames into their weapon, then, they might be who I was looking for, but never did I expect it would be my friends fighting for my protection, although I knew this would happen one day, but I don't even want to get them involved in the future battles." _I thought sadly

" You will not touch Brother Aichi!" Kamui-kun said as he tried slicing the dagger.

I snapped out of it. Hibari Kyouya was heading towards me. I took out the bracelet and it transformed into a bow and arrow.

I shoot one arrow but it wasn't a normal arrow, it was a explosive-tipped arrow, so when he tried to deflect it, the arrow exploded. On Reborn-san's side, he just knocked out Vongola Decimo, now the guardians are going at him in full force. I just had Hibari Kyouya to deal with, uh oh, dead end, bad choice to look somewhere else.

" I'll bite you to death."

" Brother!"

" Aichi!"

Both of their Dying Will Flames flowed around their bodies, visible and powerful and they put them into the weapons they used. I knew it, they were the ones.

" Wow. It seems that you two are not so weak after all. But, I want to battle that baby first." and he headed towards Reborn-san

" Aichi, you okay?" Misaki-san ask

" Yeah. I could have just drove him away but never mind, let's just watch Reborn-san's fight." I said

Reborn-san's fight went on and the guardians were instantly knocked out, including Hibari Kyouya and except for Lambo. Vongola Decimo woke up and found out about everything.

" B-But I can't fight both of you."

" You're still going on about that? The world's done for if you don't clear this trial. Don't you care about what happens to Kyoko, Haru, and your mother?" he ask Vongola Decimo

" I can't... I can't let that happen!" Vongola Decimo proceeded to swallow his pill.

" You'll be fighting me too. The both of you stay back. Don't get involved right now, this is between the three of us now." I said

" Alright."

We started the fight. We dodged every blow he gave us. I fired a few arrows coated with lightning flames, storm flames and rain flames. He managed to hit Reborn-san to a rock but I was able to escape. He hesitated his ultimate move on Reborn-san which was a bad move.

" You're too soft. Your comrades are all beaten up from fighting, and you still insist on being safe? Do you understand what it means to carry the Vongola Rings? You lack the resolve to fight for your comrades, for this world! Chaos Shot!" Reborn-san said

" Sorry, Vongola Decimo. Crystal arrow!" I said

Our attacks hit him and he fainted. I just tried to stand straight, I'm already unstable. Misaki-san and Kamui-kun caught me just in time.

" Never mind about me. Bring them to the prepared lighthouse." I said and assuring them

" Alright."

They proceeded to do so and Reborn-san wanted to talk to me after that outside the lighthouse.

" You know very well what will happen if you continue to use your powers recklessly don't you?" he ask

" I know." I looked at the sky and glittering powder poured out from behind my ear

" Take this. It'll help you slow it down until you find them." he said and gave me a few bottles of medicine.

" Thank you." I said and put them into my pocket

" I'm going to go check on them." I said

" Ok." he said

I went into the lighthouse and found Misaki-san and Kamui-kun trying to stop their arguing.

" Aichi, you're here. What did Reborn-san tell you?" Misaki-san ask

" It's nothing. How are you guys doing?" I ask Vongola Decimo and his guardians

" I refuse to lay in this filthy place!" Gokudera Hayato said

" Shut up!" Misaki-san yelled and glared at him

" Shut up, you stupid woman!" he yelled

Bad choice, he got a punch from her.

" Ow!"

" Hmph. I'm going up to check on the girl. Aichi, Kamui. I leave them to you." Misaki-san said to us

" You can leave it to us!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

She then went upstairs.

" Don't be like that, Collonello-san knew this would happen so he prepared it for you guys." I said

" Master Collonello did?" Ryohei Sasawaga ask

" Yes." I replied

" What about Hibari-san?" Vongola Decimo ask

" He went back after we treated him." Kamui-kun said

" Hibari wants to fight Reborn-san once more." Gokudera Hayato said

" He wouldn't let it end like this." Yamamoto Takeshi added

" That applies to the rest of us too!" Ryohei Sasawaga added

" Sorry but, our trials are over. We can never agree to fight you guys again. Sorry, it's over." I said

" You guys rest up first then when you recover, head back to town, only you guys are left here at the beach." I said

" What about Lambo?" Vongola Decimo ask

" That kid left already. If you guys need us, we'll be outside so rest up." I said and we left the lighthouse

~ A few minutes later~

" Misaki-san, how is the girl?" I ask as she approached us

" Out cold upstairs but she seems to be doing fine." she replied

" I see." I said

" Aichi, when we were fighting, what was that, that light that surrounded us?" she ask

" That... was the Dying Will Flame... your resolve activated it." I said

" Resolve? All I thought of was wanting to protect you." Kamui-kun said

" That was your resolve. What you want, your most precious thing you want to protect." I said

" Precious thing..."

" Resolve... What's that?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

We saw some object flying in the sky...

" It's Verde-san..." I said

" Verde?" Misaki-san ask

" Nobody knows what is always on his mind, this must be his trial." I said while getting up

Tanks suddenly fired below the lighthouse...

" They have to deal with it themselves... but if Verde-san intends to break the pact then we've got no choice." I said

" Aichi!" Reborn-san said

" It's Verde." he said

" I know."

The ground started to shake and a dome shaped ship rose and a capsule appeared with Verde-san...

" Verde!" Lal-san shouted

" Bearers of the Vongola Rings, are you enjoying yourselves?" Verde-san ask

" Is this your trial, kora?!" Collonello-san yelled

" Trial? I am always trying to reach new level, as I continue my research. Everything in this world serves as a test subject of mine, and exists only to complete my research. Yes, the Vongola Rings are no exception." he continued

" You won't get off lightly if you break the Arcobaleno Pact!" Lal-san yelled

" Arcobaleno Pact? I could care less about that." he said

That's it! He's done it!

" I need the Vongola Rings for my research. So I'll need you to hand them over."

" Enough of your bull!" Gokudera Hayato yelled

" I didn't ask for your opinion. I take what I need by force. I destroy all who resist. Yes, that includes the other Arcobaleno."

" Verde-san, you've really crossed the line this time. This isn't a trial anymore. Verde-san has already broken the pact. We're going to join in the fight too!" I said drawing my arrow

" We're helping too!" Kamui-kun said

We fend off a few weapons, Vongola Decimo and the other guardians are too weak after the fight with Reborn-san and I.

" Misaki-san! Crystal arrow!" I shot at a box weapon that was heading towards her

" You okay?" I ask

" Yeah, thanks, still, there's a lot of them." she said

" Yeah. Persephone! Flame Tornado!" I said and Persephone released a flame tornado and wiped out most of the weapons.

" I'll let all of you play with this while assembling the Vongola Rings." Verde-san said and sent out Lightning flame coated marine animals.

" I'll buy sometime while gathering your data." and he went back into his machine.

" Oh man! I just finished dealing with the starfishes too! Now we got a lobster, a stingray and now, more starfishes to deal with!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Kamui-kun relax..." I said

" But... there really is a lot." I continued, _" At this rate, I might not be able to make it. I'll just __try to finish it in one move!" _I thought to myself

" Wait... Those rockets he just fired... The Cloud and Lightning rings... Lambo went home!" Vongola Decimo said

" Mammon... you're there aren't you?" Reborn-san said

" Good grief. I was planning on being a spectator." Viper-san appeared

" Deal with the rockets that were heading towards town." Reborn-san said

" It's not my policy to work pro bono." Viper-san said

" Just go." Reborn-san said

" Okay, okay." and Viper-san disappeared

Now that that's over with, " _Engetsu! _( Fire sword, got this idea from the anime called Asura Cryin) " I said

" Persephone! Double flaming combination!" I said

Persephone shot out a flame spiral and the fire sword absorbed it creating a spiral burning sword and I slashed one of the lobsters and it exploded.

" Engetsu plus Lightning!" I said and slashed another one by mixing the fire sword with lightning flames.

" Awesome, Brother." Kamui-kun said

" You alright?" I ask

" Yeah. Brother! In front!" he shouted

" Another one?!" I said, " Crystal arrow!" I shot out an arrow this time

" They just keep coming!" Misaki-san said and covered our backs

" There's no end to them!" Kamui-kun said

" Then I'm going to have to go at them at full power! Persephone! Flaming spiral!" Persephone created another fire spiral letting it surrounded me

" Engetsu! And then..." I said, " Brighter than the burning flame, the sword of hope. Created by the light of hope." I chanted

" Aichi?!" Misaki-san said

" Brother Aichi?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

The sword turned into a giant burning flaming sword and I swing it down on the box weapons, making them explode.

" I guess... that deals with this side." I said, wiping a sweat

" You okay?" Misaki-san ask

" Yeah. Let's go help the others." I said

They nodded. When we arrived, it seems that the injuries caused by our trial caused the other guardians to weaken and they are having a hard time.

" You guys alright?" I ask

" You're late!" Gokudera Hayato yelled

" Sorry, we had difficulties on our side." I said

" AH!" It was Chrome Dokuro, one of the box weapon, a squid got her.

" We're coming!" Misaki-san yelled

But a few box weapon blocked us...

" Don't get in our way!" Kamui-kun yelled

" What should we do?!" Misaki-san ask

We paused when we saw an octopus in an armor grabbing the squid and the squid released Chrome Dokuro.

" What a relief." Misaki-san said

" It is... if it continues and that trident in her hand broke, she would have been in a huge trouble." I said

" What do you mean?" she ask

" Her organs are made of illusions and that trident stabilizes it, if it broke, the illusion will disappear." I said

" What?!"

" Never mind about that, that octopus comes from one person I know." I said and giggled

" Huh?"

" Here he comes." I said, pointing to the sea, where a few ships are approaching

" Sorry to keep you waiting! It's my turn! You can't call me your lackey now! Fire!" It was Skull-san

The ship fired some canons.

" Persephone! Protect!" I said, Persephone grew big and we hid under him.

" You can't fire a bunch of shots hoping it would hit something!" Lal-san said, because the canons are really firing us instead of the enemies

" And that's why the other arcobalenos call him their lackey." I said

" He's an idiot. Just firing randomly." Misaki-san said

" Ah, the ship exploded." Kamui-kun said

True enough, the ship exploded and Skull-san was thrown onto the sand.

" Skull, you're pathetic to watch." Reborn-san said

" Pay close attention to how we fight, kora!" Colonnello-san said

The three arcobalenos got into action and finished the box weapons in one shot.

" How do you like that?! Now you know our true strength!" Skull-san yelled

" You keep your mouth shut, kora!" Colonnello-san said as he step on Skull-san's head, luckily he's got a helmet

" It's over now." Lal-san said

" No, everything has gone according to plan." Verde-san's voice echoed

" What?!"

" As I said... I was merely buying time." he continued

Our pacifiers glowed...

" Looks like the seven-coloured rainbow has been completed including Aichi. All the Arcobaleno are together." Reborn-san said

We appeared behind them with Aria-san.

" The cursed eight who walked outside time have assembled here. However, this would not be an example of the unscientific event known as a twist of fate. Indeed, it was an inevitable step for my research to succeed. I expected you all to interfere. Which meant I simply had to catch all of you at one time. Rejoice. You will be providing the basis for my research." Verde-san's voice echoed

A hatch opened and a ball was fired above Reborn-san and the others except for Aria-san and I and released unknown green powder.

" T-This is bad..."

" W-What is this, kora?"

" My vision, it's..."

" I can't move."

Oh no...

" Kid!"

" What's wrong, Master?!"

" Even Lal..."

Rockets flew down and trapped them.

" W-What?! What is this?! What's going on?! Hey! What's happening?!" It seems that Skull-san is not affected

" Well, well. That helmet has purification capabilities." A claw came out of another hatch and removed Skull-san's helmet and Skull-san also went silent.

Vongola Decimo flew down from the air.

" Reborn, what's wrong?!" he ask

Reborn said something and fainted...

" Reborn! Could it be the non tri-ni set?" he said while turning towards the device

" Non tri-ni set? What are you talking about? This is a material I happened upon during my research. It appears to be harmful to the Arcobaleno."

The rockets flew on top of Verde-san's dome machine.

" Now, hand over the Vongola Rings! Now! Hurry!" Verde-san continued

" You coward!" Misaki-san yelled

" Jerk! Release them!" Kamui-kun yelled

The tension was rising...

" Hey! Aichi Sendou!" I turned my head to Gokudera Hayato

" You can help them right?" he ask

" I..." I said

" It would be better, Aichi, for you to not interfere." Verde-san said

" Why? Because he can blow you up in one shot?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

Verde-san let out a laugh

" I'm not scared." he said

" What?!"

" You see, I send out those weapons not just to buy time, it was also to exhaust Aichi." he continued

I shrugged... " Verde-san, don't say anymore." I said

" Why? I mean... You are at your limits aren't you?" he ask

" What are you saying, you jerk?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Huh? You didn't tell them, Aichi?" Verde-san ask

" What do you mean?" Misaki-san ask

" Look at his hands." he said

They looked at my hands. Cue shock.

" Aichi... Your hands are..."

" No way, Brother?"

" Cruel... How could this happen?" Vongola Decimo said

" No way..." Gokudera Hayato said

" His hands are..." Yamamoto Takeshi said

Chrome Dokuro could only cover her mouth in shock.

The two kids were behind the rock... also in shock

I looked at my hands... They were disappering and glowing powder slowly poured out ( like a sand glass) " Hizaika... ( another idea from Asura Cryin.) It has started, huh?" I said

" Hizaika?" Misaki-san repeated

" Rainbow Arcobaleno grows weaker whenever they keep using their powers, and if they do not find their own guardians and form a contract with them. They'll eventually cease to exist." I said

" What?!"

" And that's that. Now, hand over the Vongola Rings." Verde-san said

" I can't!" Vongola Decimo said

" You tell them, Tsuna!" Yamamoto Takeshi said

" Yeah, the future rest upon these!" Gokudera Hayato said

" We won't give them to you!" Ryohei Sasawaga said

" So you don't care what happens to them?" Verde-san ask

" No, I'll save Reborn and all of my friends!" Vongola Decimo declared

" That is what Reborn-san wanted to see." I said

" Huh?"

" I'll join in too." I said

" But... Your body...!" Misaki-san said

" Don't worry! I'll be alright." I said

" But...!" Kamui-kun said

" Let's go! Engetsu!" I said

" I won't let that happen." Verde-san said and starfishes appeared again.

We fought the starfishes but more trouble arose. Verde-san took most of their Deathperation flames and sent out lobsters with their Deathperation flames and they are all exhausted.

" I'll deal with them!" I said, but I was truly at my limit and I was speeding up the Hizaika.

" Watch out!" Vongola Decimo yelled, I saw a lobster about to attack.

" Brother!" Kamui-kun yelled and went in front and his flames were showing, strong Rain flames

" Aichi!" Misaki-san came as well with her Lightning flames

_" They are welding flames, pure and gentle flames." _I thought to myself

" Don't you touch him!" they yelled and attacked the lobster and the lobster backed off.

After that, every single one of Vongola Decimo's guardian including Vongola Decimo himself managed to regain their flames using their resolve.

Vongola Decimo managed to reach the top and hit the ball but Verde-san made the rocket with the other Arcobaleno explode, not! I created illusions to fool him, that was why my Hizaika started.

" Sorry, Aichi, for pushing you to your limit." Reborn-san said

" It's alright. It's nothing really. I'm feeling much better already." I said, shrugging it off.

" Are you alright, Reborn?" Vongola Decimo ask

" Yeah, that seemed to be weaker than the real non tri-ni set." Reborn-san said

" Now you've done it, kora!" Colonnello said

" It's payback time!" Lal-san said

" We won't let you get away with this!" Skull-san said

" Let's go." Fon-san said

" In that case, I'll be sure to destroy you this time!" Verde-san said as he gave the marine animals more Deathperation flames.

" Let's go!" Reborn-san said

" Yeah!"

We each took an animal to attack and we finished them off.

" Let's end this." Vongola Decimo said

" It's futile to drag this out any longer." Reborn-san said

" Futile? What you're doing is futile. Why don't you understand the importance of my research? I can't live a meaningless life, ignoring my own desires. Electtrico Thunder!"

" This is bad! Persephone! Protect!" I said

But Persephone could only protect the three of us, the others were affected because he used up most of his energy at the last fights.

" A trump card must be saved for the very end." Verde-san said

" What?! What?! What is this?!" Lambo, the Lightning Guardian yelled

" Stupid Cow! What are you doing?!" Gokudera Hayato said

" How is he able to move?" Lal-san ask

" He's the Guardian of Lightning Ring. He specializes in electrical shocks." Reborn-san said

" Lambo-san's mad now!" Lambo yelled as he threw some grenades and he stopped the attack.

Vongola Decimo started to engage his ultimate attack.

" Persephone, go get Lambo out of there!" I said

Persephone carried Lambo out of there and Vongola Decimo fired his shot.

" It's finally over!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" No, it's not. That's not the real Verde-san." I said

" No. That's a robot." Vongola Decimo said

" Huh? A robot?" Aria-san said

" Then, where is he, kora?!" Colonnello-san ask

Vongola Decimo flew back with Lambo in his hands, Persephone landed back on my shoulder.

" Tenth, was the Verde in that submarine really fake?" Gokudera Hayato ask

" Yeah, it was a robot." Vongola Decimo replied

" What's that?!"

" So where's the real one?"

" Maybe he isn't in Namimmori?"

Vongola Decimo turned back to normal and faced them.

" No, he should be nearby." he replied

" If that's what Tsuna says, then he's probably right." Reborn-san said, facing a rock.

" That's Bumpy Rock, where we used to swim and race." Gokudera Hayato said

" You guys go, we'll stay here, go get the seal from Verde-san." I said

" Alright. Let's go!" Rebron-san said

They nodded and went there.

Misaki's POV

" Aichi!" I said to my fallen friend, he was panting heavily

" Ah!" He yelled as steam came out from him, he was starting to disappear more.

" W-What should we do?! His fever is rising!" Kamui ask as steam came out again

" Aichi is unable control his powers because he recklessly used them." A woman with an orange pacifier said ( Just pretend Aria is there.)

" Then what should we do?!" I ask

" Re-Reborn-san said to use this." Aichi said and passed a small bottle

I took the bottle and opened the cap and let Aichi drink it. After he drank it, he screamed even more as the last of the steam went out of his body and I hugged him.

"Aichi!" I said

We heaved a sigh of relief when his body stopped disappearing.

" It looks like that medicine worked." The woman with the orange pacifier said again

" I didn't think that it would advance so quickly." I said

" It's because he's been using his powers recklessly without any guardian contractors. It was expected. He knew this would happen, yet he continued fighting. Even though he should have known the result. " The woman said again

" Misaki-san." Aichi said

" Aichi." I said

" I'm... sorry. I'm sorry." he said

" It's all right, Aichi. It's nothing serious." I said

" I'm sorry. I'm alright, so that's why... that's why... until the very end... you... " he couldn't finish saying and fainted...

" What do you mean by that, Aichi?!" I said, I hugged him even tighter

" Brother..." Kamui said

" Don't worry, he's going to be alright." The woman said again

" Thanks, what's your name, miss?" I ask

" Aria." Aria-san said

" Thank you, Aria-san." I said

" No problem. Look, the rock is sinking." she said looking at the rock direction

It was sinking and the others came back all wet.

" That was a close one..."

" Man, that guy's nuts."

" I can't believe he's an Arcobaleno like Reborn-san and the others."

" He got away again, kora."

" But we can't ignore him. I'll be investigating what he's up to."

" I'll let you guys handle that. Aichi..." The baby looked at our direction and noticed Aichi in my arms

" What happened to him?" he ask

" His Hizaika suddenly advanced but thanks to your medicine, he'll be just fine. He just fainted." Aria-san explained

" What a relief." a brown spiky haired boy said

" Good, I have something else to do." the baby said

" Reborn, please... Let us take your trial again! I know we failed your trial. But I can't just give up! I have to, for everyone's future!"

" Please, Reborn-san!"

" Let us fight again!"

" I'm begging you to the extreme!"

" Please!"

All of them begged...

" It's not necessary. You've passed my trial. I asked you if you were prepared to do whatever it takes as a boss to protect everyone. You showed me your answer in the fight with Verde. That's why you've passed my trial. Now hold out your ring." the baby said and the pacifier light was injected into the ring and the rings light up and formed a rainbow of light.

" What about Aichi-san's trial?" The brown haired boy ask

Kamui and I looked at each other and nodded.

" Aichi said that he only wants to see your family bonds and you showed it in the fight as well, so, we'll accept you." I said

" Eh, but, Aichi-san is still..." he said

" I... accept... you... as... the... next... Vongola Decimo." We looked down to see Aichi opening his eyes a little bit

" Aichi." I said

" Now... take... the... Rainbow... Seal..." He said between pants, his hands reaching for his pacifier.

I held his hands for support as well as Kamui, we nodded and he gave the seal and once again fainted.

" Is he going to be alright?" the boy ask

" Yes. He's just tired." I said

" We'll bring him back home. Good luck." Kamui said and we left

~ A few minutes later~

" Thank you, Misaki-san, Kamui-kun." Aichi said

" It's alright, are you feeling better?" I ask

" Yeah! I'm feeling much better!" he said

" I'm glad to hear that." I said

" Well, bye Misaki-san, Brother Aichi! See you guys tomorrow!" Kamui said and left.

" Well, I better go too." Aichi said

I nodded...

" Then, bye." I said

" Bye." He said and we parted ways

How was the chapter? I'm thinking of putting a chat session on the next chapter, what do you guys think? Give me a review about what characters you want to put in or add in and the next chapter is going to be Aichi's high school season, so look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3 - To the future!

Hi there readers! This chapter is just his high school life and a surprise will be coming up further in this chapter, so sorry for the going to be massive time skips. And I decided on these people to become Aichi's guardians.

Sky - Aichi ( Box weapon: Bow and arrows, Box animal: Owl)

Storm - Naoki ( Box weapon: Guns, Box animal: Tiger cub)

Rain - Kamui ( Box weapon: Daggers ( special ones), Box animal: Beaver)

Sun - Shingo ( why him? One reason is that he always argue with Naoki and Gokudera and is Storm as well. Ryohei is Sun and if they started arguing with each other, it would be another Gokudera and Ryohei arguing scene especially the nicknames.) ( Box weapon: Japanese sword, Box animal: Dog)

Lightning - Misaki ( Box weapon: Staff, Box animal: Cat ( since she get along with the sub manager)

Mist - Ren ( Box weapon: Sword, Box animal: Fox)

Cloud - Kai ( Box weapon: Spear ( He looks cool when he held a spear in the Narukami deck), Box animal: Bear cub)

That's it. Any suggestions for their box animals and weapons? Don't forget to review! Now, let's start Chapter 3!

Aichi's POV

It has been a few weeks past since the trials and I haven't seen them yet. Now I have started on my high school at Miyaji High today did not turn out well for me as usual...

**After school**

While walking to Card Capital, I sensed a presence following me but I decided to ignore it since it doesn't seem to be a threat.

" Hello!" I said cheerfully as I walked into Card Capital

" Long time no see, Sendou Aichi" a familiar voice said

" Chris-kun, Lee-kun and Ali-kun! How have you guys been doing? It's really been a long time." I asked

" Yeah, we've come to research the card-playing popularity in Japan, since Japan still has the most Vanguard fighters." Chris-kun said

" You might be right. So, how's Mitsusada-san doing?" I asked

"He's doing well! He's making awesome strides!" Chris-kun continued

" We'll, not like us though." Lee-kun added

" Oh? Remind me, who lost to him last time?" Chris-kun asked him

He just sweat drop...

"More importantly, I wanna meet a Japanese maid while I am here!" Ali-kun said

I just laugh and sweat drop...

" What's wrong with you?" Lee-kun asked

" What's the problem? Everyone looks forward to their own thing." Ali-kun replied

While they were chatting, I saw him, my classmate, Ishida Naoki. So he was the thing I was sensing while walking here.

"What's up, Sendou? You're like a totally different person here than at school! And you're buddies with some guys from another country? Talk about global! Anyway, how'd you get like this?" Ishida-kun asked

" Um... This..." I said while showing him my deck

" What's this?" He asked

" Cardfight." I said

" Cardfight?" He repeated

" It's Vanguard. Don't tell me you've never heard of it? You fight each other with cards. It's a card game that's really popular worldwide." Chris-kun explained

" Vanguard? Worldwide?" He repeated again

"That's right. A lot of countries hold international tournaments, too. You really don't know? It's common knowledge!" Lee-kun said

" Common knowledge, you say?" Ishida-kun said while placing my deck back on the table

" Oh, boy, you're a goner. Girls aren't gonna go for a know-nothing like you." Ali-kun added

" What did you say?!" He said while facing me

" Eh? Me?" I said

" So this is Vanguard?" He asked one more time

" Uh huh. You use this deck to battle. Um, do you want to try it?" I asked

" F-Fine, I'll play along once." He said then Manager passed him a trial deck and we started our playing.

" Stand Up, Vanguard!" We said in union

We continued our battle and when the sixth damage had fallen on Ishida-kun damage zone, the battle ended...

" 6 damage." He said defeatingly

" So, the match is over. Ishida-kun?" I asked

He just bought the deck and ran out of Card Capital... That was when Kai-kun and the others arrived...

" So you had your first cardfight with someone from the same high school..." Miwa-kun said

"But I got caught up in it and won..." I said

" Nah, you went plenty easy on that hot-blooded kid, Aichi." Chris-kun said

" cause no matter how many times you tell him, he kept calling all of his cards, even the ones he could've use for guarding." Lee-kun added

" Beginners have the tendency to devote themselves into attacking. That type's not popular with the ladies..." Ali-kun added

" As if you're the popular one." Morikawa-kun added which made them argue

" You can't find a fellow Vanguard player from a good school like Miyaji Academy?" Izaki-kun asked

"Nope, it's a school that focuses on preparing for college... Besides, there aren't kids who are interested..." I said sadly

"I see... We've got a Vanguard Boom at our school. Wanna transfer over?" Miwa-kun asked

"Thank you. But..." I was about to add something when Kai-kun suddenly stood up...

" If he bought a deck on his way out, that means he's interested in Vanguard." He said

"I see..."

" Get your act together. You're a leader, remember?" He added

"Oh that's, but... If Ishida-kun's interested in Vanguard, I've got to reach out to him. Thank you, Kai-kun!" I said

" Geez... You're a different person when you fight... " He said and walked away...

**The next day**

" Good Morning!" I said as I entered the classroom

" Looks like Ishida-kun is still not here yet..." I said to myself

Some time past and he finally arrived but class was already starting...

"Rise! Bow! Take your seats!" The class monitor said

" Morning! Starting today, we've got a new student in our class. Come in." He called out

The person who walked in was...!

" I am Tatsunagi Kourin!"

" Kourin-san?!" I said surprised

She walked to go to the back of the classroom to sit behind me, I greeted her but in the end got a lot of stares from my class. School ended and I went to Card Capital again and Izaki-kun said something and I realized that I could create a Cardfight Club on my own!

The next day at school, I started to hand out flyers that I made and with no result but I'm not going to give up, then Kourin-san arrived to school as well and decided to join the Cardfight Club as well, then a bunch of boys decided to join because Kourin-san wanted to join. We then created a rule in our club, whoever defeats any of the Cardfight club members will be able to join the Club but unfortunately, nobody could defeat us. Then, Ishida-kun came along and won the match and he was officially our member.

In the few days that passed, I met new friends like Shingo-kun and we faced a lot of crisis like the school play where everything collapsed but thanks to Daigo-san and Kourin-san, the play was saved and it looks like the Student Council had something to do with it. Even though I am relaxing and all that didn't really meant that my Hizaika had stopped, it still continues to cause my body to disappear but I managed to keep it a secret from everyone else.

The weirdest thing is that I have been seeing Dying Will Flames other than Misaki-san's and Kamui-kun's, it seems that Naoki-kun has Storm flames, Shingo-kun has Sun flames, Ren-san has Mist flames and Kai-kun has Cloud flames. That could mean only one thing, I have found my guardians but I don't plan to tell them yet, until one day... I had a nightmare but it didn't seem normal though but I shrugged it off. Then, when I realized that Kourin-san didn't come to school, I began to worry that I might have read the future.

" Kourin was absent?" Misaki-san ask

" Yes. She didn't come to school at all today..." I said

" Sendou-kun worries about it too much. She's just busy with her work as an idol, I tell you. " Shingo-kun said

" Takuto-san could be calling the school right now to let them know." He continued

" I remember she did seem really busy when we had the school festival." Misaki-san said

" That's true, but..." I said

" Aichi. What's bothering you?" Kai-kun ask

" Kai-kun... Before now, Kourin-san's always contacted us to let us know when she couldn't make it. So her absensce today without any warning kind of made me worry." I said

" Is that all?" he ask with suspicion

" Well... and, also this morning, I had sort of a nightmare..." I said

" A nightmare?"

" Yeah. I mean, it's not a big deal..." I said

_" Huh? Why do I feel a sinister presence? My pacifier is also glowing." _I thought to myself

" Hoot!" Persephone entered the shop and landed on my shoulder, he seems to sense something

" What's wrong?!" I ask

" Sendou-kun, what's that owl on your shoulder?" Shingo-kun ask

" Ah, this is..." I said

Naoki-kun entered the shop...

" Naoki-kun. That took awhile, huh?" I said

" Hoot!" Persephone shouted again

" Huh? What wrong, Persephone? It's just Naoki-kun, don't worry...!" I said but paused, _" The dark energy has arrived but Naoki-kun is here and nothing is there but it doesn't feel like him either. I don't see that gentle Storm flames that always_ _encouraged me either..." _I thought to myself

" Meow!" Sub-manager said as he leap to Misaki-san's hand in fear

" What's wrong?!" Misaki-san said

Something wasn't right here.

" It took way too long, you would-be juvenile delinquent! Listen, it's pointless to designate a place to meet if you're just going to show up whenever you feel like it!" Shingo-kun said

I took this time to try to see whether he really is Naoki-kun but instead I saw a dark aura and the dark aura pushed me away. I could only pant silently.

" You're no good." Naoki-kun said

" How am I no good?! That's an outrageous thing for you of all people to say, Ishida!" Shingo-kun retaliate

" I wouldn't be satisfied with you." Naoki-kun continued saying

That wasn't Naoki-kun, it is almost as if he is under a mind control.

" I'm looking for a strong opponent." he said while facing me, Persephone shouted again

" Persephone, it's alright, I know..." I whispered and he kept quiet

" You. Fight me." Naoki-kun said while handing his bag over to Shingo-kun

" Huh? Me?" I said

" That's right. I gotta fight a strong opponent." he said and walked to the standing fight table.

_" I have a bad feeling of where this is going. I better deal with this quickly otherwise, who knows what will happen." _I thought to myself

" What's wrong, Aichi Sendou?! Are you gonna fight me?" Naoki-kun said

" Sure. Let's do it." I said

" That's what I wanted to hear." he said and a visible dark aura and marks appeared for a split second.

_"I'll need to push myself beyond my limits if I want to find a solution to snap him out of it. The Hizaika will speed up again but I have to do it!" _I thought to myself

" Be careful, Aichi. I sense something's not right about him." Kai-kun said

" Yeah, got it. Thank you, Kai-kun." I said and proceeded to the standing fight table

_" True, Naoki-kun isn't his usual self. But I don't want to run away from any fight." _I thought to myself

" Naoki-kun, picture it..." I said before I was cut off

" I don't need that stuff. It's pointless. Right now, I'm going to crush you and your image." he said

" Stand up! Vanguard!" we said in union

Throughout the fight, I used my powers to continue to observe the dark aura and it wasn't normal and when I heard the crossbreak ride, it wasn't normal because that card that he rode had a sinister aura carrying it and I didn't like it one bit, in the end, I won the match, exhausting most of my strength.

" I won." I said while silently panting

" AH!" Naoki-kun screamed as he collapsed on the floor and the dark aura left his body.

" Are you alright, Naoki-kun?" I ask and he woke up

" Aichi... where are we?" he ask

" Card Capital!" Shingo-kun said

" How...? When did I get here...?" he ask

" You don't remember?" Miwa-kun ask

" You just had a cardfight with Aichi." Misaki-san said

" No... I don't remember. But we were talking about going to Card Capital after school, right? And then I went back into the classroom to get my bag... After that... Darn it! I can't remember!" he said

I was beginning to weaken as well, I tried to keep my composure as we ask him some more,

" Naoki-kun, are you really alright?" I ask

" Yeah, I'm fine now." he said

" What do you mean, you're " fine now"?! I don't forgive you for your insults before!" Shingo-kun exclaimed

" Insults...? I don't remember." Naoki-kun said

" Excuse me?! Are you saying you were possessed or something?!" Shingo-kun said

" I'm sayin' I dunno!" Naoki-kun said

Misaki's POV

Naoki got up and the door opened...

" Yo, Misaki-san!"

" Kamui, Welcome. Where are Reiji and Eiji?" I ask

" They got a project to do so they went home first." he said

" I see." The door opened again

" Hi, everyone!" Ren Suzugamori greeted

" Ren Suzugamori!" I said

" Hello, Misa-ki, Kamui! Have you seen Aichi-kun?" he ask

" Misaki! If you're looking for him then he's over th-" I was cut off when we heard a shout

" Aichi! What's wrong?! Hold it together!" It was Naoki

We ran towards them.

" Naoki, what's wr-!" I stopped when I saw his body starting to disappear more

" Hizaika" I said

" Let us through!" I said

" Brother, Brother! You okay?" Kamui ask

" Looks like I overdid it again." Aichi said

" You idiot! Why do you keep using it?! You know that it cost your life, so why?!" I ask

" Where's the medicine?" Kamui ask

" Sorry. Hizaika was advancing really quick so I had to use them all up." he said

" Then, why didn't you let us become your contractors?!" I ask

" I wanted to but I don't want to put everyone's life at risk. Because... I wanteed to be with everyone's side. " he said

" Stop talking! We're going to save you now!" Naoki said

" When I realized that I wasn't alone all this time, that I had friends, I was really happy. That's why... that is enough for me..." he said

" How can that be enough?! You should experience more happiness! Saying " I want" to things that you want. Saying " I love you" to the one that you love!" I said

" Misaki-san." he said

" Yeah, Aichi! If you need contractors, then take us! We'll be happy to!" Naoki exclaimed

" Please, Sendou-kun!" Shingo begged

" Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" Aichi-kun!" Ren begged

" If you're happy with this brat, these guys, this woman and these idiots, you can take them!" I said

" That would have been wonderful. Miwa-kun, please, go outside for awhile." he said to Miwa

Miwa headed outside.

" Aichi." I said

" Everyone. Do all of you pledge to be my, Aichi Sendou's, sole guardian contractors?" he ask

" Yeah, we accept! So!" I said

" I... accept..." he said and fainted...

A glow of light appeared from his pacifier and the light shot out, revealing seven rings. Each individual rings went to each individual person, Naoki got the Storm Ring, Kamui got the Rain Ring, Kai got the Cloud Ring, Ren Suzugamori got the Mist Ring, Shingo got the Sun Ring, I got the Lightning Ring and finally, the Sky Ring went to Aichi.

" His Hizaika stopped. What a relief." I said, still holding him tightly

Suddenly, pink smoke surrounded us.

Aichi's POV

I woke up to find out that we were in a lab with a giant white circle device and Vongola Decimo and the others were the same when they were transported back to the future and they were looking at us.

" Guys, wake up." I said

" What?" Ren-san said

" Where are we?" Kamui ask

" It seems that we came to the future." I said

" Ciaossu, Aichi." Reborn-san said

" Reborn-san! What happened here? The place looks as if part of the place was transported somewhere else." I said

" It was and Byakuran had something to do with it." he said

" Brother? How are we supposed to get back in our time?" Kamui-kun ask

" I'm glad you guys are here." A orange hair guy said

" Who are you?" I ask

" I am Irie Shouichi." Irie-san said

" Irie-san, why are we here?" I ask

" Hoot!" Persephone shouted, he was transported along as well

" Well, after you formed a contract with them, I sent you here, the future now depends on all of us to save it!" he said

" We'll explain even more back at the base. We'll fill you in on what's happening." Reborn-san said

I nodded...

" Before you go, I'll give you and your guardians your box weapons and animals first." Irie-san said

He pushed a button on the white machine and boxes flew out and went on our palms. The boxes were engraved with designs and a hole to inject our flames into.

" Wow! These boxes are so cool!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

" Not bad." Shingo-kun said

" Wow. Awesome!" Kamui-kun said

" I wonder what's inside?" Ren-san said as he fiddled with it.

" Hmph." was all Kai-kun said

" How do you open this?" Misaki-san ask

" You inject using your flames." Irie-san explained

" Flames? Oh, you mean that Dying Will Flames that Aichi talked to us about?" Misaki-san said

" Oh yeah. Brother said something about our resolve light up our flames." Kamui-kun said

" Yeah. You turn your resolve into flames and your ring will light up with your flame." I said and showed them. My ring lit up with the Sky Flame but...

" Huh? It's an oddly colored flame." I said

" Ah, it's because of your pacifier, it contains Rainbow flames that surrounds your body and it mixes up with the Sky flames so it turned into a Sky flame mixed with Rainbow flames." Irie-san explained

" I see." I said and injected the flames into the two boxes that were given to me.

They opened and revealed a bow and arrows and an owl emerged from another box, " Looks like Persephone has a friend. I think I'll name her, Vivian." I said

" Now, how do I use this?" I said and pulled the string of the bow a little bit and released it, only to hear an explosion.

" Aichi, are you crazy?! You almost killed me back there!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

" Huh? But I did not even put any arrows yet." I said

" The bow is a special bow, it releases an energy of flames when you pull the string and it fires at your enemy when you release it and those other arrows are also special, they allow you to do a combination with your two owls." Irie-san said

" Oh, I'm sorry, Naoki-kun!" I said

" Misaki-san, do you want to try it?" I ask

" I am." her flame lit up and she had already injected her flames into the boxes.

A staff and a cat appeared this time.

" Cute." she said as she pet the cat, the cat purred

~ A few minutes later~

" Why don't all of you head to the base, I'm sure everyone is tired." Irie-san said

" Okay." I said

" Take this headphone with you, it's Tsuna's, help me return it to him. I'll lead you to the base." Reborn-san said, he was a hologram

" Oh yeah, I forgot, the non tri-ni set will affect you, so go inside here. It'll deflect them while you guys go to the base." Irie-san said and took out a machine with straps for people to carry

" Huh?! You want me to go inside there?!" I ask

" Yeah, the Arcobaleno in this time are affected by the non tri-ni set and if they come in contact with the world they'll suffer and eventually die, the rcobaleno in this time already died because of it." Irie-san explained

" Eh?! Then Aichi, hurry and get in there! Guys, help me!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

In the end, I was pushed into the machine and the top of the machine closed.

On the way to the base, I heard bickering, probably from Naoki-kun's and Shingo-kun's arguing and Misaki-san kept them silent.

When we finally reached the base, I came out of the machine.

" How cruel, pushing me into the machine." I said

" That was the only way, you kept resisting." Misaki-san said

" So this is the base?" I said

" Yeah." Misaki-san said

" Let's go find the others then." I said

" Wait... Reborn-san said to go to Giannini first because he can do a ring cover to hide our flame presence." Misaki-san said

" Oh, okay." I said

We met Giannini-san and he was the Vongola's mechanic. He helped to put the Mammon Chain Ring Cover and a cover for my pacifier as well to counter the non tri-ni set. We went to meet the others.

" Exactly how big is this place?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed, we got lost and wandered around the place.

" Hey, hey. Do you smell something nice?" Ren-san said

" It's true." I sniffed, we went to look and saw that it was the dining hall, everyone was there.

" Aichi-san!" Vongola Decimo said

" Vongola Decimo..." I said

" Don't be so formal... Just call me Tsuna!" he said

" A-Ah, ok, Tsuna-san." I said

" Are you guys hungry?" Haru-san ask

" Y-Yes." I said

" Then, sit down! Come eat with us!" Kyoko-san said

" Thank you." I said

We sat but it feels a little awkward. The alarm suddenly rang, there was a ring detection at Tsuna-san's house and they headed there and told us to stay and eat since we still haven't train yet.

After eating...

" Thanks for the food. It was delicious." I said to Kyoko-san and Haru-san

" No problem! We're just glad all of you enjoyed it!" Haru-san said

We left the dining hall and we decided to go look for the training room to test our box weapons... we ask Bianchi-san, who we met along the way for directions and then we proceeded...

~ A few days later~ ( sorry, I don't feel like writing a lot of days in the story)

A few days passed and their training for their Box Weapons began. We began to talk to them and get familiar with them in the few days that passed.

" I'm going to explain the training procedures now..." Dino-san said

~ A few minutes later~ ( sorry I want to skip Dino's speech)

" And settles the training procedures..." Dino-san said

" Wait, Dino... What about them?" Gokudera-san ask

" Well, why don't you ask them to explain to you?" Dino-san said

Suddenly, everyone was looking at us...

" A-Ah, You see..."

_~ Flashback starts~_

_We reached the training room but did not expect a big trouble to arise._

_" What was that, you Granny Glasses?!" Naoki-kun yelled_

_" You have a problem with that, you Beginner, Muscle head Ishida?!" Shingo-kun retaliate_

_" Yeah, I do! I feel like pulverizing you!" Naoki-kun's ring lit up and he opened up his two boxes, revealing guns and a tiger cub._

_" Huh? You think you are a match of me, after you lost so many Cardfights with me?!" Shingo-kun said and lit up his ring as well and revealed a Japanese sword and a dog._

_And they started to fight..._

_" Both of you! Please, stop fighting!" I said, trying to stop them_

_" Hey. The both of you better stop fighting otherwise I'll have to take the two of you out." Kai-kun said in irritation and opened his boxes and revealed a spear and a bear cub._

_" Ah, no fair! Leaving me out, I'll join too!" Ren-san said and opened his box, revealing a sword that looks a little like Blaster Dark's and a fox._

_" Please! Stop fighting!" I said_

_" Hey! Will you guys quit it?!" Kamui-kun yelled_

_" Shut it, you brat!" they yelled back_

_" Brat?! The Great Me Is Not A Brat!" he yelled and opened his boxes, revealing daggers and a beaver and he joined the fight._

_" Kamui-kun! Everyone! Stop! Misaki-san, what should we do?!" I ask_

_" Simple. Just join in the fight and knocked them all out!" Misaki-san said in irritation and opened her boxes and joined in too._

_" Everyone, stop!" I said_

_" Shut it!" they said, but they stopped because they realized they said the wrong thing._

_" Bad choice." I said, opening my boxes and releasing arrows on them all over the place._

_The fight went on and on with explosions, and before we realized it, the training room was destroyed._

_~ Flashback ends~_

Silence...

" Eh?! You guys destroyed one of the training rooms?!" Tsuna-san said

" Yeah. We just felt irritated (except for Ren who just wanted to join in) at each other." I said

" But, it wouldn't be destroyed if Aichi didn't join in." Naoki-kun said

" Oh I see. Then... May I ask who were the ones who irritated me in the first place?" I ask with a dark aura and getting ready to open my boxes again

" Woah, woah. A-Aichi, don't do that here! I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Naoki-kun said

I sighed and put my boxes away.

" Oh, did I scare you guys?" I ask the scared Tsuna-san and the others

" N-No, j-just remind us to never to irritate you." he said

" So true. He beat us up to a pulp and that was the first time I saw him that irritated and angry." Ren-san said

" Sorry for beating you guys to a pulp." I said

" Since that's resolved, anyone wanna play volleyball?" Ren-san ask carefreely

" So carefree like Yamamoto." Tsuna-san said with a sweat drop

" Ren-san, I don't think this is the time to play and how did you get that ball?" I ask him while pointing to the ball in his hands.

" Oh, this? I got it from the place called prototypes then I saw this ball. Look! It's got a button." He said, pointing to the button

" Prototypes? The prototypes room contained explosive devices in all shapes and sizes and to fool people. Then, that means... Ah! Don't press the button!" Giannini-san said

" Huh?" Too late... Ren-san pressed the button already and the ball exploded and we got in the blast and we means everyone near his area.

" Ren-san... I think I didn't beat so much sense the last time. Persephone." I said and Persephone fired a fire ball.

" S-Sorry, Aichi-kun! I-I didn't mean it!" Ren-san begged while running away

" Alright, that's enough Persephone." I said and Persephone stopped his blasts.

" I think everyone should move on to their training, we'll support you as well, as battle partners to test how you guys have done." I said

Everyone left and we were about to leave when I said something...

" The both of you can come out now. I know you two are hiding there." I said and looking at the wall

" Hagi! How did you know?!" Haru-san ask

" I can sense your presence, were you two caught up in the explosion?" I ask

" No, but can you explain this to us? What is Vongola? What is Millefiore? I'm sure you know." Kyoko-san ask

" Ask Tsuna-san, it would be better for all of us. Besides, we'll support the two of you if you two want to find out about the truth, because I know Tsuna-san will refuse to tell you. Okay? Let's go, everyone." I said and we left the room

We checked out the library first, where Gokudera-san, Ryohei-san and Lambo-kun are.

When we arrived, we already see Lambo-kun already opening his Vongola Box and the Vongola Box charged at them, and all three were knocked out.

Next, was Chrome-san's training, it seems to be going well.

Yamamoto-san's training seems to be alright.

Tsuna-san's training doesn't seem to have any progress though.

After watching their training, we went for a little walk and found Kyoko-san and Haru-san.

" Aichi-san, we're going to declare a boycott against Tsuna-san and the others don't worry, you and your friends won't get involved in this because you guys support us right?" Haru-san ask

" Yes, we'll support you two until you two get the truth." I said

" Alright! Now, let's go look for them." Haru-san said

We walked and finally found them.

" Um. we know this is sudden."

" But we need to talk."

" Kyoko-chan, Haru, Bianchi and Aichi-san and his friends."

" Oh, Kyoko."

" Yo, I appreciate the hard work."

" W-What's wrong? Did something happen? Uh... Did we do something?"

" I didn't do anything."

" I swear that I didn't do anything, Tenth."

" Same here."

" There's no point in trying to fool us, so I'll get right to the point."

" Huh? Y-Yeah."

" We want you to tell us about the Millefiore and Byakuran and boxes. Give us more details on what's happening right now."

The boys looked shocked and they looked at us...

" We didn't tell them, they found out by themselves." I said

" Tsuna-kun... We want to fight with you."

" I'm glad you feel that way... but it's just a little longer. Just a little longer and it'll be over and we can return to our original world. So could you have faith in us and hold on a little longer?"

" I understand. Then we will be taking appropriate measures." Haru-san said

" As long as you refuse to tell us the truth..."

They held up signs...

" We won't be doing any more housework!"

" And we'll boycott living together!" Kyoko-san said

They looked shocked and were asking for help to reason with them.

" Sorry. Tsuna-san, I'll be taking their side, if you refuse to tell them anything, I might actually regret accepting you." I said

Bianchi-san, Chrome-san and I-pin took their side as well and of course the cross-dressed, Reborn-san and Gianinni-san and forced to cross-dress, Fuuta-san.

We walked off, leaving the boys to solve the problem.

The next day, we found out that they were only eating cup noodles since yesterday and their training aren't going too well either. Haru-san and Kyooko-san realizing this decided to call off the boycott and Kyoko-san went out to buy some groceries and Bianchi-san came up with something sly.

" Tsuna, big trouble! Kyoko ran out of the base! She said she couldn't stay here when nobody would tell her anything!" Bianchi-san said in panick

" What?!"

" There's still time! Hurry after her!" she continued

" Kyoko is headed to town! We're counting on you!" she said

Then Reborn-san came down still suspended on his wires and I came out of hiding.

" Bianchi-san, why did you tell him that Kyoko-san ran away?" I ask

" His training isn't going very well, so I gave him a change of pace." she said

" Not a bad idea." Reborn-san said

I went away to look for the others while waiting for Tsuna-san to come back... Only to find out they are in the training room arguing again.

" When will you guys ever stop arguing?" I ask

" Shut up!" They said in union, only to find out that I was the one that said it

" Huh? What did you just say?" I ask again, taking out my box weapon and opened it.

" A-Aichi, w-we didn't mean that!" Naoki-kun said in panick

" Y-Yeah! W-We were just saying it to each other, Sendou-kun, w-we were not saying it to y-you." Shingo-kun also said in panick

Too late, I fired arrows again, I held back since I almost destroyed the training room again.

We went to the dining hall with the beat up Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun and an angered me.

" What happened to you?!" Haru-san ask

" Nothing. They just irritated me again, that's all." I said

" You guys seriously need to stop irritating Brother Aichi, now you guys are beat up to a pulp again." Kamui-kun said

" Yeah, yeah." Ren-san said

" Hmph. You guys deserved it." Kai-kun said

" What?!" Naoki-kun said but stopped immediately because he noticed my rising anger

" Aichi, calm down." Misaki-san said

" Ciaossu."

" Ah, Reborn-san." I said

" Did you two anger Aichi again?" Reborn-san ask the two beat up boys

" Yeah." Naoki-kun said

" I hope the training room is not destroyed again." he said

" It was almost destroyed but I held back." I said

" Oh, well. Come to the meeting room, with your guardians." Reborn-san said

We walked to the meeting room and saw Tsuna-san and the others were dealing with their training summaries.

" Ah, Aichi-san, what happened to them?" Tsuna-san ask

" They irritated him again." Misaki-san ask

" Then... Don't tell me the training room was destroyed again." he said

" Half destroyed." Kamui-kun said

" You half destroyed the training room?! Just how strong are you?!" Gokudera-san ask

" I don't know." I said

" Dan!" A sound came out

" Huh? What's that sound?" Dino-san ask

The screen suddenly came up and Byakuran showed his face after awhile.

" Well? Was that amusing? I was bored so I came to play. Want some?" he ask as he let us see a spoonful of his dessert.

" Just kidding. I'm actually making a courtesy call for Choice. I said that I'll give you the details later, right? Be at Namimmori Shrine at Noon in six days. For now, make necessary preparations and bring everyone with you. You'll at least need to bring all of your friends that came from the past. It'll be more meaningful this way. You'll be disqualified if anybody's missing. Well, good luck with training then." he said and the monitor went blank.

" Reborn-san..." I said

" We'll have to do as Byakuran says. We don't have a choice. That means we have to do it. In hindsight, Tsuna was correct to tell them everything." Reborn-san said

" I-I'm sorry. I told them. I felt that Kyoko-chan and Haru also deserved to know the truth." Tsuna-san said

" Sawada! How did Kyoko react? How did Kyoko react?! How?!" Ryohei-san ask

" Sh-She listened to everything I had to say." he said

" I don't think that Tsuna had made the wrong decision, Ryohei. In this situation, we would have to had tell them sooner or later." Dino-san said

Squalo-san from Varia arrived and knocked Yamamoto-san out and took him for his training. Ryohei-san punched Tsuna-san's face and said with that one punch he can move on. And they continued their training which showed a lot of improvements.

Finally, the day of the battle has arrived...

We arrived at the Namimmori Shrine and Byakuran's face showed up in the dark clouds that covered a contraption. The contraption then sent us to the battlefield and we were floating up into the sky and when we woke up, we were at the battle area.

" The two of you, hologram Arcobaleno Reborn and hologram Arcobaleno Aichi, you don't have to worry, there are no harmful rays from the tri-ni set here. You two can come out from the base." Byakuran said

" Really? That's really thoughtful of you, Byakuran." Reborn-san said as the both of us step out of the base.

They began to spin the gyroroulette. And the results are shown:

Vongola-Millefiore

Sky: 2-0

Storm: 1-0

Rain: 2-0

Sun: 0-1

Lightning: 1-0

Mist: 0-2

Cloud: 0-1

Null element: 2-0

There was a huge number difference.

The ones who will battling are Tsuna-san, Me, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Kamui-kun, Misaki-san, Irie-san and Spanner-san.

We got three minutes to get ready so we deviced a plan. Misaki-san, Kamui-kun and I will be the defense since we learnt to built barrier. The attackers will be Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san. The battle began and we started our plan.

" Remember, concentrate on the flames and the barrier and I will stabilize it if it's unstable." I said

" Right."

We started the operation and sat outside the base and concentrated on the barrier. We are able to communicate through our ear piece.

" Persephone. Watch out for enemies for us." I said

" Hoot!"

" I'm starting!" I said

" Yeah!"

I stood up and pressed my palm against the barrier," Within the depths of despair, the one that rises to protect. The light created by the light of wishes. Stabilization!" I chanted

" That should be enough." I said

" Yeah."

We stepped into the base.

" Good job. The barrier is quite strong and I sent out decoys and the Real Funeral Wreaths are out to destroy them one by one." Irie-san said

" I see. Is there anything we can do?" I ask

" We just need to make sure the enemy does not come, if they do come, you three will have to go out there and deal with them." he said

" Okay." I said

We waited for news and slowly, each were defeated but it was not enough, the Cloud Guardian of the Millefiore was coming.

" Hoot!" Persephone shouted from the outside

We rushed outside. He was approaching.

" Ho, Ho. This time, it's you three huh?" Kikyo said

" Let's go! Misaki-san, Kamui-kun!" I said

" Yeah!"

" Open box!" we said in union

Our weapons came out and we started battling.

" Vivian! Persephone! Triple flame combination!" I said

The two owls formed surrounded themselves with flame spirals and I mixed an arrow with Storm flames and they combined the attack and it hit Kikyo.

" Ho, Ho. Impressive." Kikyo said

" Vivian! Persephone! Stay back! Engetsu!" I said

" Ho, Ho. A sword made up of fire huh?" Kikyo said

" The flames that welds the light of mystery, shows their true form for people in need. The embassy of light. Engetsu-hikari! Release!" I chanted

" What?!" Kikyo said as shards from the Engetsu-hikari released their true strength.

" Lightning shot!" Misaki-san said as she aims her staff's attack at Kikyo

" Dagger blast!" Kamui-kun said as he throw his daggers at Kiyko

" Ho, Ho. You three seem more different than the rest." he said

" You bet we are!" Kamui-kun yelled

" But... I'll have to finish you off before that barrier would fall." Kikyo coutinued

He appeared behind us and shot his attack at us and we fainted, _" How is he unharmed even from those attacks?!"_ I thought to myself before blacking out

When I woke up, I noticed everyone was looking at us.

" Aichi, you alright?" Naoki-kun ask

" Yeah, somehow. How did the match go?!" I ask

" We lost. Your barrier came down and that guy got Irie." he said

" Sendou-kun are you really alright? I can heal those wounds for you." Shingo-kun ask

" No, it's alright. What about Misaki-san and Kamui-kun?" I ask

" They're alright, only minor damage." Kai-kun said

" I see that you're awake, Aichi-kun." I turned to see Byakuran

" Byakuran!" I said

" The power that you displayed back there, as expected from the Rainbow Arcobleno." he said

" Ho, Ho. It's true. You've sure damaged me." Kikyo said

" I'm not going to take that as a compliment." I said

" I see." Kikyo said

I stood up. I saw Irie-san on the floor with a serious wound.

" Irie-san! Are you alright?!" I ask

" Yeah." He said weakly

" I'll heal your wounds now. Persephone!" I said

" Hoot!"

" Healing ray!" I said

" Hoot!" Persephone put his Sun flames into use and started to heal Irie-san.

" Now then, hand over the Vongola Rings." Byakuran said and putting his hand out.

" I object." a voice said

We turned to see Yuni, Aria-san's daughter, only Reborn-san and I know about her.

" Byakuran. As boss of Millefiore's Black Spell... I hold half of the authority to decide. "

" Huh?! She's the other boss?!" Tsuna-san yelled

" You've really grown up, Yuni." I said

" Yeah." Reborn-san agreed

" Yes. Uncle Reborn, Big Brother Aichi." she said

" Huh? Reborn, Aichi-san, you know her?! And Uncle?! She's calling this baby her Uncle?!" Tsuna-san exclaimed

" Shut up!" Reborn-san said and bent his finger

" Ow! W-Who is she?!"

" The granddaughter of an acquaintance of mine." Reborn-san said

" Nice to meet you, members of the Vongola." Yuni greeted

I could have sworn I saw Tsuna-san blushed...

" You've got me. Man, this is a surprise. You look so much better. I see that you've recovered, Yuni-chan." Byakuran said

" Was she sick?" Ryohei-san ask

" No. Her soul was broken by Byakuran-san." Irie-san said

" H-Her soul?!"

What?! Her soul was broken by Byakuran? I was bringing out my Box Weapon already.

" Don't make me sound bad, Sho-chan. I knew Yuni-chan was a scaredy-cat, so I wanted to help calm her down." Byakuran said

" No. When you met with Yuni before the Gigilonero Family become Black Spell, you destroyed her emotions so you would have control over Black Spell!" Irie-san said

" Destroyed her emotions?!"

" So she wouldn't be able to move or talk on her own?"

" That's horrible..."

" Isn't that right, Yuni-san?"

" It's fine. My soul was hiding somewhere far during that time, so I was safe. Byakuran, it seems that I can travel to other worlds, just like you." Yuni said

" Back to the topic. As the boss of Millefiore's Black Spell, I approve of a rematch with the Vongola. Because that promise... That promise between Byakuran and Irie-san regarding a rematch was actually made." she continued

" I'm glad that you're healthy now, but Yuni-chan, you don't have the right to interfere with my decision. I might consult you when I'm not sure, but you're just number two. I hold the ultimate authority in making decisions. Discussion over." Byakuran said

" Indeed. I understand. Then I withdraw from the Millefiore Family. Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun, I have a favor to ask. Please... Please protect me. Not only me, but the pacifiers of my comrades too." Yuni said

" Oh? You can't take those out without permission, Yuni-chan. Those are part of my tri-ni set collection." Byakuran said

" You're wrong. These were left in my care. And they wouldn't be considered tri-ni set in your possession. Big Brother Aichi." she called

" Yes?"

" Come here." she said

I nodded. I walked towards her.

" Yes, Yuni?" I ask

" Say your spells, the ones you always say." she said

" My spells? Why?" I ask

" Just do it." she said

I nodded. I closed my eyes. " The souls of the Arcobaleno, they form a light. Called upon by the light of wishes, they rise from their struggles." I chanted

The pacifiers started to glow brightly...

" Huh?! W-What's going on?!" I ask

" I see. So that's how it is. You're amazing, Yuni-chan. I definitely need you. Come, let's make up, Yuni-chan." Byakuran said as he starts walking towards us

" Stay away! Don't even think about touching Yuni!" I said and the pacifiers stopped glowing

" We can no longer leave our souls to you." Yuni said

" What kind of nonsense are you saying? If you're going to take that and run, I'll chase you to the end of the Earth and take it back. Let's return. Come back to me. Here." Byakuran said as he reaches out his hands

" I told you. I won't let you touch Yuni!" I said and opened my boxes.

" Persephone. Vivian. Let's do it." I said

I pulled the string of my bow and released it but Byakuran dodged it. Persephone's and Vivian's attacks are no use as well. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard and Byakuran's sleeve had a hole because Reborn-san fired the bullet.

" Yuni, come with me!" I said and grabbed her hand.

" Byakuran. I don't give a damn on who you are. If you lay a finger on the Arcobaleno bosses, I won't stay quiet." Reborn-san said

" She's also the Arcobaleno Boss?!" Tsuna-san said

" Playing the knight in shining armor, strongest of babies, Arcobaleno Reborn?" Byakuran ask

" Byakuran-sama. Rest assured. We will soon bring Lady Yuni to you. Ho, Ho." Kikyo said and shoot at us at fast speed.

" Fast! We won't be able to make it!" Gokudera-san said

Suddenly, bombs flew from our side, it was Squalo-san!

" Hey! You get to deal with me! I've been itching to get loose!" he said

" Out of the way. That is my prey." Hibari-san said as he poke Squalo-san with his tonfas

" What the hell are you doing?! Don't poke me!" Squalo-san yelled

" Squalo and Hibari-san!" Tsuna-san said

" Ho, Ho. You guys never learn." Kikyo said

" Wait! What are you guys doing?!" Tsuna-san said

" Bring it." Hibari-san said

" Ho, Ho. Very well." Kikyo said as he held up his hand

" Why's everyone just gearing up to fight?!" Tsuna-san said

" Now, let's calm down, Kikyo-chan. Yuni-chan has been more or less asleep for a long time. She must be upset after awaking from her long slumber." Byakuran said

" Very well, Byakuran-sama." Kikyo obeyed

" Then how about this, Yuni-chan? I worked very hard to earn the precious tri-ni set I was supposed to receive after winning Choice. But if you return to the Millefiore, I'm willing to return the Vongola Rings to the Vongola Family." Byakuran said

" Huh? A trade? I thought you only wanted the Vongola Rings?" I said

" Right now, it's Yuni and Aichi. I want Yuni, now that her soul is back and Aichi with his spells. The Rings can come later." he said

" What did you say?!" Misaki-san said

" Why Brother Aichi?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Byakuran, I know why you want me, but, I won't let you have Big Brother Aichi. And that's why, I can never return to you." Yuni said

" Then, when you asked me to say my spells was because..." I said

" I knew this would happen sooner or later so I decided that you should know sooner." Yuni said

" Then the Vongola Rings belong to us. I have no intention of handing such a weapon to the ones protecting you. Though your prince on a white horse seems terrified by your request." Byakuran said

" The Vongola Rings do not belong to you, Byakuran! The pacifiers belong to the Arcobaleno. The Vongola Rings belong to the Vongola Family. That is a fact! Yet you forced a match of Choice and named the tri-ni set as the prize so you could quickly get your hands on it. As long as I have my soul, I am a member of the tri-ni set as the Sky Arcobaleno, and I will not allow such actions. In other words, I do not accept your battle over tri-ni set and find your Chioce battle invalid! You don't need to hand over the Vongola Rings!" Yuni said

" The Sky Arcobaleno certainly holds considerable authority over the use of tri-ni set, but you don't want to anger me. Do you not care about the remaining Black Spell members after their boss, Yuni-chan, betrays me?" Byakuran ask

" You coward!" Misaki-san yelled

" Well, they're devoted to you, so they'll probably enjoy being boiled or grilled for your sake." he continued

" Jerk!" Kamui-kun yelled

" They all... They all understand." Yuni said

" The rest is up to you, Tsuna. Yuni asked you to protect her. What are you going to do?" Reborn-san ask

" Yuni-chan, your prince on a white horse doesn't seem reliable. Come back to me. I'm still willing to forgive you." Byakuran said, Tsuna-san suddenly grabbed her hand

" Come with us! Join us! Everyone! We're going to protect her!" Tsuna-san said

I smiled, _" I'm glad I accepted him." _ I thought to myself

" Thank you very much." Yuni thanked

I could have sworn I saw Tsuna-san blush again.

" Idjit, I won't let that happen." Zakuro said

" Byakuran-sama, give us permission to attack and take Lady Yuni back." Kikyo said

" Sure, don't forget to take Aichi-kun as well." Byakuran said

" All right." Kikyo said

" Time for destruction." Torikabuto said and flew towards us but Squalo's bombs stopped them again.

" Hey! That's more like it!" Squalo-san yelled

" He's going to buy us time. Tsuna, we should fall back and regroup!" Dino-san said

" Huh?! Fall back? But we're surrounded by buildings!" Tsuna-san exclaimed

" In that case, the Flame Ring Teleportation System which brought you here, should be nearby." Yuni said

I nodded, " I'm sensing a flame presence close by." I said

We ran to the Vongola Base where the Teleportation System is. I needed to go back into the Base since it has protection from the tri-ni set. And we warped back to Namimmori Shrine, we went back into the Underground Base for more instructions.

" We're returning to the past." Reborn-san said

" The past... huh..." I said

He nodded...

" Tomorrow, we'll go to the now gone Merone Base and transport back to the past." he said

I nodded...

** The next day**

The next day, we were transported back to the past, but it was not at the Namimmori Shrine, instead we were at the shop!

" Hey! Aichi, are you feeling alright already?!" Miwa-kun ask as he entered the shop

" What? How long was it?" I ask

" 5 minutes. Why?" Miwa-kun said

" Oh, nothing." I said

We were gone for months but only five minutes passed?! Wow, amazing.

"Reborn-san said they will be calling forth the First generation of the Vongola Family and ask them to lend the Tenth generation their powers." I whispered to Misaki-san.

" I see. So we'll be going tomorrow to observe right?" she whispered back

" Yes." I said

I stood up.

" I'll be going now, don't want Emi to worry." I said

" Alright, see you tomorrow." Misaki-san said

The others left as well. We'll be observing them tomorrow as just observers and giving them advice.

So how was the chapter? I hope it is entertaining. Thank you for reading. I am still thinking of a chat session next chapter and please, any suggestions for their Box animals names? Please read and review! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Succession Tests

Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter, Chapter 4! I would like to thank Kiri Kaitou Clover for the continuous reviews and support and PM with me to help me. About the Reverse issue, I will write about it after the Final Battle and school will be starting soon for me so I will have difficulties updating but I will try my best to update regularly, thank you for all your support! Anyway let's get on with chapter 4!

Aichi's POV

We went to Namimmori but we have not heard anything from the First Generation Guardians yet. We were walking back home since we've not heard anything yet.

" We came here with no results." Kamui-kun said

" Well, it really depends on them. Besides, I keep having the feeling of needing to observe them." I said

" Why?" Misaki-san ask

" I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen in the middle of the First Generation's Inheritance tests." I replied

" Something bad? How so?" she ask again

" It's not a presence but a motive, we'll find out soon." I said

" I see." she said

" Is something wrong? You've been spacing out since we arrived." I ask

" You see. I heard that Chrome's been missing ever since we came back from the future. I'm worried." she replied

" Missing?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Yeah. Nobody has seen her." Misaki-san said

" If that is so then... maybe... it might have something to do with what I'm feeling." I said

" How can she be involved?!" Misaki-san ask

" It might not be her but maybe one of the First Generation. There was a very faltering motive in the Mist Guardian once." I said

" A motive?" she ask again

" I heard that the Mist Guardian wants to improve the Vongola Family by involving them in killings instead of helping people and Families. His motive was not recognized by Vongola Primo because he wants to help people instead of killing them and the Mist Guardian recognized the Vongola as a soft Family and wants to bring justice by making them believe that killing is right and ever since then from the Second Generation till now they had a tradition of killing people, but I believe that Tsuna-san can change that tradition." I said

" Why him?" Kamui-kun ask

" He's a lot like Vongola Primo, in strength and character, they both are the same and I believe he can change the current Vongola Family." I said

" I see, then what was the name of the First Generation Mist Guardian?" Misaki-san ask

" His name was Daemon Spade." I said

" Daemon..."

" Spade..."

" In truth, he's not in common with Chrome-san at all, in strength, in their motive, in their character, the both of them are totally different." I said

" Then why was Chrome chosen as the Mist Guardian?" Misaki-san said

" Remember I told you that there was not only one Mist Guardian?" I said

" Yeah. You said there were two." she replied

" That's right. The person that is a lot like Daemon Spade in his strength, motive and character is none other than Rokudo Mukuro. The other Mist Guardian who is now in the Vendicare Prison whose body is now locked in the very bottom if the Prison where no light or sound can reach, so he is no using Chrome-san and that spear as a medium whenever he can so that his spirit can move freely to Chrome-san or back to his body." I said

" A medium?"

" Remember when I said that if that spear breaks, her illusionary organs would disappear? Those organs are created by none other than Rokudo Mukuro himself and that spear maintains the illusion as their center. Actually, she would not have been like this though." I said

" What do you mean?" Misaki-san ask

" You see, she had an accident when she was young trying to save a kitten from being knocked down by a car, she took the hit and she was sent to the hospital with her major organs and one eye gone, and nobody really cared about her, until Rokudo Mukuro came along and her real name wasn't Chrome Dokuro, she changed her name." I said

" What is her real name?" Kamui-kun ask

" Her real name was Nagi, that was what I heard from Reborn-san." I said

" Why is Rokudo Mukuro in jail?" Misaki-san ask

" All I heard was that he tried to escape." I said

" Escape?!"

" Yeah, but it ended up in a failure." I said

" I see." Misaki-san said

By the time we finished talking, we had already arrived outside the shop and it was evening already. So we went back home, hoping there might be news about the Succession test.

**The next day**

The phone rang...

" Hello? Reborn-san, what's wrong? Eh?!" I said

" Mom! I'll be going out now! Itekimasu!" I said

" Aichi? Iterashaii..." Mom said

I ran to Card Capital and I found Misaki-san, Kamui-kun, Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun and Kai-kun.

" Welcome, Aichi. Is something wrong?" Misaki-san ask

" I-I just got a-a call from R-Reborn-san." I said

" What did he say?" Kamui-kun ask

" Yamamoto-san failed his Succession test!" I said

" What?!"

We rushed to Namimmori immediately, leaving Manager to mind the shop again.

We ran to the Sawada Residence and knocked on the door.

" Coming!" A voice said

" Aichi-san." It was Tsuna-san

" Tsuna-san, is it true that Yamamoto-san failed his Succession test?!" I ask

" Y-Yes." he replied

" Why?" I ask again

" I don't know." he said while shaking his head.

" Before Yamamoto-san fought, did the First Generation Rain Guardian showed any expression?" I ask

" He seemed confused after he took out his sword and Yamamoto said a fight." he replied

" Wait a moment." I said

We discussed about this...

" It doesn't seem that the First Generation Rain Guardian wanted to fight at all." I whispered

" What do you mean?" Naoki-kun ask

" Idiot! It means that maybe Yamamoto-san has thought wrongly and when the First Generation Rain Guardian took out his swords, he thought he wanted to fight with him." Shingo-kun explained softly

I nodded... " That's right, and that explains the confused look when Yamamoto-san said about a fight." I said

" Then why would he take out the swords?" Kamui-kun whispered

" Probably he just wanted to show his weapons, and that's all, he didn't even wanted to fight in the first place." Kai-kun said

I nodded...

" So, what do we do now?" Misaki-san ask

I looked up from the group for awhile and turned to Tsuna-san

" Tsuna-san..." I said

" Yes?"

" When they were fighting, did you find anything abnormal from Yamamoto-san?" I ask

" He seemed so serious and not like the usual Yamamoto I know. And after the last attack from the First Generation's attack, the First Generation showed his back." he replied

I turned back to the group...

" That explains why he failed the test." I said

" Huh?"

" The First Generation showed his back on purpose to see if Yamamoto-san would attack a defenseless person, but since he did strike his back, he failed the test." I explained

" What do you mean?" Naoki-kun ask

" The test was to test whether Yamamoto-san would strike a defenseless person." I said

" I see." Misaki-san said

We got up and turned towards Tsuna-san

" Tsuna-san, we'll give you a hint." I said

" A hint?" he said

" Did the First Generation really wanted to fight or even show his back in a fight?" I said

" Huh?"

" A swordsman like Yamamoto-san should know better. We'll be going now." I said and we left

True enough, the First Generation Rain Guardian didn't want to fight and just wanted to find out whether Yamamoto-san would fight a defenseless person. In the next few days, the tests were normal except for the Lightning's test since Verde-san interfered. Right now, we're going to Namimmori again after school to observe the next test.

When we arrived we noticed Ryohei-san and Hibari-san and Ryohei-san seems to be asking Hibari-san something. We went to the roof and found Tsuna-san.

He explained to us everything.

" So, since the First Generation Cloud Guardian is not interested in fighting, Hibari-san refuse to do the Succession test?" I ask

" Yeah. What should we do?" Tsuna-san ask

" Ryohei-san chased him up till here but he still refuses to do it. Now that I think about it, where's Skull-san?" I ask

" You'll see." Reborn-san said

" You don't mean..." I said

Uh oh.

An airship suddenly appeared...

" Ah, ah, testing! Testing! Hey, you hear me, Hibari? This is an order from your tutor! Undergo the succession test at once. A student is obligated to do whatever the tutor says!" Skull-san said through his mic.

" Idiot." Misaki-san said

" T-That's unreasonable." Gokudera-san said

" Reborn, why did this happen?!" Tsuna-san ask

" That must be Skull's method of tutoring." Reborn-san said

" Listen up, Hibari! I am the immortal man back from hell, Skull-sama! If you don't listen to me, I'll make you suffer! Stop ignoring me! Hey, Hibari!" Skull-san yelled

It was suddenly silent...

" He stopped talking. Does he have a special plan?" Tsuna-san said

" Maybe he's trying to reconsider how he's going to convince Hibari?" Gokudera-san said

" H-Hibari! If you're the only one who doesn't pass your test, I'll look bad!" Skull-san cried out

" He's trying to cry his way out?" Misaki-san ask, irritated

" It somehow makes me feel irritated." Naoki-kun said, irritated

" For once I agree with you, Ishida." Shingo-kun added, irritated

" I don't even care about this anymore, I just feel like punching him." Kamui-kun said, also irritated

" Irritating." Kai-kun said ( Ren wasn't there)

" Yeah, as much as I want to calm down, I really want to punish him for his method of tutoring." I said

Right now, only we were irritated, the others were just scared again, because we destroyed two training rooms in the future.

" I refuse." Hibari-san said

" What?!" Skull-san yelled

" Figures." Reborn-san said

" But this means that..." Fon-san said

" Skull's going to go on a rampage." Colonnello-san added

" Huh?!"

" I'm so pissed off now! Commence combat! If you don't listen to me, I'll blast this cannons! I'm dead serious about this!" Skull-san yelled

" Is he serious?!" Naoki-kun said

'" What do we do?!" Kamui-kun ask

They fired the cannons but Hibari-san and Ryohei-san managed to fend them off.

" I said don't butt in!" Ryohei-san yelled

" You should butt out! I'm Hibari's tutor!" Skull-san yelled back

" Reborn-san! At this rate, he'll keep firing those cannons at the school!" I said

" Wait. Let's just see how the situation unfolds." Yuni said

" I agree with her." Reborn-san said

We could only watch as Skull-san fired more cannons. They managed to stop the cannons but now the airship is now coming down on the school!

" At the rate, it'll crash into Nami middle!" Yamamoto-san exclaimed

" Reborn!" Tsuna-san said

No response...

" There are still students at the school!" Tsuna-san said

" The first-years on the baseball team!" Yamamoto-san said

" Th-This is bad!" Tsuna-san said

" Tsuna! Let Ryohei and Hibari handle this. You guys evacuate the students." Reborn-san said

" Persephone! Follow them and find out whether there are anymore students in the school!" I said

" Hoot!"

They ran down while Hibari-san tried to stop the airship with his box weapon but it still won't stop.

" What'll we do?! At this rate, it'll really crash!" Naoki-kun said

Suddenly, the cannons started firing again.

" That idiot!" Misaki-san said

" Why is he still firing?!" Kamui-kun said

Ryohei-san flew up into the air.

" What's he doing?!" Naoki-kun ask

" Don't tell me..." Shingo-kun said

" He's planning taking down that airship." I said

He did it, the ship exploded into pieces.

" Look at that!" Naoki-kun said, pointing at something

" It's Skull's escape pod." Reborn-san said

" He escaped by himself, huh? Kora!" Colonnello-san said

" How very typical of him." Fon-san said

" Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! How dare you do this to me!" Skull-san yelled

" He completely lost control and forgotten his own duty." Reborn-san said

" I'm going to show you my true power!" Skull-san yelled again

He fired more cannons and we did not even noticed Kyoko-san, Haru-san, Lambo-kun and I-pin down there and the cannons almost hit them. Luckily, Hibari-san's hedgehog saved them and we went to see whether their alright. They seem to be alright and Hibari-san agreed to take the succession test because Ryohei-san saved the school. Then, Sun flames came up.

" Oh! That's my Sun flame, to the extreme!" Ryohei-san said

" B-But weren't we in the middle of Hibari-san's succession test?" Tsuna-san said

" Oh, I was right!" Ryohei-san said as the First Generation Sun Guardian appeared

" The First-Generation Sun Guardian, Knuckle." Reborn-san said

" Reborn! W-What going on?" Tsuna-san said

" Just shut up and watch." he said

" I deem you extremely worthy of my inheritance as the Guardian of the Sun Ring." Knuckle said

" Huh?! What do you mean?!" Ryohei-san ask

" I was shown the entire chain of events. Guardian of the Sun Ring for Vongola Decimo, Ryohei Sasawaga. You never backed down when you were pushed away, and used your extreme optimism to try to persuade the Guardian of the Cloud Ring. And you stood against adversity without any fear, for he sake of your friends. As a result, you were able to save the school, and successfully persuade the Guardian of the Cloud Ring... a feat no other Family Member was able to do. Your actions show you to be a bright and shining sun that smashes adversity with your body! And you didn't need me to tell you I was evaluating you, as you do this on a daily basis. I accept you as the Guardian of the Sun Ring, to the extreme." Knuckle said

Suddenly, another flame appeared, it was the Cloud Flame.

" This guy's the Guardian of the Cloud Ring, Alaude." Knuckle said

" Guardian of the Cloud Ring for Vongola Decimo, Hibari Kyoya. An aloof cloud that guards the Family independently. You were able to refrain from fraternizing with the Family, while adapting to the situation and protecting these people. I laud you for your wise judgement. I deem you worthy of the Guardian of the Cloud Ring's inheritance." Alaude said

" That aside... Will you fight me?" Hibari-san said as he takes out his tonfas

The others tried to calm him down...

" He's exactly the way you used to be. Guardian of the Sun Ring for Vongola Decimo" Knuckle said

" Guardian of the Cloud Ring." Alaude said

" I now bequeath your inheritance." They said in union

" Bring out your Vongola Boxes, you two." Reborn-san said

They bought out their Vongola Boxes and the First Generation's flames went into their boxes and they passed. That leaves Chrome-san and Tsuna-san.

" Um... Tsuna-kun. Haru-chan and I went to see Chrome-chan earlier." Kyoko-san said

" She hasn't return to Kokuyo Land yet." Haru-san added

" Chrome-chan's friends said. So we wanted to consult you." Kyoko-san added

" Chrome's you next... Where did she go?" Tsuna-san said

Then we heard a sound...

" It's I-pin's Mahjongg Mega Bomb! It's because she just saw Hibari-san! I have to hurry!" Tsuna-san exclaimed and threw I-pin far away.

" W-We should leave now. Emi's going to be worried about me. Bye." I said and we left

**The next day**

I went to the shop as usual but stopped when I felt something, a dark motive.

" Persephone." I called out

" Hoot!"

I took out my ring and held it out to him.

" Take the ring to Misaki-san and the others and bring them to Namimmori including Ren-san, alright? I'll be waiting near Kokuyo Land." I said and he flew to the shop while I head to Namimmori.

Misaki's POV

" Yo, Misaki-san!" Kamui entered

" Welcome, Kamui." I said

" Huh? Brother Aichi's not here yet?" he ask

" Not yet. Usually, he should be here by now." I replied

Kai, Shingo and Naoki also entered but no sign of Aichi.

" Yo, Boss Lady!" Naoki greeted

" Welcome." I said

" Huh? Aichi's not here today?" he ask

" No." I shook my head

" Weird. Sendou-kun is usually earlier than us." Shingo said

" Did something happen?" Kai ask

" I don't know." I said

_" Why isn't he here?" _I thought in my head when we suddenly heard a familiar sound

" Hoot!" It was Persephone!

It suddenly flew in and landed on the counter.

" What is it?" I ask

" Hoot!" There was something on his beak. He passed it to me

" This is... Aichi's ring!" I said

" Huh? Aichi's ring?" Naoki said

" Weird. Sendou-kun would never have leave without it." Shingo said

" Don't tell me..." Kai said

" Did something happen to Brother Aichi?!" Kamui ask

" Persephone, do you know where he is?" I ask

He gave a nod...

" Then, let's go!" I said

" Hoot!"

" What is it?" I ask

" Hoot, Hoot!" he's trying to tell us something

" If Aichi were to give his ring and pass it to us, it means that something bad is about to happen, maybe..." I said

" Maybe he's telling us to bring Ren along as well!" Kai said

" Yeah, is it true, Persephone?" I ask

He gave another nod.

" Let's go! Shin-san, mind the shop for a bit!" I said

" Huh? Misaki, where are you all going?!" Shin-san ask

" You don't want to know." I said and we ran to the Foo Fighter HQ

We went inside to find Ren Suzugamori.

" Hello, Kai, Misa-ki, Kamui and Aichi-kun's friends!" he greeted

" No time for that! We suspect something has happened to Aichi and he's telling us to gather somewhere!" I said

" What happened?!" he ask

" I don't know, but it might have something to do with what he said to Kamui and me before. Hurry, don't forget your ring and box weapons." I said

" Got it." he said

We followed Persephone to Namimmori and he was leading us near Kokuyo Land. But we couldn't find Aichi anywhere.

" Aichi. Aichi. Where are you?" I said

" Misaki-san? Is that you?" I heard a voice

" Yes, it's me. Where are you?" I ask again

" Here." The voice said

We saw a hand waving and calling us.

" Aichi! Are you alright?" I ask

" I'm fine... but Kokuyo Land is..." he said

We looked at Kokuyo Land and the place was filled on the outside with a dark aura.

" What happened?" I ask

" I was about to enter after Tsuna-san and the others left but then all of a sudden, that force came up and I saw someone but it was just a split second but I was sure I saw... Daemon Spade." Aichi said

" Daemon Spade?!" Kamui said

" He was there?!" I ask

" Just as I suspected. Never thought he would be able to create this large scale power though." he continued

Just then, Tsuna and the others also arrived.

" What are you guys doing here? And what is that?!" he ask

" An illusionary mist!" Yamamoto said

" Illusion?!"

" Hey now, is this for real?"

" It's just as Reborn said!"

" This is the work of the first-generation Guardian of the Mist Ring."

" Why would he do this?"

Ryohei charged into the mist but came back out

" It's no use."

" This illusion was created by the first-generation Guardian of the Mist Ring."

" It isn't possible to go inside, kora!"

" Isn't there something we can do?!"

" Oh, somebody's there."

We looked up, it was Chrome.

" That's... Chrome!"

" No, that's not her..." Aichi said softly

" Yeah, that's an illusion." Ren Suzugamori said as well

" Tsunayoshi Sawada... I deem you unfit to be Vongola X... Unfit to carry on the Vongola Family." Chrome or someone else started saying

" What are you saying?!"

" What brought this on?"

" Aren't you a Guardian?!"

" No, you've got it wrong. That's not Chrome! Who are you?!" Tsuna ask

" I see that you at least have the Vongola super institution." The voice turned into a man's voice!

" That voice is..."

" A man's voice?!"

Chrome turned into a guy.

" That's... Daemon Spade." Aichi said

" The first-generation Vongola Guardian of the Mist Ring... Daemon Spade." Reborn-san said

" Why are you doing this? What did you do to Kyoko-chan and the girls?!"

" Take a look." Daemon Spade said and showed a projection

" Why are you doing this?!"

" As I said... I do not accept you as the one who will carry on the Vongola Family. And I do not accept the rest of you as Guardians." Daemon Spade continued

" What was that?!"

" We were deemed worthy of our inheritance!"

" That's right!"

" Release them!"

" The expected reaction. You people are so simple-minded." Daemon Spade said

" What do you mean?!"

" I realized how much you value them after a period of observation. With them in my control, you would be forced to submit to my will. I took control of Chrome so I could draw them out. " he continued

" You're such a coward!"

" You took Sasawaga and the others as hostages so you could force us to accept your demands?"

" Demands? So that's the reason you took Kyoko-chan, Haru and the other girls as hostages? What will it take for you to release them?!"

" I have but one demand. I wish for you to become ideal heirs to the Vongola tradition. I place no value on the opinions of the Guardians. I'm saying that my vision of an ideal Vongola Family contradicts theirs."

" What's your ideal then?"

" Strength. An organization with enough strength to overcome any foe, that is how the Vongola Family should be."

" Enough strength..."

" To overcome any foe."

" The Vongola Family must be the strongest organization. And if you are to carry on the tradition, you need a heartless nature capable of crushing all foes. You don't have time to hesitate." Daemon Spade said and faced the projection.

It seems that the dome has very less oxygen in it.

" Th-This is terrible! They're all in pain!"

" That's dirty, damn it!"

" Please release them at once!"

" You can save them if you defeat me." Daemon Spade said

" They have nothing to do with this!"

" That is not true. They are currently suffering because of their involvement with Tsunayoshi Sawada. This is the fate of one who inherits an entire organization. Hasn't that been the case all along? Family, friends, and acquaintances may all be targeted by the enemy. Do you understand now? That's what it means to become boss of the Vongola. You don't have time to worry about the people around you. And you must show no mercy in destroying those who oppose the Vongola. You must have the ruthlessness it takes to spare no foe. Become strong, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Become a boss whom people will fear to defy."

" I still don't know what it is that I need. But there's one thing I can be sure of. That I have to save Chrome, Kyoko-chan, and everybody else! If you're telling us to destroy our enemies, then you're up first! Daemon Spade!" Tsuna declared

" Then let us begin. If you wish to defeat me and save the girls in the movie theater, you must show me your resolve. The participants will be Tsunayoshi Sawada and every Guardian present." Daemon Spade said and opened the entrance to allow them to enter.

" Even Lambo?"

" I can do this! I'll take down the guy who shut them up! I said I'm going! Lambo-san's not scared at all!" Lambo said bravely and half crying

" Got it. We can protect Lambo! Thanks, Lambo." Tsuna said

" In that case, I'll be waiting in the movie theater." Daemon Spade said and disappeared.

" Okay, let's go!" Tsuna said

" Let's follow them!" Aichi said

But the entrance closed and the building disappeared.

" He pulled a fast one on us. This is one of Daemon's illusion." Reborn-san said

" He's gotta have crazy power if he can make an entire building disappear." Skull said

" It didn't disappear. It's still there, but it's gone." Reborn-san said

" What a fearsome power. He is able to deceive our Arcobaleno senses... I cannot even feel its presence."

" Well? Think you can break it?"

" It's too much for us. This illusion was created by the First Generation Guardian of the Mist Ring. But, Aichi should be able to break it, and calling Mammon is also safer."

Colonnello flew to get Mammon or Viper and Skull went to get Hibari. Fon went to get Verde.

" Huh? Where'd the building go?"

" It disappeared."

" No way! Where'd it go?!"

We turned to see two people.

" Aichi, can you do it?" I ask

" Yeah, probably, but thinking of the possibility, I might only able to weaken it but I'll try, I just need to concentrate, just make sure there are no disturbances while I'm at it, and Ren-san should be able to provide some help." Aichi said

" Me?" Ren Suzugamori said

" Yes, I need you to concentrate with me to find the illusion's weak spot." Aichi continued

" Yes." Ren Suzugamori said

" I forgot. Sorry, Misaki-san, do you have my ring?" he ask

" Ah, here." I passed him his ring

" We'll begin now." he said

The both of them sat on the floor and started meditating and Aichi's pacifier glowed and formed a barrier to stabilize his concentration.

" For now, let's just wait while the two of them find a solution." Reborn-san said

Aichi's POV

We were in our astral forms like whenever we are on Cray and cardfighting.

" This place is creepy." Ren-san said

" For now, let's try to find a weak spot in this illusion." I said

" Okay." he replied

After awhile, we started to wander all around the building and stumbled upon the girls.

" Yuni! Everyone!" I said

" Big Brother Aichi!" Yuni said

" Are all of you alright?" I ask

" We're fine." Haru-san replied

" I'm glad." I said

" What are you two doing?" Kyoko-san ask

" We're looking for a way to weaken the illusion from the outside. We are just spiritual forms right now." I said

" Aichi-kun, be careful, I'm sensing something." Ren-san said

" Yuni, are you going to be alright? You seem exhausted." I ask

" I'm alright. Go." she replied

I nodded and we wandered around the building again. I sensed an aura.

" Nufufu. I didn't think anyone could enter here." A voice said

" That voice is... Daemon Spade! Where are you?!" I shouted

" Nufufu. An Arcobaleno, I see. A special one, in fact. Who are you?" Daemon Spade ask

" I don't think I should say it, Daemon Spade." I said

" Nufufu. I see. I guess I can't touch you either, whether it's here or outside. A very pre-cautious Arcobaleno, you put up a strong barrier so that nobody can touch you." he said

" We'll find your illusion's weak spot and we'll break this illusion and help the others." I said

" Nufufu. I would love to say good luck because you will never be able to break this illusion." he said and the voice and aura disappeared.

" Let's keep going, Ren-san." I said

We wandered around more and I was starting to feel exhausted.

" Aichi-kun, you alright?" Ren-san ask

" Yeah, I'm fine. Let's keep going." I said

" But, this illusion is definitely strong, the weak spot is so hard to find." Ren-san said

" Yeah, it's quite unbelievable. I'm not surprised since he's the First-Generation Guardian of the Mist Ring." I said

" Yeah. Huh? Aichi-kun, look at that!" Ren-san pointed

" Huh?"

There was a crack in one part of the place.

" Let's try piercing it with something." I said

" But how? We can't use our box weapons." Ren-san said

" We can. I sent them with us while we were doing this. They are inside your pocket." I said

He look through his pocket and found his box weapons.

" Sneaky guy aren't you?" Ren-san said

" Well, it is for emergencies." I said

" Open box!" We said in union

I shot some arrows while Ren-san stab the crack with his sword, the crack got bigger.

" Let's get rid of this illusion once and for all!" I said

" Yeah!"

" Arrow Blast!"

" Dark Thruster!"

The crack opened up and we were back in our bodies.

" Whew, that was exhausting." I said

" Yeah, we basically ran around the whole building looking for that weak spot." Ren-san added

" Let's go inside." I said

When we went inside, Tsuna-san has already finished Daemon Spade with his X-Burner.

" I know you're there. Show yourself, Daemon." Tsuna-san said

" Good grief... Such noisy children. I no longer intend to fight. Since it appears anything I have to say would be wasted on you. Anyway, I have a question for the Guardian of the Mist Ring." Daemon Spade said and faced Mukuro.

" I would prefer that you stop addressing me by that title. I did not assume that role by choice. Tsunayoshi Sawada is merely my target." Mukuro said

" Target? I see. And what will you accomplish by eliminating him?" Daemon Spade ask

" Destroy the mafia and take control of the world." Mukuro answered

" Destroy the mafia? Is that even possible?" Daemon Spade said

" You show more promise than the other Guardians. But I fail to understand why you saved those girls. You're not foolish enough to allow emotion to sway your actions." Daemon Spade said

" Chrome would be sad if they got hurt. Personally, I do not care what happens to them." Mukuro said

" I wonder how sincere you are. Befitting of the elusive quality of Illsuionary mist... I suppose I could deem you worthy of my inheritance, and observe as events unfold." Daemon Spade said

" Inheritance? I have no interest in that. If you don't intend to fight, you're free to do as you please. Tsunayoshi Sawada. I'm entrusting you with Chrome." Mukuro said as mist engulf him and he turned back to Chrome-san.

" So he's gone... A very fascinating man..." Daemon Spade said and orange flames appeared in front of him.

" Primo"

" Daemon. I appreciate your help in evaluating the Guardian of the Mist Ring." Primo said

" There's no reason for you to thank me. I simply acted for the sake of my Ideal Vongola." Daemon Spade said

" However, you tested them and deemed them worthy. You fulfilled your duty." Primo said

" I see that you haven't changed." Daemon Spade said, Primo just simply smiled

" In any case, I deem the Guardian of the Mist Ring worthy of my inheritance. Are you satisfied now, Vongola Decimo?" Daemon Spade ask

" T-Thank you very much." Tsuna-san said

Daemon Spade passed his inheritance and disappeared, all that's left is..

" You have already fulfilled my expectations. It appears you're still hiding a wealth of potential, I was watching you while your Guardians struggle to overcome their trials, and I could tell form your behavior and actions that you were always putting them first. And that didn't change when Daemon set his trap. I witnessed your resolve to protect your Family, and I was impressed. Your Guardians also responded similarly. Tsunayoshi Sawada. I deem you worthy as boss of the tenth-generation Vongola Family. Proceed down your chosen path, Vongola Decimo." Primo said and disappeared

Tsuna-san got his inheritance.

" Our work here is done. Let's go back." I said

" Right." And we left without anyone noticing.

I went back home immediately after we reached the shop's entrance and I went to bed.

Tomorrow is the final battle against Byakuran and The Real Six Funeral Wreaths, we will defeat them!

So how was the chapter? I might be updating late now because my school is starting soon, and please read and review and thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5- The Final Battle

Hi again readers! I am presenting to you, chapter 5, The Final Battle! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Aichi's POV

I woke up earlier and left a note for Mom and Emi and left for Namimmori Shrine by riding on Persephone. I went to the shop to pick Misaki-san and the others because they were waiting outside the shop. We arrived at Namimmori Shrine earlier than expected

" It seems that we were early." I said

" Let's just wait then." Misaki-san said

All of the sudden, pink smoke surrounded us. We were in the future.

" Huh?"

" We are in the future, right?" Naoki-kun said

" But we were waiting for the others at the shrine." I said

Then more pink smoke came up.

" Ah, there you are! You're early!" Tsuna-san exclaimed

" We just arrived too." I said

" Then, I'll go tell Shoichi-kun about the Succession tests." Tsuna-san said as he got up.

" Yeah. We'll go train some more." I said

" A-Alright..." Tsuna-san stuttered

" What's wrong?" I ask

" N-Nothing! Then, I'll go now!" He said and went to the patient's room. We went to the training room again.

" Whew. Training, training! Now that I think about it... We have not named our animals yet except for Aichi." Naoki-kun said

" You're right. We can't keep calling them 'it'." Misaki-san said

" Then, I'll name mine, Kage." Ren-san said

" Kage?" I said

" My animal is almost like my Shadow Paladin deck too." he said

" Sounds good." I said

" My animal... Tsuki." Misaki-san said

" Tsuki... The Moon. Sounds great!" I said

" My animal's name will be... Naru!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

" Naru?" ( Naruto?) I said

" Yeah, Naru! I use the Narukami deck after all!" he said

" I-I see... Shingo-kun?" I said

" Let's see... How about Shintani?" he said

" Shintani, huh? Sounds nice! What about Kai-kun?" I said

" Hmph..." was all he said

" Um... K-Kai-kun?" I ask again

" Hmph... Kumo..." he said

" I-I see... What about you, Kamui-kun?" I ask

" Let's see... Tomo!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Tomo, huh? Great name!" I said

" Yours is Vivian and Persephone right?" Misaki-san ask

" Yes!" I said

" Alright! Let's get training!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

" Why are you so excited, you beginner Ishida?" Shingo-kun said

" Cause we finally get to pulverize that guy! Hey! You called me a beginner again!" Naoki-kun shouted

" You got a problem, you muscle-head Ishida?!" Shingo-kun retaliate

" You! Come, Naru!" Naoki-kun injected his flames into his box weapon and Naru came out.

" Shintani!" Shingo-kun said and also injected his flames into his box weapon and out came Shintani.

" Not again! You two! Stop fighting!" I shouted at them as they clash

" No fair! Let me fight too!" Ren-san exclaimed

" Not you too!" I shouted

" Hmph." Kai-kun said

" I need some help! Before I destroy this training room again!" I said

The others hurriedly ran to help, not wanting to see anymore destroyed or half-destroyed training room again.

In the end, I beat them to a pulp again and resisted destroying the training room.

I sighed, " You guys really need to learn to stop fighting with each other." I said

" Sorry..."

" Never mind. Let's go and meet the others." I said

We arrived at the meeting room and found everyone there.

" Hello." I said

" Ah, Aichi-san, hel-. Why are they beat up again?" Tsuna-san ask

" Don't tell me..." Gokudera-san said

" They created havoc again and you beat them up?" Yamamoto-san finished the sentence

" Yes." I said

" Is the training room destroyed again?" Tsuna-san ask

" Luckily, no. I resisted from opening my box weapons." I said

They heaved a sigh of relief.

" Anyway, it's getting late. You guys go and get some sleep, we'll just talk for a little while more." I said

They nodded and went to their rooms. We went to the dining room since nobody is there.

" Aichi, what do you want to talk about?" Misaki-san ask

" I saw a part of the future again." I said

" You did?!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

" Be quiet!" Shingo-kun said

I nodded...

" What did you see?" Kamui-kun ask

" A realtor called Kawahira. A battle will take place there. Casualties. Final battle in the forest." I said

" So, all this will happen tomorrow?" Misaki-san ask

I nodded...

" Then we better get ready!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

" More training huh?" Shingo-kun said

" Guess we can train a bit more but no more fighting." I said

" Eh? Why? It's so fun." Ren-san said

" If you guys are drained from fighting each other, then how are you going to fight Byakuran?" I said

They flinched.

" Just a little..." Ren-san begged

" No." I said

" Please..." he begged again

" No." I said again

" Aichi-kun... Please..." he begged again

I hit my limit of irritation again and knocked him out.

" B-Brother Aichi... Calm down... You're draining your energy just disciplining us." Kamui-kun said

" Y-Yeah... Cool down." Misaki-san said

I sighed... " I have my limits too." I said

" I'm going to sleep. The more I stay with you guys, the more I want to beat you guys up." Kai-kun said and left.

" I'll go to sleep too..." Naoki-kun said and left

" M-Me too..." Shingo-kun said and left

" Let's get Ren-san back to his room." I said and the three of us carried Ren-san to his room and we proceeded to go to our rooms as well.

**The next day**

I woke up and went to change and proceeded to the dining room for breakfast.

" Good morning, everybody." I greeted

" Good morning, Aichi-san." Tsuna-san greeted

" Good morning, Aichi-kun!" Ren-san greeted

" Good morning, Ren-san, I hope you enjoyed the beating yesterday night." I said

" Y-You beat him up again?" Tsuna-san ask

" He was begging to stir up another fight again, so I knocked him out." I replied

" T-There are limits to Brother Aichi's irritation." Kamui-kun said

" Y-You're right, Kamui." Misaki-san added

" Sorry, Aichi-kun." Ren-san apologized

I sighed... " It's alright."

We started eating our meal and chatted with each other. After eating, we had an emergency, it was from Gianinni-san.

" This is an emergency transmission! This is an emergency transmission! Please assemble in the conference room at once!" Gianinni-san said through the speakers.

" They're here, huh?" Reborn-san said

" The real six Funeral Wreaths... Yuni and the girls should wait here. Bianchi, Fuuta. I'm counting on you to look after them." Tsuna-san said

" I know." Bianchi-san said

" You can count on us, Big Tsuna." Fuuta-san said

" Let's go!" Tsuna-san said

We left the room and headed towards the conference room.

" What is it?" Tsuna-san ask

" The teleportation system is back." Spanner-san said

" Huh? Already?!" Tsuna-san exclaimed

We looked at the screen and a few lights came out of the teleportation system and the teleportation system exploded.

" Something just scattered in four directions." Yamamoto-san said

" But why was there an explosion?" Ryohei-san ask

" The teleportation system must have been on a verge of breaking down. But it failed to land and blew up instead." Basil-san replied

" Either way, they're here." Reborn-san said

The emergency signal rang

" What is it now?" Tsuna-san ask

" That's impossible... They're breaking through the defense system so easily. There's an intruder!" Gianinni-san said

" Yuni!" I said

There were explosions... and Zakuro appeared

" Idjit, found you two." Zakuro said

" That's the magma freak!" Gokudera-san exclaimed

" P-Pretty sure his name is Zakuro!" Tsuna-san said

" How did he locate our base?!" Fuuta-san said

" And break in so easily?!" Gianinni-san added

" I was pretty lost when the teleportation system blew up and sent me flying with my transmitter and radar broken into pieces." Zakuro said and yawned, " Idjit, things tend to work themselves out." he said

That irritated Gokudera-san, " Bastard! Don't mess with us!" Gokudera-san said

" This guy's weird." Yamamoto-san said

Squalo-san stopped them.

" You guys can't do anything here. Take them both out of here." he said

" Huh? Get out of here? But you can't take him on alone..." Tsuna-san said

" Don't you understand?! You're already under attack!" Squalo-san yelled

On closer look, there are Invisible Storm flames.

" Those flames are the same as mine!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

" Squalo-san is countering them with his Rain flames." I said

" We would be a pile of ashes right now if Squalo wasn't here. That's what you call Varia quality." Reborn-san said

" I'm staying here with you, Squalo!" Yamamoto-san said

" Shut up! You still don't get it, do you? I want to be alone so I can go crazy, all sneaky and quiet!" Squalo-san yelled

Cue sweat drop...

" That's true." Yamamoto-san said

" They say that sharks will die if they aren't allowed to move." Gokudera-san said

" That's completely unrelated." Reborn-san said

" R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera-san said

" Let's go, Tsuna! If Squalo says it's fine, it's fine." Yamamoto-san said

" O-Okay. Then, let's get out of the base, everyone!" Tsuna-san said

" I'll carry Irie!" Ryohei-san said

" I'll take care of Lal! Let's go!" Bianchi-san said

They went to get them. Zakuro tried to stop them but Squalo in interfered.

" Bah. Idjit, stop interfering." Zakuro said

We ran out of the base immediately after getting Irie-san and Lal-san.

" Here, this way!" Yamamoto-san said

" We managed to escape at least." Tsuna-san said

" Well, Reborn-san, Lal-san, Yuni-san, Aichi-san? How is the new anti-non tri-ni set cover working?" Giannini-san ask

" I feel the same as when I was in the base." Lal-san said

" I can barely feel anything." Reborn-san said

" Yes, I should be fine." Yuni said

" Thank you, Giannini-san." I said

" Fortunately, non tri-ni set has weakened significantly after Merone base vanished. At its current level, these covers should provide 99% protection." Giannini-san said

" A-Anyway, that's good. Now, Reborn and the others will be able to move about the town." Tsuna-san said

" But it'll be dangerous to return to the base and we should assume that a few of the real six Funeral Wreaths are already in town. How are we going to protect the both of them, Tsuna?" Reborn-san said

" You can leave Aichi to us!" Naoki-kun said

" Hmph, you Porcupine Head." Shingo-kun said

" What did you say?!" Naoki-kun yelled

" S-Stop fighting, you two!" I said

" Then, what about Yuni, Tsuna?" Reborn-san ask

" Huh? How?! I-I think we need to find a safe place for Yuni to hide." Tsuna-san said

" That's the best move." Bianchi-san said

" B-But... There's nowhere to hide... Oh, what about my house?" Tsuna-san ask

" Your homes and Kokuyo Land are on the Millefiore's list. It's too dangerous." Irie-san said

" Figures..." Tsuna-san said

" Tenth! In that case, we could try Nakayama Surgery, the one we used during our battle with the Varia?" Gokudera-san suggested

" Oh, the place where Lambo was hospitalized." Tsuna-san added

" That won't work either. That clinic was torn down two years ago. There's a parking lot there now." Irie-san said

" What? It's gone?! A lot changes in ten years!" Tsuna-san said

" In that case, I have a good idea! I happen to know this realtor. She mentioned that she knew a good hiding spot if I ever wanted to run away from home!" Haru-san suggested

" Huh? A realtor?!" Tsuna-san exclaimed

We just kept quiet, we knew what was going to happen soon.

" That sounds wonderful." Kyoko-san agreed

" It might actually slip under their radar." Reborn-san said

" A-Are you sure about this? T-Then, we'll go see this realtor together." Tsuna-san said

" But we'll attract too much attention if we move around in such a large group." Bianchi-san said

" We should split up into several groups." Lal-san suggested

The ground was suddenly shaking... " Everybody, get down!" I yelled

We ducked from the explosion from the base exit.

" W-What's going on? Did the base blow up?!" Tsuna-san said

" What kind of fight is this? Sneaky and quiet like my ass!" Gokudera-san said

" Hey!" It was Squalo-san's voice coming from our earpiece.

" This will be over earlier than I expected." Squalo-san said

" Something doesn't sound right." Misaki-san said

" Take the both of them as far away from the base... as you can! You... Damn it!" Squalo-san yelled and the connection was cut.

More explosions...

" The flames are coming from the Vongola base vents! T-There must have been a large explosion inside." Giannini-san said

" Run away? Don't tell me Squalo's planning to..." Tsuna-san said

" I'm going back!" Yamamoto-san said as he stood up

" Stupid Takeshi! Are you going to waste the time Squalo's bought us?" Reborn-san said

" H-Haru! Where's the realtor?!" Tsuna-san ask

" Y-Yes! It's nearby on 5th! You just take a right at the shopping district ahead!" Haru-san replied

" We don't have time to stand around! Let's go!" Bianchi-san said

" G-Got it!" Tsuna-san said as he got up

More explosions... This turned out to be more serious than I thought.

" We'll go separately!" I said

" But-!" Tsuna-san said

" Don't worry! We'll find you and meet up!" I said

" G-Got it! Be careful!" Tsuna-san yelled and they went ahead

We turned and ran in another direction.

" This turned out to be more serious than I thought it would be." I said

" What should we do?" Misaki-san ask

" For now, we'll go to the Kawahira Realtor and meet up." I said

" But you said-" Naoki-kun said before he was cut off

" There will be casualties and Yuni will most likely be in danger." I said

" Then what do we do?" Kamui-kun ask

" I got an idea but I'll need all of your help." I said

They nodded...

Misaki's POV

We arrived at the Kawahira realtor and saw Zakuro chasing something but we just shrugged it off now that part of the battle is gone and we entered the realtor.

" You're here! I'm glad all of you are safe!" Tsuna said

" Yeah, but we saw Zakuro chasing something, but nothing is there, what happened?" Aichi ask

" I don't know, we were hiding at that time." Tsuna replied

" I see." Aichi said

" Where is the realtor?" I ask

" She died three years ago, a guy called Mr Kawahira helped us but he already left." Tsuna replied

" We also got news from Dino-san that they have defeated Daisy. And about an Open Carnage Box." Yamamoto said

" Open Carnage Box?" I said

" Yeah, apparently it's embedded in the real six Funeral Wreaths' chests." Tsuna said

" In their chests?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Oh, isn't that cool?!" Naoki exclaimed

" It's not cool, you Porcupine Head!" Shingo yelled

" What did you call me, you Granny Glasses?!" Naoki yelled

" B-Both of you! Stop fighting!" Aichi tried stopping them

" Shut up!" I said and glared at them

They stopped fighting at least... I don't want to see another destroyed room anyway.

" I'll be going back to the base to check on Squalo." Yamamoto said

" You're really going back to the base?" Tsuna ask

" Yeah. Sorry, but you can't stop me. Knowing Squalo, he should be fine, but just to be safe." Yamamoto said

" You're right. Sorry, We can't come with you..." Tsuna said

" Don't worry. We'll be with him." Bianchi-san said

" Sorry about this." Yamamoto said

" W-Why is everyone going with him?!" Tsuna said

" That's a surprise. I thought Giannini would be too scared." Reborn-san said

" Vongola base is the product of my blood and sweat. I'm anxious to know what's happened to it." Giannini said

" Besides, they'll need someone who can provide medical treatment." Bianchi-san said

" Do whatever you want!" Gokudera said

" If the enemy finds us now, our efforts will all be wasted. Be really careful when you head out." Tsuna said to them

They carefully opened the door and made sure there was nothing there and headed back to the base. Lambo also woke up.

" Yamamoto and the others can get in." Tsuna said

" Okay, everything's good to the extreme." Ryohei said

" The bronco's sticking with Hibari for a while since he won't leave the school." Gokudera said

" I see. Hey, could you keep it down, Lambo?" Tsuna said

Lambo was unusually loud since just now. He jumped on the sofa to ask Yuni-chan to play with him.

" Yuni, play with me. Come on, Yuni." Lambo said

" Hey! Don't bug Yuni! Yuni, are you okay?" Tsuna ask a pale Yuni-chan

" You look pale. Is something wrong?" Reborn-san said

" Her face is blue." Lambo said

" Yuni, are you okay?" Aichi ask

" Tsuna-kun. It's not just Yuni-chan. Chrome-chan's also not feeling well." Kyoko said

" Oh, you're right. Are you in pain?" Tsuna ask

" N-No, boss..." Chrome said

" Something's near..." Yuni-chan added

" I sense a presence." Aichi said

" The enemy?!" Naoki said

They headed to the door to guard in case the enemy was outside.

" No... It's close... Much closer..." Yuni-chan said

" Aichi?" I ask

" It's definitely close, very close." Aichi replied

" Um... Can I interrupt for a bit?" Ren Suzugamori said

" What is it?" I ask

" If the cow kid is a Lightning Guardian... Then why... is he leaking out the Mist flame?" Ren Suzugamori replied and pointed to Lambo.

" Lambo... You're..." Tsuna said

" I don't like when people escape when I attack from the outside, so I snuck inside." Lambo said and turned into Torikabuto and took Yuni and Aichi outside with him.

We ran outside and found Kikyo and Bluebell as well.

" Ho, ho. Allow us to handle this while you deliver the both of them, Torikabuto." Kikyo said

Torikabuto nodded

" Looks like they came with a thorough strategy." Reborn-san said

" But how did they find us?" Tsuna ask

" We can talk later! We can't let them take the both of them! Don't just stand there! Help us!" Reborn-san said

" Don't have to. We already are." Naoki said

" Huh?"

" Arrow Blast!" A voice shouted from a distance and shot Torikabuto. Torikabuto disappeared and Yuni was caught by a man with a suit and Lightning flames.

" Where did that come from?!" Kikyo said

"Over here." Aichi said, coming out from the nearby alley

" How did you-! I see, illusion. You used an illusion of yourself to fool us." Kikyo said

" Huh? But, Chrome should have known that, and Torikabuto would have noticed but... why couldn't the both of them notice?" Tsuna said

" You're right, I did not even sensed any hostile presence." Kikyo said

" Did you sense anything, Tsuna?" Reborn-san ask

" No, I didn't even notice." Tsuna replied

" So, an illusion that can hide one's presence, huh? Interesting." Kikyo said

" Wasn't easy to hide my presence though. By the way, Gamma-san, I was wondering when you would appear." Aichi said

" What do you mean?" Gamma said

" You don't have to hide it from me, it's very obvious. Well, I'll leave Yuni to you for now, I need to deal with..." Aichi said but paused

" What's wrong?" I ask

" What's his name again?" he replied

Sweat drop...

" Torikabuto!" I shouted

" Oh, right. Torikabuto- Where did he go? Yuni!" Aichi shouted as he see Torikabuto headed towards Yuni.

A punch suddenly hit Torikabuto.

" Where are you looking? Your opponent... Your opponent is right here." Tsuna said as he was up in the air

We heaved a sigh of relief. I look ( or glare) at Aichi.

" Aichi! Don't take your eyes off your enemy!" I yelled while glaring at him

" Y-Yes! Sorry!" he bowed and apologized

_" Why does look so innocent at times like this? It's quite cute though. Wait, I did not just think he's cute! I did not!" _I thought while getting rid of that thought.

" Huh? Why are you blushing, Boss Lady?" Naoki ask

" W-Why would I be blushing?!" I exclaimed

" Don't tell me you were thinking that Aichi is-!" I knocked him out before he could say anymore

" Is something wrong, Misa-ki?" Ren Suzugamori ask

" Misaki! Nothing. L-Let's just continue the fight."I replied

Aichi's POV

After that little event, we went back to the fight.

" Pitiful one." Torikabuto said and he lit up his ring and revealed a box in his chest.

" That must be the Open Carnage Box." I said

" Are you going to do it, Torikabuto?" Kikyo said

" I'm gonna hold my breath, so hold on!" Bluebell said

_" Holding her breath? It seems this Open Carnage Box will affect your senses. Everybody, close your eyes!" _I communicated with everyone using our thoughts.

They nodded and closed their eyes, I did the same.

I hear the others talking about the Open Carnage Box's form.

_" A moth? They turn into animals, huh? What should we do? I don't think we can look into the wings, it'll affect our senses." _I communicated again

_" Yeah, doesn't look easy to deal with." _Naoki-kun communicated

_" What do we do? It sounds like the others can't see, hear or sense him, and they're after you!" _Kamui-kun communicated

_" It is good if we are able to move to you, that way, we can protect you." _Misaki-san communicated

_" True. Even if I use the Mist Ring, I can't detect him." _Ren-san communicated

_" What will we do then? Not like I really care." _Kai-kun communicated

_" You!" _Naoki-kun communicated

_" Shut up, you Porcupine Head! Don't disrespect Kai-san like that!" _Shingo-kun communicated ( more like yelled)

_" Shut up, you Granny Glasses!" _Naoki-kun retaliated

_" Hmph." _Kai-kun communicated

_" I guess we can let her handle this." _I communicated

_" Her?" _Misaki-san communicated

_" Misaki-san, other than Naoki-kun, who else is standing beside you?" _I communicated

_" Chrome." _she replied

I smiled... _" Yes, that's why... she'll break this illusion." _I communicated

_" Why so?" _Misaki-san ask again

_" Listen." _I communicated

" Boss! To the right of the Sky child! Down! Way down! Left! Now left!" Chrome yelled

_" Chrome... She's..." _Misaki-san communicated

_" She opened her Vongola Box. Her Mist Owl went through Cambio Forma." _I communicated

_" That means..." _Naoki-kun communicated

_" Yeah, that's the Box Weapon used by the First-Generation Guardian of the Mist Ring. Reowned as an elusive phantom... Daemon Spade's Devil Lens." _I continued

_" That guy that made the whole building disappear?" _Ren-san ask

_" Yeah. I heard that someone the first-generation Guardian of the Mist Ring glared at through his Devil Lens ended up cursed and was found floating in the ocean the next day." _I continued

_" It sounds like a ghost story." _Kamui-kun communicated

_" Never underestimate him. We can open our eyes now. Torikabuto has been dealt with." _I communicated and we opened our eyes.

" The illusion stopped." Fuuta-san said

Haru-san and Lambo-kun is all dizzy.

" She broke through an illusion that could fool Hyper Institution." Basil-san said

" I don't like the fact that she's using that guy's power, but she saved us." Gokudera-san said

Tsuna-san destroyed Torikabuto's wings and deal him a blow.

" Boo. Nobody said anything about Vongola Boxes!" Bluebell yelled

" ' Nobody said anything about Vongola Boxes.', huh?" I said to myself, _" Guys, I think we have an advantage here." _I communicated

_" Huh?"_

_" Bluebell said nobody said anything about Vongola Boxes." _I continued

_" Meaning?" _Naoki-kun communicated

_" Byakuran can travel through parallel worlds using his powers and learned about our powers. But, the real six Funeral Wreaths know nothing about the Vongola Boxes." _I explained

_" That means that... The Vongola Boxes never existed in the parallel worlds?!" _Misaki-san communicated

_" That's right. When Tsuna-san and Irie-san met with each other, the Vongola Boxes were created. But, because they did not meet in the other parallel worlds... the Vongola Boxes were never created in those other worlds." _I continued

_" That means... Nobody knows anything about the strengths or weakness of the Vongola Boxes... because this is their first time seeing it!" _Shingo-kun exclaimed

_" Aw right! We have a big advantage!" _Naoki-kun communicated

_" As long as we have this advantage... We can win!" _I communicated

" I'll lend you a hand, Torikabuto. You might win with one-one, but he has support." Kikyo said while flying to Yuni.

Bullets were shot to him.

" This is how the Vongola Family fights. The Vongola Family's strength doesn't lie in individual performance, but the cooperation of its members." Reborn-san said, riding on Basil-san's Box Weapon.

" That's right! When a friend's in trouble, my ring burns to the extreme!" Ryohei-san yelled and flew up with Reborn-san.

" Boo! But, you guys are missing something! Aichi is way out in the open!" Bluebell said and headed towards me.

" Have you forgotten, Bluebell? I'm not alone." I said

" Lightning shot!" Misaki-san shouted and the attack almost hit Bluebell but she dodged it, everybody came beside me.

" I have my friends with me after all." I said

" Boo! I'm irritated now!" Bluebell said and lit her ring and almost opened her Open Carnage Box when Kikyo stopped her.

" Wait." Kikyo said

" Why are you stopping me, Kikyo?" Bluebell said

" It would be simple to wipe them out, but we need help if we want to retrieve the both of them unharmed." Kikyo said

" Huh? What are we supposed to do then?" Bluebell ask

" We'll retreat for now. They'll be easy to deal with once we've regrouped." Kikyo said

" No way, no way, no way!" Bluebell said

" Look at that." Kikyo said

We were looking at Tsuna-san finishing Torikabuto with his X-Burner and they flew off while taking the remains of Torikabuto with them.

We ran to look after the injured.

" Persephone. Can you try to heal them?" I said

" Hoot!" Persephone grew big and let out his Sun flames to temporary heal the others

" What do we do about this?! After Mr. Kawahira helped hide us... How do we explain this to him?" Tsuna-san said in panick

" Just say it burned down." Reborn-san said

" Well, sure! But it's hard to tell someone that!" Tsuna-san continued his panick

" You can't change the fact that it happened. Anyway, we need to get moving, Tsuna." Reborn-san said

" Huh?"

" I don't know how Kawahira did it, but it seems that normal people can't tell there was a battle here. But we're probably pushing it by staying any longer. We should get out of here before people start gathering. And the real six Funerl Wreaths might come back." Reborn-san said

" Y-Yeah. Is everybody okay?" Tsuna-san ask

" Yeah, some of their wounds are healed but it'll take awhile before it completely recovers." I said

" What are you staring at?!" Gokudera-san ask

We looked at Gamma-san.

" Nothing... So this is the Vongola X you spoke so highly of." Gamma-san said

" And your boss turned out to be Yuni. So you were serious about defeating Byakuran. For the sake of protecting her." Gokudera-san said

" Gamma..." Yuni said

" I know, Princess. There's no point in fighting them now." Gamma-san said

" I found it! I found a first-aid kit. There's plenty of medicine and bandages." Haru-san said

" We can treat everyone now. Oh, but is it okay for us to use it?" Kyoko-san ask

" This is an emergency. We can tell Mr. Kawahira later." Haru-san replied

" Okay. We're getting out of here. Can everybody move?" Reborn-san said

" I should be fine." Basil-san said

" Same here!" Ryohei-san said but in the end, he was still in pain

" Everyone's hurt. We won't be able to make it very far." Fuuta-san said

" Where should we go?" Tsuna-san said

" Sawada-san. Let's go to the forest." Yuni said

" The forest?" Tsuna-san said

" Yes." Yuni said

We walked to the forest while carrying the injured and we finally arrived at the forest where we did more wound treating...

" I'm fine to the extreme! This doesn't hurt one bit!" Ryohei-san yelled

" Honestly, don't overdo it, Ryohei." Kyoko-san said

" We'll be done soon." Yuni assured him

" Stop struggling!" I-pin said

" I'm not struggling! I'm psyching myself up!" Ryohei-san yelled again

Misaki's POV

Listening to the screams of pain from Ryohei really makes me annoyed.

" Pain is no longer painful to the extreme! Painless things aren't painful either." he yelled again

" Be quiet!" I shouted and glared

" But you know, I've never expected to come back to the forest where we arrived in the future." Tsuna said

" We didn't have a choice. The realtor was burned to the ground." Reborn-san said

" T-That's true..." Tsuna said

" Big Tsuna, is something wrong?" Fuuta ask the spaced out Tsuna

" Uh, yeah... I was wondering why Yuni told us to come to the forest." Tsuna said

" The town is in an uproar after the mess caused by our battles with the Millefiore. At the moment, we can't return." Fuuta explained

" That's right! Were the people in town okay? And I'm worried about the police finding Vongola Base." Tsuna said

" Giannini said he'd taken steps to prevent that from happening." Fuuta reassured him

" Really? I hope Yamamoto and Hibari-san make it here soon." Tsuna said

" Man, what's with all the kids? Everywhere I turn, I see more kids. The Millefiore was getting pushed around by this bunch? And I'm glad to see the captain who once betrayed Merone Base again." Tazaru said

" You also betrayed the Millefiore! I wasn't expecting to have to deal with you barbarians again!" Irie said

" What was that, you bastard?! Trying to pick a fight with my bro?!" Nosaru yelled

" A-A-Are you going to use v-violence?" Irie stuttered

" Stop, Nosaru. Get along with everyone." Yuni-chan said

" Yeah. I don't want to see other people arguing anymore. I already have them to deal with." Aichi said

" Princess... We're getting along just fine! See? Getting along!" Nosaru said as he grabbed I-pin by the leg

" Nosaru!" Yuni-chan said

" Ah, s-sorry." Nosaru apologized

I sighed, " Now that I think about it, where's Naoki and Shingo?" I ask Aichi

" Ah, Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun. They were arguing again so I knocked them out so that nobody will be disturbed." Aichi replied

Sweat drop...

" Those two..." I said

" B-Brother Aichi, is that really necessary?" Kamui ask

" I'll stop until they stop arguing and get along." Aichi said

" You knocked those two out? I thought that with that weak body of yours, you would be defeated already." Tazaru said

" I-I don't think you should-." I tried saying

" Besides, how are you even related to the Arcobaleno anyway? I don't think you could even handle their training." he continued

We just continued to sweat drop.

" A-Aichi-!" I look at Aichi, he's annoyed now. One more word and Tazaru will be even more injured

" What a weakling." Tazaru said

I guess that made Aichi really, really irritated because he went ahead and kick Tazaru to a rock, and Tazaru fainted.

" Anything else?" Aichi said, annoyed

We just shook our heads...

" J-Just calm down next time alright?" I said

" Alright. But another arguing and I'm going to knock every single person who can fight out." he said and left to treat others.

" That's why we warned you. Now Aichi-kun's mad again." Ren Suzugamori said

" Hmph. They deserve it." Kai said and just leaned on a rock.

" Well, he did destroyed two training rooms because we irritated him." Kamui added

" I had totally forgotten about that." Tsuna said

" For now, no arguing because who knows what will happen." I said

Everyone ( except Gamma, Nosaru,Kai and Reborn) nodded...

We went and treat the others and checking to see if there are anybody who needs something when Lal-san ask something to Yuni-chan...

" Yuni... Do you know the story of when the Arcobaleno was born?" Lal-san ask

" Yes. It's in a fragment of my memory." Yuni-chan said and smiled

" Luche had this mysterious institution. Do you have something similar? A power to perceive the future." Lal-san said

" A-A power to perceive the future?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" I did at one point, but it's weakened as of late. But the same applies to Byakuran." Yuni-chan said

" Huh?"

" Byakuran-san as well?" Irie said

" W-What do you mean?" Tsuna ask

" I sense that his power is also beginning to weaken." Yuni-chan said

" Byakuran-san's power? You mean the power to share his knowledge across parallel worlds?" Irie ask

" Yes. Now, it requires a great deal of stamina, and he can only learn one thing at a time." Yuni-chan replied

" Byakuran probably used his power to find us at Kawahira Realtors." Reborn-san said

" That should mean that he won't be able to use his power for the time being." Yuni-chan said

" But why is he unable to do what he once could?" Tsuna ask

" I believe that we are running out of power and weakening." Yuni-chan replied

" What? Running out?! But you're just as young as we are..." Tsuna said

" People are born to die. This would have happened sooner or later." Yuni-chan said

" It's true that the Sky Arcobaleno have traditionally lived short lives." Lal-san said

" What?!"

" And that's why Byakuran is so desperate to capture me. He's in a hurry to produce and obtain the true power of the tri-ni set. That's why Byakuran is growing impatient. There's no telling what Byakuran might do now. He'll do anything for the sake of capturing me." Yuni-chan said

" Then, what about Aichi? Why would Byakuran want him as well?" I ask

" Big Brother Aichi's power is not weakening nor running out, he is still normal because he is a special Arcobaleno because he was born as a part of the tri-ni set, not a part of the Mare Rings, Vongola Rings or an Arcobaleno. He is part of the tri-ni set himself." Yuni-chan said

" A part of the tri-ni set?!" Kamui exclaimed

" But why would you refer to him as an Arcobaleno as well?" I ask

" Because of the pacifier, to protect his true identity, the tri-ni set used the pacifier to store his power and contain it, nobody knows this fact, even Big Brother Aichi." Yuni-chan said

" Then, what about the rings?" Ren Suzugamori ask

" The rings are a part of him that gives him power and they are also required to complete the ritual." Yuni-chan replied

" The ritual?" I said

She nodded... " Whenever the tri-ni set is soon going to call him, the pacifier will form a dome to contain him while the ones who bear the rings let their flames flow into that dome and something will happen." Yuni-chan said

" What will happen?" I ask

" I don't know. It is either a miracle or a disaster, depending whose hands he falls into, evil or good. For now, he's with us so he's safe but if Byakuran gets him, the tri-ni set will be completed and the world will fall into chaos." Yuni-chan said

" When would that be?" I ask again

" I don't know either. But when that happens, Byakuran will get him to complete the tri-ni set. The ritual is to help maintain the tri-ni set from time to time." Yuni-chan said

" So when the ritual begins, that is when Byakuran will come and capture him?" I ask

She nodded...

" Then, what will happen to Aichi? If Byakuran gets him and completes the tri-ni set, what will happen to him?" I ask

"He'll disappear..." she replied

Cue shock...

" So that's why..." we turn behind to see Naoki and Shingo

" Naoki and Shingo... You two are finally awake." I said

" Actually, we want to ask you something. Does Aichi get a fever first before that ritual begins?" Naoki ask

" Sometimes, yes." Yuni-chan replied

" Then, can someone come and help because we're suspecting that it is starting right now." Shingo said

" What?!"

We ran to the nearby rocks and found Aichi lying there... I touch his forehead.

" That's a really high fever." I said

" Does that mean that it's really happening now?" Kamui ask

" Probably... when all the rings are gathered, we'll find out." Yuni-chan said

Ren Suzugamori and Kai arrived behind us and Aichi's pacifier began to glow and he was in a dome.

" It's true. It's time for the ritual. Hold out your rings." Yuni-chan said

We held our rings out and the rings flew outside the dome and flames came out and formed around the dome. The dome absorbed the flames and the dome disappeared and I caught Aichi before he fell to the ground.

" Is that all?" I ask

" We'll see. Tomorrow it must be crucial for all of you to take care of him, because the ritual might not be over yet." Yuni-chan said

We nodded...

" Now, everyone must be tired, go and get some sleep, tomorrow is the final battle after all." Yuni-chan said

We nodded and got some rest beside Aichi.

**The next day**

We woke up and found Aichi awake and looking worried.

" Aichi, what's wrong?" I ask

" They have begun their operation, Zakuro opened his Open Carnage Box but..." he replied

" But?" I said

" But, the Open Carnage Box he had doesn't feel like a normal animal, it feels like an ancient animal that had been gone for 65 million years ago! Or rather monster." he said

" But, 65 million years ago, the only animal or monster was a dinosaur! How are they even able to get DNAs from that time?!" I said

" I don't know. But, if that is really a dinosaur... I'm worried. Gokudera-san and Lal-san have not fully recovered yet and are not able to move around so much." he said

An explosion of Lightning flames shot up from a direction...

" What was that?!" Kamui said

" The people currently fighting there are Gokudera-san, Lal-san and Gamma-san. So those flames must have come from Gamma-san." Aichi said

Another explosion of Storm flames...

" Gokudera-san, he must be fighting with his Vongola Box." Aichi said

" He used his Cambio Forma?" I ask

He nodded... " Yeah."

" But that explosion was very big, I don't think anyone can leave unscathed." Ren Suzugamori said

" You! Don't give people thoughts like that!" Naoki exclaimed

" Shut up, you Porcupine Head! We don't know whether it's true yet! We just have to wait!" Shingo yelled

" Tch."

" Hmph. We can't go anywhere either." Kai said

" Huh? Why?" Aichi ask

" N-Nothing! I-It's because we can attack the enemy from here if they ever come." Naoki said

_" Nice excuse! We can't let him know about the truth yet!" _I thought in my head

" For now, let's just sit back and wait alright?" I said

" Okay." Aichi said

" By the way, where is Tsuna and the others?" I ask

" They are at the back, waiting for some news through our earpieces." Aichi replied

" I see." I said

Another flame coming from the same direction, this time it's Rain flames...

" Bluebell must have opened her Open Carnage Box as well." Aichi said

" Damn it! We can't do anything! At this rate, they'll...!" Naoki said

" Everyone." Aichi said

Our earpieces picked up Gokudera's voice...

" T-Tenth! Can you hear me, Tenth?" Gokudera ask

" Yes, I can hear you! Is everybody okay?!" Tsuna ask

" Yes, somehow. We were saved by the Varia. They're fighting against Zakuro and Bluebell right now. They still crazy, but Xanxus said that they're assisting us in the name of the Vongola. Hate to admit it, but we're fine now because of them. ou don't need to worry." Gokudera continued

" Xanxus-san and the Varia..." Aichi said

" Varia... Is that the group that Squalo kept talking about?" I ask

" Yeah... I guess they are crazy as ever. Want to go check them out?" he ask

" Huh? How?" I ask

" Remember that time when we went into Kokuyo Land to find that weak spot in that barrier, Ren-san?" he ask

" Yes, we were in astral bodies, almost like when we are in Cray." Ren Suzugamori replied

" Yeah, we can do the same right now." Aichi said

" We can?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Wait, why didn't you say that earlier?" Naoki ask

" It slipped my mind." Aichi replied

Sweat drop...

" That means we can go and check on them now?" I ask

He nodded...

We sat in a circle and begun to concentrate and we are now watching the battle in our astral forms.

" You guys! How did you-?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" The same way we destroyed the First Generation Mist Guardian's barrier." Aichi said

" Woah. The battle's intense. Wait, a mermaid?!" Kamui exclaimed

" I-I don't think it's a mermaid. It's just Bluebell." Aichi said

" That form... She turned into a Shonisaurus." I said

" A Shoniwhat?" Kamui said

" Shonisaurus! Zakuro is a T-Rex." I said

" You serious?! I was wondering why he was so big!" Naoki exclaimed

" But... The Varia is on an equal footing with the real six Funeral Wreaths. No matter how crazy they are, they are still quite powerful." Aichi said

The battle continued with explosions...

" More presence coming from the lake. It seems that Kikyo has also opened his Open Carnage Box." Aichi said

" What monster is he?" I ask

" Probably a Spinosaurus. And with the Cloud flames factor, propagation, Kikyo will be a tough opponent." he continued

" Then what do we do?!" Kamui ask

" Wait until the time is right... when they gather." Aichi replied

More explosions... The Varia is slowly being taken down.

" T-They are being killed all over the place! Please, Aichi! Let us help!" Naoki said

" Wait... I think we should trust Aichi-kun and wait. Because I don't think they are really dead." Ren Suzugamori said

" Huh?"

" Watch and you'll understand." Aichi said

The real six Funeral Wreaths are gathered together.

" The Vongola Defense has been wiped out now. Now, let's go get Yuni-sama and Aichi." Kikyo said, but one of the Spinosaurus head suddenly turn into Hibari's head.

" What are you talking about? That will never happen." Hibari said

" W-W-W-What?!" Kamui exclaimed

The other Spinosaurus heads turn into the others heads and attacked them.

" W-What's going on?!" I exclaimed

" Calm down. It's an illusion." Ren Suzugamori said

" Yeah. Only one illusionist is capable of that high level illusion. Rokudo Mukuro." Aichi said

Kikyo manages to find the source of the illusion and he shot an attack.

" Huh? Master, you took a step forward. You always have to be at the center of attention." A frog hat boy appeared from the smoke

" Kufufufu. What are you saying? Your head was blocking me." Mukuro appeared from the smoke

" You always try to hog all the glory." The boy said

" That's... Rokudo Mukuro." I said

" But, how long can they keep up his illusion?" Kamui said

" Actually, my senses tells me he is not an illusion." Ren Suzugamori said

" Yes, that's the real Rokudo Mukuro who has gotten out of the Vendicare prison." Aichi said

" He really got out?!" I said

" Yeah. The Vendicare got totally fooled by their illusions." Aichi said

" But... How did you know?" Naoki ask

" Don't forget... I can read the future." Aichi replied

" Oh yeah." Naoki said

" Such a muscle-head, forgetting that point." Shingo said

" What did you say, you Granny Glasses?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Wait, you two, stop fighting!" Aichi tried calming them down again

" Kufufufu. A lively group you have there, Aichi Sendou." Mukuro said

" Don't I have to say the same for you, Rokudo Mukuro?" Aichi said

" Kufufufu. Well, I don't really intend to keep this up though, we've got them to deal with after all." Mukuro said

" Yeah."

" But we left our box weapons back there." I said

" About that, look inside your pockets." Aichi said

" Pocket?"

We looked into our pockets and found our box weapons.

" When did they-?" I said

" I sneaked them into your pockets while you guys were still asleep." Aichi said

" Sneaky guy." Ren Suzugamori said

" Well, we can still fight in this form so, why not take them with us?" Aichi said

" You're right." I said

" Now, let's fight!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

We begun our attacks and the real six Funeral Wreaths are struggling to defeat us. A ball of strong Lightning flames suddenly appeared and revealed a man that looked almost like Byakuran.

" What's that?!" Naoki exclaimed

" He just appeared out of nowhere!" Shingo exclaimed

" What's that ominous flames he's emitting?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Lightning flames!" I said

" We know but, where did he come from? Aichi-kun, do you know anything?" Ren Suzugamori ask

" No, I don't. In fact, he doesn't even have any presence, which means, he's not human." Aichi said

" Ghost..." Kikyo said

" T-That's the Ghost I've heard so much about? I-Isn't this kind of bad?" Bluebell said

" Huh? Ghost?" I said

" Byakuran-sama, why did you send him out so early?!" Zakuro said

" Even his comrades are afraid of him." Aichi said

The others tried attacking him but physical attacks and flame attacks just go through him!

" Physical and flame attacks don't work! They just go through him!" Naoki said

" Like a ghost." Aichi said

Gokudera, Ryohei and Basil are doing their box combination attack, we thought the attack hit but what came out from the smoke was Gokudera's box weapon, all beat up. But, there's something else.

" My flames?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Our flames are faltering?!" I exclaimed

" Watch out! Something's coming!" Aichi shouted

The barrier that formed around Ghost suddenly shot out something.

" What is this?!" Kamui said, dodging one of them

" Even if we are in astral forms, there's no telling what will happen if those things touch us, be careful!" Aichi said, dodging another

One of it touched Bluebell and she was absorbed.

" He took out his comrade?!" Naoki exclaimed

" It seems that those things absorbs flames, if it touches us, we're done for!" I said

" My flames are leaking out when I'm not using them!" Ren Suzugamori said

" My flames too!" Kai said

" Mine too!" Shingo said

Everyone's flames were leaking out and that barrier is absorbing them.

" I'm losing some energy." Aichi said

" Are you okay?" I ask

" Yeah. But, if this keeps up, we'll be destroyed. We've to get out of here now!" Aichi said and he transported us back into our bodies.

" Aichi! You okay?" I said to Aichi, he used up most energy in that fight.

" Yeah." He said

We went to where the others were.

" Yuni, where's Tsuna-san?" Aichi ask

" Sawada-san went to help the others." Yuni-chan replied

" Huh?! That's reckless!" Naoki said

" Right now we can only have faith in him." Yuni-chan said

A big spark was seen in the battlefield.

" He did it?" Naoki ask

" Probably." Aichi said

Another explosion.

" What?!"

" Byakuran." Aichi said

" He's there?" I ask

He nodded... " He's holding a tremendous amount of flames in him." Aichi said

" You mean those flames that Ghost absorbed?!" Naoki exclaimed

" If those huge amount of flames are in him then...!" Kamui said

" Tsuna's no match for him! We need to help him!" I said

A sound suddenly rang...

" Huh?"

" What's that sound?" I said

Aichi was clenching both sides of his head in pain.

" Aichi! What's wrong?!" I ask

" There's something calling me..." He said

" Calling? Oh no! Yuni-chan!" I said

Yuni-chan's pacifier was suddenly glowing and a dome formed around her body.

" Yuni-chan! What's wrong?!" I said

" I-I'm not sure. Sawada-san's and Byakuran's Sky rings are resonating with the Sky pacifier?" Yuni-chan said

" The Sky elements of the tri-ni set are calling each other, and must be gathered now." Aichi said, but those eyes look blank

Yuni-chan was lifted up into the air and headed towards the direction where Byakuran and the others are.

" You guys go chase after her! We'll take care of Aichi!" I said

They nodded and ran into the forest.

" Aichi, snap out of it!" Naoki said

" Sendou-kun, please wake up!" Shingo said

" Aichi!" I said

" Brother Aichi, what's wrong?!" Kamui said

" Aichi-kun!" Ren Suzugamori said

" Aichi, wake up!" Kai said

We tried ways to wake him up but those eyes are still blank.

" The Sky elements have gathered." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Don't tell me..." I said

" Yuni is..." Kamui said

" With them?" Naoki said

" Huh?" Aichi woke up, his eyes were back to normal

" Aichi!" I said

" Everybody, what's wrong?" he ask tilting his head to one side

" N-Nothing." Naoki said

" Yuni-chan has been taken to Byakuran and Tsuna, we have to hurry there now." I said

" Huh?! How?!" Aichi said

" It's hard to explain but let's just go." I said

He nodded and got up. We ran into the forest and saw the dome.

" What is this?!" Aichi said

" You're here, Aichi-kun." We saw Byakuran in the dome with Yuni-chan and Tsuna was unconscious on the ground.

" Tsuna-san!" Aichi said

" Aichi-kun, there's no escape now. Nobody can come inside this dome except for you." Byakuran said

" Me?" Aichi said

" Byakuran, don't say anymore!" Yuni-chan said

" Look, I even brought the tri-ni set here." Byakuran said and the tri-ni set appeared in front of him

" That's... the tri-ni set?" Aichi said

" Can't you hear it calling you?" Byakuran said

We went in front of Aichi, making sure he doesn't know anymore.

" Be quiet, Byakuran!" I said

" Huh? So all of you are his protectors? But... Aichi-kun can't resist the tri-ni set's call, no matter how much you all protect him." Byakuran said

A rainbow glow suddenly appeared behind us.

" Aichi!" I said

" Now, come here. The tri-ni set is calling." Byakuran said

Those blank eyes... He's under a sort of mind control.

Aichi took a few steps forward. We tried stopping him but we couldn't touch him.

" There's a barrier surrounding him! Destroy it and get to him!" Yuni-chan said

We sent out attacks on him, the barrier was strong.

" Why don't we try a combination attack?" Naoki suggested

" Not bad for a beginner." Shingo said

" What did you say?!" Naoki exclaimed

" We've got no time for arguments! Let's try it!" I said

They nodded...

" Lightning Shot!"

" Double Dagger Cross!"

" Burst Shot!"

" Sunlight Slash!"

" Spear Assault!"

" Dark Moon Slash!"

The attacks combined together and hit the barrier and the barrier broke.

" E-Everyone? What happe-..." Aichi collapsed to the ground.

" Aichi!" I picked him up

" How is this possible?!" Byakuran said

" We will never let you have Aichi!" I said

" Yeah! He's our leader!" Kamui said

" We'll protect him!" Naoki said

" For once I agree, Porcupine Head." Shingo said

" Yeah. Wha-?! You called me Porcupine Head again, you Granny Glasses!" Naoki yelled

" You have another problem with that?!" Shingo said

Sweat drop...

" Anyway, Aichi-kun seems to be asleep." Ren Suzugamori said

" Yeah. He was exhausted to begin with." I said

We watched as Tsuna got up to fight again... And how Primo released the seal from the Vongola Rings and that Yuni-chan is going to sacrifice her life for the pacifiers.

_" E-Everbody..." _We looked at Aichi with his worried eyes.

" What's wrong?" I ask

_" I'm sorry... I can't talk, I'm too tired but, let me get Yuni out of there." _Aichi said

" You can't! It's too risky!" I said

_" But... Only I can go into the barrier... I can get Yuni out of there." _He communicated

" But can you even move?!" I ask

_" I-I..."_ he fell silent

" You can't... Don't worry, we'll get Yuni-chan out of there." I said and lay him down

_" B-But! The barrier is hard and it'll be tough to break!" _Aichi communicated

" Don't worry! We'll deal with this! You just rest, Brother Aichi!" Kamui said

" Yeah, you count on us!" Naoki said

" Sendou-kun! Leave it to us!" Shingo said

" Don't worry and rest, Aichi-kun." Ren Suzugamori said

" Hmph." Kai said

He looked at me and I nodded... He nodded back... _" Thank you, everybody." _He communicated

We sent out attacks but it still won't work.

" Why don't we try another combination?" Naoki suggested

We nodded...

"Lightning Shot!"

" Double Dagger Cross!"

" Burst Shot!"

" Sunlight Slash!"

" Spear Assault!"

" Dark Moon Slash!"

It wasn't enough... _" Arrow Blast!" _

We turned to see Aichi and he was about to collapse again but I caught him just in time.

" I told you not to be reckless!" I said

_" I-I'm sorry. But, look." _He said

The barrier has a small hole.

" Okay! Now! Super Nova Ocean!" Basil landed an attack on the small hole and made a brief crack.

" Aw right!" Naoki yelled

" It's no good! I can only make a brief crack!" Basil said

" It's enough for me." Gamma said and jumped in

" Yo, Princess." Gamma said

" Gamma." Yuni-chan said

He brought her to a hug.

" I won't let you do this alone." Gamma said

" H-He's not planning to sacrifice his life too!" Naoki exclaimed

" Do you remember when you whispered in my ear? I never got a chance to give you my reply." Gamma said and whispered something in her ear

" Hey, you shouldn't look so sad when we're about to set out. That's not what your mother taught you." Gamma said

Yuni-chan thought about something and smiled and the both of them disappeared

_" Yuni... She's gone." _Aichi communicated, a single tear was visible on his face. ( thank you to my reviewer, Cocopop55, for reminding me. :) )

" No way... But what about the pacifiers?" I ask

_" They received her flames, but their still regenerating." _Aichi communicated

" I see..."

" Hold on a moment. What have you done? I finally found the piece of my puzzle, but now she's dead! It's was all for nothing. My dream of awakening the tri-ni set and becoming the ruler of all space and time was shattered by your little act of friendship. Do you... Do you understand what this means?!" Byakuran yelled

Strong flames suddenly emerged from Tsuna.

" Why do you think Yuni had to do this? You ruined our world. That's why Yuni... That's why Yuni died! Byakuran! I... I won't forgive you!" Tsuna shouted back

" You won't forgive me? Oh? What nonsense. You're such a joke. I might understand your reaction if you viewed her as a powerful tool. After all, Yuni was a super item that would help me become a omnipotent god!" Byakuran said

" What?!"

" But you treated Yuni like an ordinary girl! Your desire to attack me is but a temporary rush of humanistic emotion! An expression of self-satisfaction! If that's the best answer you've got in this selfish society of humans, then you fail hard!" Byakuran yelled

Strong flames also emerged from Byakuran

" Individual desires will trump collective hypocrisy every time! That's the world we live in! Your actions served no purpose! That girl and her pacifiers were the best toys I've ever had! Luckily for me, I have another toy that I can take with me when I kill you!" Byakuran yelled and stared in our direction

I could feel Aichi flinch and I held him tighter...

" It's alright. All of us are here for you." I said

He smiled... _" Thank you."_

" Stop insulting the both of them! Byakuran! You're going down!" Tsuna said, ready to fire his X Burner to counter Byakuran's attack

The barrier was starting to break.

They both fired their attacks and Byakuran was not strong enough and he was gone after the attack. Tsuna was caught by Yamamoto and Gokudera since he was about to collapse.

" You... did it... Tsuna-san." Aichi managed to say

" B-But... Gamma and Yuni... It's not just Gamma and Yuni... Far too many people were hurt by this battle." Tsuna said

A kick was heard. Kikyo was hit to the ground.

" Your boss is dead now." Bel from Varia said

" And you're next." Levi from Varia said

" We're open to suggestions for your method of death." The boy who we finally learned his name was Flan said

" Wait! What are you doing?! Nobody else needs to die!" Tsuna said

" What's the point in protecting this scum?" Levi said

" I would suggest you listen to him, Levi." I said

" Why should I?! And how do you know my name?!" Levi said

" Because you were saying all your names out loud in the battlefield. And... You guys wouldn't want to feel _his_ rage." I said, turning my eyes towards Aichi who is supported by me right now.

" Tch. Whoever that 'his' is, he is no match for us!" Levi said

_" Misaki-san, let me go. I'm going to beat this guy up." _Aichi communicated

_" A-Aichi, c-calm down." _Naoki communicated

_" Y-Yeah, Sendou-kun, relax." _Shingo communciated

_" Alright. If they kill Kikyo, then I'm going to force myself to beat them up." _Aichi communicated

" W-We're going to warn you. Don't kill Kikyo, whatever you do, don't kill him." I said

" He's a monster who only knows how to harm others, there's no point in not killing him." Levi said

" You're wrong. They were originally normal people." Irie said

" That's impossible. They're way stronger than your average person." Bel said

" Bel-senpai didn't stand a chance." Flan said

" Neither did you!" Bel said

" However, when I was recruiting capable personnel for the Millefiore, I went through all the databases for the Mafia members, soldiers, hitmen and scholars. But I never came across them. The only feasible answer would be that they were ordinary people who weren't on the list." Irie said

" Ho, Ho. Ordinary people... That's insulting. In other parallel worlds, we were rulers. But in this world, we were deterred by unfortunate circumstances. Byakuran-sama transformed our resentment into power!" Kikyo said

" Shut up!" Xanxus said and fired a bullet into Kikyo's head

" Hey, we warned you not to kill him!" Naoki said

" A-Aichi! Calm down! G-Guys, help me!" I yelled, I was losing grip of him

" A-Aichi, y-you don't want anymore casualties right? T-That's why... W-We'll just go one side, okay?" Naoki managed to stutter out

" Hmph." Kai said

" Hey! Don't just stand there! Help us already!" Naoki yelled

We tried calming him down some more.

" Ho, so he's that guy? Looks kind of weak." Levi said

_" I'm irritated now!" _Aichi communicated out loud

" I-It's better if you don't irritate him... H-He destroyed two of our training rooms with his own two hands, trying to stop them from fighting back at the base." Tsuna said

" T-Two training rooms?!"

" T-This is kind of bad, Tsuna." Yamamoto said

" T-Tenth, he's already going on a rampage." Gokudera said

" Huh? But he's here-... EH?!" Naoki exclaimed, Aichi already blasted the Varia to nearby trees.

" W-Wait a minute! I'll keep him alive, alright?!" Lussuria panicked and opened his box and started to heal Kikyo.

Aichi walked back to us but he doesn't look right.

" A-Aichi...!" I said but paused, he was collapsing again

" What's wrong?!" Naoki said

" Hot. His forehead is getting hotter." I said

" It's probably the side effects, don't worry. It'll wear off soon." Reborn-san said

Xanxus walked away while Tsuna collapsed to the ground.

" S-So many people were hurt by this fight. Yamamoto's dad... And everybody in those parallel worlds died. We managed to win, but everything's a mess. Does this victory mean anything?" Tsuna said

" Of course it does, kora!" A voice said

The pacifiers suddenly glowed

" Hot!" Tazaru said

" W-What is this?!" Nosaru said

" You pulled it off, Sawada, kora!" The voice said again

" That voice!" Lal-san said

" Colonello's here! Which means..." Tsuna said

The other Arcobaleno appeared

" The Arcobaleno..." Dino said

" ... are finally back!" Gokudera said

" Those babies..." Kyoko said

" They're Reborn-chan's friends!" Haru said

" Bearers of the pacifiers which are part of the tri-ni set. Watchers over the tri-ni set. The strongest babies of all. The Arcobaleno." Bianchi-san said

" I see Mammon." Bel said

" Well, you seem to be doing well." Mammon said

" Master Colonello!" Ryohei yelled

" Colonello..." Lal-san said

" Hey, guess I made you worry, Lal." Colonello said

" Master!" I-pin said

" I-pin, I'm glad to see that you're safe." Fon said

" You guys sure took your time." Reborn-san said

" What was that, Reborn?! I-It's nothing, Reborn-senpai." Skull said

" What a change of words." I said

" T-They really came back to life." Tsuna said

" We know everything that's happened. Since Yuni was using flames to communicate with us when we were in our pacifiers." Colonello said

" Huh? Yuni?" Tsuna said

" Yuni even told us what effect Byakuran's defeat would have on the world. Look at Aichi." Fon said

" Huh?"

We looked at Aichi, he was surrounded by a rainbow aura.

" He's currently unconsciously recovering all the parallel worlds at every point of time, the destruction that involved the Mare Rings are currently being erased by him." Fon continued

" Um... So what does that mean?" Tsuna ask

" In other words, every last one of Byakuran's wrongdoings will disappear without a trace, kora!" Colonello said

" Huh?! You mean... All of the people killed by the Millefiore... Yamamoto's dad... Even the future Reborn?!" Tsuna ask

" It'll probably be like they never died." Colonello replied

" Really?!" Kyoko said

" That's amazing!" Haru said

" I'm so glad." Bianchi-san said

" My old man..." Yamamoto said

" E-Excuse me for a second. I don't mean to ruin the moment, but could the laws of space and time actually be broken like that? Is it even possible to get the calculations right?" Irie ask

" Fool. The tri-ni set is capable of phenomena that are beyond human comprehension. You could crunch numbers with a computer forever and never have an answer. At our current level of knowledge, we can only treat the tri-ni set as a miracle or the will of a higher being." Verde said

" W-What in the world is he talking about?" Naoki said

" He's hard to understand as usual." I said

" In other words, since Aichi is part of the tri-ni set, he can create a miracle happen and his will is a will of a higher being." Verde said

" I still don't get it." Naoki said

" Of course you don't, you Muscle head! Your brain must be all muscles anyway!" Shingo yelled

" Then how do you understand it, you Granny Glasses?!" Naoki yelled back

" In short, Sendou-kun's will and power can surpass any of us and he's like a beacon of miracles happening." Shingo said

" Now I get it." Naoki said

Sweat drop...

" What are you guys talking about?" Aichi was awake.

" You're awake." I said

" Yeah." he said

" Wait... Did you hear anything that we said?" Kamui ask

" No, I just started to wake up when I heard Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun arguing about something, though I couldn't hear those words properly. Aichi replied

We heaved a sigh of relief.

" Is... something wrong?" Aichi ask

" N-Nothing." I said

" It's weird though. I feel like I traveled the whole world before waking up." Aichi said

" R-Really?" I said

" Yo, Aichi! I see that you're awake, kora!" Colonello said

" Colonello-san and everyone else. Hello." Aichi said

" But..." Tsuna said

" But what if someone else like Byakuran shows up and starts using the Mare Rings?" Tsuna ask

" Yuni sacrificed her life to prevent that from happening. Yuni used her pacifier's " Life Flame" to revive us, and we used our power to make that flame eternal, in order to permanently seal the Mare Rings in the past. In other words, in your time." Fon said

" Seal..." Yamamoto said

" The Mare Rings?" Gokudera said

" But how is that?' Tsuna said

" Yuni entrusted us with that job." Colonello said

" She sacrificed her life to create an everlasting peace." Fon added

" Yuni did mention something about that." Reborn-san said

" Now, it's time to grant your wishes." Irie said

" Ah... R-Right! Let's go back to the past!" Tsuna said

Aichi's POV

We said our farewells to the ones in the future and we were transported back to the past.

But of all places to land back in...

" Ow! T-This is the shop?!" I exclaimed

" L-Looks like it." Misaki-san said

" We were transported back to the past." Kamui-kun said

" Yeah, it was fun." Naoki-kun said

The shop door opened...

" Huh? Why is everyone on the floor?" Manager ask

" Hello, Manager!" I said

" Welcome!" Manager said

The Arcobaleno left us a few gifts... Sealing the Mare Rings and giving the people who fought with us in the future their memories to the past selves and lastly, our animals also turned into a ring and they stayed with us.

We were back in the past... We started to cardfight and slowly, everyone arrived at the shop and Emi also came along. We were living our normal lives again.

How was the chapter? And here's the chat session!

**Me: Wow! That was great! Though it took me a week to complete this.**

**Aichi: That was fun.**

**Me: But, it's not over yet.**

**Aichi: Huh? But... isn't the final battle over? Why is there more?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next oncoming chapters because you guys still haven't learned the truth yet.**

**Misaki: The truth?**

**Me: It's gonna involve Kai and *whisper* Reverse.**

**Kai: What did you say?**

**Me: No, nothing. Besides, I'm sure you guys have a lot of question about Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse", right?**

**Aichi: Oh yeah! Why does Naoki-kun have that unit? It really have an ominous aura.**

**Shingo: And I still have not forgiven you for those insults!**

**Naoki: Seriously what are you guys talking about?! I don't know anything about that card and I did not insult you!**

**Shingo: Oh yeah?!**

**Naoki and Shingo: * Glare***

**Aichi: S-Should we end this soon? Because I'm afraid I might destroy this whole chat room.**

**Me: R-Right. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Reverse

Hi readers! I'm back with chapter 6! Reverse! It's finally time! But I'm getting scared of Kai instead but never mind about that, let's begin this chapter!

By the way, if I put this:

_This is what the characters are thinking._

(This is my own thoughts about the characters)

Kai's POV

I was heading to the Tatsunagi Co. because I'm sure only _he _knows what is that unit. I arrived and walked into the building and the monitor lit up and showed the floors, I pushed a button and a screen came up.

" We've been waiting for you, Toshiki Kai-sama." Two maids said and I entered the elevator and arrived at the top floor and saw Ultra-Rare's Suiko.

" It's unusual for you to come here." she said

" Where's Takuto?" I ask

" He's here. This way." she said and lead the way

" You're not going to ask about it? This uniform. I like it." she said

" I couldn't care less." I said

" Welcome, Toshiki Kai." Takuto greeted

I stared at him for a moment.

" Something wrong?" he ask

" No." I replied

" Anyway, it's been a long time. What can I do for you today?" he ask

" There's something I want to ask you." I replied

" Please, take your time." Suiko said and left

We went into a room.

" The card he had was...?" Takuto ask

" A card I'd never seen before. And right before my eyes... it vanished without a trace. But that's not all. He lost his memories, too. And the way he acted during the fight... Looking at him reminded me of something. It was... similar to the sensation of the evil force that Leon once displayed. At the time, he must have been influenced by Cray. You know a lot about Cray, don't you? Do you know anything about this?" I ask

" Your guess is correct. The entities called Void are trying to envelop the planet Cray in darkness. And they're trying to begin a new way of battle. The phenomenon that happened to Naoki Ishida was only the beginning. The phenomenon that I call... Reverse." he replied

" Reverse?!" I said

He nodded... " You lose your own soul, and your energy becomes Void's." he said

" How does that happen?" I ask

" It works like this... One Reverse fighter challenge a Cardfighter to a battle. And then, if the fighter who was challenged loses... he too becomes a Reverse fighter." he replied

I turned back to the door to leave.

" Where are you going?" Takuto ask

" To warn Aichi and the others about this." I replied, _" And to prevent a chaos from happening when Aichi gets Reversed." _I thought in my head

" Please wait a moment. I'm not done explaining." Takuto said

" Takuto..." I said

" It's very convenient that you came to me." he said

Red marks suddenly appeared on his forehead.

" We need strong fighters. If we succeed here, we'll be able to increase the number of Reverse fighters even faster." he continued and screens appeared around us.

" For example, Aichi Sendou... Or Ren Suzugamori... Or even... you, Toshiki Kai!" he said

" You've been Reversed too?" I ask

" I..." he said

There was a knock on the glass door. The real Takuto was trapped inside there!

" So annoying. Please disappear!" The fake or Reverse Takuto said and snapped his finger, the glass shattered and went back to normal and the real Takuto disappeared

" You're not just a regular Reverse, are you?" I ask

" Right now, I'm an ally of Void. Well, you could also call me a representative... or an agent... Besides, you look like you know a lot about the power that Aichi Sendou displayed back there in the space between Cray and Earth. Void will surely use him and make his power his to use!" he said and took out his deck

" I will never let that happen to Aichi! He's not made to be a tool of destruction!" I said and took out my deck

" A tool? I see... So he does hold great power. I'll make you say more, once you're Reversed, that is... And Void is searching... Searching for the first Reverse fighter, the progenitor from whom everything will begin." He said and placed his deck on a red see-through fight table or something.

" First Reverse Fighter..." I said

" Toshiki Kai, you're perfect for the role. Once you're Reversed, you'll understand too. You'll know how wonderful this state is, how full of bliss." he said

" I'm not gonna let that happen!" I said and placed my deck in place as well.

Aichi's POV

What?! What is this feeling?!

" Is something wrong?" Misaki-san ask

" No... Nothing..." I replied

_" What... What does this tightness in my chest mean? And that feeling of danger?" _I thought to myself

Kai's POV

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

Our starting Vanguards were revealed

" Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon!" I said

" Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn!" he said

" What's that unit?!" I ask

" Surprised, are you? I don't blame you. This is the first time you've seen this clan, right? And you're not the only one. No one in the world is aware of the existence of this clan yet. This entire clan is the avatar of Void." he said and rode a unit and moved Dust Tail Unicorn back

" It's an envoy whose purpose is to steal the light from the lives of everything on Cray and Earth. A heretic that comes through the juncture of time and dimension. The end of an evolution that inherits a hundred million afternoon and night, and casts away imagination... The destroyer that has obtained ultimate power... Its name is... Link Joker! A frozen planet that doesn't know what it means to melt... A scorching planet that spews flames for eternity... A planet with no concept of "moment" because its time has stopped... These three planets are the products of destruction by the hands of Link Joker. Or perhaps I should say "nothingness"? A nothingness that brings on destruction. So targeting Cray and Earth, two planets that are overflowing with life... Isn't it only logical?" he explained

" Link Joker... The destroyer that has obtained ultimate power, huh? True, it might have came through the juncture of time and dimensions ( maybe can be space) but it doesn't mean that they have the true ultimate power nor control them! I ride Red River Dragoon! Strike-dagger moves! Call!" I said

" Control? True ultimate power? Don't tell me..." he said

" Oh no! I said it!" I said

" I see... the holder of ultimate power is indeed Aichi Sendou isn't it?! He controls space and time with his own two hands!" he said

" Aichi doesn't control them! He..." I said

" He doesn't know, right? Then, it's more easier to capture him without even having to chase him!" he said

" I won't let that happen! Aichi is important to us... his smile brings hope to everyone around him, that's why, we'll never let you have him!" I said

" "We"? There are people who fight beside him, huh? Never mind, because they'll be hopeless once they've seen this." he said and a dark orb appeared

" What's that?" I ask

" A Reverse Lock orb. People who are trapped inside here will not be able to resist the nothingness as they flow into their body and once Aichi Sendou is placed inside here, he'll be helpless to the nothingness as they enter his body and corrupt him, just like what happened when he was hungry for power using Psyqualia! Imagine it, the holder of ultimate power will belong to us and the universe will also soon belong to us!" he said

" I told you, Aichi is not a tool for destruction, and he does not belong to anyone! I attack with Red River!" I declared

" I ride Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon! Call! Attack!" he declared and I took one damage.

" It's like I can pluck the thoughts right out of your head. This is what you are thinking. "Hurry up and show me that clan's characteristics. That way, I can get a good idea of the deck and find a way to beat it. So that Aichi will never ever fall into the hands of the nothingness or darkness." Isn't that the gist?" he said and he attack me and I got another damage.

" I will show you... The only thing is that... the power they possess goes beyond what you can imagine. Now, Mobius Breath Dragon's attack hit! I'll show you it's skill! Set target on Hisen... Lock!" he declared and dark rings surrounded Hisen and he was trapped inside and my card was flipped over and I can't touch it either, stand him or retire him, everything was locked.

" Turn end. Now it's your turn. This skill continues until the end of your turn. During that time, Hisen stays face down." he said

" Stand and draw! I ride Dragonic Deathscythe! Call! Counterblast! Mow down that Star-vader Radon! Drive check! I got a heal trigger! I give the power to Zuitan and I heal one damage. Even without Hisen's boost... Even with your Lock still in place... Dragonic Deathscythe's power... No... _my _power won't be bound by that skill!" I said

" Even when Hisen has his Lock in place... you really are amazing, Toshiki Kai. I will definitely need your help to capture Aichi Sendou." He said

" I will never help you! Aichi will never fall into your hands! Because he..." I said

" I see that you don't want to disclose more of the truth. But... Aichi Sendou's display of power back at that space has already caught Void's attention, so it's too late to turn back now that he has shown his true abilities." He said

Aichi's POV

I went outside the shop and looked at the dark clouds in the sky.

" Aichi. Nasty weather... Looks like it could get rough." Misaki-san said

" I wonder if it's going to rain." I said

" I just remembered... the pack you ordered came in." Misaki-san said

" Oh... thank you very much." I said and she entered back into the shop

_" This feeling... I felt like I have experienced this before... Maybe I am just imagining things. But just to be sure..." _I thought to myself

" Persephone. Vivian." I called out

Persephone landed on the tree while Vivian came out from her ring form.

" I want you two to fly around the town and look for abnormalities." I said

" Hoot!"

They flew off and I went back into the shop.

Kai's POV

We have already rode our Grade 3 units.

" Link Joker... It doesn't matter who you are. No one can escape its shackles. That includes... Toshiki Kai. That's right, you. In the name of the accursed gods, twine together the monstrous powers at the end of the universe... and push open the door of destruction! Break ride! Twilight Baron! Beast of war from another world, seal the power of all his soldiers! Break ride skill! I give +10000 to Twilight Baron! And... Lock! The target is Hisen... and... Zuitan!" he declared

" What?! Two units are locked?!" I said

" I'm just getting started. From here on out, I'm going to subject you to all of Link Joker's strength and terror! The lock spell seals all of a unit's movements. I told you that already, right? So your Zuitan can't intercept either. The only thing you and your units can do is stand by helplessly as we attack. " he continued

" Tch."

Aichi's POV

Kamui-kun and I were in the middle of a cardfight.

" 10000 versus 16000! The great Kamui guards with all the cards in his hand!" Kamui-kun declared

" Yes! As long as he doesn't draw two triggers!"

" DDT, yo!"

" Yep. Twin drive check... I got a critical trigger." I said

" SC, yo!"

" Stay calm. He's still just got one trigger."

" Got another. A draw trigger." I said

After the cardfight, we put our decks back into their cases.

" Brother, you've got the magic touch." Kamui-kun said

" It just luck." I said

" "Luck" is an excuse weak players make. Brother, you've gotten stronger again, huh? The way you're play now, you'd definitely beat Ren Suzugamori and that jerk Kai..." Kamui-kun said

" More respect for Kai!"

" MR, yo!"

" What's this about Kai?" Miwa-kun said as they walk into the shop

" What up?!" Morikawa-kun and Izaki-kun greeted

" Hi, guys." I greeted

" Kai isn't here?" Miwa-kun ask

" He isn't with you?" I ask

" Nope. I haven't seen him today." Miwa-kun replied

" Oh, that's right. Is it true Kourin-chan didn't go to school today?" Morikawa-kun ask

" Yeah. I think she was probably busy with work but..." I said

" What the heck?! Why didn't she text me about it?!" Morikawa-kun said

" Uh, I don't think she'd even contact you by mistake..." Izaki-kun said

" What was that?!" Morikawa-kun said

The day continued on normally...

Kai's POV

" Francium! Attack Dragonic Descendant! Francium's skill!" Takuto declared

The unit landed an attack on my Vanguard and I took the damage.

" How does it feel, not being able to do anything? When a unit is spellbound, it's as if the fighter's own hands and legs are tied. In other words... "Lock" also has you under its spell. Twilight Baron! Attack with a boost from Unicorn! Toshiki Kai! You're about to get another taste of pain from Link Joker's spell. Limit Break!" he declared

" Perfect guard with Eradicator, Wyvern Guard, Guld!" I said

_" I sense incredible power coming from all of his units. But..." _I thought in my head

" Krypton attacks with a boost from Fermium." he declared

" Pollux!" I guarded the attack

Suddenly, I was on Cray, but there's something different about it. Then, a dark ring appeared in front of me and I was back in the battle.

" You witnessed its strong presence too, didn't you? Now that you're locked, you're connected through the spell... directly to Link Joker. What you just saw is an image of their universal soul. And... incredible power is released from there. Have you ever seen anything so powerful?! I'm sure you haven't. What if you could wield such unfathomable power? It can happen, if you use Link Joker. I know you. You're a fighter who seeks strength, strength greater than any other's. You value nothing but strength. You wish to engage in battle with a fighter who's even stronger than you. Before Link Joker's power... you must be mesmerized!" Takuto said

Hearing those evil laugh makes me angry and irritated...

" Nonsense! True enough, I've been searching for power and strength that's greater than anyone's. But you've got one thing wrong! The kind of power you're talking about is Link Joker's! It's not mine! What I value... is the strength that comes from... my own power!" I exclaimed

A critical trigger dropped into his damage zone.

" I give all the effects to Twilight Baron." he declared

" You already have 5 damage. With this attack, I'm gonna seal your and Link Joker's ambitions!" I declared

" A wasted effort. You won't be able to obliterate Link Joker with that level of power." Takuto said

" I got a critical trigger!" I said

" Too bad! You don't have enough power." he said

" I'm not done! Descendant, Limit Break! Counterblast! With this, it's possible for Descendant to attack again! Attack!" I declared

" I told you. You're just wasting effort. Twin Drive Check! I got a critical trigger! I give all the effects to Descendant!" I said

_" One more... If I get a trigger..." _I thought to myself.

" Second check!" no trigger.

" And so your turn ends. If only your rear-guard Zuitan or Hisen hadn't been locked, your total attacking power would have been much higher. I might have lost this turn. In the end, your own power isn't all that. With what you've got, I doubt you'd fare well with the kind of fight you're looking for. I see everything. The fight you desire... is one in which you defeat a strong friend! For example... Ren Suzugamori... or... Aichi Sendou..." he said

" Shut up!" I shouted

" See? I hit the nail on the head." he said

" Shut up! Shut up!" I shouted

" Well, before you are reversed, maybe I should dig up more information about Aichi Sendou's power." he said

" I will never say anything!" I said

" As expected of you, Toshiki Kai. Draw... Ride... Lock. Lock. Lock. Lock! Lock!" he locked all of my rear-guards!

" This is the limit of your own power. I'm sure you've actually known for sometime now that with your current power, Ren Suzugamori and Aichi Sendou are out of your reach. Two alternate paths open up for those who recognize their own limits. The first path is to do nothing, just continuing to lose with your weak power. The other is... overcoming your current self! Toshiki Kai! If you acquire this deck, you'll be able to surpass yourself. It will be as if you're reborn. Which path... do you choose? Picture it! Picture yourself using Link Joker to fight Aichi Sendou!" he said

I was suddenly standing at a fight table and seeing Aichi as my opponent and my deck was...

" Link Joker! This is..." I said

" ... your last chance! If you let this opportunity slip away, you'll never beat Aichi Sendou. But if you ride that unit, you'll win!" he said

_" I know. If I use this, my body will be filled with power. The power to be on equal terms... The power to beat Ren and Aichi!"_ I thought to myself

" Strip off your old vestments and throw them away. The time to be reborn has come. To be the one that surpasses yourself. Regenerate. The time to Reverse is here!" Takuto said and disappeared

I looked at Aichi one more time. Those serious eyes...

_" This is power. This is..."_ I thought to myself

I smiled in an evil way.

" Ride! Lock! Here I go, Aichi! Attack!" I declared

A sword pierces his Vanguard and I was back in the space where Takuto and I was fighting and there was a sword on my hand and the thing that I was piercing was myself.

" D-Don't believe it... Why did I choose power and strength... that's not mine?!" my other self said and disappeared

" The only things of value are your own power and strength. You had faith in that, huh? And just now, you murdered that faith with your own hands. But that doesn't mean you've fallen. You've been reborn anew, into an existence surpassing the previous one. So, on the contrary, it's... something to be celebrated." Takuto said and we were back in the room where we were fighting.

He let out an evil laugh. That's right... I've been reborn anew, I've been reversed.

Aichi's POV

After school, I went into Card Capital like I normally do.

" Hello." I greeted

" Welcome." Misaki-san greeted back

" Aichi!" Emi was watching a cardfight

" Yo!" Morikawa-kun said

" Aichi, do me a favor and fight Morikawa, will ya?" Izaki-kun said

" Yeah, this guy hasn't let either of us relax for a minute!" Miwa-kun added

" What was that?!" Morikawa-kun said

" Kai-kun hasn't come today either, huh?" I said

" Nope. We haven't seen him at school either. Maybe he's travelling again, to train, or so he claims..." Miwa-kun said

" Kai's one thing, but the real issue here is Kourin-chan! Has she been back to school since that day?" Morikawa-kun ask

" We got a call from Takuto about her." Misaki-san replied

" He said she's really busy with her idol work, so she'll be on a leave of absence for a while." I added

" Oh, is that what it is?" Morikawa-kun said

" It's the same thing with Rekka-chan." Emi added

" I was worried about her!" Morikawa-kun said (along with anime tears)

" That's a relief, huh, Morikawa?" Izaki-kun said

" Kourin-chan!" Morikawa-kun shouted

_" There's nothing to worry about. I know that... but why won't this vague sense of foreboding disappear? And yesterday there wasn't anything abnormal in the town when Persephone and Vivian came back. What is this feeling of something or somebody targeting me?" _I thought to myself

(Reverse) Kai's POV

I was about to leave the building when (Reverse) Takuto stopped me.

" Wait... you still have not tell me about Aichi Sendou yet, what is it that he holds within him?" he ask

" You can research all you want but you'll never find the answer, because right now, with all the scientists in the world, even with our current knowledge. I can only say that we can treat him as a miracle or the will of a higher being." I replied

" The will of a higher being? Then capturing him won't be easy then?" He ask again

" Tri-ni set..." I said

" Tri-ni set?" he said

" The tri-ni set is a power that is giving Aichi all that power and Aichi is a part of it." I said

" Part of it? If I were able to obtain Aichi Sendou and use his power, will it even affect the laws of space and time?" he said

" You're missing the point here. The tri-ni set has the capabilities to deal with phenomena beyond us human comprehension." I said

" You mean he can deal with any unusual phenomena that happens beyond what a human can imagine? I see." he said

" Yeah. But... It'll be hard. I should warn you that you should not take Aichi lightly because..." I said

" Because?"

" There are protectors protecting him. If Aichi senses any danger that might approach him, they'll be the ones who he will approach for help from. I warn you, they take their work very seriously, because Aichi is their (second) boss, try laying even one finger on him, they'll immediately take action and they always show up at a very unpredictable place and time. " I said

" Then, why did you tell me not to take Aichi Sendou lightly?" he ask

" T-That's one topic that I would rather avoid. It gives me bad memories about messing with him. But just don't... irritate him." I said

" Why so? You sound terrified at the memory." he said

" Why don't you find out yourself? If you want to know more about the truth, then I'm not the person to ask." I said and walked away

Normal POV

It was already night. At Tsuna's house...

" Good night, Reborn." Tsuna said to the hitman

He was already asleep. Lambo was also asleep

" He never changes." he said and went to sleep

Gokudera was well Gokudera, just wandering around the town.

" I should go back home now." he said

Yamamoto was in his sushi shop doing the clean up while his father went to rest.

" Phew. After this is done, I'll go back home." he said

Ryohei was getting ready to sleep after a round of punching with his punching bag.

" Whew! That was an extremely good round of punches!" he said as he wiped a sweat.

Hibari was sleeping on the school rooftop again while Hibird sings the Namimmori school song.

Chrome was watching Ken and Chikusa arguing again.

Aichi was peacefully sleeping in his room.

Misaki was petting the assistant cat before going to sleep.

Kamui was modifying his deck before going to sleep.

Ren was just humming away all care-free.

(Leaving Kai out since he's reversed)

Shingo was packing his bag.

Naoki is just Naoki, all psyched for tomorrow's Cardfight club activities.

When suddenly, all at the same time, a rainbow glow appeared in front of them. Revealing a boy with a blue hair and his eyes were closed.

" Aichi-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he woke up with a fright.

" Aichi." Reborn said as he woke up as well

" A-A ghost..." Lambo said and fainted, thinking he had seen a ghost.

" Aichi?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Yo, Aichi! Is there something you need?" Yamamoto said rather carefree

" Oh, Aichi! What are you doing here to the extreme?!" Ryohei said

Hibari was just glaring at him since he disturbed his sleep.

Chrome looked scared since Aichi appeared out of nowhere.

" A-Aichi-san, d-do y-you need m-me for s-s-omething?" she stuttered out

" Who's this kid, byon?!" Ken shouted

" Calm down, Ken." Chikusa said

" Aichi! What's wrong?" Misaki ask, knowing that something wasn't right with her friend

" Brother Aichi!" Kamui exclaimed

" Hello, Aichi-kun! Why are you here?" Ren ask rather carefree like Yamamoto

" Sendou-kun?!" Shingo exclaimed

" Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

Aichi slowly opened his eyes, but the only thing was that those eyes were blank.

" Aichi is in danger." he began saying but that wasn't his voice.

" What?!"

" An evil force is starting to make its move and their target is Aichi." he continued

" W-What should we do?!" Tsuna ask in panick

" I don't know, for now, we should let him continue." Reborn replied

" Who are you?! You're not Aichi!' Misaki exclaimed

" I am Aichi but I am merely the will that is inside of him. The tri-ni set." (possessed or whatever you want to name him) Aichi replied

" The tri-ni set?!"

" Right now, there is an enemy going after Aichi, and he wants this power. I want to ask everyone here for help to protect him and his soul." he continued

" But why is the tri-ni set inside Aichi-san?! When we were in the future, the tri-ni set was with Byakuran!" Tsuna said

" I am inside Aichi because I sealed myself inside of him, that way, his hidden powers will never be activated. When all of you were in the future, I made sure that my presence was not known inside his body, otherwise when he comes in contact with the future's tri-ni set, his full powers will be unleashed, but when Byakuran showed the tri-ni set, in truth it was calling for me so that it can merge with me. I have to thank Misaki and the group, they broke the barrier and stopped Aichi from causing any harm." he said

" Then, the ritual?" Misaki ask

" The ritual was to tighten this seal from time to time. That's why Aichi gets easily exhausted every time he uses too much of his energy. The seal would prevent him from using too much power and unleashing his hidden power." he replied

" Why is that evil force after Brother Aichi?" Kamui ask

" They seek his power. They want to use it to destroy the worlds." he replied (Aichi)

" Destroy the worlds?!"

" Recently, Aichi's been feeling unsafe because he feels that they're after him, and he can't help but feel that something is going to happen soon. Not long before all of you went into the future, he had a nightmare." he continued

" A nightmare? I remember now! At that time when he said he had a nightmare but he just shrug it off like he doesn't really think it's real." Misaki said

" He was afraid that the nightmare would be real, so when he entered the class, that idol did not arrive to class at all. But when he saw Naoki and Shingo, he was relieved but he couldn't help but think that maybe he could have read the future again." he continued

" What was the nightmare about?" Tsuna ask

" It's... I don't think it's a good idea to say this. He doesn't want to worry all of you, that's why he kept it a secret. Sorry." he replied

" Then, what can we do to help?" Tsuna ask

" All you guys can do is to make sure nothing happens to him, and the rings must not be separated too much, otherwise, when the ritual begins and the rings are not gathered together, who knows what will happen, alright?" he said

All of them nodded... (Possessed) Aichi smiled...

" Thank you very much, everyone." And he disappeared

" Reborn, what does this mean?" Tsuna ask the hitman

" I don't know but, we might have to keep a close eye on Aichi from now on." Reborn replied

" But how?! We've got school." Tsuna said

" Maybe after school." the hitman said

Misaki and the others were thinking about what (Possessed) Aichi said.

" We'll definitely protect him!" All of them said (except for Kai since he is reversed)

**The next day** (still Normal POV)

Misaki and the others went to school as usual but was on high alert (except for Kamui since he goes to Hitsue Middle School).

After class...

" E-Everyone..." Aichi said

" Yes?"

" You guys have been staring at me since this morning... Is something wrong?" Aichi ask them

" N-Nothing." Naoki said

" Aichi." Misaki said

" Yes?" Aichi said

" Are you... hiding something from us?" she ask

" E-Eh?! O-Of course not! W-Why that sudden question?" Aichi ask

" You've been looking worried ever since Kourin did not come." Naoki said

" B-Because she never contacted us about her idol work, so I was a bit worried that something might have happened." Aichi said

" Is that all?" Misaki ask

" O-Of course!" Aichi replied

" Alright then." Misaki said

_" Liar... We know what's going on." _They all thought (except Aichi since he doesn't know what happened)

" U-Um... Everybody... do you want to go to Card Capital today?" Aichi ask

" Sure." Misaki said

" Okay!" Naoki said

" Yes!" Shingo said and they all head to Card Capital.

I know... this chapter was a bit short but I'll try to make a longer one in the upcoming chapters! Look forward to them! And please leave a review!

**Aichi: Everybody was acting weird today. I wonder what happened**.

**Me: *whisper* They found out about your true self.**

**Aichi: Did you say something?**

**Me: No. Nothing.**

**Misaki: Aichi, are you sure you are not hiding something from us?**

**Aichi: I told you, I'm not!**

**Naoki: Really?**

**Aichi: Yes! I'm not hiding anything!**

**Shingo: Hey, you Porcupine Head! Don't give Sendou-kun a hard time!**

**Naoki: What did you say?!**

**Aichi: Now, now. Don't keep arguing you two! Now that I think about it, where is Kai-kun?**

**Me: T-That's... *whisper* he was reversed.**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Me: Nothing! W-Why don't we end this chat session soon?**

**Aichi: S-Sure... **

**Me: 1, 2...**

**Everyone: Thank you very much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Black Ring

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 7! The Black Ring! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

(Reverse) Kai's POV

I walked into the Foo Fighter HQ and found Tetsu instead of Ren.

" It's unusual for you to visit here. But your timing's off. Ren happens to be put at the moment. Do you want to wait until he comes back?" Tetsu said

" I came to look for a strong fighter. Are you strong?" I ask

" In other words, I'll do as an opponent?" he said

I walked towards the fight table where he is standing.

" It's been a long time since we've fought. I've gotten better, you know." Tetsu said while shuffling his deck

" And I've got new power." I said while taking out my deck

" Oh? Did you get a new Naukami unit or something? This should be a fun fight." He said, putting his starting Vanguard on the Vanguard circle.

I place my starting Vanguard on the Vanguard circle as well.

" Ready?" He said

" Stand up, Vanguard!'

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

We were in the same space where Takuto and I fought.

" Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn." I said

" Greedy Hand. What is that unit?" he ask

" Link Joker." I replied

" Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn..." he said

" This fight is the start of my new life with Link Joker. The power I sense just getting these cards... This is my new deck!" I said

Aichi's POV

I was in the middle of a cardfight with Kamui-kun when Morikawa-kun entered, along with Miwa-kun and Izaki-kun...

" Eh?! Kourin-chan isn't here today either?! Hurry up and come back! A time supposed to be the spring of my youth has become as dry as a fall day." Morikawa-kun said

" Well, she is the element that puts a _spring_ in your step!" Izaki-kun said

" Kai-kun isn't with you today, either?" I ask

" Nope. I saw him at school, but he blew us off again." Miwa-kun replied

" What?! As a fellow Narukami player, I wanted to pick his brains about building a deck!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

Morikawa-kun approached him...

" I'll tell you everything you need to know about putting together a deck. After all, Kai is my disciple!" Morikawa-kun said

" Seriously?!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

" In exchange, when Kourin-chan comes back, make sure I'm the first one to know!" Morikawa-kun said

" S-Sure..." Naoki-kun said

_" N-Naoki-kun, it's better if you don't accept his offer." _I communicated with my thoughts again

_" Yeah. You might end up with a useless deck if you follow what he says." _Misaki-san added

" Cut it out! Don't just spout whatever comes to mind to somebody who doesn't know any better, Lose-umi!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Excuse me?! My name is "Katsumi"! I've gotten a little better, haven't I?!" Morikawa-kun exclaimed

" Hmmm... I feel like I've seen this scene somewhere before... Is it deja vu?" Shingo-kun said

We watched as the argument went on...

_" I really feel like punishing them." _I communicated

I noticed Kamui-kun and the others who can hear my thoughts flinched... I let out a soft small chuckle...

_" Just kidding." _I communicated

They silently heaved a sigh of relief...

_" Kai-kun... What's going on?" _I thought in my head (this time, nobody can hear him unless 'communicated' is written)

(Reverse) Kai's POV

We have already rode to our Grade 2 units.

" I ride King of Masks, Dantarian! Call! Gwynn the Ripper! I use its skill to retire Radon! I attack Krypton with a boost from Greedy Hand! Skill activated! Soulcharge! Dantarian receives +1000 power. Twin drive check. I give the power to Gwynn and the extra critical to Dantarian!" Tetsu declared

" It seems you were telling me the truth about getting better." I said

" Did you think I'd gotten rusty after turning my efforts to training fighters?" He ask

" No. We've fought beside each other, and I acknowledge your skills as a fighter. After all, if I didn't..." I said

" Gwynn the Ripper attacks with a boost from Doreen the Thruster!" He declared

" Guard!" I declared

" This is fun for me too, Kai. I don't get the chance to have serious fights like this against my students. You came when I had passion I didn't know what to do with. You saw the fight between Ren and Aichi Sendou too, didn't you? The fight that had a chance at the VF High School Championship on the line... Both of them were at the top of their game. Both gave us a first-rate fight. That got my soul fired up. It made me want to strive for greater heights, even aim for the top myself! Aren't you the same way? That why you changed clans, to expand possibilities for yourself and try to improve. Isn't that right?" He ask

" Yes. Stand and draw. Ride the Vanguard! The black and white link, Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon!" I rode

" I have an ominous feeling about this..." He said

" Call. Here I go. I attack Gwynn the Ripper!" I declared

" Guard!" he declared

" Infinite Zero! Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium!" I declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end." I declared

" Impressive. But what was that sinister power I sensed?" he ask

" Power, huh? This isn't anywhere near the power I've tasted yet. You should be able to... You should be able to draw out that power." I said

" What are you talking about?" he ask

" You have my respect as a fighter. I know you have what it takes it takes to handle Link Joker." I said

" Don't tell me... I've seen those eyes before! They're the same eyes that Ren had when he lost himself to the power of Psyqualia. But I never thought that you, of all people, would make the same mistake!" he exclaimed

" What about it?" I ask

" When it happened to Ren, I didn't have the power to stop him. All I could do was watch. But things are different now! Stand and draw! Spread the wings of your soul, and unleash that noble power of darkness! Break ride! Demon World Marquis, Amon! Link Joker... Certainly, I sense an unknown power. But you can only bring out the true power of a deck after mastering it. I'm gonna stop you with my Dark Irregulars! I activate King of Masks, Dantarian's break ride skill! Demon World Marquis, Amon gets +10000 power. And three Dark Irregulars get +1000 power for every card in the Soul! When I move a Dimension Creeper from my Soul to the Drop Zone, I can Soulcharge two cards. And because of that, three of my rear-guard units get +5000 power. Amon's power also increases with its skill. Demon World Marquis, Amon attacks with a boost from Greedy Hand! Kai! I'll purify you with the flames of the demon world! Go, Amon! Purgatory Purification!" he declared

" Yes. This is the power I was looking for. Surpassing this strong power is what awakens the true power of Link Joker! Guard!" I declared

" Perfect guard... Next! Gwynn the Ripper!" he declared

" No guard."

I received one more damage.

" Tetsu. It was a fitting power for the beginning of Link Joker's journey. Final turn! Stand and draw! Break ride the Vanguard! Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon! Break ride skill! +10000 power... and I can lock one of your front and back row units. Lock the rear-guard!" I declared

Gwynn the Ripper and Doreen the Thruster was locked.

" What?! What is this?! Cards... locked?!" Tetsu said in shock

" The skills of Niobium and Lanthanum. For every locked unit, they get +2000 power. Nebula Lord Dragon, Counterblast! I get to lock one of my opponent's back row units! Lock the rear-guard!" I declared

Greedy Hand was locked.

" With this, they get another +2000 power. Limit Break! For each locked unit of my opponent, all of my front row units get +3000 power!" I declared

" All of your front row units get power?!" he said in shock

" Call. Unicorn boosts. Go! Nebula Lord Dragon!" I declared

" Intercept!" he tried moving Gwynn the Ripper but was pushed back

" Locked units have had everything stolen. So even if you manage to make it through this turn, the lock isn't lifted until the end of your turn." I said

" It lasts until the next turn?!"

" You're helpless to do anything but crumple to my attacks. First check! I give the power to Neon and the extra critical to Nebula Lord. Second check. I give the power to Neon again and the extra critical to Nebula Lord!" I declared

" What is this?! What is this fearsome skill? What is this fearsome clan?!" he said in shock

" Picture it. A destroyer with ultimate power beyond imagining, appearing after crossing millions of stars and dimensions!" I said

He managed to picture it.

" It seems you were able to picture it." I said

" That was... I'm trembling. Ridiculous... Me?! The sinister vibe I sensed before wasn't my imagination! Kai! Wake up! That's a power you mustn't get involved with!" he shouted

" So what? Nebula Lord Dragon! Attack!" I declared

He lost, and now he is going to be reversed.

" More than I imagined... This is Link Joker. This is the ultimate power that I was looking for!" I exclaimed

I was walking up the steps when Tetsu stopped me...

" Kai... You must know better than anyone... the folly of being seduced and corrupted by power. So why?!" he ask

" I haven't been seduced or corrupted. Reverse... I've been reborn. That's all." I said and walked up the stairs and took the elevator back down

Normal POV

A shadow of somebody stepped in the entrance of the Foo Fighter HQ...

" Never did I expect them to make their move so soon. The power of the Black Ring. It has started to expand itself." he/she said

The black ring above the building expanded. He/She crossed his/her arms.

" It is almost time. I might have to appear for battle soon." he/she continued

He/She saw a figure coming out of the building.

" Toshiki Kai... Looks like he was reversed. He's not going to be happy with this, he's going to be depressed." he/she said

Taking a closer look, Kai was keeping his deck in his case but he/she took a quick glance and found out about the clan.

" Link Joker... I'm disappointed... Relying on someone else's power... I'm really disappointed in you, Toshiki Kai." he/she said

A gust of wind blew and he/she disappeared, out of sight.

(Reverse) Kai's POV

I looked at the entrance, I thought I saw someone. Maybe I was imagining things. I walked off and out of the building.

Aichi's POV

I looked behind and got very worried. Naoki-kun approached me.

" Kourin's off today too?" he ask

" Naoki-kun..." I said

" But just 'cause Kourin's not here is no reason to be bummed out first thing in the morning." he said

" I'm not especially bummed out!" I said

" Kind of strange weather, huh?" he said, looking out of the window

I looked out of the window too.

" Yeah. It looks like the clouds are covering the whole town." I said

I stood up and watch as the clouds are moving to the town.

_" What... is this feeling?"_ I thought to myself

How is this chapter? I know it is quite short again but as the new episodes keep coming up, I'll keep posting new stories, so look forward to them!

**Aichi: I wonder if Kai-kun's coming today?**

**Me: I-I guess... *whisper* if you knew what was going on, you will be shocked for sure.**

**Aichi: Huh?**

**Me: N-Nothing!**

**Naoki: Now that I think about it, this strange weather has been going on for a few days already.**

**Misaki: Yeah. It looks like it's going to turn bad.**

**Shingo: What a strange weather indeed.**

**Me: I couldn't agree more... *whisper* since Void is behind this.**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Me: N-Nothing! By the way, where is Ren? I was sure I saw him here just now.**

**Aichi: A-Ah, that... He scared me with a mask and I...**

**Me: K. him didn't you?**

**Aichi: Y-Yes...**

**Me: *sigh* When will he learn?**

**Ren: Morning guys!**

**Me: There he is.**

**Ren: What are you doing?**

**Me: I wanted to ask you what were you going to do next?**

**Ren: Hmmm... Maybe go back to the HQ? Tetsu and Asaka didn't even come to see me today either. That's unusual right?**

**Me: I-I guess so... *whisper* mainly because they were reversed.**

**Ren: Did you say something?**

**Me: N-Nope! Nothing at all!**

**Ren: Anyway, Aichi-kun! Look! This mask!**

**Aichi: *punches Ren again***

**Me: And... he's K. ! Aichi Sendou is the winner! Aichi, you've got to stop doing that.**

**Aichi: Sorry...**

**Me: L-Let's end this before more are K. . 1, 2...**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Black clouds over Fukuhara

Hi readers! I am back with chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it!

Normal POV

After school, Naoki, Misaki and Shingo gathered without Aichi to talk about something.

" You saw that dream too?" Misaki ask

" Yeah, clearly." Naoki said

" Very clearly indeed." Shingo said

_~Flashback start~_

_In the dreamworld..._

_" Where are we?" Misaki said_

_" I don't know." Naoki said_

_" Wait... Why are we here together?!" Shingo exclaimed_

_" I-I'm here too!" Kamui exclaimed_

_" We are together inside a dream?" Ren said_

_" Where's Kai?" Misaki ask_

_Everybody shook their heads..._

_" Weird... If we are here, Kai should be here too." Misaki said_

_" Look at that!" Naoki said, pointing to something._

_A memory orb... Inside was someone's memory._

_" Wait... Isn't that Aichi?!" Naoki exclaimed_

_" It's true..." Shingo said_

_" What is he doing there?" Misaki said_

_Aichi was still a small child in that memory._

_" That's the Rainbow pacifier in his hands." Ren said_

_" You are giving this to me?" The child Aichi said_

_A man with a mask nodded..._

_" But... why?" The child Aichi ask_

_" Not now... I can't say anything now... but make sure you take good care of it, understand?" The mysterious man said_

_" Yeah." Child Aichi said_

_The man walked away after that..._

_" Another one!" Naoki said as another memory orb appeared_

_It was Aichi when he was still in middle school and have not started Vanguard yet. A baby stood in front of him._

_" That's..." Misaki said_

_" Reborn-san!" Kamui said_

_" W-Who are you?" Aichi ask in the memory_

_" Ciaossu. I am the hitman Reborn." Reborn started saying in the memory_

_" H-Hitman? Reborn-san?" Aichi said_

_" Let's see what you've got." Reborn said and attacked Aichi_

_Surprisingly, Aichi dodged all the attacks as if they were very slow even though the attacks were quick._

_" I knew it." Reborn said_

_" Huh?" Aichi said_

_" You are our (second) boss. Aichi." Reborn said_

_" Huh?! W-What are you talking about?! H-How did you know my name?!" Aichi stuttered _

_" We were searching for you. You did receive a rainbow colored pacifier when you were young right?" Reborn ask_

_" Y-Yes. A man gave it to me." Aichi said_

_" From now on, we will be watching you to protect you, Aichi." Reborn said and went off_

_Another memory orb appeared but..._

_" Black?" Naoki said_

_" It seems this memory was blank because he can't remember." Misaki said_

_" That's right but I know what it contains." A voice said from behind_

_" Who?!" Kamui exclaimed because nobody was there._

_" You should know me, we just talked with each other." The voice said_

_" Don't tell me...!" Ren said_

_" The tri-ni sette?!" Misaki exclaimed_

_" I'm glad you remembered. The memory there contains Aichi's lost memory." The tri-ni sette said_

_" Aichi's..." Naoki said_

_" Lost..." Kamui said_

_" Memory?" Misaki said_

_" That memory is... about the Eight Keys." The tri-ni sette said_

_" The Eight Keys?!" Shingo said_

_" What are you talking about?" Misaki said_

_" The Eight Keys can open the seal that is restraining Aichi from using his hidden power. It was scattered around some places." The tri-ni sette said_

_" Scattered?" Ren said_

_" Right now, I need all of you to find all the Eight Keys." The tri-ni sette said_

_" You want us to find the Eight Keys?!" Misaki exclaimed_

_" But I thought you don't want Aichi's powers to be released." Naoki said_

_" That was what I felt but... The force has already made their move." The tri-ni sette said_

_" They have started already?!" Kamui exclaimed_

_" Yes. That's why... Finding the Eight Keys is important because if the enemy gets it first, they could corrupt it then hand it over to Aichi. That's why finding them is important." The tri-ni sette continued_

_" Then... where are they? What do they look like?" Misaki ask_

_" That... I don't know their locations but they look like diamond crystals with the symbol of the elements engraved on them. The special one is the Sky Key. It looks like a ring where you need to attach on the neck of the pacifier. And the eighth key... the Rainbow Key... It has the same rainbow aura as the rainbow pacifier." The tri-ni sette said and a orb showed the pictures of the Keys._

_" Then... you want us to look for them?" Naoki ask_

_" Yes. Hurry... the world is in danger." The tri-ni sette said and all of them awoke from their sleep._

_~Flashback end~_

" What do we do?" Naoki said

" We need to look for them then." Misaki said

" And fast. Like the tri-ni sette said, the world is in danger." Shingo said

" But... I remember something..." Naoki said

" Huh?"

" Before class started, I talked to Aichi about Kourin being off again and about the weather... And then, his pacifier was... Ah!" Naoki yelled

" What is it?!" Misaki ask

" The Sky Key! It was attached to the pacifier!" Naoki exclaimed

" How can it be?! Until now, the Keys were scattered." Shingo said

" But... It looked exactly what the tri-ni sette showed us." Naoki said

" Then we'll have to confirm that ourselves." Misaki said

They nodded as Aichi entered the Club Room where they were in.

" Ah, so that's where all of you were." Aichi said

" Hey, Aichi!" Naoki said

" Hello, Aichi." Misaki said

" Hello there, Sendou-kun." Shingo said

" Hello. What were all of you doing?" Aichi said

" Just some talking." Naoki said

" By the way, what's that on your pacifier?" Misaki ask, taking notice of the ring that looked a lot like the Sky Key.

" Oh, this? It was in a letter that was delivered to me this morning." Aichi replied

" What did the letter say?" Shingo ask

" It said to attach this to my pacifier's neck and to never remove it. And..." Aichi said, but paused as he think about something

" And?" Misaki said

" And that was all... no name." Aichi said

" I see... Why don't we head over to Card Capital today?" Misaki ask

" Sure!" And they left school and headed over to Card Capital

Ren's POV

So many weird things are happening, I was standing at the entrance of the Foo Fighter HQ now. I looked up at the sky.

" I don't like that sky." I said

Thunder strikes...

" It really is nasty." I said

" Aren't you coming in?" I turned to see Suiko-san

" Suiko-san... Long time no see. Are you done working today?" I ask

" My real work is just about to begin." she said in a tone that I don't like but I just went with it

" It feels like a lot of weird things are going on. And I don't like it. Nor Tetsu and Asaka came to meet me... That's a first. I wonder what's happening." I said

" I can explain. Let's go in and sit..." she said and began walking inside the building

A bunch of students appeared and blocked me...

" Huh?" I said

" I'll be waiting." she said as she enter the building

Lots and lots of weird things really are happening...

" If I want to talk, I have to beat everyone here, is that it?" I said, my deck came out from my sleeve

" Then so be it." I said

I was beating the last of the students.

" Mordred Phantom!" I said and held up my card.

The last student fell to the ground.

" Have a nice day." I said and walk to the building

Team Brilliant Stars came from behind the building pillar.

" We're your next opponents." Kiriya Bidou said

" You?" I said pointing to myself

" You're as cold as always. Even though all I did was dream about becoming a member of your team, AL4... But then it hit me. If you won't let me be on your team... I'll let you be on mine!" he said

They brought out their decks... I sighed... I just finished dealing with the students too._  
_

" What a pain." I said

" Hey, what's goin' on here?" A voice said from behind

We turned to see Team Avengers... The leader was... What was his name?

" We went to all the trouble of making uniforms so we could infiltrate Fukuhara and then enter the VF High School Championship, but this hubbub wasn't part of the deal. Although you're probably the one who brought it on..." he said

" You're wrong. The person causing all this is inside, but these four won't let me pass. By the by, who are you?" I ask

" You don't remember me?! Darn it! All right, fine!" he said and walked in front

I let him walk in front of me

" What are your intentions?" Kiriya Bidou ask

" Shut up! This guy is my prey!" he said pointing his thumb to me

I was smiling... Kyou was doing something nice for once... Kyou... Kyou Yahagi... Now I remember!

" Get goin'! Nobody's gonna beat you but me!" he said

" Right. On my way." I said, strolling to the entrance

" W-Wait!" Kiriya Bidou said

" Shut up! Your opponent is me, jerk! I'm gonna show you what being outclassed means!" Kyou Yahagi said

" I appreciate this, Kyou Yahagi-kun." I said

I walked into the building and saw Suiko-san waiting.

" That was fast." she said

" I've come. Suiko-san, would you tell me what's going on in this building? Where are Tetsu and Asaka?" I ask

" Fight me, and you'll understand everything." she said

" I don't have to fight to understand. You're my teammate. I know your ability." I said

" Oh? My ability..." she said

" It's fun talking to you, but could we cut to the chase?" I ask

She held out her deck.

" That seems to be a creepy, disquieting deck." I said

" It pleases me that you catch on quickly. The name of this deck's clan is... Link Joker!" she said

" Link Joker..." I said

More thunder strikes as rain pours outside...

" Link Joker. This is the first I've heard of that clan." I said

" It has the power to outmatch all the other clans around. It's the ultimate forbidden clan, and depending on how you use it, it's even possible to obtain infinite power. That's Link Joker." she said

" You're really a cheerleader for this clan, huh?" I said

" Fighting with this deck makes me feel ecstatic. The reason is that... I'll be able to beat you! You feel it, don't you? Link Joker's magnificence. You're dying to find out what kind of power this deck holds." she said

I looked at her for a bit... This scene is so familiar...

" You've fallen under the spell of its power, huh? And it seems that the only way I can look for Tetsu and Asaka is by fighting you. Did you come here to defeat me?" I ask

" I did... and I didn't. My former master was monitoring you. My current master craves for your power." she said

" Your master, huh? That strange feeling I sensed from you... Maybe that's the reason I found it hard to discern your true feelings." I said

" Say what you will. There's my master, and then there's me. That's all there is." she said as a red see through fight table( or something) appeared.

" Well, shall we get this over with?" I said

" Tetsu Shinjou... Asaka Narumi... Are you that worried about those two?" she ask

" It's because they're my teammates." I replied

" I wonder if they would appreciate your concern." she said

" What are you trying to say?" I ask

" Beginning now, you're going to learn the various sides of humans. Everything you know will be overturned. Reversed. There is nothing that won't change!" she said

" Can we just get started? I'll understand everything after fighting that deck, Link Joker, right?" I ask, taking out my deck

" Yes." she said

Thunder strikes again.

" Stand up the Vanguard."

" Stand up, Vanguard."

" Micro-hole Dracokid!" she said

" Frontline Revenger, Claudas!" I said

" Certainly, this is the first time I've seen this clan." I said

" Despair comes to all who gaze upon Link Joker. Ride! Gravity Ball Dragon!" she declared

" I ride Nullity Revenger, Masquerade! Claudas moves. Call. Attack. Turn end." I declared

" The wait is over. I'll show you the power of Link Joker. Ride! Gravity Collapse Dragon! Gravity Collapse Dragon's skill. When Gravity Ball Dragon is in the Soul, Gravity Collapse gets +10000 power. On top of that... When I ride this unit on top of Gravity Ball Dragon, I can lock one of my opponent's rear-guard unit!" she said

" Lock..." I said and heard a sound and my rear-guard was locked.

" Lock... It's the ultimate binding. The spell won't be lifted until the end of your next turn. You can't move; you can't attack; you can't even retire. All you can do is float there." she said

" This is Link Joker..." I said

" That was just an introduction. No more than a taste of what's to come." she said

" Interesting... This looks like it'll be kind of fun." I said

More thunder strikes again...

" Are you the one who stirred up the club members?" I ask

" I did... and I didn't. You've actually already realized it, haven't you? Those people... this deck... the otherworldly power... It's all because of something much greater than any of us." she said

" You don't mean..." I said

" That's right. This is all Void's will." she said

" Void." I said, remembering the memories of facing it.

" A transcendent existence that takes in everything with its darkness, and returns all life to nothingness. Void will swallow up not only the planet Cray, but everything in existence. That includes the Earth. By Reversing Earth's Vanguard fighters and turning them into its own, the Earth will destroy itself, along with Cray!" she said

" 'Reverse'?" I said

" All those who lose a fight against a Link Joker deck also lose their own will, and become one with Link Joker. That's 'Reverse'. Fighters who lose to Reversed fighters become Reversed themselves. Link Joker is becoming more powerful." she said

" People who lose are Reversed..." I said

" That includes the club members who challenged you." she said

" What about Tetsu and Asaka?" I ask

" Ah... why don't you see with your own eyes?" she said

Now I am mad...

" You've gotten serious at last. This is the mode I want from you, Ren Suzugamori. If you join us, Link Joker will become even stronger. That's right. When this fight is over, you'll also become one with Link Joker, body and soul. You'll be Reversed!" she said

She thought about something...

" That aside... My master is also curious about _him._" she said

" _Him?_" I said

" You know... Aichi-kun..." she said

I flinched... Now I know why Aichi-kun was in danger.

" What do you mean?" I ask, pretending not to know anything

" May I ask? What is the tri-ni sette?" she ask

_" How does she know about the tri-ni sette?!" _I thought in my head

" I don't know what are you are talking about." I said

" Don't pretend... I know that you know. Now, tell me... What is the tri-ni sette? Why would Aichi-kun hold such ultimate power in his hands?" she ask

" Even if I knew... I would never tell you." I said

" Fine then... Suit yourself... We'll get the truth out soon." she said

" Can we just continue?" I ask

" Fine then." she said

She attacked and I took two damage, now it was my turn.

" Two sides of the same coin, both good and evil reside within your blade. I ride... Blaster Dark Revenger! Blaster Dark's Counterblast! When my Vanguard has "Revenger" in its name, I can retire one of your front row rear-guards. Gamma Burst! Doreen's skill. When Blaster Dark appears in the same column, I can turn over one unit in the damage zone." I declared

" Do you think Blaster Dark's skill can hold out against Link Joker's lock? If so, you're badly mistaken. You need to get a better understanding of just how fearsome Link Joker is." she said

" I'm not interested. Call. Knight of Nullity, Masquerade. Masquerade attacks! Attack! Blaster Dark Revenger! Turn end." I declared

" And Transient Revenger's lock opens." she said

The lock was lifted.

" From your expression, you seem to think that getting one unit locked is nothing. I'll show you the true power of the ultimate clan, Link Joker! Dragon of darkness, born of dark flames... Convey an unending nightmare to those who incur my wrath! I ride Schwarzschild Dragon! Schwarzschild Dragon's Counterblast! I look at the top five cards of my deck, and if Schwarzschild Dragon is there, I can add it to my hand. And if Gravity Collapse Dragon is in the Soul, Schwarzschild gets +1000 power. Call. Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium. Gravity Collapse Dragon. Devour the same soul, become the dragon king of darkness, Limit Break! Schwarzschild Dragon... I can lock three of my opponent's rear-guard unit!" she declared

I looked at my units, they were locked.

" Lock three units?! This is a Link Joker Limit Break?!" I said

" Niobium and Lanthanum's skill! They get +2000 power for every locked rear-guard of my opponent. With three locked units, that's a total of 6000. The more I lock, the more power I gain, while my opponent loses power. This is Link Joker! You understand how wonderful it is, don't you? You've fallen to the dark side before. With you... Even the great Ren Suzugamori is shaken and scared when faced with the power of Link Joker. But that weakness will be wiped away. When you're Reversed, that is..." she said

" I don't need that kind of power." I said

" I wonder how long that tough talk will last. Even if you manage to ride out this turn, you'll only be able to attack once next turn. Gravity Collapse Dragon attacks. Schwarzschild Dragon attacks with a boost from Lanthanum." she declared

" Perfect guard with Dark Revenger, Mac Lir!" I declared

" Niobium attacks. Turn end. It's your turn, but you can only attack once. So, what are you going to do? Considering the situation, no one would criticize you if you forfeited the game here." she said

" I would criticize myself. If I can't help Tetsu and Asaka, there was no point in our forming a team together." I said

" Team? What are you talking about at this stage of the game?" she ask

" When we formed a team, I decided that I would protect them. I'm prepared to put my own life on the line for that." I said

" Then I think I will see just how prepared you are." she said

" I ride Illusionary Phantom, Mordred Phantom! Attack!" I declared

" Guard! Intercept!" she declared

" Turn end." I declared

The locks were released.

" Even with the locks undone, your despair-inducing disadvantage doesn't change. I like those eyes! But... Your useless resistance is over. Call! I attack your rear-guard! I attack your Vanguard!" she declared

" Guard!" I declared

" I attack once more." she declared

" Guard!" I declared

" Turn end. Well done. But as a result of that guarding, you only have one card in your hand. You won't be able to block my next attack. Meanwhile, I've got all these cards in my hand, and an intercept unit. I wonder if you'll be able to get an attack through." she said

" I told you, right? I'm prepared. Final Turn! Tremble in fear in the face of even greater rage! Break ride! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon! The Vanguard gets +10000 power. I can superior call a grade 2 or lower Shadow Paladin from my deck. Nullity Revenger, Masquerade. And it gets +5000 power. Call! Transient Revenger attacks. With its skill, it gets +3000 power. Raging Form Dragon attacks with a boost from Doreen. Raging Form Dragon's Counterblast. +3000 power." I declared

" Perfect guard with Barrier Star-vader, Promethium." she declared

" Drive trigger check." I declared

" Even though you got multiple break rides... Too bad. Your last hope is over." she said

" I'm not done yet. Endless wrath... Even when your body changes, your soul carries on. Be reborn! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon's Limit Break! When the attack is over, I can retire three of my rear-guards. Superior persona ride with the Revenger, Raging Form Dragon unit in my hand! And it gets +10000 power. Attack! Wrathful dragon, pulverize them with your brutal roar!" I declared

" No guard." she declared

" Drive trigger... check. Second check. Critical trigger. I give the +5000 power to Nullity Revenger and the extra critical to Raging Form." I declared

She lost and the power was released from her body and I managed to catch her in time and lay her down. At least now I know how to do something about this situation.

~ A few minutes later~

She woke up.

" You're up? It looks like you're back to normal. Now at least I know one way to deal with this weird situation. The Reversed fighter has to lose. In other words, I can't lose. Let's go, Suiko-san. You don't remember, do you? When I vow to put my life on the line, I didn't just mean for those two. I meant everyone on the team." I said

She smiled and we went into the elevator. We tried contacting the others.

" No good. It's not only Kourin and Rekka. I can't get through to Aichi-kun either. Some kind of strong force is at work..." she said

_" Tetsu... Asaka..." _I thought in my head

The elevator stopped and we arrived in Asaka's room.

Whew... That's it for this chapter! Thank you for reading!

**Aichi: It's weird that Kourin-san and Kai-kun did not come at all.**

**Me: I guess so.**

**Misaki: Don't worry about it too much.**

**Naoki: Yeah! They are just fine!**

**Shingo: I agree.**

**Aichi: And you guys have been acting weird these past few days, is there something wrong?**

**Misaki: No. Nothing!**

**Naoki: Y-Yeah! It's just your imagination!**

**Shingo: Author-san. Can we end this now?**

**Me: O-Okay. 1,2...**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Eternal Marionette

Hi readers! I am now presenting to you chapter 9! Eternal Marionette! I was hoping Aichi would find out soon about this chaos but oh well. Anyway. let's begin!

Ren's POV

We entered Asaka's room...

" What is this?" Suiko-san ask

" Asaka's room..." I replied

" The whole floor?" she ask

" I see. You basically just got here, Suiko-san, so you don't know. The members of AL4 each have their own private floor for fighting practice." I said

" Foo Fighter is impressive." she said

" It encourages the fighters who are aiming for the top, although I'm not sure who decided on it. Huh? Was it me? ( Yes, it was you.)" I said

She just laughed as we went behind the curtains.

" But out of all the members of AL4, my room's the smallest. Actually, this room used to be Kyou-kun's..." I was cut off when I felt something

" Kage, protect." I whispered

Kage came out from his ring form and knocked the things that were coming for us away. On closer look, it was daggers.

" Thank you, come back." I whispered, and he went back into his ring form.

We heard a laugh.

" Who's there?" I ask

" Strong fighters just have to join us..." The voice began saying

We looked up.

" Asaka! As I suspected, Asaka too..." I said

The spotlights focused on Asaka and she swing down and held onto her suspended pole as she descended.

" Welcome to my stage, Ren-sama. I've been waiting for you all this time... Waiting for a chance to fight you like this... Ah... The power... The energy... It's increasing! It's like I can hear the crowd's applause and roars of approval." she said

" Suiko-san, please get back." I said

" R-Right..." she said

" And now, the curtain is rising on Asaka Narumi's gorgeous stage! Ladies and Gentlemen... beginning with the very first act, you won't be able to take your eyes off this show. With this one deck, Ren-sama will be mine!" she said, holding out her deck

" Now then, take out your deck, Ren-sama." she said

I took out my deck.

" Yes, that's it. I can't wait! I'm going to defeat you at this circus and make you mine forever!" she said

" Asaka... You don't have what it takes to beat me." I said

" We'll see about that. This isn't my usual deck, you know. Don't you feel this wondrous power too? I'm going to take you down with this power and turn you into my doll. After that, you and I will dance forever." she said

" It's not going to happen." I said

" You'll see, once we get under way." she said, holding out her starting Vanguard.

She placed her starting Vanguard on the same fighting table Suiko-san and I were fighting on. She placed her deck as well. I placed my starting Vanguard and my deck as well.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Frontline Revenger, Claudas!" I said

" Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela. And now, our circus begins!" she said

" I ride Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter! Claudas moves back." I declared

" I can hear it... The heartbeats of everyone in the audience, becoming one and surging toward me. I love this tense feeling. As manager of this show, I wonder how many of the crowd's hearts we can capture. My heart's beating fast, too. Keep your eyes peeled. You won't want to miss a moment of the performers' moves. I ride Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina! Irina's skill. One card goes to the Soul. It takes a wonderful trick to make a wonderful show. And wonderful performers as well. Come. Silver Thorn, Breathing Dragon! And now, let's begin the act. Attack! Next! Irina attacks! Check. Skill activated. It's your turn soon." she said

" That's Asaka all right. Even Reversed, she still makes use of the Soul a lot." Suiko-san said

" It's your turn, Ren-sama." Asaka said

_" I tried communicating a few times to Aichi-kun but it seems that the strong force is blocking me. What should I... Ah! Kage's illusion! He can go and send a message to Aichi-kun!" _I thought in my head

" Kage." I whispered out

Kage came out of his ring form.

" Use your illusions to hide yourself and give this message to Aichi-kun. Go." I handed the note and he went ahead without getting noticed.

_" That should deal with that."_ I thought in my head

" What's wrong, Ren-sama? I'm looking forward to the second half of the show." Asaka said

" Yes, sure is something to look forward to... Although why wait for the second half when we could do it now? I ride Nullity Revenger, Masquerade! And then I call. Attack!" I declared

" Oh my, looks like it came through for me. I give the power to Irina." she declared

" In that case, I attack Breathing Dragon!" I declared

" The performers on stage won't exit so easily." she said and guarded

" I have to protect my beloved performers. After all, I am the manager. So I constantly have to lead them, you see. How does it feel to be under me, Ren-sama?" she ask

" So this is how you've really felt? I'm surprised." I said

" Don't talk like you know it all! You know nothing... Nothing... But I know a lot about you. I know just how little you care about what's going on around you. When I met you for the first time... I thought you were weird, because you couldn't even open an automatic door." she said

" Did that really happen?" I ask

" You don't remember, do you? Even though that was only a few years ago... Harsh training, hard battles, bitter relationships with rivals... Sometimes I wondered why I was going to such a tough place when I was still just a middle school student... But... you were there. I was able to do my best all the time because Ren-sama was there. I wanted to get even a little closer to Ren-sama... to fight alongside him as a member of AL4... So I never stopped trying to catch up. But... those who lost were tossed aside. As if you were looking at something foul, telling them to get out of your sight. You discard people who lose." she said

" Huh? Do I? But I don't do that anymore, right?" I ask

" Wrong! You're just the same! You're the same! You haven't changed... Your eyes say " I have no need for the weak." All you need is... And no matter how much I catch up, you won't look at me like you look at them. That's right. I've been dancing by myself this whole time. A doll that belongs to no one... But I'm saying goodbye to my former self! I ride Silver Thorn Marionette, Lilian! Okay, prepare to dance, Lilian. My favorite marionette, let's have one final lovely dance. After all, once this fight is over, Ren-sama will become my dancing partner in your stead. Call! Now, the curtain rises on the second act! Breathing Dragon attacks!" she declared

" Guard!" I declared

" Lilian! Check! I give the power to Rising Dragon and the extra critical to Lilian! Ionela's skill. I present a fifth card to Ren-sama's Damage Zone." she declared

I took the fifth damage.

" The damage is 5 to 1... Ren Suzugamori is on the ropes?! You become this much stronger when you're Reversed?!" Suiko-san exclaimed

" Lovely... The power is running through me. I feel it! That's right. The circus needs overwhelming power to support its brilliant skills! It's a real honor to be able to drive Ren-sama into a corner like this." she said

" Asaka..." I said, _" Please, Kage. Hurry! Deliver the message to Aichi-kun! I'm counting on you!"_ I thought in my head

Normal POV

Right now, Kage is searching around the town for Aichi, but since Aichi now tends to hide his presence, it was hard to detect him. He still searches around the town, hoping he would find Aichi soon.

**In Card Capital**

Aichi just finished cardfighting with Kamui and he headed outside for some fresh air.

" The weather is still the same. What is going on?" he said to himself

Persephone landed on the nearby tree.

" Hoot." he said

Vivian came out of her ring form as well.

" Hoot." she said too

" What's wrong? You want to look around the town again?" Aichi ask

They nodded...

" Alright. If there are anything abnormal, just come to me, alright?" Aichi said

" Hoot!"

They flew off.

" The Cloud that covers the Sky. I have a bad feeling about these clouds." Aichi said and headed back into the shop

**Somewhere in the town**

Persephone and Vivian were flying around looking for abnormalities when they felt a presence.

" Hoot!" Vivian called

" Hoot." Persephone called

It was Kage, he came out of his illusionary mist.

" *Howls*" Kage called, a single message was hanging on his mouth

They communicated with each other for awhile and headed to a direction, where Aichi was.

Ren's POV

" Maybe you weren't expecting such a big difference between our scores? As someone who's putting on a show, it's important for me to prepare unexpected developments. You don't mind the idea of becoming mine and dancing together forever, do you?" Asaka ask

" No, it sounds like fun. But let's not go there. Here I go. Despair! Then sprawl on the ground and sip bitter water! I ride Illsuionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! And then I call! The emissary of darkness appears out of the ebony darkness and lures you to the netherworld without a sound. Doreen's skill. I'm going to counterattack. I attack Breathing Dragon! Mordred Phantom!" I declared

" No guard." she declared

" Twin drive check! I got a heal trigger. I give the power to Blaster Dark. And I heal 1 damage point. Second check... Another trigger. I give the critical to Mordred, and the power to Blaster Dark. My avatar, Blaster Dark!" I declared

Damage 4 to 4.

" That's just like you, Ren-sama. Even with my huge advantage, you tied us up in one turn." she said

" Have you forgotten? I've never lost to you, Asaka." I said

" That's true. No matter how much I've tried to catch up, I never have beaten you. And so, even in high school, I got to be on the same team as Ren-sama. But... My victory... hardly meant anything. At the end of the day... that's all I am to you, Ren-sama... But you'll look at me if I show you how strong I am. No... if I beat you with this overflowing power, you _only _look at me! When your whip of thorns cracks, even dragons fall to their knees! I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier!" she said

" There it is." I said

" That's right. You've seen Luquier's show countless times. And today, it's going to give you a splendid display. Luquier's Limit Break! Performers waiting behind the wing curtains... Right now, come up on stage! Silver Whip Liberation! That's right! When players all appear together on stage once more, Luquier's power reaches its climax! Hi-powered Luquier is complete! Now to raise the curtain on the third act! Dance, Lilian! Luquier! Crack that beautiful whip!" she declared

" No guard." I declared

" What?! If she draws a critical trigger here..." Suiko-san said

" Are you sure? I see. Perhaps you are accepting the inevitable. Then I'll end it for you here. First check... Second check... It's all over now. Ren-sama will be my servant who gazes only at me for eternity. That was a narrow escape. But... what about this?" she said

" I'm offended. Who said I don't look at you?" I ask

" W-What?" she said

" It won't get through! Guard!" I declared

" W-What's that look?! Nothing's changed! I've still got the upper hand!" she said

Now I'm truly mad. Who said that I have never looked at her?

" Are you ready? The punishment for angering me... isn't a light one." I said, very angrily

And that's it for this chapter! We are going to see an angered Ren in the next chapter and episode! I hope it is good! But an unusual angry Ren... scary! Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!

**Aichi: The two of them are still not back yet.**

**Me: You mean Persephone and Vivan? Don't worry! They're going to be fine!**

**Aichi: You sure?**

**Me: Sure! Besides, I wonder where did Naoki and Shingo went.**

**Misaki: T-That's...**

**Kamui: Y-You see...**

**Me: If they are this afraid to talk... Aichi...**

**Aichi: Ummm... I knocked them out again, sorry.**

**Me: *sigh* If they are not here, I can't continue this chat, for now. Oh well... We'll wait for Ren then. For now... 1,2...**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Last Dance

Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter, Chapter 10, Last Dance! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ren's POV

_" I've known Asaka since I started gathering fighters here in this building. We've been on the same team since I formed AL4." _I thought in my head

_Flashback start_

_" Asia Circuit?" Asaka ask_

_" That's right. Naturally, we were invited." Tetsu said_

_" Asaka, you'll come too, won't you?" I ask_

_" Of course. I'd love to, Ren-sama." Asaka replied_

_" Tetsu says he won't participate." I said_

_" I'm busy preparing for the new business venture. But I will accompany you, and have already recruited a new fighter in my stead." Tetsu said_

_" A new fighter...?" Asaka said_

_The person entered_

_" Toshiki Kai!" Asaka exclaimed_

_" It seems he was just killing time on a park bench." I said_

_" On a... park bench?" Asaka said_

_" With Kai and me there, this Circuit will be easy-peasy!" I said_

_I sneakily hid behind Tetsu's door and listened to their conversation._

_" What are you doing? He told you to follow him on the Circuit, didn't he?" Tetsu ask_

_" I don't enter into the winning equation." Asaka said_

_" Is it frustrating?" Tetsu ask_

_" Of course! I'm getting stronger for Ren-sama. I win for him... and yet..." Asaka said and turned around_

_Tetsu glanced back at me..._

_" Shhh!" I said_

_" I don't want to lose to Kai, of all people." Asaka said_

_" That's the spirit. Maybe Ren is also... I mean, Ren is counting on that determination of yours. It means you'll get stronger." Tetsu said_

_" Yeah..." Asaka said_

_I closed the door._

_" I am counting on you, Asaka." I said to myself_

_Flashback end_

_" The best part about Asaka is that she hates losing more than anyone. And she tries harder than anyone." I thought to myself _

" I'll have to disappoint you, Asaka. I never would have guessed that you wanted to control me. But I'll use my strength right now to defeat you and change those thoughts." I said

" Give it your best shot." Asaka said

" You who moves beyond despair, whether that be hell or a land of nothingness, take the power reflected in your eyes and teach your opponent a lesson! Break ride! Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! Stand up again, my avatar! Blaster Dark Revenger! Go to Hades... Lilian! Doreen's skill. Blaster Dark attacks!" I declared

" Guard!" Asaka declared

" Mordred Phantom!" I declared

" Lydia! Perfect guard!" Asaka declared

" Twin drive check. I got one. I give the power to this Blaster Dark... and heal 1 damage point. Blaster Dark!" I declared

" No guard!" Asaka declared

The damage is now 4-5.

" You turned the tables on me. But you weren't able to win. All I need to do to win is to give you 2 damage next turn. Just a little more... Just a little more, and Ren-sama will be mine and mine alone. He'll be my personal puppet, dancing with me forever." Asaka said

Wow, that sends shivers down my spine.

" Just a little more... That's right, Asaka. You're definitely going to win! You're going to end this match next turn! Beat him... Beat him! Beat the strong fighter! Defeat Ren Suzugamori, and make him taste the despair of being turned into a doll! That's my mission. It's the purpose of this battle!" Asaka exclaimed

" Asaka?" I ask

" I'm not Asaka! Call me "Queen"! That's right. I'm a Queen. A lonely queen who's surrounded by obedient dolls. But if you become mine, my kingdom will be complete. Come, Ren Suzugamori. Together, we can build a happy kingdom. Serve me. Get down on your knees before me. Obey me! And now the circus's last act is going to begin. When your whip of thorns cracks, all dragons cower and throw themselves on the ground! Crossride! Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse"!" Asaka declared

" What unit is this?!" I ask

" Luquier? No, this is different! That shining red and black form... The power of Reverse has reached it, just like Asaka-san!" Suiko-san exclaimed

" Even the units are Reversed?!" I ask

" That's right. That's the tremendous power I wield now. It's the supreme entertainment! And seeing your face shiver in fear excites me to no end!" Asaka exclaimed

I am now truly mad... " You..." I said

" Even your useless struggles must end here, because this Luquier "Reverse" is going to bring you to your knees before me! Luquier in the Soul! Give your power to Queen Luquier "Reverse"! Soar, Luquier! Fly to the bright red darkness! Shine, squirming power and rubies of darkness! Luquier "Reverse's" Limit Break! I lock Barking Dragon! And final performer waiting behind the wing curtain, come up on stage! Superior call! Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica! Now, display your act that will close out the finale... Maricica!" Asaka declared

One of my Blaster Dark was taken out.

" I rubbed out one unit that was in the way. But now it's time for the Queen to appear! Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse"! Mordred Phantom! Luquier "Reverse's" whip of thorns will dye your hide bright red!" Asaka declared

" Guard! Intercept!" I declared

" Struggle, struggle. Surrender to the writhing pain. Twin drive check. Criticl trigger. I give the effects to my rear-guard Luquier. The stage revolves around me. Now, show me, Luquier! Take down Mordred! And so it ends. Ladies and gentlemen, please cheer and give a big round of applause to Ren Suzugamori, who's had and agonizing loss!" Asaka said

" Guard! You won't beat me so easily. Not even if you have a unit that's gotten stronger through the power of Reverse." I said

" Turn end..." she declared

The lock on Barking Dragon was lifted.

" I have five card in my hand. Against you, who's got only one. And there's nothing in the front row to stand in my way. My victory in this showdown is solid. In other words, it's inevitable that you'll become mine. Oh, I know. Great idea! Before the curtain closes, I think I'll have you say: " I'm delighted to hve been stomped on by your circus." That's wonderful, isn't it?" Asaka said

" That's enough! Asaka Narumi..." I said

" Yes?"

" If you think I'm going to be a part of your playtime forever, you're solely mistaken. And if you really want to see a grand finale, I'll put an end to this for you." I said

" S-Stop looking at me like that! I'm not going to lose. I'm not weak, like I used to be! I...I..." she said

" I understand. I understand, Asaka. I know your best points... and how strong they make you. You said I don't look at you... but that time... and that time... I was watching you closely. Asaka, to me, you're... a dear friend! That's why I'm going to bring you back with my own hands! Break ride! Mordred Phantom! Stand up for me a third time! Blaster Dark Revenger!" I said

" His third Blaster Dark?!" Asaka exclaimed

" Be a good sport and got to Hades... Maricica! Doreen's skill. And one more unit... In my battleground, there's no victory without Blaster Dark. Call." I declared

" No way..." Asaka said

" His fourth Blaster Dark..." Suiko-san said

" Doreen's skill. I turn over one card in the Damage Zone. Asaka, I'm only going to say this once, so please listen carefully. From here on out, stay with me! Vamoose, Luquier." I said

" It's not like I want anything in return. Just by him... by Ren-sama being there, I could become stronger." Asaka said

" Mordred Phantom! Cut through the darkness that's holding Asaka captive! Come back to me, Asaka!" I shouted

The last damage went into her damage zone and she returned to normal.

" Asaka-san, are you all right?" Suiko-san ask while running towards her

" I've got a splitting headache for some reason... What am I...? What happened here?" Asaka ask

" You don't remember, do you?" Suiko-san said

I walked towards her.

" R-Ren-sama?" Asaka said

And the both of them whispered something for awhile and Suiko-san got up.

" U-Um... Ren-sama. D-Did I say something rude to you?" she ask

" Queen..." I replied

" Excuse me?" Asaka exclaimed, she was sweat dropping a lot.

Suiko-san just laughed.

" W-What!? What happened?!" Asaka ask

" Asaka." I said

" Y-Yes?!" she ask

I reached out my hand.

" Welcome back." I said with a smile

" R-Right..." she said

" But... I won't forgive it a second time." I said

She practically got scared.

" Let's go, Asaka. If you're okay that..." I said and turned away

" Yes, Ren-sama!" Asaka said and saluted

Suiko-san just sweat drop and laugh.

" Now that I think about it... I feel like I forgot about something." I said

Thinking... Thinking... Thinking... I looked at my hand.

" Oh right. Where is Kage?" I said

" Huh? Kage?" The two girls said

" My little pet." I said

Oops... A slip of my tongue.

Aichi's POV

The shop entrance opened. Persephone and Vivian appeared along with someone else.

" Huh? You're... Kage, Ren-san's box animal, why are you here?" I ask, squatting down

Kage suddenly collapsed.

" Kage?! A-Are you alright?!" I said

" What's wrong?" Misaki-san ask

" Kage suddenly came and collapse on the floor, I'm going to do a check on him." I said

She nodded.

I did a through check and I found something that made me a little annoyed.

" How is he?" Misaki-san ask

" All I can say is that his carefree master forgot to give him enough flames before coming out to find me and he collapsed because he ran out of energy." I said

" Did you find anything else, Brother Aichi?" Kamui-kun ask

" Well, I did find this burnt piece of paper in his mouth, but I can't see what it wrote since it was totally burnt." I said, holding up the piece of paper

Cue sweat drop...

" What is Ren-san doing?" I said, not even knowing the truth yet.

Ren's POV

We went up in the elevator and reached Tetsu's room.

" Tetsu!" I shouted

" Nobody's here..." Asaka said

" Tetsu-san is probably the one who Reversed the fighters from Fukuhara High and the Foo Fighter building." Suiko-san said

" Surely not!" Asaka said

I walked a little bit.

" Ren-sama?" Asaka said

" I see. The last boss is waiting in a place that's more appropriate for him. That's fine." I said

I tapped the ground using the tip of my shoe.

" Ren-sama..." Asaka said

The girls approached me but I stopped them. I was lifted by a platform that leads to the rooftop and he was standing there.

" Tetsu..." I said

" As expected, you made it this far, Ren Suzugamori. The top fighter of Foo Fighter is a perfect match for me." Tetsu said

" I suppose we really have to do this, huh?" I said, my deck slide out from my sleeve.

Lights lit up in the dark sky.

And that's it for this chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed it!

**Ren: Must I really fight Tetsu?**

**Me: It's part of Bushiroad's storyline so we've got no choice.**

**Ren: But where's Kage?**

**Me: *sweat drop* About that... I received a text from Aichi and he said Kage did go to the shop but because of somebody who did not give him enough flames, he ran out of energy.**

**Ren: Oops... Then did he find the paper?**

**Me: A... burnt piece of paper.**

**Ren: Huh?! Then I'll go personally after I beat Tetsu then.**

**Me: Good luck. And that's it for this chat session! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11- The traitor general

Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter, Chapter 11, The Traitor General! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ren's POV  
I was already up at the rooftop and Tetsu was Reversed.

" As expected, you made it this far, Ren Suzugamori. The top fighter of Foo Fighter, my king, is a perfect match for me." Tetsu said

" "King", you say? You never have been good at making jokes. You're not even satisfied with the way I perform as captain of the Vanguard team." I said

" How long do you intend to engage in this buffoonery?" Tetsu ask

" Dunno. It's amusing to me, in its own way." I replied

" Amusing...? That's what you always say. But... that too shall end." Tetsu said

" I suppose we really have to do this, huh?" I ask

" Isn't that why you've come?" Tetsu ask

" I suppose it is." I said, taking out my deck

The motion figure system appeared around us and we placed our starter Vanguard and deck on the motion figure system.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Frontline Revenger, Claudas!" I said

" Amon's follower, Fate Collector!" Tetsu said

Normal POV

While Ren was up at the rooftop, Asaka and Suiko are...

" I had no idea a contraption like this was in the building." Asaka said

" Isn't there a way to get to the roof?" Suiko ask

" Ren-sama has a private elevator in the back, but it won't work with my ID card." Asaka replied

" Any other way?" Suiko ask

Asaka thought about it for awhile.

" Come to think of it, there's the maintenance emergency staircase." Asaka said

They ran up the staircase and arrived at the door to the rooftop, Asaka tried opening the door but it won't open.

" Why won't it open?" Asaka said in frustration and bang the door with her hand

Ren was still cardfighting.

" I ride Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter. Can I ask you one thing?" Ren ask

" You are going to ask even if I refuse, aren't you?" Tetsu ask

" Yes. Who Reversed you?" Ren ask

" Do you really think I'm going to answer that?" Tetsu ask

" No. I figured you wouldn't. After all, you're stingy." Ren replied

" If you knew that, then don't ask in the first place! I ride Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin! I call Amon's Follower, Hell's Deal! Soulcharge! Go, Hell's Deal!" Tetsu declared

Ren took 1 damage.

_" There aren't many fighters out there who could beat Tetsu... so who could it have been?" _Ren thought in his head

" Stop it." Tetsu said

" What are you referring to?" Ren ask

" I'm not the kind of opponent that you can defeat while distracted by other thoughts. Phu Geenlin attacks" Tetsu declared

Ren took another damage.

" Very true, Tetsu. Against you, I have to fight seriously. Annihilate him! I ride my avatar, Blaster Dark Revenger! Then I call Blaster Dark and Doreen. Go, Blaster Dark. Destroy Phu Geenlin!" Ren declared

Asaka and Suiko could hear everything from behind the door. Asaka banged the door a few more times.

" Ren-sama! Ren-sama! Ren-sama!" Asaka said

" What's the code to unlock it?" Suiko ask

" I don't know. Only Ren-sama and Tetsu can access this building's security system." Asaka replied

" I see..." Suiko said

She took out her mobile pad and started hacking the system.

" I'll try to hack it." Suiko said

" You can do that?" Asaka ask

" I don't know. But trying this is a lot better than standing around doing nothing." Suiko replied

The first damage fell on Tetsu's damage zone.

" Ren Suzugamori. As expected, you are strong. But then, why... Why aren't you using that ability in an appropriate manner?" Tetsu ask

" I'm not? It may not look like it, but I am trying. Annihilate him, Blaster Dark." Ren declared

A second damage fell on Tetsu's damage zone.

" It's the same way with Foo Fighter. Even though you formed the team, I was actually the one who pulled together the organization." Tetsu said

" Yes. I couldn't have done it without you." Ren said

Tetsu sighed.

" A man like you..." Tetsu said

" What's the problem? Everyone has things they're suited and ill-suited for. Turn end." Ren declared

" Stand and draw! Certainly, that's true. You can leave the running of the entire operation to me. But you're the one who stands at the top! It has to be you! Ride! Gwynn the Ripper! I retire Doreen." Tetsu declared

" Why does it have to be me in particular?" Ren ask

" Because you're the one fighter in the world that I acknowledge. Gwynn attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Fate!" Tetsu declared

" No guard." Ren declared

" Drive trigger check." Tetsu declared

The third damage fell on Ren's damage zone.

" The one fighter in the world you acknowledge? That disappoints me, Tetsu." Ren said

" What?"

" When did you become the kind of man that says such trite things?" Ren ask

" What are you talking about? I've always..." Tetsu said, but he was cut off

" No! The Tetsu I knew long ago was completely different. I was nothing to you then. Remember how coldly you treated me?" Ren ask

" Long ago? You mean when we first met?" Tetsu ask

" Yes! You were really interesting back then." Ren said

_Flashback start_

_The younger Ren was walking back home from school under the cherry blossoms when the road was blocked by a bunch of teenagers._

_" Um... Would you get out of the way?" Ren ask the teenagers_

_" Huh?"_

_" You see, I can't get by if you won't move. Am I wrong?" Ren ask_

_" Just take a detour! Everybody's walkin' over there!" one of the teenagers said_

_" I refuse!" Ren said_

_" What?!"_

_" I want to walk under the cherry blossoms." Ren said_

_" You got some guts, punk. Lend me an ear for a minute." Another teenager said_

_" Will you return it?" Ren ask_

_" Just come with me!" The teenager said and took Ren_

_" It won't come off!" Ren said, trying to pull his ear out for real_

_" Of course not!" The four teenagers said together_

_They took him to a building._

_" Hey! Over here!" The teenager said_

_" Um... What's this place?" Ren ask_

_That was when he and Tetsu met._

_" Who the heck is this guy?" A younger Tetsu ask_

_" Seems to be freshman at our school." A teenager said_

_" But he don't know his place, so I thought I'd teach 'im a lesson." Another teenager said_

_" Don't go overboard." Tetsu said_

_A teenager snatched Ren's bag and emptied the contents inside it and he found Ren's deck._

_" Hey, look at this. See what this guy's got." The teenager said and threw the deck towards Tetsu_

_" What the heck is it?" Tetsu ask_

_" It's Vanguard." Ren replied_

_" Van... what?" Tetsu ask_

_" It's a card game." Ren replied_

_" A card game, huh? Like playing cards?" Tetsu said_

_He took out the deck and fanned it out to look at it. Ren was excited when he saw that and ran towards Tetsu._

_" W-What?!" Tetsu ask_

_" You! Please fight me! I can picture it. I'm sure you could give me an interesting fight! No doubt about it!" Ren said_

_" Picture it? What are you talking about? And this "fight" you wanna have, I don't even know the rules." Tetsu said_

_" Even so... I can tell! After all... the cards are glowing!" Ren said_

_" Hey! Do something about this guy!" Tetsu said to the teenagers who brought Ren there._

_The teenagers just gave a sign that said " I don't know." _

_" Yeesh. Here." Tetsu said, throwing the deck back to Ren._

_Ren caught his deck._

_" You spoiled my mood..." Tetsu said_

_" What about fighting me?!" Ren ask_

_" When it comes to fighting..." Tetsu said_

_His fist almost hit a nearby teenager._

_" ... this is the only kind I need." Tetsu said and walked away_

_Ren pouted._

_Flashback end_ ( sorry I'm too lazy to do the rest, there are just too many flashbacks)

" Your pushiness back then annoyed me to no end." Tetsu said

" That's because you refused to fight." Ren said

" But ultimately, you wore me down and initiated me into Cardfighting, so I commend you." Tetsu said

" Huh? Is that how it was? Aren't you maybe whitewashing the past a little to make yourself look better? Come to think of it, that was also on a roof..." Ren said_  
_

They remember their very first cardfight on the roof of the school and Tetsu kept losing but he never gave up.

" That brings back memories, doesn't it?" Ren ask

" Yeah. Then he transferred in." Tetsu said

He remembered how they met Kai for the first time and he lost to Kai and they formed a threesome group, Team Foo Fighter.

" He was strong. And you were drawn to that strength." Tetsu said

" Despair! Then fall to your knees and sip bitter water! I ride... Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! Call!" Ren declared

" That's why you brought him into our team. That was when I decided. If you were going to increase the number of our comrades, and emerge on the national, and eventually international stage, I would do everything in my power to support you. So even when you became corrupted by power... Even then... I returned to you, You led me into this world, so if you wanted power, I would give it to you. If it were your wish, I would even accompany you to the deepest pit of hell! That's what I thought. However, Ren Suzugamori... You've fallen! Now that I'm Reversed, it's all so clear. Power is justice! Power is the law! Affected by nothing, it's the single, absolute existence... that is, yes, even equal to a god! Ren! Picture it! And look for the power! Your goal is at hand! The time has come to create a world ruled by force! Open your eyes! You have the power! Now become the king of Foo Fighter! Become the king of the world!" Tetsu said

" No thank you, Tetsu." Ren said

" Why?! Why won't you make a grab for glory once more?!" Tetsu ask

" Tetsu, haven't you noticed? The cards you're holding now... aren't glowing!" Ren said

" I see. In that case, there's nothing left to say. As long as we are Cardfighters, a demand will be made when one wins over the other! Crawl out of the gates of hell and wield that evil power! I ride... Demon World Marquis, Amon! Ren! Surrender to me! This time, I'll lead you! And then, become the king that I seek, Ren Suzugamori!" Tetsu said

Meanwhile, at Card Capital...

" Aichi, how is Kage doing?" Misaki ask

" He's alright. I just gave him a few of my Mist flames so he should be fine by tomorrow." Aichi replied

" That's a relief. I wonder why would Ren Suzugamori send Kage here." Misaki said

" I don't know. We just have to wait until Kage wakes up." Aichi said

Misaki nodded.

_" What's going on?" _Aichi thought in his head

And that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!

**Me: Wow. That was tiring.**

**Aichi: But... It's weird that Kage's here, don't you think?**

**Me: Huh? I-I guess...**

**Misaki: Is something wrong?**

**Me: N-Nothing! Nothing at all!**

**Misaki/Aichi: Suspicious.**

**Me: T-Then, let's end this, shall we? 1,2...**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Kingmaker in the Moonli

Hi readers! I am back with chapter 12! The Kingmaker in the Moonlight! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Normal POV

While Ren was still cardfighting, meanwhile Asaka and Suiko were finally able to open the door.

" Ren-sama!" Asaka exclaimed

A huge gust of wind suddenly blow and when it stopped, it showed the cardfight that was going on.

" They've both got grade 3 Vanguards..." Suiko said

" The damage is 4 to 3 with Ren-sama in the lead... but it looks like Tetsu's turn is next." Asaka added

Suiko gave an reassuring tap on Asaka's shoulder.

" Be patient. All we can do right now is watch." Suiko said

" Wrong. There is something that I can do. I'll have faith in Ren-sama. I'll keep believing that he'll bring Tetsu back. I'll wait for that." Asaka said

" Right." Suiko agreed

They watched as the moon was covered by the dark clouds.

" I call Doreen the Thruster and Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw! Soulcharge! With this, Demon World Marquis, Amon receives +6000 power. On top of that, Doreen also gets +6000 power." Tetsu declared

" This is..." Ren said

" That's right, My units get more power every time a card is put in the Soul." Tetsu said

" The more turns you have, the stronger the effect. That skill is a pain in the neck." Ren said

" Well, if you can last that long... Ron Geenlin attacks! Since my Vanguard has "Amon" in the name, Ron gets +3000 power! Take Demon World Marquis's slashing attack, Ren!" Tetsu declared

" That's fine. No guard." Ren declared

" Twin drive!" Tetsu declared

The first, a heal trigger.

" Heal trigger?!" Asaka exclaimed

" Now they've got even damage..." Suiko added

" I give the power to Hell's Draw. Second Check!" Tetsu declared

No trigger. The fourth damage fell into Ren's damage zone. Amon's attack was seen from the ground floor of the building and surprised Kyou and his two friends.

" Fate Collector moves to the Soul. With its skill, I draw one card." Tetsu declared

He smiled after drawing the card.

" That's not like you." Ren said

" What?" Tetsu said

" What happened to your usual poker face? You've certainly drawn a good card, but by letting it show on your face, you're going to miss out on using it effectively." Ren said

" Don't underestimate me. The card won't lose effectiveness because of something like that. Besides, shouldn't you worry about yourself first?" Tetsu ask

" Very true. Not only has Tetsu taken the lead, his turn isn't even over yet." Suiko said

" Ren-sama..."

" Go, Hell's Draw!" Tetsu declared

The fifth damage fell into Ren's damage zone.

" That makes 5 damage!" Asaka exclaimed

" I'd like to fight to the finish right here, but unfortunately, my turn's over." Tetsu declared

" Boy, you don't get it, Tetsu. Saying, "I'll save my fun for later!"... is just not very villainous." Ren said

" Nonsense talk. Do you understand your position, Ren? If you don't beat me this next turn, you'll have no chance of winning." Tetsu said

" Of course I understand that. Blaze up, flames of fury! With thoughts of raging wrath, reduce to ashes everything reflected in your eyes! Break ride! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon! Superior call! Call! Transient Revenger attacks!" Ren declared

" Guard!" Tetsu declared

" His first attack failed." Suiko said

" Ren-sama..."

" You are good." Ren said

" An attack like that was easy to brush off." Tetsu said

" Then, how about this one? Raging Dragon, use your passionate roar to crush everything to pieces!" Ren declared

" No guard." Tetsu declared

" Twin drive!" Ren declared

First check, no trigger. Second check, critical trigger.

" There it is! A critical trigger!" Suiko said

" I give the power to Nullity Revenger and the extra critical to Raging Form Dragon." Ren declared

" A critical of 2!" Suiko said

" 5 damage just like that! Ren-sama! If your next attacks succeeds, it's over!" Asaka exclaimed

" But will it go that smoothly? Critical trigger! I give the power to Amon." Tetsu declared

" Even though you've raised your power a bit, that won't stop my Raging Form Dragon. Limit Break! Tremble in fear before an even greater rage! Superior persona ride! Raging Form Dragon!" Ren declared

" He went from one Raging Form to another Raging Form." Asaka said

" And it's standing!" Suiko added

" What do you think? This way, I have two more attacks. Meanwhile, you can't withstand even one more damage, Tetsu. You number is up." Ren said

" I'll pay you back for before." Tetsu said

" Oh?"

" The man who talks too much before the final stroke always loses. Am I wrong?" Tetsu ask

" You know that theory too? I'm impressed. And here's your reward. Unleash your thunder! Raging roar, destroy Tetsu's delusion!" Ren declared

" Come, my follower! Vlad Specula!" Tetsu declared

" Perfect guard..." Asaka said

" Nullity Revenger, Masquerade!" Ren declared

" Ren! That's your final attack! Ron Geenlin, Hell's Draw, protect Demon World Marquis!" Tetsu declared

The last attack didn't go through.

" It seems you've fully realized how much power I have. But you can be at ease, Ren. There's no need for you to fight any longer. When you become king, I'll demolish all challengers. You can sit on the throne in peace, and..." Tetsu was cut off by Ren's laughing

" What are you saying, Tetsu? The fight isn't over yet. You don't think I'd throw in the towel over being in a pinch like this, do you? Just the opposite. This is more fun than ever." Ren said

" That's just like you, Ren Suzugamori. That's exactly why you're worthy of being my king." Tetsu said

" Please don't make me keep saying it. I'm not a king. I'm just an ordinary Cardfighter, the kind that can be found anywhere." Ren said

Tetsu was suddenly laughing menacingly.

" You're ordinary, you say? This is also the last time you'll be spouting nonsense like that! Final Turn! Demon of demons, god that rules the demon world! Appear before me, and turn this whole world to hell! I ride... Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse"! Here I go, Ren. This is our final turn! Doreen moves. Call! Soulcharge. Doreen gets +6000 power. Limits are meaningless to the Demon Marquis! Demon Marquis, Amon " Reverse's" Limit Break! Lock! With this, Amon "Reverse" can get +1000 power for every Dark Irregulars in the Soul. That's a total of +10000 power. On top of that, if there are six or more units, he gets an extra critical." Tetsu declared

" Even without a boost, that's 23000 power. And a critical of 2?!" Asaka exclaimed

" Attack, Doreen!" Tetsu declared

" Guard!" Ren declared

" The finishing blow! Go, Amon "Reverse"! Bring the new king into being!" Tetsu declared

" I guard with Air Raid Dragon and Grim Revenger!" Ren declared

" Check! Draw trigger. I give the power to Ron Geenlin!" Tetsu declared

" What's wrong? It's taking you an awful lot of time and trouble to do that final 1 damage." Ren said

" I'm not done! My turn isn't over yet! Go, Ron Geenlin! Bury Raging Form Dragon!" Tetsu declared

" Fly! Two Masquerade units!" Ren declared

" It's can't be... My Final Turn..." Tetsu said

" I believe your turn is over?" Ren ask

" That's my Ren-sama! Only he could protect himself against that attack." Asaka said

" But that doesn't change the fact that he's still in a tight spot. He doesn't have any rear-guards, and there are only two cards in his hand. On top of that, his opponent has a perfect guard." Suiko said

" It'll be okay. With Ren-sama, I'm sure of it." Asaka said

" Stand and draw. Call. Tartu's Counterblast. Superior call!" Ren declared

" Can you break through this defense?!" Tetsu ask

" Attack! Attack!" Ren declared

" Guard." Tetsu declared

" Raging Form Dragon, broiling with rage, reduce Amon "Reverse" to ashes with your flames of fury! Counterblast!" Ren declared

" Perfect guard with Vlad Specula!" Tetsu declared

_" Do you think you've already won, Tetsu? That's why your cards have lost their glow. Apparently, you didn't notice it, but the cards in your hand were glowing. It's a different glow than mine or Kai's or Aichi-kun's. Tetsu... It was a glow all your own." _Ren thought in his head

" Twin drive..." Ren declared

" Raging Form Dragon!" Tetsu exclaimed

" Just one card changes the whole game. That's what Vanguard is about, isn't it, Tetsu?" Ren ask

" What?"

" Mordred, Tartu, Nullity Revenger... Give your souls to Raging Form Dragon! Limit Break activated! I can now superior ride the Raging Form Dragon in my hand! Rise again, Raging Form Dragon! It gets +10000 power. Here I go, Tetsu. I'm going to open your eyes now. Raging Form Dragon attacks Amon "Reverse"! Take your glow back, Tetsu!" Ren declared

The last damage fell on Tetsu's damage zone but Tetsu was backing his footsteps to the edge of the roof!

" Tetsu! Tetsu, look out!" Ren yelled and grabbed onto Tetsu as reverse left Tetsu's body

" What are you doing?" Ren ask

" Ren..." Tetsu said

" What'll happen if you don't keep your act together? After all, the leader of Foo Fighter is pathetic! Please support me. Tetsu, I'm no good without you." Ren said

Ren used his other hand to fully balance Tetsu and sat on the ground, exhausted from all the cardfights. Tetsu followed along. A indigo glow suddenly landed on Ren's hand.

" Ah, this is... the Mist Key!" Ren exclaimed

" Mist..."

" ...Key?"

" Slip of my tongue again." Ren said to himself

" What's going on?" Suiko ask

" Guess I can't keep this from the three of you anymore." Ren replied

A few minutes of explaining later... Ren got up.

" Tetsu, who Reversed you?" Ren ask

" I don't know. My memories are all jumbled up." Tetsu replied

" Really? But... if there's a fighter around who can beat you, this will be hard to deal with." Ren said

Ren noticed the glow from the cards have came back to Tetsu.

" Ren?" Tetsu ask

" Oh, nothing. Come on, Tetsu, let's go. Asaka and Suiko-san, too." Ren said

" Right!" The two girls said

While walking down, Ren suddenly remember something...

" Ah! I forgot to give Kage enough flames! Aichi-kun's going to kill me for sure." Ren said, knowing fully well how Aichi acts when he's angry

" But, why Aichi-kun? It's a bit out of his character." Suiko said

" If you see his angry self, you would want to stay as far away as possible." Ren said

They heard voices outside...

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

They went out of the door.

" Oh, are we disturbing you?" Ren ask

" Since Tetsu and Asaka are with you, that means..." Kyou said

" Yes. My work is done." Ren said

" Then fight me!" Kyou said

" Wait! I'm the one who's going to defeat Ren-sama! Then... Ren-sama will be mine..." Bidou said

" What are you babbling about?! I'm first!" Kyou argued

" No, I am!" Bidou argued back

" Not that I care, but haven't you both stood up your Vanguards?" Asaka ask

" Ah! Shoot!" Bidou and Kyou said

" Once a fight is started, you can't give up." Tetsu said as they walked passed them

" I know that!" Kyou exclaimed

" We have no choice." Bidou said

" I'll be done with this guy soon, so hang on, Ren!" Kyou said

" My apologise, but we're in a hurry." Ren said

" Right?" Asaka added

" W-What?!" Kyou said

When they were at the front gate,

" See you around!" Asaka waved

" Excuse us." Suiko bowed

" Take care." Tetsu said

" Well, I'll leave the rest to you, Kyou Yahagi-kun." Ren waved and they walked out of the gate (They really love to tease them.)

" Hey, you! Don't say my name only when it's convenient for you! Wait, Ren!" Kyou yelled

~ A few minutes later~

Ren yawned because of a whole night of cardfighting.

" This is Miyaji Academy." Tetsu said

" Why did we come here?" Suiko ask

" Well, there's something I really need to confirm." Ren said

" Confirm?" Asaka ask

" Yes." Ren replied

" Huh?" A voice said

Ren turned to the voice.

" Ren-san?! And everyone else... What are you doing here?" Aichi ask

" Actually, I wanted to check on the Ultra-Rare girl." Ren replied

" You mean Kourin-san?" Aichi ask

" That's right." Ren replied

" Um... Apparently, Kourin-san's busy with her idol work, so she hasn't been to school for awhile. But, isn't it the same way with you, Suiko-san?" Aichi ask

" Yes... well..." Suiko replied

" Anyway, Aichi-kun... um..." Ren couldn't find the words

" If it's about Kage, then he's doing well. Thanks to some guy who forgot to give him enough flames." Aichi said

" Sorry... but..." Again, Ren couldn't find the words

" If it's about some paper, then it's burned, you can tell me some other time." Aichi said, _" And get ready for some punishment." _Aichi communicated

Shivers was sent down Ren's spine, Aichi's punishments are always painful.

" Oh! What are all of you doing here?" A voice ask

Kourin and Rekka appeared beside Aichi.

" Kourin-san?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Huh? Even Suiko's here!" Rekka exclaimed

" Where were you last night? You didn't come home." Kourin said

" Ah... That's..." Suiko said

" Isn't staying out overnight kind of risky? Don't forget, you're an idol!" Rekka said

" R-Right..." Suiko said

The school bell rang...

" Come on, Aichi, we'll be late if you keep lollygagging around here." Kourin said

" Right." Aichi said

" Never mind, Aichi-kun. I guess I had the wrong idea." Ren said

" Oh? Well, then... Please explain everything to me when we meet for your punishment." Aichi said darkly and glared darkly before bowing

More shivers down the spine but this time, it was Ren, Asaka, Suiko and Tetsu who shivered.

" Y-Yes..." Ren said, on the inside, he's hoping he won't die from the punishment

" What's wrong?" Kourin ask

" Nothing! Let's go!" Aichi said

" Bye bye!" Rekka said

They ran into the school.

" T-That was..." Asaka said

" Q-Quite scary..." Suiko said

" Then... Ren... It seems you are going to be in huge trouble." Tetsu said

" No way... He's going to kill me for sure..." Ren whinned

Another thought came into Ren's mind...

_" I thought the other two Ultra-Rare members would be like Suiko-san, but they don't seem to be showing any of the signs." _Ren thought in his head.

" I'm glad you seem well, Kourin-san!" Aichi said as he ran in

_" Be careful, Aichi-kun." _

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!

**Me: Ren! Why didn't you tell him?!**

**Ren: I didn't know what to say, especially when he's angry.**

**Asaka: It's almost as if he read your mind back there, and that unforgettable glare, it seems he really wants to punish you.**

**Suiko: He really is a different person, and he scared us a lot back there.**

**Tetsu: Then, what are you going to do, Ren?**

**Ren: I have to wait for his punishment, he's going to kill me.**

**Me: *sighs***

**Tetsu: Ren...**

**Asaka: What does he do when he's angry?**

**Ren: Trust me, he destroyed two rooms before and he won't hesitate to destroy more. And those rooms were as huge as our training facilities.**

**Suiko: H-He did?!**

**Ren: Yes... **

**Asaka: He's strong... physically.**

**Me: And mentally.**

**Suiko: And it seems he knew that you told us about everything.**

**Tetsu: Looks like trouble is coming for you, Ren.**

**Ren: *sobs***

**Me: Seeing Aichi destroying something a third time doesn't surprise me. Well, let's just end this for now. 1,2...**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13- Daiyusha Falls!

Hi readers! I am now presenting to you chapter 13! Daiyusha Falls! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Normal POV

Ren and the others were at the HQ doing nothing really, just that Ren felt like he couldn't rest.

" Aichi-kun was a little scary back there." Suiko said

The dark glare that Aichi showed, and what was worse was that he was still smiling.

" That's how he is... I'm in big trouble!" Ren exclaimed

" Can't you stop him?" Asaka ask

" Impossible... Nobody has been able to take him down yet." Ren shivered

" I didn't know that even that Sendou has that kind of personality." Tetsu said

" He wouldn't even have that personality if we didn't say 'Shut up!' to him before." Ren said

Kage appeared from his illusionary mist. A single letter was on his mouth.

" Kage! What's that?" Ren ask

Asaka took the letter and opened it. She read it out.

" Hello, Ren-san. It's Aichi. Come to Namimmori Mountain once you've received this letter from Kage. I'll see you there.

From, Aichi." Asaka read

_" Can't I just escape?" _Ren thought in his head

" There's more... P.S. If you dare to even escape, I won't let you off the next time we meet. You can bring Asaka-san and the others too, if you would like to." Asaka continued

_" He knew what I was thinking. I can't escape now." _Ren thought again

" He said he won't let you off if you escape... so, I guess you've got no choice but to go..." Suiko said

" Oh no..." Ren said

" We'll follow." Tetsu said

" Yeah, Ren-sama. But, Namimmori Mountain... Where is it?" Asaka ask

" I know where it is. Let's go." Ren said

" Yes."

They left for Namimmori Mountain and they climbed up the mountain and found Aichi and the others there waiting. (Insert Aichi with a dark aura leaking out)

" Um... Aichi-kun?" Ren ask

" I'm glad you came, Ren-san." Aichi replied

" Is there... something... you need?" Ren ask

" Yes, there is." Aichi replied, darkly

He stood up from the rock he was sitting on. Ren noticed his bow is already in his hands and took a step back.

" YOU IDIOT!" Aichi yelled and blasted his arrows

" Wait a minute, Aichi-kun! I-I can explain!" Ren said

" I told you the last time and you forgot!" Aichi said

While Ren was running, everybody was just sitting and watching...

" Ah... He did it again..." Naoki said

" No wonder Aichi was so mad and said he wanted to cancel today's club meeting, and when Kourin finally came back." Misaki said

" Nobody can stop his rage now." Shingo added

" Can some of you just help Ren-sama?" Asaka ask

" No can do. With Brother Aichi like that, none of us can stop him." Kamui replied

" Then... We have to let him stay like that?" Suiko ask

" Until he calms down, then we can stop him." Misaki said

" I-I see."

They watched and sweat drop as Ren was consistently hit by Aichi's attacks and this time, Aichi didn't hold back.

~ After awhile~

Aichi calmed down for a bit and Kamui and Misaki went in.

" Now, Aichi, you can stop now. You've been doing this lots of times." Misaki said

" Yeah, Brother Aichi. Don't you get tired?" Kamui ask

" He got innocent people involved and I can't let that pass." Aichi replied

_" I wouldn't say that they are innocent anymore." _Ren thought in his head

Aichi calmed himself down.

" One more time, and I won't spare you." Aichi said darkly (talk about out of character)

" Y-Yes..." Ren said

" I'm going somewhere around the mountain for a bit." Aichi said

" Why?" Misaki ask

" To get some rest." Aichi replied, _" I've been feeling tired lately."_

" Then, don't go too far." Misaki said, _" Who knows what will happen..." _

" Yeah." Aichi said

Aichi left for the moutains and Shingo tend to Ren's wounds.

" But, that was surprising." Suiko said

" I agree. That was out of his character." Asaka said

" He's even scarier then you, Tatsunagi." Tetsu added

" But, that doesn't mean he's that he doesn't really care." Naoki said

" Sendou-kun has his own means to do all that." Shingo added

" Although, sometimes it was out of irritation from us." Kamui said

" Is that so?" Asaka ask

A scream suddenly surprised them.

" GAHHHH!" It was Tsuna.

Tsuna fell flat on his face.

" Ow!"

" Are you alright, Tsuna?" Misaki ask

" Y-Yeah, somehow." Tsuna replied

" What happened?" Kamui ask

" Well, Reborn was giving me more training but what are you guys doing here?" Tsuna ask

" One word, punishment." Shingo replied

" It's the usual, huh?" Tsuna said

" Yeah..."

" Ciaossu, everyone!"

Reborn was flying in the air with Leon who transformed into a hang glider.

" Reborn-san!" Kamui exclaimed

" All of you were here all along, huh? No wonder I heard some explosions. You guys have to stop doing that all the time." Reborn said

" The baby talked?!" Asaka, Suiko and Tetsu exclaimed

" Ciaossu, my name is Reborn! So, who was the troublemaker this time?" Reborn ask

" It's not us. It's just Ren Suzugamori this time." Misaki said

" I see."

" Where is Aichi-san?" Tsuna ask

" If you want to know where he is, he's in the mountains, resting." Naoki replied

" Now that I think about it, who are they?" Tsuna pointed to Asaka and the others

" I'm Asaka Narumi!"

" Hello, I'm Suiko Tatsunagi."

" Tetsu Shinjou."

" I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, nice to meet you."

" And maybe they are the reasons why Aichi went on a rampage, am I right?" Reborn ask

" Yes..." Ren replied

A voice was heard deep in the mountains.

" Who are you?!" The voice exclaimed

" Aichi?! Did something happen?" Misaki ask

" I don't know, but it might not be good. Let's go." Reborn said

They ran to the source of the voice and found him. A man in a cloak was standing in front of him.

" Aichi!' Misaki shouted

" Everyone!" Aichi exclaimed

" Are you alright?" Misaki ask

" Don't come closer!" Aichi shouted

" Huh?"

They slammed into a barrier.

" Is everyone alright?!" Aichi ask

" Yeah. We're fine." Naoki replied

Aichi turned back to the man in the cloak. Misaki and the others noticed Persephone and Vivian stuck in a net.

" What do you think you're doing?! Who are you?!" Aichi ask

The man didn't respond.

" You!"

Aichi released his arrows. The man dodged every single arrows that were shot towards him.

" No way!" Misaki exclaimed

" He's dodging every blow!" Kamui exclaimed

Fatigue took over Aichi and he was on one knee on the ground, his vision was blurry.

_" No, not now. I can't give in!" _Aichi thought in his head

" Aichi-kun! Hold on! We're coming!" Ren shouted

" Darn it! This barrier won't break!" Naoki said

Aichi's body gave in and fainted.

" Aichi!"

" Stand back. Operation X." Tsuna went into HDW mode

_" Roger that, boss. Initiating X BURNER firing sequence." _

" X BURNER!"

The barrier finally broke and the man in the cloak realized this and escaped. The net around the two owls disappeared as well.

" Tch. He escaped, huh?" Naoki said

" Aichi!" Misaki ran towards Aichi

" Is he alright, Misaki-san?!" Kamui ask

Misaki picked Aichi up. Heavy panting were heard. Misaki touched his forehead.

" A fever again. What should we do?" Misaki said

" I'll try healing him for now." Shingo said

Misaki nodded. She leaned him against a tree.

" This is troublesome." Ren said

" Ren-sama?" Asaka ask

" Aichi has been like this for awhile." Misaki said

" Yeah. He always looked tired and feverish ever since we came back." Kamui added

" We tried every method we know to help, but nothin' worked." Naoki said

" Why is this happening?" Suiko ask

" We don't know." Misaki shook her head

" Anyway, I found this." Ren showed the Mist Key

" The Mist Key?!" Misaki exclaimed

" Why do you have it?!" Naoki ask

" It suddenly appeared." Ren replied

" Then, try the Mist Key." Reborn said

They nodded and attached the key to the pacifier. Aichi finally woke up.

" Everyone... what was I...?" Aichi ask

" It's nothing. Can you stand?" Misaki ask

" Yeah." Aichi tried standing up but his legs are still a bit weak

" What's happening to you lately?" Naoki ask

" I don't know. I just feel exhausted for some reason." Aichi replied

Reborn thought about something for a bit...

" Aichi, for now, just rest some more." Reborn said

" Huh? But..." Aichi said

" Just rest." Reborn said

" Yes."

While Aichi was resting, the others were talking about what happened.

" I'm suspecting that an evil force is making its move on him." Reborn explained

" Evil force?!"

" Yeah. Aichi must be protected at all cost, falling into the hands of darkness is the last thing that I don't want to happen to him." Reborn continued

Everyone nodded...

" We understand the situation but what is going to happen if Aichi-kun falls into the hands of darkness?" Suiko ask

" Mass chaos. Using Aichi, they can unlock his ability to travel to the parallel worlds and force him to control them. Meanwhile, the evil energy must be trying to find its way to Aichi." Reborn replied

" Then, why is Aichi exhausted all the time?" Naoki ask

" I noticed his pacifier faintly glowing, which means the pacifier has been using his energy to prevent something like that from happening but as a consequence, Aichi will keep feeling exhausted." Reborn replied

" Aichi..."

( Hi! Author here! Let's ease their tension a little.)

" Uwahh!" A voice exclaimed

" What was that?!" Misaki ask

" It's okay. It's just another one of my dame students." Reborn said

Dino appeared from the nearby bushes.

" Dino-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Yo, my little bro!" Dino exclaimed

" Took you long enough." Reborn said

" I don't know why, but it took me three hours to get here." Dino said

" You really are useless without your subordinates." Misaki said

" What happened to him?" Dino ask, pointing to Aichi

" That's..."

(Too bad, Dino is sometimes sharp.)

After explaining everything, Dino finally understood.

" The poor guy... He has to suffer like that." Dino said

" Aichi... He has always been like that ever since." Misaki said

Aichi was suddenly waking up...

" Aichi. Is something the matter?" Misaki ask

" N-Nothing... I'm fine." Aichi replied

" Yo, glad to see you're awake." Dino said

" Dino-san... Hello..." Aichi said

" Are you alright now?" Reborn ask

" Yeah." Aichi said

Aichi stopped and turned to a direction.

" What's wrong?" Misaki ask

Tsuna also turned the same direction.

" Tsuna?" Reborn ask

" Who's there?" Aichi ask

" Tch. You sensed us." A voice said

Aichi tried to get up again but he still can't get up.

" Don't worry." Misaki assured

" Alright." Aichi said

Two people came out from their hiding.

" We came to get you, Aichi Sendou." One of them said

" Stay away from him!" Naoki said

" You can't stop us." Another one said

" You sure?" Aichi ask

" Huh?"

There were wires suddenly surrounding them.

" Wires?"

" I borrowed them." Aichi said

" Don't tell me..." Tsuna said

" You borrowed them from Varia, right?" Dino ask

" Yeah." Aichi replied

Tsuna and Dino were shocked beyond words, how was he able to borrow wires from the most murderous assassin squad in Vongola? One of the guy took out a knife to cut the wires.

" Wait... If you cut the wires, they'll explode." Aichi said

" Heh, you think we'll believe that?" The guy with the knife said

He cut the wire and the wires exploded.

" I told you." Aichi said

" Scary..."

" Tch. I can't believe we did that." The guy who was with the knife said

" I warned you two already, and would you two just get out of that disguise, it's irritating." Aichi said

" You saw through our disguise, byon." Ken said

" You two are... Mukuro's...!" Tsuna said

" Heheh, only you guys didn't see through our disguise." Ken said

" Ken, you're really irritating." Chikusa said

" Shut up, Kakipi!" Ken yelled

" What do you need me for?" Aichi ask

" Nothin' really. We were just passing by." Ken replied

" Really?" Aichi ask

" Y-Yes..." Ken said

" Even if you do, I can't help right now." Aichi said

" W-Why?!"

Aichi just chuckled.

" Predictable. But really, what do you need?" Aichi ask

" W-We want to talk Mukuro-san for a bit." Ken said

" Why didn't you ask Chrome-san?" Aichi ask

" I don't want to ask that stupid woman!" Ken exclaimed

" All right then. But only once. Creating real illusions is difficult." Aichi said

" I know! Just do it already!" Ken exclaimed

" Be more patient, Ken." Chikusa said

Aichi stood up but Naoki still had to support him.

" All right then." Aichi said

Aichi took a deep breath and concentrated.

_" Mukuro, are you there?"_

_" Kufufufu, what do you want from me, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro ask_

_" Ken and Chikusa wants to talk to you." Aichi replied_

_" Kufufufu. Why can't they ask Chrome?" Mukuro ask_

_" They said they didn't want to." Aichi replied_

_" Kufufufu. I see. If they just want to talk then fine." Mukuro said_

Aichi opened his eyes. Mukuro appeared using his illusions plus with Aichi's help.

" Mukuro-san!" Ken exclaimed

" Mukuro-sama..." Chikusa said

" Kufufufu, hello, Ken, Chikusa." Mukuro said

" Let's leave them be." Aichi said

" But..." Misaki said

" Let's go..." Aichi said

" Yes..."

They left the scene and was at where Aichi punished Ren.

" Geez... You left us worried back there." Naoki said

" But... who's that guy?" Reborn ask

" I don't know..." Aichi said

" What happened?" Misaki ask

" Well..." Aichi said

_~ Flashback start~_

_Aichi leaned onto a tree to rest for a few minutes but all of a sudden, he felt a presence._

_" Who's there?" Aichi ask_

_The man in the cloak appeared._

_" What do you want?" Aichi ask_

_No response..._

_" I'm going to ask you again... Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Aichi ask_

_The man in the cloak suddenly started to walk towards Aichi._

_" Stay away! Persephone, Vivian!" Aichi called_

_The two owls were nowhere to be seen._

_" Persephone, Vivian?"_

_" Look up..." The man said_

_" Huh?"_

_The two owls were suspended in the in air by a net made out of something._

_" Persephone, Vivian! Stay away! Who are you?"_

_Aichi quickly put up a barrier. The man in the cloak took out an orb. Aichi felt himself weakening._

_" A flame absorbing orb?!"_

_" You're coming with me, Aichi Sendou or should I say, the last surviving member of the Elementio clan, Reah." The man said_

_An unfamiliar voice to Aichi._

_" I'm not going anywhere with you and who is Reah? I don't know him. And what do you mean by last surviving member of the Elementio clan?! What are you talking about?" Aichi ask_

_" I see, you've not regained your memories yet. Then, I'll force you to come with me.." The man said and smashed the barrier to pieces._

_" Oh no!"_

_A chain bounded both his wrist and he couldn't move._

_" Let me go!" Aichi said_

_" I told you, you're coming with me."_

_" Who are you?!"_

_Aichi broke the chain and started to escape but the man had already put up a barrier around their surroundings._

_~ Flashback end~ _

" And that was when everyone appeared and you know the rest." Aichi said

" But, leaving you alone might not be a good thing anymore." Misaki said

" Yeah. Who knows when you might run into that guy again." Kamui said

" I will be careful next time." Aichi said

" Moreover, who is this Reah he is talking about? And the Elementio clan?" Reborn ask

" I don't know." Aichi shook his head

Another thought came to his mind...

_" I haven't been able to sense the Cloud Ring ever since Kai-kun stopped coming to Card Capital. What's happening?" _Aichi thought

" Aichi?" Misaki ask

" Nothing." Aichi replied

" It's about time we go back." Shingo said

" Come to think of it, today's the day, isn't it?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. The plane should be getting in anytime now." Misaki replied

" We haven't seen Mitsusada-san in a long time." Aichi said

" Are you talking about Kenji Mitsusada-sama?!" Shingo ask

" Who's that?" Naoki ask

" Sheesh... this is why you are a juvenile delinquent!" Shingo said

" 'Scuse me?!" Naoki said

" Kenji Mitsusada-sama is a legendary fighter who's even beaten Ren Suzugamori-sama. He's also called "Emperor" Koutei." Shingo explained

" "Emperor"? Sounds like a guy who's full of himself." Naoki said

" Mitsusada-san's actually a really nice guy." Aichi said

" Even though they call him the "Emperor"?" Naoki said

Ren thought about it...

_" Koutei is coming back at this time? I have a bad feeling about this." _Ren thought

" Ren?" Tetsu ask

" Nothing... Just thinking about something." Ren replied

At that time in a certain airplane

A little boy was looking at a certain someone looking through his deck. The certain someone finished looking through his deck.

" I understand your feelings of doubt, but in the end, it's best to go with the clan you like." It was Koutei, he returned the deck back to the boy

" Really?" The boy ask

" You'll be fine. That's a good deck." Koutei said

" Thank you, bro!" The boy said and returned to his seat

" 'Bro', huh? In Singapore, I was 'the old man'." Koutei said to himself and closed his eyes to take a rest

A few minutes later, Koutei opened his eyes again and the plane suddenly shook. He buckled his seat belt as instructed and looked to his side. Most of the people beside him looked weird and red mist was suddenly approaching him and engulfed him. He got up and realized it was just a dream, or was it?

" Pardon me!" Koutei said to a passenger

He sat back down.

" A dream? What was that just now?" He said to himself

_" We'll be arriving at the airport in just a moment. Please fasten your seat belts." _The air crew announced

He finally arrived at the airport and was waiting for his teammates.

" You aren't at the airport yet?" Koutei ask over the phone

" Sorry, Koutei! We're close, but the traffic is crazy over here... It looks like we won't be arriving anytime soon." It was Yuri

" I see. Well, you can't change the traffic." Koutei said

" Although if we'd left the house on time, we probably would've been able to avoid the traffic jam. But you took forever to get ready, Sis." Gai said, but Koutei could not hear it

But Yuri can. She immediately smacked his head.

" Yuri?" Koutei ask

" Ow!"

" Anyway, it won't be too long. I'm anxious to see what SIT taught you. Hurry and show me! So let's fight right away! That way I can find out what you learned in one shot, right?" Yuri ask

" You're as impatient as always. But sure, I'll show you. I held fight after fight, doing research and analysis every single day. I didn't have a single day off. So I'll show you the result of my accumulated efforts. I think it'll be more difficult for you to beat me than before." Koutei said

" Oh?" Yuri said

" Eh? What?"

" You've changed a little, Koutei. Your voice is full of confidence."

" R-Really?"

" It makes me look forward to meeting up with you all the more. Well, see you later."

" Yeah." Koutei put down the phone

He noticed someone familiar beside him.

" Kai-kun? If it isn't Kai-kun?!" Koutei exclaimed

He ran towards 'Reverse' Kai.

" Hey, long time no see! Huh? Have you come to meet me too? Kai-kun?" Koutei ask

" Are you strong?" Kai ask

_" I see. He wants me to show him what I've learnt at SIT."_ Koutei thought ( No he's not!)

" If we fight, I think you'll get a good picture." Koutei said

In a certain cab, Yuri and Gai were still stuck at the traffic jam.

" Hey, we're not moving at all here. Even though we can see the airport..." Yuri said anxiously

" Maybe it'd be faster to walk from here." Gai suggested

" You're right. Shall we?" Yuri ask

She unbuckled her seat belt.

" Driver, we're getting off here." Yuri said

" Huh? Uh... sure." The driver said and unlocked the doors

" Come on, we're getting out." Yuri said

" Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

" What's wrong?" Yuri ask

" Urgh! My leg hurts!" Gai exclaimed, pretending...

" Huh?!"

" Come to think of it, I bumped my knee when we got into the taxi. It must be from that..." Gai said

" It didn't hurt then?" Yuri ask

" A-Anyway, you should go, Sis!" Gai said

Yuri got out of the taxi.

" Are you sure it's okay?" Yuri ask

" Koutei is waiting. You're eager to see him, aren't you?" Gai ask

" N-Not especially..." Yuri replied

" Go on, get going." Gai said

" Y-You're right. It wouldn't be nice to keep him waiting... See you later!" Yuri said and ran off to the airport

" Have to give them some time alone on an occasion like this." Gai secretly said

" Sounds like you've got it rough, sir." The driver said

" Yeah, well, those two are exasperating." Gai said

Yuri was running and a plane flew past above her. Meanwhile... Kai and Koutei has already rode their grade 3 Vanguards.

" This is just like you, Kai-kun. As before, you fight like a ferocious dragon. If anything, those claws are even sharper. Even having changes your clan... But the Emperor who commands many subjects has also improved with the power of justice! I'll show you! A righteous spirit is everlasting! Burn even brighter! I ride Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha! Take the sword of justice! Special attack! Burning Justice Heart!" Koutei declared

" It seems you've learned a few things studying aboard. You're stronger than before. And that strength is what I've been looking for! Nebula Lord Dragon! Moebius Operation!" Kai declared

The darkness engulfed Koutei and Kai's job at the airport was done.

Meanwhile the SIT's Team Genius are...

" Whoa! What a cutie! I'm gonna approach that girl..." Ali said

" Cut it out! You didn't come here to hit on girls. We're here to meet Mitsusada." Lee said

" Don't be such a stiff."

" Not bad." Chris said

" Chris?" The both of them exclaimed

" Not that. I'm talking about the fight space. I'm thinking I could fight Mitsusada right away." Chris said

" What, right here?" Ali ask

" At SIT, our fight grades were about the same. So I'm anxious to see who's stronger once and for all. Though, of course, he's no match for me!" Chris said

" A decisive fight between Mitsusada and Chris Lo, who made it to the Asia Cirsuit finals? That could be a major event on its own, but to hold it here, on the down-low..." Lee said

" Yeah!" Ali agreed

" That makes it sound even more fun." Chris said

" Excuse me." A voice said

A woman approached them.

" You're Chris-sama, Lee-sama and Ali-sama from Team Genius, aren't you?" The woman ask

" Yeah..." The three replied

She took them to a lounge space.

" Lounge space?"

" Yes. He's waiting for you here." The woman said

" It's hard for civvies to get into a place like this." Ali said

" What the heck's a civvy?" Lee ask

They walked into the lounge space.

" I don't really know myself..." Ali replied

Once they've entered...

" He's waiting over there." The woman gestured

" A fight table?!" Lee exclaimed

" There he is!" Ali exclaimed

They ran towards the 'Reverse' Koutei.

" What the heck, Mitsusada?! We were waiting for you in the lobby." Ali said

" It looks like you and Chris had the same idea." Lee said

" Nothing wrong with that. This is just what I wanted." Chris said

" Are you... strong?" Koutei ask

" You must be really confident to ask me that." Chris said

They got ready for their cardfight.

" This way, I get to see firsthand how much you've grown at SIT." Chris said

" Stand up, Vanguard!" They said in union

" Give me all you've got, Mitsusada." Chris said, not suspecting anything wrong

~ Mini time skip~

They've already rode their grade 3 Vanguard.

" Geograph Giant attacks!" Chris declared

" Guard!" Koutei declared

" Turn end."

" Mitsusada has 4 damage." Ali said

" Chris has 3. It's really heating up." Lee added

Ali nodded in agreement...

_" Mitsusada certainly has gotten stronger. Still, he doesn't seem like... his usual self." _Chris thought

" This is just like you, Chris-kun. Like a wild beast, you zero in on my key points." Koutei said

" It's an honor to be complimented by you." Chris said

" However, before the mighty Emperor, a beast is no more than prey to be hunted." Koutei said

" Mitsusada!" Ali exclaimed

" What are you saying?!" Lee exclaimed

" Now, let's start to have some fun. Fun hunting, that is... I'll show you the grand power of the Emperor!" Koutei declared

The space around them turned into the exact same space where Kai and Koutei were playing at.

" What?!"

" What..."

" ... the heck?!"

" Everlasting flames of hell! Burn to ashes all my enemies who defy justice! Ride! Super Diemensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha!" Koutei declared

" "Reverse" Daiyusha?" Chris said

" Daitiger moves. I call Daifighter. And then, mighty Limit Break! My subject, Daitiger! In order to end this war successfully, sacrifice yourself! Daimagnum, you too! With this, I'm able to steal power of Extraordinary Dr. Noir!" Koutei declared

" What?!"

" Now its power is just down to 1000?!" Ali exclaimed

" What is that Limit Break?!" Lee exclaimed

" By sacrificing my subjects, I can reduce the enemy's power by 10000. "Reverse" Daiyusha's Tyrannus Gravity! You used to be strong. But with the way I am now, you don't even have the strength of a common soldier. The time has come for the mighty Emperor to rise and render a verdict of justice. I decree that the weak shall be destroyed! Go, Daifighter!" Koutei declared

" Guard!"

" Then I shall order my hero. You're about to witness terror, Christopher Lo! "Reverse" Daiyusha attacks! Twin drive... I give the power to my subject, and the critical to my hero!" Koutei declared

" I don't believe it..." Ali said

" How can he fight back with only 1000 power?" Lee said

" As I act in the name of justice, I couldn't care less if I'm called a tyrant. I shall entrust my deeds to the judgement of history! "Reverse" Daiyusha! Consume everything with your flames of judgement! Go, Daidragon!" Koutei declared

" I... I won't let you! Guard!" Chris declared

" Turn end."

" Chris..."

" What kind of skill is that? I've never seen it before!" Ali exclaimed

" It's strange. Mitsusada always used to respect his opponents, no matter who they were. But now, he's like a self-righteous tyrant." Lee said

" He didn't get this strength from SIT. What in the world...?" Chris said

He suddenly remembered the time he was possessed by... Void!

" But wait... that stuff is supposed to be over." Chris said

" What's wrong, Christopher? Are you so fearful of my strength that you've even lost the will to fight back?" Koutei ask

" Just wait! I'll beat you this turn! Run through the darkness, slashing everything! Break ride! School Hunter, Leo-pald! My Great Nature won't become the prey of your hunt! Just the opposite! I'll hunt you! Break ride skill!" Chris declared

_" By using the skills of these units, I can turn my rear-guards to the ultimate beast!" _Chris thought

" Attack! Leo-pald's skill!" Chris declared

" Guard." Koutei declared

" Check. Critical trigger! I give all the effects to my rear-guard Leo-pald!" Chris declared

" That Leo-pald is building up power!" Lee exclaimed

" Attack! Skill activated!" Chris declared

" Yes! Just 1 more damage!" Lee exclaimed

" My rear-guard Leo-pald attacks! Skill activated! This is the birth of the ultimate beast! Go, Leo-pald!" Chris declared

_" You won't be able to withstand this much power from Leo-pald!"_

" You're the one that's gonna be hunted down, Mitsusada!" Chris declared

" Fool... Even if a beast sharpens its fangs, it can't do the slightest damage to the power of an emperor! Daishield!" Koutei declared

" P...Perfect guard!" Lee exclaimed

" Call. It looks like you're the one to be hunted down after all. "Reverse" Daiyusha! Limit Break!" Koutei declared

" 0 power!" Chris exclaimed

_" He really isn't the same guy he was before!"_ Chris thought

" I finally realized it. "Justice" is the strength to destroy your opponents. I'm going to thoroughly crush you with overwhelming power. Just like a tyrant from Ancient Rome. That is the manifestation of my justice! And I want to put this justice into practice more and more. I want to share it with many people... Chris-kun... True justice will invariably win!" Koutei declared

" Chris!" Lee and Ali yelled

Darkness engulfed Chris.

" Stop it! I won't be possessed again! I'm not the person I was then! Lee... Ali... I... S-Stop it!" Chris yelled

_" It's different. Similar, but different from last time.."_

The darkness completely engulfed Chris and now he was also Reversed.

~ Mini time skip~

Yuri finally arrived at the airport.

" I kept Koutei waiting for so long..." Yuri said

She looked around and noticed the group of cardfighters.

" Over there, I bet." Yuri said and ran over

But what confused her is that the cardfighters were suddenly staring at her and they looked... off. She looked behind her.

" The Genius team..." Yuri said

Team Genius also looked a bit off, not realizing that they were actually Reversed, just like the other cardfighters.

" I've been waiting for you, Yuri." A familiar voice said

" Koutei!" Yuri said excitedly

" Are you strong?" 'Reverse' Koutei ask

Red marks appeared on his face.

" Koutei...?" Yuri was shocked

On another certain plane... Our 'Reverse' Kai is sitting down on his seat heading towards New York. (Why would he go there?)

And that is all for this chapter! What is going to happen to Yuri? And what is up with that man in the cloak? Find out more in the next chapter(s)! Don't forget to review!

**Me: Um... Ren... When are you going to tell Aichi? **

**Ren: I don't know... When it's the right time?**

**Me: *sweat drop* You do know that if you don't tell him sooner and if somebody else does... What's going to happen to you?**

**Ren: Hmmmm... Nothing's going to happen!**

**Me: *sweat drop* If you say so... **

**Ren: Anyway, who's that guy?**

**Me: You mean the one in the cloak? He's mysterious...**

**Ren: And he said 'Reah', I wonder who could that be?**

**Me: If he said it to Aichi, then there must be a reason behind it.**

**Ren: You may be right... But now Aichi-kun's not safe anymore...**

**Me: You could say that.**

**Ren: Can you give me some clues about that guy? Please~**

**Me: *sweat drop* No... You are his guardian, right? Figure it out yourself. To protect your boss.**

**Ren: Okay then... Maybe we should research on 'Reah' then!**

**Me: Ren... That can be possible but at the same time, impossible. I may be the author but there are somethings I don't understand sometimes. (I'm just kidding.)**

**Ren: Fine then. I'll figure it out myself then. Thank you! Li-la!**

**Me: Don't give me random nicknames! My name is Lily! (Not my real name...)**

**Ren: Bye bye!**

**Me: Hey, come back! We still have not said the ending yet! *sighs* Never mind... Then, thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Yuri's medal

Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter, Chapter 14, Yuri's medal! What memories is Yuri keeping in her medal? Find out when you read!

Normal POV

Aichi was cardfighting with Naoki since they still have time at Card Capital. After the cardfight, Aichi went to one side of the shop, something was troubling him...

_" What was that dream? It can't be real... can it?" _Aichi thought

" Is something wrong Aichi? You weren't concentrating on the fight just now." Misaki ask

" Ah, Misaki-san... Nothing, nothing's bothering me..." Aichi replied

" You sure?"

" Yes..."

" Just remember, if something is troubling you, don't hesitate to tell us. We are your friends after all." Misaki said

" Yes..."

Misaki walked off to mind the shop again... Aichi thought about something again...

_~ Flashback start~_

_In Aichi's dream... (When Reborn told him to rest again)_

_" What is this place?" Aichi thought_

_A beautiful scenery was in front of him. Buildings and lands floating in the sky, greenery filling up the roads and buildings in a weird but beautiful shape. Children running around happily, people happily walking together._

_" It's beautiful. But these clothes are..." Aichi thought_

_He was dressed in a white long sleeved robe on the outside, on the inside of the robe was a white shirt and long white pants, the clothes had lines that were colored in luminous blue. His shoes were ankle white boots with laces. For some reason, his pacifier disappeared and turned into a rainbow crystal heart. He had a headpiece around his head, with rainbow aura around it and a rainbow pearl decorated at the center._

_" I wonder where I am." Aichi said, looking around_

_Many people passed by, and for some reason, they bowed at him and Aichi was confused. A light tap on his shoulder, a maiden stood behind him._

_" Is something wrong, Reah-sama?" The maiden ask_

_" Huh? Me? But my name is Aichi." Aichi said_

_" Don't joke around Reah-sama. Don't forget you are in Elemental Garden, your home." The maiden said_

_" Huh?"_

_" What's going on?!" Aichi thought _

_" Now, let's head back to your room." The maiden said_

_" Y-Yes..."_

_They walked up a staircase and arrived in the room. The room was decorated with some light blue color and the bed was on the left side of the room with curtains hanging around the bed. Light blue curtains were placed at the windows, a table with lots of books and scrolls and a crystal ball with rainbow aura rings surrounding it in the middle of the room._

_" Now if you'll excuse me..." The maiden said_

_The maiden stepped out of the door and left the room. Aichi looked around and found the crystal ball very mysterious, but he first looked at the table. It was filled with books and scrolls about the dying will flames? He then looked into the crystal ball, what he saw inside the crystal ball shocked him and he woke up from his dream._

_He woke up to find the others talking about something._

_" Aichi. Is something the matter?" Misaki ask_

_" N-Nothing... I'm fine." Aichi replied_

_~ Flashback end~ _

Aichi was still quite shaken but he did not dare to tell the others about it. So he kept quiet about it.

" Yo, Aichi!" Naoki said

" Naoki-kun..." Aichi said

" You seem troubled when cardfighting, is something wrong?" Naoki ask

" No... Nothing's wrong..." Aichi replied

" Really? Because you don't seem like yourself while cardfighting. You seemed... distant." Naoki said

" Nothing's wrong. Thank you for your concern, Naoki-kun. Do you want to cardfight with me again?" Aichi ask

" Sure!"

They immediately went ahead to cardfight again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuri and 'Reverse' Koutei are shuffling their decks. Yuri looked at Koutei, then at SIT genius.

" Those kids are acting kind of strange. And... the same goes for you, Koutei." Yuri said

" Naturally. I've been Reversed." Koutei said

" "Reversed"? What is that?" Yuri ask

" It means the mighty Link Joker gave me this glow. And they have given me this power to search for our target."

" Link Joker? Target? What are you talking about, Koutei?" Yuri ask

Koutei raised his hand and point up to the ceiling. The three SIT immediately kneeled down on their knees.

" Those who lose are Reversed. Yuri, I want you to serve me!" Koutei said

_" This is wrong. That isn't the Mitsusada I know. Mitsusada wouldn't even say such things as a joke. What... What's happening?"_ Yuri thought

" Come, Yuri. Fight me. There's nothing to be afraid of. If you fight, you'll understand everything. Everything..." Koutei said, placing his deck

" Fine. So I just have to win, right?" Yuri ask

" That's right. If you can win... Confirm my new justice with your own eyes."

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Enigma Flow!"

" Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum."

_" His deck hasn't really changed. That's right. Dimension Police is your justice." _Yuri thought

" I go first. Draw! I ride Enigma Ripple! With its skill, I put Enigma Wave to my hand. Turn end." Yuri declared

" Draw. I ride... Dimensional Robo, Dailander! Daimagnum moves back. Call. Attack!" Koutei declared

" Critical trigger. All effects to Enigma Ripple."

" Turn end."

" I ride Enigma Wave! Call. Attack! Attack!"

" Guard."

" Turn end."

" I ride... Dimensional Robo, Daifighter! Call. Attack!"

It was Yuri's turn again after some time.

_" He fights the same way as the normal Koutei." _Yuri thought

" I ride Original Savior, Zero! Call. Attack! Turn end." Yuri declared

_" You've gotten stronger, Mitsusada. When we first met, I never could've imagined you'd become this strong."_

_~ Flashback start~_

_Yuri just defeated another fighter._

_" We just can't seem to find our third person." Yuri said_

_" You're so strong, practically, anyone would do, Sis." Gai said_

_" Wrong! Whoever joins our team needs to bring a certain level of ability to the table, or we'll be in trouble." Yuri said_

_" A "certain level"?" Gai ask_

_" Enough to beat me!" Yuri said_

_" Huh?!"_

_That was when Koutei came in..._

_" Excuse me... Would you like to fight?" Koutei ask _

_Awhile later... Koutei totally lost._

_" Look, if you have your Vanguard do the third attack, you won't be able to use Commander Laurel's skill." Yuri said_

_" Ah! I see. Please fight me one more time." Koutei requested_

_" I feel sorry for him. Make sure to show him know much stronger you are, so he'll give up." Yuri whispered to Gai_

_" R-Right..." Gai whispered back_

_In the middle of the fight..._

_" My Vanguard attacks!" Koutei declared_

_" No guard." Gai declared_

_" Thanks to Commander Laurel's skill, my Vanguard stands!" Koutei declared_

_" From before!" Yuri thought_

_Koutei smiled at her, like he was thanking Yuri for her advice._

_" It looks like you were quick to take my sister's advice, but I guard. Too bad. And that's the game, huh?" Gai ask_

_The next day_

_Koutei came back to them for another fight again. Of course, he was still weak like the previous day, but he wasn't exactly the same as before._

_Koutei never made the same mistake as the previous day. That was the clincher for Yuri._

_" I've decided! Kenji Mitsusada you're our third member!" Yuri declared_

_" Sis?"_

_" I'm serious." Yuri said_

_" After all, he sucks!" Gai whispered_

_" I'll make him stronger." Yuri said_

_" But... " Gai said before he received a glare from Yuri_

_" You have a problem with that?!" Yuri ask_

_" No! Not at all!" Gai said nervously_

_" Good! But if I decide it's not working out, you're off the team." Yuri said_

_" I'll do my best! I'm looking forward to it!" Koutei said and bowed_

_Koutei continued to improve but he doesn't improve through leaps and bounds in a short time though. But he kept moving forward one step at a time, slowly but surely. He was a maste of putting in effort._

_" Why don't you try using other clans too?" Gai ask_

_" I don't think so. I want to investigate it thoroughly. My justice, that is." Koutei said_

_" Justice?" Yuri ask_

_" I learned this from my favorite topic, history. The people who make their marks in history have all fought for justice. I figured they must have known about Dimension Police, which is all about justice. I want to thoroughly explore my own justice! With this Dimension Police. Then, one day, I'll win the Vanguard National Championship and make my own mark on history, just like they did!" Koutei said_

_Wile Yuri listened, she finally decided..._

_" I've just decided! I'm going to switch to Dimension Police!" Yuri said_

_" Huh?!"_

_" Th-That way, you can watch my fights a-and... you know... study them." Yuri said _

_They trained everyday and finally Koutei was able to defeat Gai and even Yuri. They also won the National Championship. Now, they are in the cardshop._

_Yuri handed her medal to Koutei._

_" Yuri... What's this?" Koutei ask_

_" A medal... for the emperor." Yuri replied_

_" A medal... The emperor is supposed to give medals out, not accept them!" Gai said_

_He earned a glare from Yuri._

_" I can't accept it. I know how much it means to you, Yuri..." Koutei said_

_" That's why I'm giving it to you!" Yuri exclaimed_

_Why did she say that? Because she likes Koutei...(I just know it's true). Oh how surprising on how flustered and how much she was blushing so madly. Gai figured it out. He earned another glare from Yuri._

_" L-Look, consider it a reward for making your mark on history by winning the Vanguard National Championship! So... So..." Yuri said_

_Koutei cupped his hand on under hers and accepted the medal. Which made Yuri blush madly again._

_" Thank you. I'll take good care of it. I can never be grateful enough to you for training hard to the point of changing your deck. I really appreciate it." Koutei thanked_

_Yuri was elated by Koutei's success as if it were her own. It was her first time realizing how joyful it was to help someone achieve their goal. A tick mark appeared on her head and she beat Gai up. Koutei was oblivious to why she beat him up._

_~ Flashback end~_

_" He's gotten stronger and continues to try hard even now. That's what I respect about you, from the bottom of my heart." _Yuri thought

But seeing Koutei acting like this somehow hurt her feelings.

" Draw! I ride Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha! Call! Dailander's counterblast! Attack! With its skill, it gets an extra critical!" Koutei declared

" Perfect guard!" Yuri declared

" Trigger check. Heal trigger. I give the power to Daidragon. And heal 1 damage point. Second check. This is my new justice. You would do well to remember this name. Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha!" Koutei said

" "Reverse"... Daiyusha?" Yuri ask

" Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha."

" Don't tell me you took Great Daiyusha out of...?" Yuri ask

" It's only natural to replace one unit with another one that's more powerful, isn't it?" Koutei ask

" What are you saying?! Great Daiyusha even beat Ren Suzugamori! I could say that unit _is_ you! It has special meaning! It's a symbol of winning through hard work!" Yuri exclaimed

" Hard work? What nonsense." Koutei said

" What?!"

" Hard work is meaningless. At least when compared to a unit that possesses superior abilities. You should look back on history. Power is justice. Justice belongs to the ruler who hold power." Koutei said

" That's an emperor? You're saying that's who you are? Right now, you're not the emperor that I admire! I'm going to win! I'm going to win and wake you up!" Yuri exclaimed

" I'm looking forward to the next turn." Koutei said

" I won't let you ride a unit like that! I'm going win the match this turn! All of the beginning, all of the end! Take the power of your mother galaxy and... break ride! Enigman Storm! When Enigman Storm break rides, it gains +10000 power! And Daiyusha loses 5000 power! Daisy moves! And then I call! Counterblast! Emigman Storm gets +4000 power." Yuri declared

" 25000 versus 5000. That's a difference of 20000." Koutei said

" That's not all! Enigman Storm attacks with a boost from Daisy!" Yuri declared

" Critical 2. I can afford a "no guard" here." Koutei declared

" That confidence will be your undoing! Drive trigger check! Critical trigger! I give all effects to Enigman Storm!"

" Draw trigger. I give the power to Daiyusha. Draw." Koutei declared

" When my Vanguard's attack hit, Commander Laurel's skill is activated! I rest four rear-guards, and stand my Vanguard!" Yuri declared

" That skill... It was the first piece of advice you gave me." Koutei said

" That's right." Yuri said

" Never should have told me that. If you hadn't done that..." Koutei said

" What are you saying?" Yuri ask

" If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have wasted all that time and effort. That's right. In the face of absolute power, effort means nothing. I now understand that fully." Koutei said

" It's not true! Your effort... Your effort shone brilliantly! At least it shone brilliantly to me!" Yuri cried

" Guard."

Koutei used four guards against the attack.

" I'm not done yet! Drive trigger check!" Yuri declared, no triggers on the check

" You couldn't reach me, huh? When you naively relied on trying to draw two triggers in a row to beat me. You never had a chance." Koutei said

Koutei started his turn by drawing.

" Yuri, kneel down before me! Noble soul reborn from the black dark matter of darkness! Tremble with the pleasure of destruction! Crossride!" Koutei declared

The table shattered into nothingness, the background shattered into the space again.

" What?!"

" Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha! Turn Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha's light into darkness. My subjects, Dailander, and Daimagnum. Sacrifice youself to end this just war! Lock!" Koutei declared

" Lock?!"

" Enigman Storm loses 10000 power!" Koutei declared

" I just have 1000 power now?!" Yuri exclaimed

" This is the Limit Break of "Reverse" Daiyusha. Tyrannus Gravity. Now you understand, don't you? Effort is nothing in the face of this power." Koutei said

" Denying effort means denying yourself! I can't afford to lose you the way you are now!" Yuri said

" You don't give up, even after being stripped of all but 1000 power? Then you can learn the hard way! Effort prostrates itself before power! "Reverse" Daiyusha attacks!" Koutei declared

" No guard."

" Drive trigger check. Draw trigger. I give the power to Daidragon. And then I draw! My powered-up Daidragon is going to attack. With its skill, it gets +3000 power." Koutei declared

" Guard!"

" Then I attack once more with Daidragon." Koutei declared

" Guard! And intercept!"

" Turn end. Impressive as ever, Yuri. But you don't have many units or cards in your hand. You don't even have a break ride in the next turn. Your attacks won't reach "Reverse" Daiyusha. Slim chance indeed!" Koutei said

" But it's not zero! If there's even a remote possibility, I'm not going to give up! Not on getting you back! Call! Justice Cobalt! Remember all of your hard work! remember your justice!" Yuri cried

" Perfect guard!"

" Come back! Come back to the real you!" Yuri cried

" Guard."

" Mitususada!" Yuri cried

" Daidragon is going to guard too."

" No... Mitsusada..." Yuri cried

" It's like I keep telling you. Effort is meaningless. Absolute power is what's necessary! Now, I'll show you. This is power. This is justice! Limit Break! Lock! Attack. Drive trigger... Though I really don't even need to check..." Koutei said

" I won't giving up. Not as long as there's a chance!" Yuri said

The last damage fell on top of her Vanguard.

" No trigger. I win." Koutei said

" Mitsusada..."

The room turned back to normal and Yuri was engulfed in the red mist or something.

" Mitsu... sada..."

Yuri was now Reversed. She kneeled down on the floor.

" Well, Yuri... Let's paint the world in darkness together." Koutei said

" Yes. As you command, Your Imperial Majesty." "Reversed" Yuri said

Her eyes showed that she was Reversed.

" Search for the target. Bring him to me when you find him." Koutei ordered

" Yes. As you command, Your Imperial Majesty." The four Reversed fighters said

* * *

Aichi's POV

This feeling...

_" Justice is crumbling? Darkness? Only one justice remains? What's happening?"_ I thought

Maybe I shouldn't think about it too much. It should be just my imagination.

* * *

And that's all for this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it!

**Aichi: Hey, why do I have a feeling that something is going on and somebody is not telling us?**

**Me: Really? I don't know anything.**

**Aichi: But...**

**Me: Don't think about it too much.**

**Aichi: Alright. But I still have a feeling somebody is hiding something from me.**

**Me: _I better end this before it goes out of hand. _Ah, look at the time! We need to hurry! Thank you for reading! (Aichi: *in background* Huh?!)**


	15. Chapter 15- Dark Dimensional Comb

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 15! Dark Dimensional Combination! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Aichi's POV

_~ Aichi's dream start~_

_A dream? Then, where am I? What is it now? A bed? I'm still in the room._

_" It seems you're awake, Reah." A man's voice_

_" Who are you?" I ask_

_" Nobody really. Just some person. Now... Where's your crystal?" The man ask_

_" Crystal?" My hand immediately went to my chest_

_" I see... It's over there." _

_The man pinned my hands down and touched the crystal._

_" Don't touch it!" I yelled_

_" It's true. You are the legendary prince of Elementio." The man said_

_" Let me go!" I yelled_

_The grip loosened and I broke free. _

_" Now, why don't you be a good boy and give me what I need? Give me your power!" The man said_

_" Stay away from me!"_

_The crystal glowed and light blinded the man's eyes._

_" Argh!"_

_I was panting and I started to make a run for it. The door opened and two figures appeared in front. I couldn't see them clearly, and I was getting tired._

_The last thing I heard while I was blacking out was... " Reah!" " Reah-kun!"_

_~ Aichi's dream end~_

I woke up and realized I was in my room again.

" What was that?" I said to myself

It couldn't be a dream... Nor was it reading the future... What was it? Why am I targeted?

~ Mini time skip~

We are walking in the city, shopping for Misaki-san's items...

" So you bought a raincoat and a large backpack... Um... what else?" I ask

" An extra pair of sneakers." Misaki-sanreplied

" Why another pair? We're only gonna be campin' for three days." Naoki-kun said

" Just in case it suddenly rains, and her shoes get soaked during athletics. A juvenile delinquent wannabe like you probably needs five or six pairs." Shingo-kun said

" Excuse me?! Three pairs are plenty!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

" You need three pairs..." I said, sweatdropping

" And now, our Vanguard segment."

~ Let's just skip that~

" Ren Suzugamori... I wish we didn't have to go camping! I wanted to go all out fighting tough opponents at the VF High School Championship!" Naoki-kun exclaimed

" There'll be a next time, Naoki-kun." I said

" Come on, we've got more shopping to do." Misaki-san said

" Right."

" And the other contender is Leon Souryu, who uses the legendary Aqua Force clan. He's certainly being watched with keen interest." Dr. O announced

_" Good luck, everyone." _I thought

A sensation came...

_" Flames? Moreover, it's the Rain attribute and three of them? But the only people here who have Rain flames are... It can't be..." _I thought

" Let's go, Sendou-kun!" Shingo-kun said

" Oh, right!" I said

It's just my imagination again... Or is it?

* * *

Normal POV

At the airport...

" He refuses to meet me?! Why, for heaven's sake?! Has he taken sick? Or something along those lines?" A voice exclaimed

" I appreciate your concern. But that's not it. Right now, prior to the VF High School Championship, is a very important time for Leon-sama. So I hope you'll leave him alone. There are a lot of people like you. Fighters who want to make a name for themselves by challenging Leon-sama." Jillian said

~ Let's skip to Jillian heading to the room~

Jillian turned the doorknob that said ' Please don't disturb.'

" Jillian!" Sharlene said

" Sharlene. Where's Leon-sama?" Jillian ask

" Shhh." Jillian said, turning to the side of the room

Leon was mentally focusing at the table with eyes closed.

" He's mentally focusing. He said he absolutely has to win the tournament this time." Sharlene said

" Leon-sama..." Jillian said

_~ Flashback start~_

_They were still young at the island..._

_" Say, Sharlene... Will we have to live on this island for the rest of our lives?" The young Jillian ask_

_" Of course not! Look! If you ask the birds to take you with them, it'll work out!" The young Sharlene said_

_" Sharlene, you should really grow up." Jillian said_

_" Then... Then ask the fish..." Sharlene said_

_" You're a dummy, aren't you? We really are stuck here." Jillian said, tears forming in her eyes._

_" Jillian... I'm sorry, Jillian! If only I weren't so stupid..." Sharlene cried_

_" You're not. You're not, Sharlene! I'm the one who's stupid! I'm sorry!" Jillian cried_

_" I'm sorry, Jillian!" Sharlene cried_

_The young Leon appeared from behind them..._

_" It's all right." Leon said_

_" Leon!" Jillian said_

_" This island has a legend." Leon said_

_" Legend?" Sharlene ask_

_" Yeah. It says the Souryu child will take us, the Souryu tribe, to the free world. So... both of you, smile." Leon said, placing a leaf boat on the water_

_Jillian and Sharlene smiled and so did Leon._

_The three are just like the Requim Rain, which settles conflict, and washes away everything. For example, sadness. Which they did not know they have, the Rain flames burn brightly in them._

_~ Flashback end~_

" The revival of Aqua Force and the restoration of the Souryu tribe... We've been relying on Leon-sama for everything. But we can't afford to keep doing it." Jillian said

Leon was still concentrating...

_" As expected, my greatest enemy is Ren Suzugamori. Unless... No. Whoever it is, I have to win. That's the mission of the Souryu child. That's my mission."_ Leon thought

He opened his eyes and got up. He headed into the room and notice Jillian and Sharlene doing something at the table.

" Huh? I messed up again." Jillian said

" We're just not as good at making them as Leon-sama!" Sharlene said

" What are you doing?" Leon ask

" Leon-sama!" The two girls exclaimed

Leon picked up one of the leaves on the table.

" This is..." Leon said

" When we were little, you would make these boats to cheer us up, so now it's our turn..." Sharlene said

" Since you're exhausted, we thought we'd try to do something to make you happy." Jillian said

" But we can't make a decent one between the two of us..." Sharlene said

" You're doing your best all by yourself, and there's nothing we can do for you." Jillian said

Leon placed the leaf boat down.

" I'm sorry." Sharlene said

" Jillian... Sharlene... That's no good." Leon said

" Leon-sama?" Jillian ask

Leon picked up a leaf.

" Thinking I have to win... It seems I've been too self-absorbed." Leon said

He made two leaf boats and gave them to Jillian and Sharlene.

" Smile for me, Jillian and Sharlene. The three of us are Souryu children. We'll fight together." Leon said

" Leon-sama!" Jillian said

They nodded.

" I'll do my best!" Sharlene said

The Rain flames burned brightly within them. Right now, they are walking down the hallway.

" I'm thrilled you're letting us practice fighting with you. Sharlene, you brought that along?" Jillian ask

" It'll be my good luck charm! And I know you have yours too!" Sharlene said

Jillian covered the vest pocket which had the leaf boat.

" What's wrong with that?" Jillian said

Leon stopped in his tracks to find some people in front. It was the Reversed Team Genius and Koutei and Yuri!

" Well, well. We were heading to find the target, but look who we found." Yuri said

" Who are you?!" Jillian ask

Jillian and Sharlene jumped in front of Leon protectively.

" Oh, come on! It's me! Me!" Ali said

" You don't mean anything to them, Ali." Lee said, pushing up his glasses

" How rude! When a girl meets me once, she _never_ forgets me." Ali said

" I remember them now!" Sharlene exclaimed

" Team Genius..." Leon said

" We haven't seen you since VF Circuit." Chris said

Leon looked at Koutei.

" Are you... strong?" Koutei ask

" I'll make the introduction. This is Kenji Mitsusada, an SIT fighter like us. He's dying to fight you." Chris said

" Kenji Mitsusada?" Leon ask

" Forget it! Right before the tournament is very important for Leon-sama." Jillian said

" He's going to train now!" Sharlene added

" Then this is perfect. Our friend here has defeated Ren Suzugamori before." Chris said ( That's because Ren used a different deck that time... -_-||)

" You've beaten Ren Suzugamori?" Leon ask

" I hope you're up for a match." Koutei said

* * *

One person from Team Caesar is still not Reversed and totally lost.

" That's strange. Where did my sister and Koutei go? And they haven't answered my texts... Where did they go?!" Gai exclaimed

* * *

At the roof of the airport... Another black ring appeared. The same person who was at the Foo Fighter's HQ was there observing the black ring with another person.

" Another black ring... They're advancing quicker than we thought." His/Her friend said

" Yeah. We're only sitting ducks over here, until we find him." He/Shesaid

" Yeah. But you said Kai Toshiki was Reversed, is that true?" His/Her friend ask

" It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" He/She exclaimed

" Fine then. But do you sense it?" His/Her friend ask

" Yeah. Three Rain attribute users are inside there." He/She replied

" Looks like there are more users of the seven flames inside as well but..." His/Her friend said

" Yeah. It seems like their flames are clouded in darkness." He/She said

" We have to hurry. The black ring is advancing and we only have a few leads that his reincarnation is here somewhere." His/Her friend said

" I'll investigate the school areas." He/She said

" Then I'll investigate the city areas." His/Her friend said

" See you soon." He/She said

" Yeah."

A gust of wind blew and the both of them disappeared.

* * *

Back to Leon and the others...

Leon is going against 'Reversed' Koutei, Jillian is going against 'Reversed' Ali, Sharlene is going against 'Reversed' Lee...

_" And I thought I'd get the chance to fight Leon-sama..."_ Jillian thought

" I like you, my strong-willed _bambina. _Yeah, you really are my type." Ali said ( Bambina means 'little girl' or 'babe' n Italian)

A tick mark appeared on Jillian's head.

_" Leon-sama... I promise you I'll win! Please watch me!"_ Sharlene thought, looking at the leaf boat

" Those two are cute, aren't they?" Yuri ask

" They're Leon's teammates, as well as childhood friends and some of the few remaining descendants of the Souryu tribe. During the VF Circuit, no matter what, those two never left his side. But what about this time?" Chris said

" You have fine subjects." Koutei said

" They're not "subjects"." Leon said

" Oh. I guess I got the wrong idea." Koutei said

" Kenji Mitsusada, a.k.a the Emperor, I'm looking forward to seeing just what kind of fight you've got for me." Leon said

" I'm looking forward to this, too... Souryu child. Leon Souryu-kun..." Koutei said

They placed their starting Vanguards on the see through red fight table.

" Stand up my Vanguard!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Advance Party Brave Shooter."

" Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum."

" Dimension Police..." Leon said

At Jillian and Ali's side...

" Stand up, Vanguard!" They said in union

" Bubble Edge Dracokid!"

" Acorn Master."

At Shalene and Lee's side...

" Stand up, Vanguard!" They said in union

Acorn Master and Bubble Dracokid for them too.

Back to Leon and Koutei's fight...

" I go first. Draw. I ride Dimensional Robo, Daitiger. Daimagnum moves back. Turn end." Koutei declared

" Draw. I ride... Wheel Assualt! Call. Mercenary Brave Shooter. Attack! Wheel Assualt! Turn end." Leon declared

" I see. So this is the legendary Aqua Force..." Koutei said

" That's right. It's a deck that's been handed down to those of us in the Souryu tribe." Leon said

" The Souryu tribe, eh? That's a "tribe" in name only. You're one step away from extinction. Historically... small, weak nations are fated to be crushed underfoot by large, strong nations. With that in mind... how long are you going to cling to your legend?" Koutei ask

Leon widened his eyes a little and strong winds blew, Jillian and Sharlene sensed it.

" Don't insult the Souryu tribe!" Leon exclaimed

" I'm just talking about reality. You, an-all-but-extinct king, are in battle with me, the emperor of an empire! Draw. Ride! Dimensional Robo, Daiheart. Call. Counterblast. I attack with a boost from Daimagnum." Koutei declared

" No guard."

" Check. Daiheart's power is 13000! And this brings forth another skill. Your tribe... Your clan... are powerless, unable to bring forth anything. You're about to realize that. Dimensional Robo, Daiheart's skill is activated. I take two Daiyusha cards from my hand and move them to the Soul. And then... I'm sure this will be passed down from generation to generation, for eternity. Tyrannus, who claims the sparkling crown in the darkness! Superior Crossride! Dark Dimensional Robo... "Reverse" Daiyusha!" Koutei declared

" What?!"

" Since there's a Daiyusha in the Soul, its power increases to 13000. It's unfortunate, but it can only make its debut this turn. Assuming you keep riding properly, your next turn will be a grade 2, with only about 10000 power. And the next one will be a grade 3, with 11000 power at best. Each time it comes to your turn, you'll experience the despair of falling short of the mark." Koutei said

" Even though his opponent's Vanguard is still grade 1, he managed to crossride to "Reverse" Daiyusha. Brilliant." Yuri said

" I feel an unusual wind coming from that unit. In fact, I sense its power." Leon said

A scream was heard from Sharlene.

" What is this?! I'm scared!" Sharlene screamed

At Jillian and Ali's side...

" King of the jungle darkness! Use your sharp fangs that can crush anyone... to devour the weak! I ride... School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse"!" Ali declared

" What?! What is that unit?!" Jillian exclaimed

" You're cut when you're shocked! Show me more expressions, _bambina_!" Ali said

" I'm going to keep winning with this unit. It's a logical necessity." Lee said

" Are you worried? But instead of your subjects, maybe you had better be concerned for your own welfare, Souryu king. Legends aren't necessary during a war-torn era. Power is! And that's what I have! We'll? You can feel the grief of a minor nation, can't you? And right about now, your subjects..." Koutei said

" Leo-pald "Reverse"! Obsidian Sword!" Ali declared

The attack created a strong gust of wind. The leaf boat that was in Jillian's vest flew out and Jillian tried reaching out for it.

" I can't... Leon-sama!" Jillian cried as the leaf boat disappeared

The last damage fell in her damage zone as well as Sharlene.

" Leon-sama..." Sharlene cried, holding onto her leaf boat

" If we lose, Leon-sama will..." Jillian said as the darkness engulfed her

" Leon-sama will..." Sharlene said as the darkness engulfed her as well

" Leon-sama..." Jillian said as the darkness completely engulfed her

Jillian and Sharlene were Reversed and their eyes showed it. Ali reached out his hand to help Jillian up but 'Reversed' Jillian slapped it away instead.

" Looks like it's over." Koutei said

Koutei turned to the side and Leon followed.

" Jillian! Sharlene!" Leon exclaimed

No response...

" Watch from there." Koutei ordered

" Yes, Your Imperial Majesty." Sharlene said

" As you command." Jillian added

Leon was shocked.

" The loser becomes a subject of the winner. You see the same thing occurring in history from time to time. It's only right. A logical consequence, don't you agree? So, tell me. How does feel to become a king without even a single citizen to rule? Your power, and Aqua Force too, are so close to being annihilated. Won't you become my subject?" Koutei ask

" Imbecile! Aqua Force will never be destroyed! I am the Souryu child!" Leon declared

Strong wind blew just as he declared it strongly. Rain flames appeared along with his resolve.

" Heh~ As expected of the Souryu tribe. Your resolve and flames burn bright." A voice said

" Who's there?" Leon ask

" No one really. Just a Sun flame wielder. Mr. Rain flame user-san~" The person said, the same person who was on the rooftop with a friend.

" Rain flame?"

" Don't you have a fight to settle? I'll watch from here~"

" Fine."

Leon went back to the fight.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you like it! And those two mysterious characters are my own characters. I'll explain to everyone about them next time~!

**Aichi: I wonder what is Mitsusada-san doing right now?**

**Me: I'm sure his having another Vanguard fight. *whisper* As a Reverse fighter, that is.**

**Aichi: Did you say something?**

**Me: Nooe! Nothing at all! Just pack your bag! You need to go camping right?**

**Aichi: Yeah!**

**Me: Then... 1,2...**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Tight-knit ship

Hi there readers! I am back with a new chapter! Chapter 16! Tight-knit Ship! Wonder what's going to happen to Leon? And who is my mysterious own character? And if everyone is wondering how did all of their weapons come back from the future with them and in what form... Well, they are now in a form of bracelets. If Aichi is going for camping... What is going to happen?! T.T Anyway, let's begin the chapter!

Normal POV

Leon was still cardfighting with Koutei...

" Leon Souryu's Vanguard is still grade 1. As opposed to His Imperial Majesty, with a grade 3 Vanguard." Chris said

" And his power is 13000. (Koutei's power) Even if he rides without any problems, he still doesn't have any chance." Lee added

" He should give up hope. Even his mere two subjects have abandoned him. He's like the king of tragedy. Nah... You can't call one lone person a king of anything." Ali said

" I feel sorry for him, but the Souryu tribe is going to be annihilated... by the hand of Mitsusada, our great Imperial Majesty." Yuri said

" That's right." Chris said

" I wonder how our two new members feel about it." Ali said

" Your expressions are too stiff. Let yourselves have fun with this!" Lee said

" We pledge our allegiance to you..." Jillian said

" ... Your Imperial Majesty." Sharlene said

" Hey, hey... You two are too loyal for comfort. Not befitting a Requim Rain at all. I'll help you, Leon Souryu." The mysterious person said, hopping off from her seat

She walked towards Leon.

" Hold out your hand." The person said

Leon was still suspicious but held out his hand anyway. She gave his finger a small kiss and pulled away.

" A kiss for good luck. You'll need it. Good luck, Souryu child! I'll be a watching over there~!" The person said

" You're a weird girl." Leon said

" You found out? Guess I was too obvious. Oops~! Anyways, good luck~!" The girl said

" I stand and draw. I ride Tear Knight, Lazarus! Call! Tidal Assualt! Tear Knight, Lazarus attacks!" Leon declared

" No guard." Koutei declared

" Check. I give the power to Tidal Assualt and the extra critical to Lazarus." Leon declared

" Draw trigger. I give the power to "Reverse" Daiyusha." Koutei declared

" Next!" Leon declared

" Guard." Koutei declared

" Tidal Assualt's skill is activated. He stands and attacks Daidriller!" Leon declared

" So you're going to ignore an emperor's mercy?" Koutei ask

" Aqua Force belongs to the Souryu tribe. Moreover, I have no intention of surrendering to your subjects!" Leon said

" Okay. I like it. This makes me want you as my subject even more." Koutei said

" Why is a fighter who beat Ren Suzugamori doing this?!" Leon ask

" Do you know the expression " Rome wasn't built in a day"?" Koutei ask

" What about it?" Leon ask

" It took approximately 700 years for the Roman Empore to be formed. Makes your head spin, doesn't it? But with this power, I can form my empire in a day! I can force everyone to follow me! Don't you actually crave it, too? This power that could rebuild a nation..." Koutei said

" I won't misread the wind twice." Leon said

" I stand and draw. Assemble, my subjects! Call! Limit Break, "Reverse" Daiyusha! By sacrificing my own subjects, my opponent loses 10000 power! Tyrannis Gravity! Has it hit home just how powerless you are? But it's not over yet. It's necessary to punish those who don't know their place." Koutei said

" Wait! Those two does not have anything to do with this! You're not like a shining sun at all! What happened to the emperor that people used to respect?! I saw you, you were a sun that smashes all adversities but now you're... In any case, those two are innocent!" The mysterious girl exclaimed

" What do you intend to do?!" Leon ask

" These girls are already my faithful servants. They'll obey my every orders. That's right. So if I tell them to give me their decks, they'll be pleased to hand them over. You'll be the same way, Leon Souryu! After you lose this fight, you'll grovel before me. I'll relieve you of Aqua Force and replace it with my Dimension Police. Wonderful. It's a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself. I'm going to destroy Aqua Force! For eternity! "Reverse" Daiyusha attacks! Twin drive check! Heal trigger! Glory be to the future of my empire! Continue! Daiheart! Daifighter!" Koutei declared

" Guard!"

" Good boy. I want you to endure for as long as possible, on the way to meet destruction. Right, Your Highness?" Koutei said

The locks were released.

" As befitting a king, even though he's certain to be annihilated, he's truly tenacious." Yuri said

" Still, he won't be able to put up a fight against His Imperial Majesty's "Reverse" Daiyusha's skill." Chris said

" True, true. And girls don't like guys who don't know when to quit." Ali said

" I'm a girl and I don't hate guys who don't give up, because they are hardworking." The mysterious girls said

Ali flinched.

" Talk about getting a dose of reality." Lee said

" Tch. I'm talking about the lonely king and his subjects!" Ali said

" Oh, just be quiet." The mysterious girl said

Ali flinched again. Ali just got a huge dose of reality.

" I stand and draw! Wielder of the Demiurge, arise from the blue sea! I ride... Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon!" Leon declared

" Magnificent! I'm sorry that I'll have to destroy it. Truly." Koutei said

_" Blue dragon... Aqua Force...Give me power!"_ Leon thought

Huge gusts of wind blew around the field.

" Wonderful! Your resolve is starting to show again! Catch it!" The girl exclaimed, throwing a small crystal

Leon caught the small crystal, it was a blue crystal, glittering like the sea.

" What's this?" Leon ask

" You'll know soon. Now then..." The girl approached Jillian and Sharlene

" What are you doing?" Yuri ask

" Giving something that I should have sooner." The girl replied

Taking Jillian's and Sharlene's hands, she handed similar crystals to them.

" Keep them with you. Don't lose it." The girl said

No response... The girl went back to her seat. Back to the fight...

" Call! Lazarus, attack Daifighter! Trans-core Dragon, attack! I'm sorry to put a damper on your history lesson. But the Souryu tribe's lust for power nearly destroyed them. Those who wallow in power are destroyed by it!" Leon said

" Absurd. The ramblings of a person who has nothing. No guard." Koutei declared

" Go! Tidal Assualt!"

" Guard."

" Huh? Is it over already?" Lee ask

" His Imperial Majesty is too strong." Chris said

" It is hopeless." Ali said

" I stand and draw. Even dethroned, you didn't lose your dignity, but came right at me. I commend you for that. But it ends here." Koutei said

" I'm not alone. Even if I lose this fight, Jillian and Sharlene are here!" Leon said

A shocked look from the spectators, looking at Jillian and Sharlene.

" You speak foolishness. Those two are already my subjects." Koutei said

" The heart of the Souryu clan is the wind. Wind can't be bound by power! The wind never stops moving. Even if thousands of empires crumble! Even if hundreds of millions of ages pass!" Leon said

Wind starts to blow. Memories of their time together were carried in the wind.

_" This island has a legend. It says the Souryu child will take us, the Souryu tribe, to the free world. So... So... both of you, smile."_ It was one of the memories

The wind continued blowing.

_" Smile for me, Jillian and Sharlene. The three of us are Souryu children. We'll fight together."_

_" Leon-sama!"_

_" I'll do my best!" _Another memory...

The wind blow even stronger.

" W-What's this wind?!" Lee exclaimed

" Is Leon Souryu making this wind blow?!" Chris exclaimed

Tears started to form on Jillian's and Sharlene's eyes...

" H-Hey..." Ali said

" I don't believe it!" Lee exclaimed

" They're responding to his wind?" Chris said

" Even after we Reversed them?!" Lee exclaimed

" This is..." Ali said

"... impossible!" Yuri said

The crystals started to glow.

" That's right. These bonds... Your heart bonds will never break. Become the rain that washes everything away. The Requim Rain... Souryu children!" The girls said

The crystals broke and two rings formed. The first ring was white with a blue crystal in the center with a Rain symbol with a few decorative metal lines. The second ring had and animal face on it. Leon's was of a dolphin, Jillian's was of a falcon and Sharlene's was of a penguin.

" These are... rings?" Leon ask

" The crystals reacted to your bonds and resolves. Now the three of you can use Rain flames in fights. But you might need to find someone who can teach you." The girl said

" Then, the animal is..." Leon said

" It's yours from now on. You can name it and it will fight with you. Like this... Come on out, Filly." The girl said

A little rabbit with a Sun flame on its tail appeared and rested itself on the girl's arms.

" This is Filly. My little Sun Rabbit. Also known as Coniglio Di Sonero." The girl said

" I'm sorry to break your happy moment but you... Putting on such unsightful display in your final moments befits your hopeless wish! Call! Counterblast! Daidragon gets +4000 power! "Reverse" Daiyusha, Limit Break! I'll have you taste despair again and use up all of your power! Tyrannis Gravity! Go! "Reverse" Daiyusha!" Koutei declared

" Guard! And I also intercept!" Leon declared

" You really don't know when to quit. Check. Second check..." Koutei declared

" Double trigger..." Yuri said

" Daidragon! This is painful to watch. And now for the final blow. Disappear forever, Aqua Force!" Koutei said

" Wind will blow for eternity!" Leon said, putting up a perfect guard

" He held on." Lee said

" It can't be..." Yuri said

" That's what you call the "last gasp."" Ali said

" I stand and draw! Snowy white, swift wind! Become a shooting star in the night sky! Break ride! Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon! Because of the break ride skill, it gets +10000 power! Also... you'll have to put one card in the Drop Zone before you can guard! I call Trans-core Dragon! Counterblast! One more time." Leon declared

" 25000 power without a boost?!" Lee exclaimed

" He can't guard. And on top of that, there's an extra critical." Chris said

" His Imperial Majesty will have to discard a card from his hand!" Yuri exclaimed

" Trans-core Dragon attacks! Tetra-drive Dragon! Twin drive... I got a critical trigger. I give all of the effects to Tetra-drive Dragon! Tidal Assualt! Its skill lets it stand. Attack Daiheart!" Leon declared

" It's over?" Lee said

" Did he hold out?" Ali ask

" No." Chris replied

" It's not over yet..." Koutei said

" After four battles are done, Tetra-drive Dragon stands! The Souryu child gives an order. Wind dragon, come back with the wind!" Leon declared

" I'll give it to you... There's no reason to fear the king of a tiny country!" Koutei said

" Twin drive... I got a critical trigger! Tetra-drive Dragon, Sacred Storm!" Leon declared

" I... I'm the emperor of a major empire!"

The last damage fell to the damage zone...

" The evil power is disappearing..." Leon said

The "Reverse" Daiyusha card fell to the ground...

" The card that is the little source of it is disappearing... That's a good thing." The girl said

" Wake up from the nightmare and be reborn again." Leon said

Leon walked towards Koutei...

" Huh? Where am I? You... You were in the VF Circuit..." Koutei stood up and said

" I know that this is a small greeting and stuff but here comes the Empress." The girl said

" Leon Souryu!" Yuri said

" Yes! Leon-kun!" Koutei said

" I was ignored..." The girl said

" Yuri! Chris-kun... Lee-kun... Ali-kun... What's going on here...?" Koutei ask

" It seems the only way to turn them back to normal is to beat them in a fight." Leon said

" In a fight? Does that mean... you beat me?" Koutei ask

" It'll be hard for me alone. I want to form an alliance with you." Leon said

They punched their fists together.

" You got it, Souryu guy." Koutei said

" I'm counting on you, Emperor! Would you like to join us?" Leon ask

" I'm fine. You two can do it. I'll just wait. I'm only good at physical combat anyway." The girl said

" Alright then."

They face their backs together.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up, my Vanguard!"

" Here I go! Super Dimensional Robo... Daikaiser!" Koutei declared

~ Time skip~

Wonder what happened to Gai... He was waiting outside the airport. Back to Koutei and the others...

They finally beat everyone and won the fight...

" It's over." Leon said

" Yeah. I think..." Koutei said, putting his deckback

" Good work, the both of you." The girl who was just watching clapped

Jillian and Sharlene started to wake up.

" Leon-sama?" Sharlene ask

" Huh? What in the world were we doing?" Jillian ask

" Nothing. You just had a bad dream." Leon said

Yuri also got up.

" Koutei!" Yuri exclaimed

" Yuri! Are you okay?" Koutei ask

" Yeah. Uh... um... Welcome back." Yuri said

" I'm home." Koutei said

" Mitsusada. You blew it!" Ali said from the back, they were looking for Chris

" You really blew it. The both of you were lovely~!" The mysterious girl said

" Who?" Yuri ask

" Maybe I'll introduce myself next time. Take this, both of you." The girl said

She gave Koutei a yellow crystal and Yuri two green crystals.

" This is...?" Koutei ask

" You'll find out soon enough, well maybe... And pass that second green crystal to your brother, he'll need it. Actually, the three of you will need it." The girl said

The girl got up and approached Chris.

" These three crystals are for the three of you. I'm sure you might need it soon." The girls said, passing the green crystals

" Why?" Chris ask

" You three have great potential, let's just see if you can put it to use." The girl replied

" Hey, you're cute. Wanna go out with me?" Ali ask

" Of course not. I have a job to finish. But thanks for the offer. And make sure to keep those crystals with you at all times. Don't lose it, all right?" The girl said

The girl walked towards Leon now.

" Huh? When did I have these rings?" Sharlene ask, looking at her fingers

" I have them too." Jillian said

" You have them too, Leon-sama!" Sharlene exclaimed

" It's okay. Those rings belong to the three of you now. Why don't you name those animals? They are yours after all." The girl said

" Then, I'll name mine Tetra, because Tetra-drive Dragon helped me a lot back there." Leon said

Leon's animal reacted by making a sound.

" See, I told you they were real." The girl said

" Then, I'll name mine Pii-chan." Sharlene said

" Why?" Jillian ask

" Because penguins make a 'pii' sound." Sharlene said

" Then, Jillian-san, how about you?" The girl ask

" A falcon, huh? Then, I'll name him, Falon." Jillian said

" Why?" Sharlene ask

" No reason."

" Take care of them properly. Like I said before, go look for someone to train the three of you. You'll need it. Bye, Souryu children." The girl said and disappeared

" Weird girl." Jillian said

" Ah! Where did I put my boat?" Sharlene ask

" Mine too! Let's go look." Jillian said

" Yes!"

After searching around...

" It's in there..." Jillian said

" Mine was, too!" Sharlene said

" Thank goodness. Leon-sama gave it to me, so I'd hate to lose it..." Jillian said

" Hey!" Ali shouted

" Say, Jillian. Let's make a boat for Leon-sama." Sharlene said

" Good idea. After all, we're always together. Right, Leon-sama?" Jillian ask

Leon shook hands with Koutei and walked back to his room.

" Huh?"

" Leon-sama!" Sharlene shouted

" Leon-sama!" The both of them ran after Leon to catch up

" They're cute!" Ali said

" Hey!" Lee said

" But what are we doing here?" Chris ask

" I have no idea either..." Koutei replied

" I remember coming her to meet you... Oh, that's right. Where's Gai?" Yuri ask

The two of them ran to find Gai outside the airport waiting...

" Hey!"

" Gai!"

" Sis! Koutei!" Gai exclaimed

" Gai! Where have you been all this time?!" Yuri ask

" Uh... I think that's my line..." Gai said

" Honestly, I can't let you out of my sight!" Yuri said

" No, I just wanted to let you two be alone..." Gai said

" Me and Yuri?" Koutei ask

" W-We weren't! We weren't alone..." Yuri blushed

" You two are hopeless." Gai said

" What's that supposed to mean?!" Yuri ask

" Okay, okay... We all got to meet up in the end." Koutei said

" True." Yuri said, wanting to beat Gai up so badly

" That's right. Then, let's give a proper welcome." Gai said

" Welcome home, Your Imperial Majesty!"

" I came back!" Koutei said

" Oh yeah! A girl gave this to us! She told me to pass this crystal to you, said that you'll need it." Yuri said, passing the green crystal

" The three of us will need it. She gave me this yellow one." Koutei said

" Then what about Sis?" Gai ask

" I got a green one, like yours." Yuri replied

" I wonder what is the meaning of this?" Koutei ask

" I don't know..."

And the night continues on as they head back to their home.

* * *

Aichi was looking through his deck in his room.

" Tomorrow is the VF High School Championship, huh? Good luck, everyone." Aichi said

The sensation came again...

" More flame detection?" He concentrated

_" Let's see... There's Rain, Sun and Lightning flames coming from somewhere, and there are Rain rings..." _Aichi thought

" I wonder why?" Aichi ask to himself

* * *

And that's all for this chapter! I'm going to add someone special today!

**Haru: Hello! It's time for Haru's Haru Haru interview dangerous corner!**

**Me: Hello, Haru!**

**Haru: Hello, Lily-chan! Now, let's introduce our guest for today! Today's guest is Aichi-san!**

**Aichi: Hello, Haru-san.**

**Haru: Hello, Aichi-san, to my corner! Now, I would like to ask some questions.**

**Aichi: I don't mind. What questions do you have?**

**Haru: Um... Ah! Where are you going to? Your bags are with you.**

**Aichi: Oh, actually, our school is going for a camping trip for three days, so this is my bag for the camping trip. It's going to exciting.**

**Haru: That really does sound fun! It's been some time since I went camping! What about Lily-chan?**

**Me: Yeah, it has been some time since my camping trip, so I hope you'll have fun there. **

**Aichi: Yeah, we'll have lots of fun. **

**Haru: And how is your club doing?**

**Aichi: The club has been fun, we have been going to Card Capital because the student council has been... Well, to put it simply, wanting to get rid of our club.**

**Haru: Huh?! Why, why?! Vanguard is fun! I'm going to hunt them down!**

**Aichi: Huh?! Y-You don't have to, Haru-san!**

**Haru: I'm going to use this Namahage costume to scare them! Let's go!**

**Me: What about the interview? She's already gone...**

**Aichi: I guess the interview is ending here.**

**Me: Guess so... So... 1,2...**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Camping trip!

Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter, Chapter 17, Camping trip! Aichi is going camping! Let's see what mayhem will occur in the camping trip or just watching the VF High School Championship is also good. Enjoy!

Normal POV

It was time for the camping trip and they set off in the buses. When they arrived, Naoki got off the bus.

" We finally made it!" Naoki said

" Nice scenery!" Aichi said

"Welcome to our school's traditional camping trip, everyone. Get away frpm the hustle and bustle of the city, connect with nature, take a good, sincere look at yourself, and raise your global spirit and sensitivity. Today, a few middle school students will be joining us for this camping trip. Come on out." The student council president said (I hate him so much)

The four students came out and Aichi and the others were speechless and surprised and much more when Naoki almost spit out his drink.

The four students were Tsuna and the others! But...

" Huh? There should be one more student." The student council president said

" He's..." Tsuna said

" Hahaha! Hibari hates crowds so he's somewhere watching. Look over there." Yamamoto pointed

True enough, on top of the bus, Hibari was standing there, glaring at Aichi and the group.

" Hey, Hibari! Get here and introduce yourself!" Gokudera yelled

" Hn. Don't order me around, Herbivore." Hibari took out his tonfas

" Maa, maa. Calm down, Gokudera and Hibari." Yamamoto said

Aichi and the others noticed Hibari's glare that said 'Fight me, Omnivore.' But who would fight when the camping trip is starting.

" H-Hey... This is trouble, right?" Naoki ask

" S-Somehow..." Aichi replied

" If they're here, I'm sure it's by Reborn-san's orders." Misaki said

" No doubt about it." Aichi said

Back to Tsuna and the others...

" Anyway, you should introduce yourselves." The student council president said

" Go ahead, Tenth!" Gokudera said

" You go first, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said

" Go first, Sawada!" Ryohei said

" Y-You should go first... Boss..." Chrome said

" R-Right..."

Tsuna faced the students...

" I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! Pleased to meet you!"

" I'm Gokudera Hayato! Don't anyone of you even dare to even mess with Tenth!"

" Hahaha! Calm down, Gokudera! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!"

" I'M SASAWAGA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" Most of the students had to cover their ears

" I-I am C-Chrome D-Dokuro..."

" Hey Hibari! Just introduce yourself and get it over with!" Gokudera yelled

" Hn. Hibari Kyoya. That aside..." Hibari said

Aichi and the others tried their best to avoid eye contact but when Hibari started to approach them, it might just be impossible to ignore him.

" W-What should we do?!" Naoki whispered

" Like I would know, Porcupine Head!" Shingo whispered

" Looks like he wants to fight you." Misaki whispered

" But I can't fight him here..." Aichi whispered

" Hey, Omnivore."

The four of them flinched... Make that seven excluding Chrome and Ryohei.

" H-Hey..." Gokudera said

" He can't be serious, can he?" Yamamoto said

" He's not thinking of..." Tsuna said

When Hibari took out his tonfas, it answered everything.

" Fight me, Omnivore." Hibari said

" Huh?! Me?! Uh..." Aichi said

_" What should I do?!"_ Aichi thought, nervous sweat drops

Hibari made the first move. But the tonfas did not make a single contact with Aichi, instead it got blocked by something. It was blur but when other people looked closer, there was a tonfa in one of Aichi's hands. It was Aichi's blue bracelet, he changed it to a tonfa and changed it back to normal. In one swift movement, blocking Hibari's tonfa.

" Finally getting serious?" Hibari ask

" Not now. This is a school trip. And there are people watching, Hibari-san." Aichi whispered

" Hn. You owe me one." Hibari said, walking away

Nobody really noticed what happened.

" T-That's a relief..." Tsuna said, wiping a sweat away

" Hibari really doesn't give in when it comes to fighting." Yamamoto said

" As expected of Aichi though, he was able to avoid Hibari's attacks with his own weapons. He really does have lots of resources in his hands." Gokudera said

" Y-Yeah..." Tsuna said

" Continuing on... We will be starting soon, so please be ready." The student council said

" And I'll be one of your trip instructor, Reboyama!" Reborn appeared out of nowhere and said

Aichi and the others were speechless again... This was going to be a long trip.

" T-That..." Naoki said, sweat drop

" It must be..." Shingo said, sweat drop

" No doubt about it..." Misaki said, sweat drop

" It's Reborn-san..." Aichi said, sweat drop

" Trip instructor... Is what he said..." Naoki said

" This is going to be one long camping trip." Aichi said

" Y-Yeah..."

The trip started with global orienteering. Aichi and the others got changed and assembled with the other students.

" So? What the heck is global orienteering, anyway?" Naoki ask

" Orienteering is a kind of competitive sport in which you go through a course, as instructed, by using a map and compass within a set time limit. Apparently, it first started in Sweden around the middle of the 19th century." Shingo said

" Very impressive, Shingo-kun. You sure know a lot about it!" Aichi said

" Never mind the trivia. The point is, it's like real, three-dimensional Parcheesi, right?" Naoki said

" Crude as usual..." Shingo said

Aichi opened the map.

" All of the instructions are written in English." Aichi said

" So that's how it's "global"!" Shingo said

" You think?" Naoki ask

" Um... The first point is..." Aichi said

From the distance, the student councils are watching them...

" It looks like they're having trouble from the get-go. For people who spent all their time playing card games, our school's tradition of global orienteering will be very difficult." The student council president said

" They won't be able to return to dinner in time, will become laughingstocks in front of the entire student body, and the reputation of the Cardfight Club will plummet." The student council vice-president said

" I can't wait."

" I won't count on that." Reborn said

" You are... Reboyama-sensei, right?" The student council president ask

" Yeah. I don't think they will fail as badly as my students. Look." Reborn said, pointing to Tsuna and the others

Tsuna and the others were...

" I don't get it at all!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Calm down, Tsuna." Yamamoto said

" Yeah, Tenth! With my brains, we can get around this very quickly!" Gokudera said, looking at the instructions

Gokudrook took some time to look at the instructions and flinched...

" It's... in English..." Gokudera said

" I don't get this to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled

" B-Boss..." Chrome said shyly

" W-What should we do?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Stop being so loud, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said

" Maa, maa..."

Aichi and the others could only sweat drop at this scene. At that time, Kourin approaches.

" Ah! Kourin-san!" Aichi said

" You're late, Kourin." Naoki said

" Sorry." Kourin said

" That makes all of us. All right, let's go!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

The orienteering began and Aichi and the others scaled the paths.

" This path!" Aichi said, pointing to the path

" You're so cool, Sendou-kun!" Shingo said

They walked for a bit more and got their first stamp.

" The next point is 45 degrees northwest of here: a banyan tree." Aichi said

" This isn't Okinawa, is it?"

They walked another path and stopped...

" Huh? Instead of going down this path, it seems like taking this fork would be faster... But how much time did the previous ones take?" Aichi ask

" This path took us about 15 minutes. And this one was about 25 minutes." Misaki said

" Just as I'd expect from you, Misaki-san! So if we do take the fork, we'll get there faster, right? We've got just a little ways to go. Let's do our best, everyone!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

" H-Huh? Was it this path?" A voice said

" Are you sure we're not lost, Gokudera-kun?" It was Tsuna and the others

They went by Aichi and the others, oblivious to them. So was Aichi, he was reading the map so much that he was oblivious to his surroundings for awhile. Akari wasn't paying attention to her surroundings since she was looking around her surrounding, the greenery.

" Huh? I thought I heard Tsuna-san's voice?" Aichi ask

" Really? I didn't hear anything." Naoki said

" M-Me neither." Misaki said

" And what is everyone doing?" Akari ask

Naoki and the others reflexes acted too quickly, thinking that Hibari would attack but they were wrong, very wrong.

" N-Nothing... L-Let's go, Sendou-kun..." Shingo said

" Yeah."

They walked a little bit further and they spotted their destination and the tree.

" It looks like a spirit might live in this tree..." Shingo said

" All right! This makes our second one!" Naoki said

" Yeah!" Aichi said

Misaki and Akari were sitting on a rock with Kourin standing beside them.

" Aichi-kun makes a great leader, huh? I always thought he was a quiet kid." Akari said

" Yeah. He used to be like that, but after participating in various tournaments..." Misaki said but got cut off

" ... he's grown." Kourin said

" Huh. Both of you seem to be keeping an eye on Aichi-kun." Akari said

" That's because we're on the same team, so we hang around each other." Misaki said

Meanwhile, Kourin was still staring at Aichi. After awhile, they start walking again.

" The next checkpoint is a lake." Shingo said

" Aren't you tired, Granny Glasses?" Naoki ask

" I've gained stamina thanks to a would-be delinquent, so this is a piece of cake." Shingo replied

" No idea what you mean."

The lake came into view.

" A lake!"

" It's so big!"

" It's picturesque!"

" The breeze coming off the lake feels good, doesn't it?" Aichi ask

" Yeah!"

" Say, this could be that lake! The one with the legendary tree!" Akari said

" Legendary tree?" Misaki ask

" It's a story passed down to each generation at Miyaji Academy. During the second night of the camping trip, during the campfire... If two people share their feelings for each other under a large tree next to the lake, they'll be together forever! You don't know the legend?!" Akari ask

" This is the first I've heard of it." Misaki replied

" I wonder if it'll happen to someone this time... My heart's pounding already!" Akari said

" Legendary tree... Together forever... Two people..." Kourin said, staring at Aichi

After getting the stamp, they head to the next location.

" Next up is a cave." Shingo said

" Then we get to go spelunking!" Naoki said

They went into the cave.

" They're like a curtain of icicles!" Aichi said

" It's totally beautiful!" Naoki exclaimed

" Incredible!"

" Romantic!" Akari said

" A little creepy..." Misaki said

" Beautiful!" Shingo said

" Um... The checkpoint is... I guess deeper inside?" Aichi said, shining his torch at the map

A voice came out again...

" Woah! This is amazing!" It was Tsuna again

" I wonder if we can punch these for training for boxing to the extreme." Ryohei said

" Of course you can't, turf-top!" Gokudera said

" What was that, octopus-head?!" Ryohei said

" Maa, maa... Calm down, both of you!" Yamamoto said

" Boss... Where is the checkpoint?" Chrome ask

" Let's see... Uh... um... I still don't get it!" Tsuna said

" Let me handle this, Tenth!" Gokudera assured

Gokudera looked at the map.

" Looks like it's deeper in."

" I wonder if Aichi-san is here already?" Tsuna ask as they head in

Aichi was oblivious again. Naoki and the others noticed and made sure Hibari wasn't around. Luckily, he wasn't. Kourin was staring at Aichi again.

" Aichi. Um..." Kourin said

" Aichi! I found the checkpoint!" Naoki said

" Come quickly!" Shingo said

" Ah... Okay!" Aichi said, running towards them, oblivious to Kourin wanting to talk to him

Kourin walked outside the cave. Misaki noticed her and followed her outside.

" What's wrong? Don't you feel well?" Misaki ask

" No... I'm fine..." Kourin said

" Well, don't overexert yourself. It seems like you've been busy with work these days." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" That makes all of them!" Aichi said

Kourin turned her head to Aichi.

" "Trust in luck, but perform great deeds yourself."!" Naoki said

" No, no. It's more natural to say, "When there's a will, there's a way."" Shingo said

" All right, all right. Proverbs aside, the sun is setting!" Akari said

" Let's hurry up and get back to the lodge." Aichi said

" Seconded!" Akari said

It only took a moment to feel the killing intent behind them for Aichi, Misaki, Naoki and Shingo. They started to flinch.

" E-Everyone? Misaki? Is something wrong?" Akari ask

" Whatever you do, don't look behind." Shingo said

" Why? Aichi? You're acting weird." Kourin said

" K-Kourin-san, don't look behind us, whatever you do, just keep going and head back to the lodge." Aichi said

" Everyone is really acting weird. I'm looking behind." Akari said

" W-Wait, wait!" Naoki said

Too late. Akari turned behind and Aichi and the others have no choice but to turn as well. Hibari was standing there with his tonfas out.

" H-Hibari-san, didn't we settle this already?" Aichi ask

" I'm not going to wait anymore." Hibari replied

" You are, if I'm correct, that middle school student, Hibari Kyoya, right?" Akari ask

" A-Akari, don't talk to him so casually." Misaki said

" Why?"

" Herbivore."

They turned to Hibari.

" For talking to me casually, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said and charged at them

" Run!" Naoki yelled

They immediately ran back to the path back to the lodge but Hibari was persistent and continued chasing after them.

" Aichi! What are we going to do?!" Naoki ask

" What am I supposed to do? Fight him?!" Aichi ask

" That's not an option right now!" Misaki said

" But what are we-!" Aichi paused when he noticed Hibari above them

" Dodge!" Misaki yelled

They got Kourin and Akari away from Hibari's attack.

" Thank goodness..." Aichi said

He noticed Hibari charging at him this time.

" No choice." Aichi said, pulling out his bracelet

Reborn appeared out of nowhere and deflected Hibari's attack.

" Reborn-san!"

" Head back to the lodge, I'll fight Hibari." Reborn said

" Y-Yes! Everyone, let's go!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

When they arrived at the lodge, they made sure Hibari wasn't behind and handed the stamps.

" We're back! Please put the final seal here." Aichi said

" You did very well. Your group is the first to finish."

" First?!"

The other groups arrived behind them.

" Shoot! Another group beat us to it!" A boy said

" Hey! It's the Cardfight Club!"

" How?"

" I don't believe it!"

" They're pretty good..."

" Really!"

" I'm seeing them in a new light."

A few students said...

" We're first..." Aichi said

" It's all thanks to your leadership, Sendou-kun. You should show a little more pride!" Shingo said

" Yay! We're the masters of Miyaji at last!" Naoki said

" Cut it out, you delinquent. That's _too_ arrogant!" Shingo said

" Good for you, Aichi." Misaki said

" Th-Thanks..."

The student council also arrived.

" Hey, Suwabe! What's the meaning of this?! The Cardfight Club's reputation is improving!"

" B-But after dinner tonight, you're giving a lecture on globalism. I think you'll be able to win back the hearts and minds of the students then."

" That's right. "The people are your castle. The people are your stone walls." I'll show them that the people obey the authority of the student council!"

" I don't think the expression really means that."

" Excuse me?"

" Nothing, nothing!"

" My students are also back. I'm not surprised with Gokudera's brains." Reborn said

" Huh?"

" Nothing."

After dinner...

" I think the students should be finishing up their suppers around now, don't you?"

" Yes, indeed." Suwabe said (I'm just going to call the vice-president that)

" We'll give the students at our academy an enlightening lecture on just what globalism is."

" We passed out a lot of flyers too, so I'm sure it'll be a full house." Suwabe said

Meanwhile, Aichi and the others are starting to watch the VF High School Championship Finals...

" At last, _our_ main event is gonna start! I can't wait to see what kinda matches they're gonna be!" Naoki said

" Still, to think we're the only ones who understand how wonderful the High School Championship is... It's as if everybody else at our school is possessed by the ghost of wastefulness." Shingo said

" That's not true!" A voice said

It was the football club!

" W-What do you want?!" Shingo ask

" We're here to watch it too. It's an important event. Let's Vanguard!"

" Yeah!"

" We're watching the match from right here. Formation: Sit down!"

" Yeah!"

They sat down...

" What the..." Shingo said

" Great! I'm happy to be able to watch it in a big group." Aichi said

" We're crashing this party too." Another voice said

It was the club that Leon fought with! (Sorry I forgot their name.)

" S-Sure. You're welcome here." Aichi said

" Um..." Shingo said

" Who are those guys?" Naoki whispered

" No clue..." Aichi whispered

Misaki was looking around...

_" Come to think of it, what happened to Kourin?"_ Misaki thought

" It's startin'! Aw, man... I'm all nervous!" Naoki said

In a distance from them, behind a wall, Kourin was there watching them.

~ Awhile later~

_" Now, all that's left of the finals is the last match between the leaders of both teams!"_ MC Miya announced

" It's starting!" Aichi said

" Ren Suzugamori vs Leon Souryuu! We couldn't miss this showdown!" Shingo said

" Totally right!" Naoki agreed

" Yo! Are we too late?" A voice ask

Tsuna and the others were there.

" Tsuna-san! Everyone!" Aichi said

" You're not too late. The final match is just starting now." Misaki said

" Great! Let's watch it together!" Yamamoto said

" An extreme match to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled

" You're too loud!" Gokudera said

" Maa, maa... Let's just sit down and watch." Yamamoto said

" Are you sure you don't mind?" Tsuna ask

" Yeah! Come sit with us." Aichi said

Tsuna sat between Aichi and Shingo while Naoki became the centre of Gokudera and Yamamoto, Ryohei prefers standing up and Misaki got Chrome to sit beside her since she is the only one she likes to talk to in the camping trip. Hibari was outside watching.

Switching scenes from the camp lodge to the stadium.

* * *

" Right now, both schools have one win and one loss." Dr.O said

" Which one will win in the end?!" MC Miya said

" It's s-_o_ exciting!"

" Good luck, Leon-sama!" Jillian and Sharlene cheered

" Ren-sama!" Asaka shouted

" Win for Fukuhara High School!" Asaka and Suiko said

Leon and Ren got ready for the fight.

" I vow to make this a fight worthy of the final match." Leon said

" I'm looking forward to it." Ren said

They got ready to flip their starting Vanguards.

" Stand up my Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

Switching scenes again to the lodge...

_" The competition in this match is fierce, with the damage currently at 5 to 5! Souryuu just completed his fourth attack by using the power of Aqua Force." _MC Miya announced

_" Tetra-drive dragon's skill activates! Rise again, my Vanguard!"_ Leon declared

_" Oh my! Souryuu! The stand ability granted to him by the Limit Break from earlier is activated!"_ MC Miya announced

_" Experience it again. Tetra-drive dragon attacks!"_ Leon declared

_" Attack number five!"_ MC Miya announced

_" And because of Trans-core dragon's break ride skill, Suzugamori is forced to choose whether to discard a card from his hand or not."_ Dr.O added

" Trans-core dragon... That's the power that led us to the correct path." Eru said (I think that's his name)

" The real thing..."

" Yeah. The real thing."

" Captain, what is the skill of that dragon exactly?" One of footballers ask

" If you don't discard a card from your hand, Tetra-drive Dragon gets an extra critical, and you can't guard against it." The captain said

" Strong!"

The students heard the commotion.

" What is this?"

" Is there a party?"

" What's this gathering about?"

The students started to gather around curiously...

" Baseball?"

" Gotta be soccer."

" The Cardfight Club is watching it, so..."

" ... a Vanguard match?"

Aichi and the others were oblivious to the students gathering behind them. Tsuna and the others noticed but ignored it. Aichi was focused on something else other than the match. Staring at Leon's fingers, he could see something shining. Two rings...

_" Rings... How did they get them? Were they the ones I was sensing?"_ Aichi thought

_" As expected of you, Leon Souryuu. But I can't afford to lose, so I discard one card. And then... perfect guard."_ Ren declared

_" Drive check."_ Leon declared

_" Unbelievable! Suzugamori has held out against Aqua Force's multi-stage attack, its fifth attack!"_ MC Miya announced

" Awesome! That's the captain of the Fukuhara's team for ya!" Naoki said

" It's a fight that's full of highlights!" Shingo said

" Yeah!" Aichi said

_" Ren-san, I'm sure you noticed it too. And I'm sure they noticed it too. You can explain to them after the fight."_ Aichi communicated which Misaki and the others who could hear him heard the information passed

" My right arm aches. It wants to borrow the power from the wind!" Eru said

* * *

Back to the fight... Switching scenes to the stadium.

" Call! I think it's about time for me to move in for the kill. Skill activated! Superior call! And then another skill activates! Tartu attacks!" Ren declared

" Guard!"

" Raging Form Dragon!"

" Paschal! Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive... You used up all the cards in your hand, and have held out all this time. As I'd expected. But I'm going to win it here. Raging Form Dragon's Limit Break! On top of that, you should tremble with fear before its rage! Superior persona ride! Victory is ours. Twin drive..." Ren declared

Leon checked his damage trigger, no trigger. Ren wins.

" It's over! Suzugamori defeated Souryuu, and Fukuhara High School is the winner!" MC Miya announced

" It was a w-_o_-nderful fight! My heart's still pounding!" Dr.O said

Ren and Leon shook hands...

" This was the first fight in a long time that I've sincerely enjoyed. I'm grateful." Leon said

" It was fun for me too." Ren said

" Recently, the wind has been acting strange." Leon said

" You noticed the abnormal phenomenon too, then." Ren said

" Yeah. But I don't intend to be swallowed up by it. No matter what kind of storm comes from here on out..." Leon said

" Yes. We feel the same way." Ren said

" And maybe you should explain a few things..." Leon said

" Don't worry, I'll explain when we are somewhere private after the awards ceremony." Ren said, motioning outside

" Okay then."

* * *

Switching scenes to the lodge again...

" What are those two talkin' about?" Naoki ask

" What if they're just shooting the breeze about the weather?" Shingo said

" That ain't funny. Oh! The awards ceremony!" Naoki said

_" High School Cardfighters! Thank you for moving us! And thank you for those magnificent battles!"_ MC Miya announced

" That was an awesome match!" Naoki said

They heard clapping behind them.

" It really was!"

" That was so exciting!"

" I underestimated Vanguard!"

" When we get home, let's buy a trial deck!"

" Yeah! It seems like it wouldn't take long to start."

Aichi and the others were surprised. Tsuna and the others were keeping in their laughter.

" What is this?" Naoki ask

" Tsuna-san, you knew they were behind us?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. But you guys were so concentrated on the match that you didn't notice." Tsuna replied

" And it seems they are starting to like Vanguard." Yamamoto added

" They've finally recongnized the appeal of Vanguard." Shingo said

" Everyone!" Aichi said

Some students were now talking about Vanguard.

" The rules seem pretty simple."

" And I get the feeling you can sort of learn how to do it just by watching!"

" He lost, but what a marvelous wind." Eru said

" The real thing..."

" Yeah. The real thing."

" Let's use this moving moment to inspire us during training!" The captain said

" Yeah!"

Some students are now talking to Aichi and the others about the game.

" Hey, you guys must be aiming for that High School Championship too, right? Good luck next time!" One of the students said

" We'll be there to cheer you on!" Another student said

" Yeah. Thank you! I'll do my best!" Aichi said

" You're always welcome to fight us!" Naoki said

" We'll be waiting!' Shingo said

" Girls can do it too, right?" One of the girls ask

" Yes. We'd be happy to have you." Misaki replied

At the same distance and wall where Kourin was before, the student council saw the whole thing...

" What in the world is going on here? I wondered why no one showed up for the lecture. Things can't keep going like this!" The student council president said

In the room of the student council president and vice-president...

" Suwabe! Get that out!"

" Yes, sir."

Suwabe got out two Vanguard decks.

" I prepared a global deck just for you, President." Suwabe said

The student council president looked through the deck.

" I never thought it would come to this. This is training, Suwabe! We're going to crush them with our own hands!"

" Yes, President!"

They got ready their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

( Hi! Author here! I'm not surprised that their global decks are Great Nature, but it is kind of dumb to use just one deck because they like this subject. Sorry to readers for this comment but I really think the student council is idiotic.)

* * *

After awhile, Ren, Leon, Jillian and Sharlene headed outside the stadium to talk about something... Ren asked Asaka and the others to make sure nobody was coming.

" Now then... Leon-kun, you're curious about the rings, aren't you?" Ren ask

" You knew?" Leon ask

" I noticed your rings when cardfighting, including the both of them." Ren said, motioning to Jillian and Sharlene

" We hid them too. How did you...?" Jillian ask

" We have our own ways to figure things out but our Sky was the one who told us." Ren said

" 'Our Sky'?" Sharlene ask

" Yeah, our Sky. You know him but maybe he should show himself to you." Ren said

" But he's not here right?" Jillian ask

" There's a way. We just have to make sure nobody interferes." Ren said

Ren closed his eyes and communicated. He opened his eyes again.

" He said okay. He should be here by..." Ren said

A glow appeared beside him.

" ... now." Ren said

Aichi appeared in spiritual form in front of them.

" Sendou!" Leon exclaimed

" How did he...?!" Jillian exclaimed

" One of my powers, don't be too surprised. Leon-kun, you wanted to ask me something?" Aichi ask

" These rings... How do you know about them?" Leon ask

Aichi sighed. Signaling something to Ren. Ren nodded. They showed their own rings.

" You have them too?!" Sharlene ask

" Yeah. Mine is the Sky flame, which is a rare flame. And Ren-san is the Mist flame." Aichi said

" What is the difference between these flames?" Leon ask

" Our attributes have different factors." Ren said

" Factors?" Sharlene ask

" Yes. The Sky flame's factor is Harmony, the Storm flame's factor is Disintegration, the Rain flame's factor is Tranquility, the Sun flame's factor is Activation, the Lightning flame's factor is Hardening, the Cloud flame's factor is Propagation and the Mist flame's factor is Construction." Aichi explained

" Tranquility..."

" The Mist flame's factor is Construction?" Leon ask

" Let Ren-san explain, after all..." Aichi said, before sending a quick glare

Ren flinched...

" He's the deceptive mist after all." Aichi said, still mad about the incident about Kage last time

" Forgive me already, Aichi-kun..." Ren begged

" Huh?" The other three who doesn't know anything ask

" Just explain to them already, Ren-san." Aichi said, a not so obvious irritation was added

" Anyway, the job of the Mist is confusing the enemy by making nothing into something and something into nothing, not allowing them to see the Family, the illusion of deception: that is the duty of the Mist." Ren explained

" Nothing into something and something into nothing...?" Jillian and Sharlene ask

" Do you want me give an example? Okay then." Ren said

" Hold it right the-!" Too late, Ren has already... um... A punch flew to him

" Ow!"

" I told you to never do that..." Aichi said, holding his anger back

" S-Sorry..." Ren said, dizzy from the punch

" A-Anyway, the Sky is that it influences all and understand and accepts them, that's the role of the Sky." Aichi explained

" Then, our Rain is..." Leon said

" To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away. The Requim Rain." Aichi said

" To become a blessed shower..."

" ... that settles conflict..."

" ... and washes everything away."

" That's right. It fits the three of you perfectly." Aichi said

The three looked at each other...

" Sendou... Can we make a request?" Leon ask

" Sure. What is it?" Aichi ask

" Teach us everything that we need to know." Leon said

Aichi flinched...

" But..." Aichi hesitated

" The danger that comes with it is great, maybe it's a bad idea." Ren said

" Please." Leon said

" Please!" Jillian and Sharlene said

" R-Ren-san..." Aichi said

" Maybe we should talk to the others about this..." Ren said

" Alright." Aichi said

Aichi disappeared for awhile... He reappeared after awhile.

" Misaki-san and the others are hesitant about it too. But they said they could teach them but it might be best to rethink about it." Aichi said

" No, we've already decided. Please." Leon said

" Please!"

Aichi and Ren looked at each other then sighed.

" Alright. We'll teach you." Ren said

" Thank you very much!" The three said

" But it'll be tough, just physical combat won't be enough." Aichi said

" We don't mind!" Sharlene said

" But first, you need to train your physical skills, no combat for now. We don't want you to get hurt. We'll teach the three of you separately." Aichi said

" And I'll be doing that while you enjoy your camp, you can teach them when you come back." Ren said

" Okay. And don't think about using your illusions unless necessary."

" Y-Yes..."

" Thank you very much!" The three of them said

" I need to go. Reborn-san and the others followed along and Hibari-san wants to spar with me. I didn't have any choice." Aichi said

" Then, we can begin the training tomorrow." Ren said

" Yes!"

" It's better than Reborn-san's trainings but it might be tough so good luck. See you soon." Aichi said

" Bye bye!" Sharlene waved

The others waved as well and Aichi disappeared.

* * *

Back at the camp...

Aichi opened his eyes... Misaki and the others were beside him.

" How was it?" Misaki ask

" We couldn't refuse." Aichi said

" But are you sure this was a good idea?" Naoki ask

" I hope so..." Aichi replied

~ After some time from sparring with Hibari~

They headed back to their respective rooms with each other.

" Even though we were only watchin', that took a lot outta me." said

" I could've seen either one of them winning. It was a great match." Aichi said

" When we get back home, I'm going to study by watching it again on DVR." Shingo said

" Nah, let's recreate that fight right now!" Naoki suggested

" Ooh! That's a good idea! I'll go along with that!" Shingo agreed

" Then, me too!" Aichi said

" I'm gettin' psyched!" Naoki said

" It's not physically possible, but my blood is tingling with excitement!" Shingo said

" Aichi." A voice behind them called out

" Oh... Kourin-san!" Aichi said

" What is it, Kourin? I bet you wanna get in on the training too, huh?" Naoki ask

" Training?" Kourin ask

" We were just talking about how we're going to hold a passionate fight, just like Ren Suzugamori versus Leon Souryuu!" Shingo replied

" Oh. Then never mind." Kourin said, turning and walking away

" What's with her?" Naoki ask

" Is she in a bad mood?" Shingo ask

" She's probably tired. Not used to hiking around in the mountains..." Naoki replied

" Yeah." Aichi said

* * *

When they were reaching their room door, Aichi was suddenly feeling dizzy.

" Aichi? Is something wrong?" Naoki ask

" No. I'm fine." Aichi replied

" You look tired." Shingo said

" It's nothing. Let's head in." Aichi said

When he just stepped into the room, he immediately collapsed on the floor.

" Hey, Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

" Be quiet! Get in and we'll handle the rest inside!" Shingo whispered

" R-Right."

Shingo closed and locked the door behind him, making sure no one heard the commotion. Luckily, no one came to see what was the commotion about. Naoki placed Aichi on the bed.

" Hey, Granny Glasses! Hurry up and check on him!" Naoki whispered

" Alright, I'm coming!" Shingo whispered back

Shingo checked on Aichi.

" There isn't any sign of his fever coming back. Maybe it was exhaustion, you know, when he went to see Leon Souryuu in his spiritual form, only that can take a huge amount of energy, besides, the stadium is also quite far." Shingo said

" That's a relief." Naoki sighed in relief

Aichi slowly opened his eyes.

" This is..." Aichi said

" The room. You collapsed right after you entered the room." Shingo said

" I see. Thank you." Aichi said

Aichi started to get up.

" Don't get up yet. You're still exhausted, take a break, you need it." Shingo said

" Yeah, you took a lot of energy out of yourself to see Leon Souryuu. You need to rest." Naoki said

" Adding to that, you sparred with Hibari after meeting Leon Souryuu. So that is enough to take all of your energy." Shingo added

" I got it. I'll go change my clothes and rest." Aichi said

" Okay."

They got changed and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Misaki and Akari are in their room...

" You're looking outside again. Is the moon over the lake really all that romantic?" Misaki ask while drying her hair

" Yeah. So unbearably romantic! I hope it's another nice day tomorrow. I wanna see a campfire, and I keep thinking about the legend of the lake! Right, Misaki?" Akari ask

" You're back to that again?" Misaki ask

" Ah... I just can't wait!" Akari said

Misaki sighed...

" Anyway, Misaki." Akari said

" What is it?" Misaki ask

" Why did you bring those rings to the camp?" Akari ask

Misaki was wearing her rings on her fingers, for a just in case reason, like Hibari.

" It's nothing. I just felt like bringing it here. They are like my lucky charms." Misaki said

" But I've never seen ring designs like that, and it looks romantic as well!" Akari said

Misaki sighed again.

" The green crystal and the symbol in the middle and how the ring shapes like a cat, and most importantly, how it glows in green as well like the moon! How romantic!" Akari said

The last few words caught Misaki's attention. How it's glowing? Misaki looked at her ring, it was glowing.

_" Did something happen to Aichi? Or is it something else?"_ Misaki thought

The ring stopped glowing. Misaki gave a silent sigh of relief, thinking that it might not be true, hopefully.

Meanwhile, Kourin was brushing her hair. She sighed.

" Is something wrong?" The student council secretary ask, she was in the same room as Kourin

" No. It's fine." Kourin said

Meanwhile, Aichi and the others were still awake...

" I swear I'll stand on the winners' podium! I'll win, and become Japan's most passionate Vanguard fighter!" Naoki said

" Yeah. Let's do our best." Aichi said

" I can't see that as anymore than a dream for you, Ishida." Shingo said

" Well you're full of dreams and dreams and dreams." Naoki said

" Wha...! What do you mean by that?! "Full of dreams"?! How rude!" Shingo said

Aichi could only laugh at this.

" Yeesh. I'm going to sleep." Shingo said

" Let's all do our best." Naoki said

" Yeah." Aichi said

" I will." Shingo said

" Let's go there, for sure... for sure..." Naoki said

" Yeah."

" Right."

" For sure... for sure... for sure..." Naoki dozed off

" Right..." Shingo also dozed off

Aichi closed his eyes as well but opened them again, he looked out of the window.

_" The final match today was truly amazing. I want to stand up there on the stage with everyone. I'll turn this club into an A-1 team, and win with everyone."_ Aichi thought and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I wonder what's the legend of the lake about. It doesn't sound right.

**Me: Congratulations, Ren! You won the finals!**

**Ren: Thank you.**

**Leon: It really was an enjoyable match. I need to thank you for that.**

**Ren: Don't thank me yet. You still got your training, get ready because I won't go easy on you.**

**Leon: The three of us are looking forward to it.**

**Me: Hopefully, he might not destroy anything. If he does... Punishment is unavoidable.**

**Ren: Don't remind me about that. **

**Me: Then make the right decisions before you do anything! Who knows what will happen if you don't.**

**Ren: I'm sorry.**

**Jillian: When we were talking to Aichi Sendou, he looked kind of angry when he mentioned about the Mist.**

**Ren: That's a long story.**

**Me: And he got his punishment for that.**

**Ren: Come on, I learned my lesson already. T.T**

**Sharlene: What exactly is this punishment?**

**Me: A world of pain, that's what it is.**

**Leon: He must have done something irritating and forgetful, right?**

**Me: Correct! How did you know?**

**Leon: He looks really easy-going and he looks like he tends to forget important things.**

**Me: Correct! Wow, Ren. I didn't know your personality shows so much.**

**Ren: *sobs***

**Me: Well, since you guys have training soon, I'll end this chat now. 1,2...**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Under the Starry Sky

Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter, Chapter 18, Under the Starry Sky... A romantic title... Let's see if anything romantic will happen in this chapter! And I found out that the student council's secretary's name is Maki and the student council's president's name is Naitou. So now I'm going to start the chapter! Enjoy!

Normal POV

Ren was waiting at Namimmori Mountain for the three Souryu children when they finally appeared, climbing the mountain.

" You're here." Ren said

" You climbed this mountain without breaking a sweat?!" Jillian ask

" T-That was tough." Sharlene said

" Let's begin our training." Ren said

" Y-Yes..."

Physical training started with running, climbing and some obstacle courses. It was tough but Ren was impressed that the three of them are actually toughing it out.

" Good work. Take a break." Ren said

The three collapsed on the nearby rocks, panting.

" Do you always do this?" Jillian ask

" Well, sometimes." Ren replied

" Doesn't your body hurt?" Sharlene ask

" You should say that to one of our friends. He had to try to survive spartan trainings everyday." Ren replied

" Spartan training?" Leon ask

" You'll see soon. Their trainings are tougher than what the three of you are experiencing right now. Now then... Let's go for another round." Ren got up

" Yes!"

~ After a few rounds later~

Leon, Jillian and Sharlene were mostly panting while Ren only broke some sweat.

" Well, that's it for today. I hope you're ready when they come back, because it starts there." Ren said

" Right!" The three nodded

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the camp. Both student council president and vice-president are all tired from cardfighting for a whole night.

" What's with the eye bags?" Maki ask

" We were on standby for the whole night..." Suwabe replied

" Sorry, Maki-kun... Please take care of the greetings for me." Naitou said, passing the mic to Maki

" Okay..."

Maki hesitated but did the greetings.

" Good morning everyone." Maki greeted

" Good morning!" The students greeted

" Did you sleep well last night? For the second day of the school camping, we will be having an open-fire cook-out." Maki said

" What does that mean?" Ryohei ask

" It means that we are making our own food, turf-top!" Gokudera said

" What was that, octopus-head?!" Ryohei ask

" Maa, maa. Calm down." Yamamoto said

Aichi and the others sweat drop.

" Today is sunny too! That's great! I'm a sunny girl. Looks like I beat you, Misaki." Akari said

" Was I a rainy girl? Huh? Where's Kourin?" Misaki said

" Since the weather is clear today, we will be having a campfire too. We should be able to see the Milky Way at night. Everyone, for the second day of school camp, we wish you have a wonderful time interacting with nature." Maki said

" The president and vice-president looks tired." Tsuna said

" Hmph. They must have stayed up late to do something stupid. We should go get changed, Tenth." Gokudera said

" Yeah. We need to do some cooking." Yamamoto said

" Um, Boss..." Chrome said

" Yeah, Chrome?" Tsuna ask

" Can I help too?" Chrome ask

" Of course you can. We can do it together. But... We can't cook." Tsuna said

" Hahaha! We can do it if we try!" Yamamoto said

" And I got a cookbook! You don't have to worry, Tenth!" Gokudera said

" I don't know how to cook, but I'll try my extreme best!" Ryohei yelled

" That's why I'm worried..." Tsuna murmured

Everyone got changed and got ready to cook.

" Kourin-san is not feeling too well... So she's sleeping in the room." Aichi said

" I see... That's unfortunate..." Misaki said

" Well then, please prepare your food by groups." Maki said

" This is the result of the lucky draw. Akari-san will take care of the salads." Aichi said

" Yes!" Akari said

" You two will be making the soup, Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun." Aichi continued

" Sure thing!" Naoki said

" We will compete to see who can make the better soup!" Shingo said

" Then me and Misaki-san will be making rice balls." Aichi said

" Got it."

They went to do the things assigned to them. Before Aichi and Misaki started, they noticed Tsuna and the others.

" Let's see... Yamamoto will be doing the salads." Tsuna said

" Oh! I'll do my best!" Yamamoto said

" Gokudera-kun and Onii-san is doing the soup." Tsuna continued

" Wait a minute, Tenth! Why am I stuck with Turf-top?!" Gokudera ask

" Yeah, Sawada!" Ryohei said

" I-It was by lucky draw." Tsuna said

" Boss..." Chrome said

" Yes, Chrome?" Tsuna ask

" Am I making rice balls with you then?" Chrome ask

" Yeah."

" I-I'll do my best..." Chrome said

Aichi and Misaki looked at each other.

" Those pairings..." Aichi said

" ... can only mean trouble." Misaki said

They sighed. They started doing their work.

" Just leave it upside down for awhile and it should be done." Aichi said

Meanwhile, Naoki and Shingo were making the soup.

" We're making a soup here! Why are you frying?" Shingo ask

" It tastes better if you fry it first." Naoki replied

" That's different from my home recipe..." Shingo said

" Well, just watch and learn." Naoki said

They heard shoutings.

" Oi, turf-top! Watch the fire!" It was Gokudera

" What is it, octopus-head?!" Ryohei yelled

While the two were bickering, the pot was burning. Turns out, there wasn't any water inside and to make it worse, Ryohei blown on the fire too much, to the extreme to be precise.

" T-The pot is burning..." Naoki said, sweat drop

" Who paired them up for this?" Shingo ask, sweat drop

" I don't know..."

Akari just finished preparations for the salad.

" Now I just have to prepare for serving." Akari said

Yamamoto was... cutting everything, sushi style.

" Hahaha! Now that this is done... I just have to make servings!" Yamamoto said

Aichi and Misaki started making their rice balls.

" The bottom hand will be the one to squeeze... The hand on top just need to push. Mold it with a rhythm... Try to shape it without doing it too may times and... It's done. Shin-san was the one who taught me though." Misaki said

Aichi tried doing the same thing...

" The hand on top push... I did it!" Aichi said

Tsuna and Chrome were...

" Boss... Is this alright?" Chrome ask

" Yeah, it's alright. Compared to mine, mine's a mess..." Tsuna said

The meal preparations were done.

" Now then everyone... Looks like you're done preparing the food. In respect to the food... Even if you failed in making it properly... You should still eat it." Maki said

" Alright!"

" Let's eat!"

Aichi and the others digged in to the meal.

" It's delicious!" Aichi said

" It's nice and fragrant!" Misaki said

" H-How's mine?" Shingo ask

" It has a smooth and gentle taste." Akari replied

" Thank you very much! Thanks for the compliment!" Shingo said

" The one Shingo-kun made is also delicious." Aichi said

" I did it! It's two on two. We are on equal terms!" Shingo said

" Huh?! The mark from Aichi is mine!" Naoki said

" No, it's mine." Shingo said

" I wish Kourin-san was here too." Aichi said

" We can have a training camp for the Cardfight Club... And make another meal together." Misaki said

" Alright!"

Tsuna and the others were also eating...

" How is it, Tenth?" Gokudera ask

" It's delicious, Gokudera-kun, Onii-san." Tsuna said

" The salad is also not bad. It's delicious to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled

" Hahaha! Thank you, Senpai!" Yamamoto said

" Boss... How is the rice balls?" Chrome ask

" It's good. I think I put too much salt on mine..." Tsuna said

" Now that I think about it, where is Hibari?" Ryohei ask

" I don't know..."

On a side of the forest, Hibari and Reborn are sparring. It was already the evening and they prepareto for the campfire.

" We will be having a campfire tonight. Everyone, please change to your uniforms." Maki said

Everybody got changed and the campfire has started.

" The time is finally here, Suwabe." Naitou said

" Yes, school president. It's the time for us to defeat the Cardfigt Club with our own hands!" Suwabe said

They turned towards Naoki and Shingo who were fighting...

~ Let's skip the Naoki and Shingo part~

" Huh? Just you two?" Misaki ask

" Aichi-kun is not here?" Akari ask

" If you are looking for Aichi, he just went towards that direction with Kourin." Naoki Sai, pointing to a direction

_" And you left him alone?! What if that guy comes back to take him?! Plus if he faints, I'm going to hold you two responsible for it!"_ Misaki communicated

_" Y-Yes!_" The two communicated

" That direction... it's to the legendary tree!" Akari exclaimed

" Huh?"

" I have to get a move on!" Akari said, running towards the direction

" Akari?"

" Come on, let's go Misaki! I can't miss the legendary moment!" Akari said

Misaki blinked...

" The... legendary moment? W-Wait up, Akari!" Misaki ran off

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and Kourin were walking...

~ Time skip to when they arrived at the tree~

" It's this tree." Kourin said

Kourin walked towards the tree.

_" I can hear it... The voice... It's resonating to my heart. Please... give me strength." _Kourin thought

" Kourin-san?"

Aichi watched on. He saw a bright shade of yellow surrounding Kourin. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Tsuna and the others watching as well.

" Uhm... Aichi..." Kourin said

" Y-Yes?"

" Will you... Fight with me? I want to have a serious fight with you under this legendary tree." Kourin said

_" Kourin-san... Maybe it's because of the match yesterday..."_ Aichi thought

" Alright. May the best player win." Aichi said

" What, it was for a fight? Do you like to fight that much, you would do it at a place like this... Let's go back." Akari said

" I'll be staying. To watch this fight..." Misaki said

They got their decks ready.

_" Aichi... Once this fight is over... You will be mine!"_ Kourin thought

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" I ride Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherry!"

" I ride Future Liberator, Llew!"

The fight continued with Kourin taking two damage.

" I ride Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybil! Then I call!" Kourin declared

_" Kourin.. She feels much more powerful than usual.."_ Misaki thought

" Arise my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade Liberator! I retire Tracie! Call! Marron attacks!" Aichi declared

" I guard!"

" Blaster Blade! Drive check."

" Damage check. Draw trigger."

" Phallon!"

" Guard!"

Misaki and Akari watched on.

" Hey... How's it going right now?" Akari ask

" Their damage is three against four... Kourin being the latter. But... The match could go either way..." Misaki said

" This is one fierce match." Gokudera said

" Yeah. Aichi's got the lead but how long will he lead?" Yamamoto said

" And something doesn't seem right about that girl." Tsuna said

" Ride! Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei!" Kourin declared

_" This is not my ace card... When that card comes... That is when our fates will be decided! I must finish it there!" _Kourin thought

" I move Sherry! Then I call! Tracie attacks Blaster Blade!" Kourin declared

" Guard!"

" Ashlei!"

" No guard."

" Drive check. Power to Owein. And... Critical to Ashlei!"

Aichi now got five damage.

" The tables are turned!" Misaki exclaimed

" Is Aichi-kun in a pinch?" Akari ask

_" As I thought, Kourin feels much more powerful than usual. What is driving you to become that way..."_ Misaki thought

" Owein attacks!" Kourin declared

" Guard! Then I intercept! Kourin-san, you're very strong today. I can tell how much of a serious battle this is. But, I have no intentions of losing. I first met you at the time I was starting to get used to Vanguard. Many things happened then but... You were always there to help me. I never thought we would be in the same class in high school. But now I'm really glad we are improving together as a team! I still want to continue fighting for the top together. That's why... I'll put on my full power as well! He who fights even alone... The strong soul who knows the true power of friendship! Ride! Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore!" Aichi declared

_" I must show Kourin-san how serious I am!"_ Aichi thought

" Cheer Up Trumpetter's skill! During this turn, Garmore gets +3000 for each rear guard called from the deck! Activate Garmore's skill! Limit Break! Gather, my heroes! To the lonely soul! My Gold Paladin comrades! Superior call!" Aichi declared

" This brings Garmore's power up to 23000." Misaki said

" As expected, Aichi... You managed to gather your comrades on the field." Kourin said

" Here I go. Garmore attacks Ashlei! Skill activate! Garmore gets power +4000! This is my full strength, Kourin-san!" Aichi said

" You have to try harder, Aichi... Perfect guard!"

" Drive check. All the effects to Alfred! Gallatin attacks Tracie! Alfred attacks Ashlei!" Aichi declared

" Guard, and intercept!"

" Aichi's attacks at full strength didn't deal any damage?!" Misaki said

" Aichi... I also want to continue fighting together with you..." Kourin said

_" Aichi... We've been spending quite a lot of time together... Something I never expected. Thank you very much... for all the happy memories. But... the time to have fun is over! With this card... I will make you my true comrade!" _Kourin thought as red marks appeared under her eyes.

" Hey! Those are...!" Gokudera exclaimed

" What's with those marks?!" Ryohei ask

" It's something we've never seen before!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" I sense something from them!" Chrome said

" Aichi-san must not lose!" Tsuna said

_" This feeling... I had it somewhere before..."_ Aichi thought

" My new ace card... Become the blade that will decide our fates!" Kourin declared

_" I can survive!"_ Aichi thought

_" It's those eyes... Aichi's eyes... Those that only looks forward. That's right... Aichi never gives up until the very last moment... He puts his faith only on winning... It's the same now... He doesn't even know what I'm trying to do... He just keeps looking straight ahead..."_ Kourin thought, the marks disappearing

Kourin retracted her hand.

" Something's not right!" Yamamoto said

" Something is wrong with Kourin!" Misaki exclaimed

" Kourin-san?" Aichi ask

" Stop it! Don't look at me with those eyes!" Kourin shouted

" Are you alright, Kourin-san? M-Maybe you're still feeling sick?" Aichi said, approaching her

_" Don't come here! Why... Why can't I Ride? I... I should have been reversed."_ Kourin thought

" Those eyes of yours... are restricting me." Kourin said

Kourin kept her cards.

" I'm sorry, Aichi!" Kourin ran off

" Kourin-san?!" Aichi said

She went by Misaki and Akari.

" What happened? Misaki?!" Akari ask

Misaki chased after her and Aichi was also chasing after her.

" Misaki-san?! Why are you here?" Aichi ask

" Uh... well... We have to chase after her!" Misaki said

" Alright!"

" Hey, you two!" Akari shouted

" We're going to tell this to Reborn immediately." Tsuna said

" Right!"

Aichi And Misaki chased after Kourin and arrived at the dorm she was staying in.

" You two should be in your rooms. Leave Tatsunagi-san to me and go back." Maki said

" But..." Aichi said

" I will take responsibility as her roommate." Maki said

They listened to Maki and headed back to their room.

* * *

**The next day**

They got on the buses and head back to their homes.

" In the end, we didn't get to see the legendary moment... I wanted to see it! If possible, I wanted to be the one becoming legendary!" Akari said

In Aichi's bus...

" I heard Kourin got a drive back yesterday. Is everything alright?" Naoki ask

" I'm worried too." Shingo said

" Yeah..." Aichi said

_" Kourin-san..." _Aichi thought

Tsuna and the others got their own transport back...

" I see... So that's what happened yesterday." Reborn said

" Yeah. It was really weird." Tsuna said

" And it seems that if Aichi had lost, something would happen. Luckily, it didn't." Gokudera said

" What happened?" Reborn ask

" She said something about ' Don't look at me with those eyes' and ' Thise eyes of yours are restricting me.'" Yamamoto said

" Restricting? Anything else? For example, her name?" Reborn ask

" Kourin Tatsunagi." Tsuna replied

" I'll go research on Tatsunagi. In the meantime, be on the look out. Something big is going to happen." Reborn said

" Right!"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! And sorry for the late update!

**Me: Oh, Aichi! You came back from the camping trip.**

**Aichi: Yeah...**

**Me: What's wrong? You look worried.**

**Aichi: Um... Author-san, can we end early today?**

**Me: Why?**

**Aichi: I'm kind of worried about Kourin-san.**

**Me: I see. Okay... 1,2...**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Pirate Flag at Miyaji!

Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter, Chapter 19, The pirate flag fluttering at Miyaji! Pirate flags can only mean one thing! Team Handsome has arrived! What's going to happen in this chapter? Read to find out!

Normal POV

Aichi and the others are still in the bus, traveling back to their home.

" So the camping trip is over..." Aichi said

" Yeah. It was surprisingly fun." Naoki said

" That'a right. What should we do about a Cardfight camp?" Shingo ask

" Good question. Should we invite the middle school division kids too?" Naoki suggested

" Sure! It'll be an assembly of the Komoi Corps!" Shingo said

" What are you talking about, "Komoi Corps"?! Who talks like that?" Naoki said

He took another sip of his drink.

" Come to think of it, what was the middle school division up to while the high school division was on a "global" camping trip?" Naoki ask, taking another sip of his drink

" Um... I remembered Emi said there was something... Today must be..." Aichi said

* * *

At the Miyaji Middle School Division, they were holding an open house today.

" Oh...? This is it! Miyaji Academy's Middle School Division..." Gouki said

Team Handsome was there.

Emi and Mai were watching from their club room window.

" Wow! All kinds of people have come!" Mai said

" Yeah. Well, it is the middle school division's open house today." Emi said

" The kids out there might be first-year students next year." Mai said

" That's right. Next year, we'll be veterans of the academy." Emi said

" Emi-sempai!" Mai said

" Mai-sempai! I feel kind of embarrassed for some reason!" Emi said

" Me too!"

They heard a voice outside.

" Miyaji Academy lives up to my expectations!"

They looked down. They saw Team Handsome.

" Huh? Those people..." Mai said

" Gouki-san... and Nagisa-chan?" Emi said

" This is our district's greatest prep school. I can feel the refinement and its grace all over the place. What do you think, little sister? Do you like it?" Gouki ask

" Hmmm... Not really!" Nagisa replied

" But...! Nagisa! You're like a delicate flower. Without a classy place like this, you'll easily break off at the stem. See, unlike me, you've got a shy personality." Gouki said

" Kaboom?"

" ... Shy?"

" Kaboom...?"

" Can you understand how I feel?" Gouki ask

" But I want to go to Hitsue Middle School instead. Kamui-chan goes there, you know? I want to go to the same school he does!" Nagisa said

" I can't bring myself to say that having you and Kamui apart is a terrible thing. Look, don't they say "absence makes the heart grow fonder"?" Gouki said

" Kaboom...?"

" But..." Nagisa pouted

" Captain! Then why don't we go to Hitsue and kidnap Kamui?" Hiroshi suggested

" Having him transfer here would solve everything-kaboom!" Kaoru added

" Consider your surroundings! You don't act like pirates in a classy place like this!" Gouki said

" Kaboom?"

" You want Nagisa to feel ashamed of us when she starts here?" Gouki said

" Kaboom..."

" From now on, we've gotta change. Even if we're pirates, we can't be actin' bad. We've gotta be peaceful gentlemen. Like... Yeah. Like so-called "gentlemen pirates"." Gouki said

" W-What the heck?" Hiroshi said

" Kaboom?"

" Anyway, we can't be kickin' up a fuss here as pirates. Got me?!" Gouki said

" Yes..."

" Kaboom..."

" Then let's keep lookin' at this school. Come on, Nagisa!" Gouki said

" Yes..." Nagisa said

" Gentlemen pirates?" Kaoru said

" That's a tall order..." Hiroshi said

They started to walk but they didn't notice that behind a tree, someone was behind emitting a evil aura.

* * *

Kamui was running towards Miyaji Academy in a rush.

" Yeesh! Gouki and Nagisa are at Miyaji?! If they find Emi-san, all heck will break loose! Emi-san is my princess! But she's their mortal enemy!" Kamui said

" Or that's what he says..." Reiji said

" But the truth is GE, right?" Eiji said

" He's using Gouki and Nagisa as an excuse to see Emi-san!" Reiji said

Kamui blushed.

" Shut up!" Kamui yelled

They ran into the school, not noticing the black ring above the school. When they entered, the sign was totally different.

" Pirate membership drive?!" Kamui exclaimed

" I don't want to think about it, but I can only imagine one person who would..." Reiji said

" N-No... I don't think even he would go that far..." Kamui said

_" But... I have this bad feeling too..."_ Kamui thought

A few people came out wearing red bandanas.

" W-What?!" Kamui exclaimed

" NNP..."

_" Something is up about these guys... And I can't use my flames or my daggers... Reiji and Eiji are here!"_ Kamui thought

They took them to the indoor pool.

" Long time no see, Kamui!" A voice said

" Gouki!" Kamui exclaimed

He suddenly had a shiver come up his spine and he started looking around.

" What are you doing?" Gouki ask

" I'm on guard against Nagisa's flying attack!" Kamui replied

" She's not here now. When she sensed you coming, she took off." Gouki said

" How could she sense me?!" Kamui ask

" It's like she's got a Kamui-san detector." Reiji said

" KD, yo!" Eiji said

" It seems you two just missed each other, but I'm sure she'll be back soon. Wait here with anticipation, bridegroom of my little sister." Gouki said

" I ain't Nagisa's groom!" Kamui said

" I-I think what's more important is..." Reiji said

" MI, yo..." Eiji said

" So, what the heck are you up to?" Kamui ask

" Me? Well, I'm... expanding the ranks of my crew!" Gouki replied

The people behind them laughed menancingly.

_" What the...?! I can sense a dark energy coming from them!" _Kamui thought

" Th-Then you really are the one who's behind all this?!" Kamui ask

" Pirates are grand! We steal the things we want. We forge new courses with our own power. The only thing that binds us is our own rules! Now that's the ideal way of livin'! Spreading that philosophy across the globe is the mission I was tasked with. And it begins here at this school!" Gouki said

" So speaks the king of the pirate geeks... You've gotten more into it since the last time we met." Kamui said

" Kamui! Fight me! If you lose, you'll also become a pirate! This is an offer you can't refuse." Gouki said

He took them into the indoor pool and at the diving board and tied up was Emi and Mai.

" Emi-san!" Kamui exclaimed

" And Mai-san too!" Reiji exclaimed

" EM, yo!" Eiji said

" Kamui-kun?!" Emi exclaimed

" Help!" Mai yelled

" If you turn down this fight, it'll be a let-down." Gouki said

_" The princess is waiting to be rescued! As a brave hero, it's my duty to save her!"_ Kamui thought

" Princess! I'm gonna help you!" Kamui shouted

" "Princess"?" Emi said and sweat drop

" It's a showdown! I'm gonna beat you, then save Emi-hime and Mai-hime!" Kamui said

" Music to my ears." Gouki said

" Emi-chan, he called me a princess too!" Mai said

" Kamui-kun, be careful!" Emi said

" Princess! There's no need to worry!" Kamui yelled

Reiji and Eiji nodded.

" Listen to me seriously! This doesn't seem to be just any ordinary fight!" Emi said

" Huh?"

" Attack! Brazil!" They heard a voice

They turned towards the voice. They saw someone getting Reversed!

" That makes another pirate." Gouki said

" W-What was that?!" Kamui ask

" That's what's have been happening to everyone who's lost to them, one right after another!" Emi replied

" Are you surprised, Kamui? All who lose to us become Reversed like that." Gouki said

" Reversed?" Kamui ask

" They become Reversed, Brazil!" Kaoru said

" This Reversing is the method by which we increase our ranks. Kamui, you're gonna become a pirate too!" Gouki said

_" What the...?! Everyone here has all this dark aura around them! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!"_ Kamui thought

" Gouki... You..." Kamui said

" Come!" Gouki said

_" I don't know what this is about, but if I just let Emi-san and Mai-san hang there, it looks like they'll be in serious trouble." _Kamui thought

" Kamui-kun..." Emi said

_" I'm gettin' the idea that if I don't kick his butt, no good can come out of this!"_ Kamui thought

Kamui ran to the opposite side if where Gouki is...

" Kamui-san!"

" Gouki! I swear I'll win this!" Kamui said

The red see through fight table appeared and water erupted from the pool and they were in the dark space again.

" Kamui-san!" Reiji said

" BC, yo!" Eiji said

" Be careful!" Emi shouted

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Skeleton Assualt Troops Captain!"

" Beast Deity, Riot Horn!"

" And... another task that was given to me was getting information." Gouki said

" Information?" Kamui said

" The one who possess the flames of the rainbow." Gouki said

" The one who possess the flames of the rainbow?!" Kamui exclaimed

_" Brother Aichi!" _Kamui thought

" Huh? Do you know something about this?" Gouki ask

Kamui collected his calm.

" No. I don't know what are you talking about." Kamui said

" Then explain those rings around your fingers." Gouki said

_" Oh no! I wore them throughout the day! This is a bad thing to do for once!"_ Kamui thought

" I don't know... I bought them for myself." Kamui said

" No, my eyes tell me that you are deceiving me. The truth will be revealed when you are Reversed, so I'll finish this quick. I ride Romario!" Gouki declared

" Beast Deity, Max Beat! Attack!" Kamui declared

" Comodore Blueblood attacks!"

" Beast Deity, Damned Leo! Desert Gator!" Kamui declared

" Heh. Now the real fighting starts. Here I go! At the bottom of the sea, where no light penetrates, he gathers undead pirates together. With the power of his savage soul, his ship rises and sails over the vast expanse of the sea! I ride... Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist! Call! You pirates of dauntless courage, come to me anew! I'll introduce you to this guy. Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Reverse"!" Gouki said

" Cocytus "Reverse"? Is there a card like that in Granblue?" Kamui ask

" You don't know what kind of moves this guy's got... So... Will you be able hold out against my attacks until you find out? Attack! Next is your Vanguard! Ruin Shade!" Gouki declared

_" The vibe Gouki's giving off today, it's not simply strength or anything like that. I sense something unknown... Don't tell me! Gouki himself has been Reversed, and this weird vibe is... something inside Gouki that's changed?!" _Kamui thought

" Attack me. It's your turn. Unless maybe you're so terrified of pirates that you're unable to move?" Gouki said

_" There's only one thing I'm sure about! If I don't win this, I won't be able to help Emi-san and Mai-san!" _Kamui thought

" This is the rumored beast god! Its fists are absolutely invincible! It's crushed innumerable opponents! The newest! The greatest! The zenith! The great Kamui rides Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme! Call! Desert Gator attacks Blueblood!" Kamui declared

" Guard!"

" Hatred Chaos! I attack Blueblood again! And now for my main event! Ethics Buster Extreme attacks Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist! Twin Drive Check!" Kamui declared

" No trigger on his first card!" Hiroshi said

" Even if I don't draw a trigger here, I've got a skill you're gonna be on the receiving end of! Limit Break activated! With this Limit Break, if a grade 1 or higher card is revealed during a drive check, I can stand a rear-guard! Stand, Hatred Chaos! Next up, Riot Horn's skill. If a Beast Deity in the same row stands, he can stand too! And then my second check!" Kamui declared

" This time it's a grade 0, Brazil!" Kaoru said

" Shut up with that nonsense! Look closely!" Kamui said

Stand trigger activated.

" A stand trigger, Brazil!" Kaoru exclaimed

" I stand Desert Gator and give it +5000 power!" Kamui declared

" His left and right rear-guards are back in business! And Kamui-san can attack two more times!" Reiji said

" TT, yo!" Eiji said

" This is a game-changing chain attack! And its name is... World Ultra Mega-Ultra-Super-Destruction! I dedicate this attack to the princesses! Please watch closely." Kamui said

" Kamui-kun said hes dedicating an attack to us!" Mai said

" This has loosened a little." Emi said

" Emi-chan?" Mai said

Emi was trying to break free from the ropes.

" The captain's damage is 4, Brazil!" Kaoru said

" Kamui's caught up to him. Hmph..." Hiroshi said

Hiroshi noticed the girls doing something.

" Desert Gator attacks Ruin Shade! You ain't got anymore rear-guards to protect your Vanguard. This is where I win! Hatred Chaos, attack Nightmist! Gouki, prepare yourself!" Kamui said

" You're naive, Kamui. You can't lower my pirate flag with power like that! Guard!" Gouki declared

" I couldn't do any more than 1 damage with that attack?!" Kamui said

" No matter how desperate your attack, you won't be able to get in the way of us pirates!" Gouki said

" No! Stop it, I said!" Kamui heard Emi's voice

" Fight! Fight!" Hiroshi said, bringing a fight table

" Stop struggling, Brazil!" Kaoru said, pulling Emi and Mai

" I don't want to fight like that!" Emi said

" Emi-chan!" Mai exclaimed

Hiroshi placed his deck on the fight table.

" Hiroshi! Kaoru!" Kamui yelled

" Stop it!" Reiji shouted

" SI, yo!" Eiji shouted

" What do you guys want?" Hiroshi ask

" Brazil?!" Kaoru said

" Jerks! You promised not to lay a hand on Emi-san 'til my fight was over!" Kamui shouted

" That promise is over! As long as I have this card, victory is in the bag. In other words, this fight is all but over. I don't need hostages anymore. Hiroshi! Kaoru! Turn those little girls into pirates!" Gouki said

" No!" Emi said

" Gouki! Emi-san doesn't want to! Is this the way you've always been?" Kamui ask

" Like I care about the feelings of an opponent who doesn't wanna fight!" Gouki said

" You really have changed. Or more like you were changed by the Reverse. The Gouki Daimonji that I know would never say anything like that! The true Gouki treats people's feelings with respect. He doesn't try to force 'em to do stuff they don't wanna do!" Kamui said

" That's the old, weak Gouki. I would never have been able to increase the ranks of my pirates in these tough times that way." Gouki said

" I'm gonna bring you to your senses!" Kamui said

" Before that, I'm gonna make you a pirate!" Gouki said

" Huh? It's not here! It's not here!" Hiroshi said

" What? What's wrong?!" Gouki ask

" My deck's disappeared!" Hiroshi replied

" Say what?! Look for it!" Gouki said

" Strange. I know I left it here... Right?" Hiroshi ask

" I wouldn't know!" Emi and Mai replied

" Brazil..." Kaoru replied

" What about you guys?" Hiroshi ask

" I wouldn't know!" Reiji replied

" WK, yo!" Eiji replied

But the truth is Reiji was hiding the deck behind his back.

_" Those guys..." _Kamui thought

" Good timing! While he's lookin', take care of these two, Brazil!" Kaoru said, passing the rope

" Don't tell me it's on the underside of the table? I see! No, that'd be impossible." Hiroshi said

It was an orange hair and there was also a red bandana.

" Sure." The person said, taking the rope

" Do a good job lookin' for it, Brazil." Kaoru said

" Yeah..." Hiroshi said

When she pull up her bandana, it was Rekka.

" Emi-chan and Mai-chan, are you two okay?" Rekka ask

" Rekka-chan?!" The two girls exclaimed

" Shhh! If you make a fuss, they'll notice." Rekka whispered

" Did you come to save us?" Emi ask

" Sheesh! Worthless minions... Kamui! I'm gonna take care of you first! This sorcerer lying dormant in the abyss has obtained an even more accursed power! The power to end the life of all beings on the face of this Earth! Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Reverse"! Break Ride! Break Ride skill... And for pirates, the drop zone is a sea of reincarnation! It's a place from which souls can return! Superior Call! Corrupt Dragon's skill! Sea Scrolling Banshee's skill! Limit Break! I put three cards from my deck into the drop zone! I lock Dancing Cutlass!" Gouki declared

" "Lock"?!" Kamui exclaimed

" This way, I can superior call one unit. Be resurrected, Ruin Shade! I call the finishing stroke." Gouki declared

" The rear-guard circle was empty, and now it's filled. And his attacking power for all the units has majorly increased!" Reiji said

" MI, yo!" Eiji said

" You've been performing a lot of skills that you're good at. Combos with the drop zone, bringing back units, strengthening all of them with your Infinite Resurrection Hell..." Kamui said

" This is the true value of a Granblue deck. And its name is... Eternal Resurrection Final Hell! That's right. Pirates can keep comin' back! A deck like your Nova Grappler won't be able to defend against my upcoming attacks. But be happy! When you turn into a pirate, I'll switch it out for a Granblue deck. Whether you like it or not!" Gouki said

" You know just what to say to keep things interesting, but things aren't gonna go your way so easily! A long time ago, I made a vow. Nova Grappler is my partner. I swore I wouldn't part with it lightly!" Kamui said

_" That's right. Just like I vowed back then, my deck and I are going to overcome this rough sea. And then I'll bring you to your senses!" _Kamui thought

* * *

And that's all for this chapter! I hope everyone likes it! More chapters coming soon but at a slower pace since my exams starts next week. Again, sorry for the late update last chapter! And thank you for reading!

**Me: What the...?!**

**Saw the pirate sign.**

**Me: It couldn't be, right?**

**Few men with bandanas take me to indoor pool.**

**Me: Kamui! You're fighting Gouki?!**

**Kamui: Yeah! Help me tell Brother about this!**

**Me: I can't...**

**Kamui: Why!?**

**Me: These guys are blocking the exit...**

**Kamui: Ah, geez! I'll deal with it after this fight!**

**Reiji: Do your best, Kamui-san!**

**Eiji: DB, yo!**

**Me: I'll be cheering for you too! It looks like their busy so we'll just end this for today. Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Kamui's fist

Hi readers! I'm back with chapter 20, Kamui's fist! His resolve will be shown in this chapter! And what mayhem will happen along the fight? And is Rekka Reversed or not? Find out in this chapter!

Normal POV

Everyone watched on as the fight has finally started to get serious.

" Where is it? Where'd it go?" Hiroshi said, still looking for his deck

" I'm gonna beat you! And then I'll get Emi-san back!" Kamui said

" You won't win against me... Not when I'm Reversed! Grovel before the power of Cocytus "Reverse", which I gained through that break ride! Cocytus "Reverse attacks with a boost from Samuri Spirit!" Gouki declared

" Perfect guard!" Kamui declared

" Drive trigger check. Second check. Critical trigger! I give all of the effects to Corrupt Dragon." Gouki declared

_" Without a perfect guard, I would've been in big trouble. Thank you, Solar Falcon!"_ Kamui thought

" But I'm not through yet! Like waves, they come roaring to shore, then pull you out to sea. That's the terror of pirates! Ruin Shade attacks Hatred Chaos! Ruin Shade's skill. +2000 power!" Gouki declared

" His rear-guard was vaporized. He doesn't have any rear-guards that can intercept." Reiji said

" CI, yo!" Eiji said

" And what's waiting for him in the third attack?" Hiroshi ask

" Corrupt Dragon, powered up with a critical trigger, Brazil!" Kaoru replied

" So, do you know where is my deck?" Hiroshi ask

" Look for it, Brazil." Kaoru replied

" Kamui-kun..." Emi said

" Become scraps of seaweed! Corrupt Dragon attacks with a boost from Sea Strolling Banshee!" Gouki declared

" Perfect guard!" Kamui declared

" What?! Turn end! Unlock Dancing Cutlass! Two perfect guards? Lucky twerp!" Gouki said

" Wrong! Guys who don't give up attract luck!" Kamui said

" Either way, you're out of luck now. You got one card in your hand left, while I have five. My advantage ain't goin' anywhere!" Gouki said

Kamui clenched his fist and showed it to Gouki.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Gouki ask

" I'm gonna make you remember, Gouki. It's my turn! Stand and draw! Desert Gator moves. Here I go! I call a pair of Brainy Papios! Brainy Papio attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Desert Gator!" Kamui declared

" No guard! Damage trigger check! Shoot!" Gouki said

" 5 damage!" Reiji said

" 5D, yo!" Eiji said

" Brainy Papio's counterblast! The malignant soul of a beast never sleeps! I stand Desert Gator! Brainy Papio attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Riot Horn!" Kamui declared

" Intercept!"

" Gouki! I'm gonna open your eyes with this deck that I swore an oath on! Ethics Buster Extreme attacks with a boost from Blank Marsh!" Kamui declared

" Guard!"

" Drive trigger check! Stand trigger! I stand Brainy Papio! +5000 power! Beasts awaken fellow beasts. Riot Horn's skill! When a unit in the same vertical line stands, this guy stands too." Kamui declared

" So you've filled your front and back rows again?" Gouki said

" Second check." Kamui declared

" Grade 1... Beast Deity! Nuts!" Gouki said

" The banquet of beasts ain't over yet! Ethics Buster Extreme's Limit Break! When a grade 1 or higher Beast Deity appears in the drive check, one rear-guard can stand! Brainy Papio!" Kamui declared

" His four left and right rear-guards stand!" Reiji said

" GK! Go, Kamui-san!, yo!" Eiji said

" This ain't just any fist. It's a fist of friendship, from me to you! Brainy Papio attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Desert Gator!" Kamui declared

" No guard!"

" This fist is gonna open your eyes! Gouki!" Kamui declared

Thwa pool started to form raging waves.

" Kamui-kun won!" Emi said

Gouki screamed as Reverse started to leave him.

" Why?! Why did I lose?!" Gouki said

Gouki remembered the time Kamui swore an oath to him.

" So that's what it was..." Gouki said

Reverse finally left him and Kamui ran towards him.

" Gouki! Gouki, are you okay?" Kamui ask

Reiji and Eiji ran towards him.

" Kamui-san!" Reiji said

" AYO?" Eiji ask

" Your fist did the trick, Kamui!" Gouki said

They puches their fists together.

" Cool, Kamui-san!" Reiji said

" TMF! That's a man's friendship, yo!" Eiji said

" That's nice, isn't it?" Emi ask

" Yeah!" Mai replied

Rekka walked passed them.

" Rekka-chan?" Emi said

Hiroshi and Kaoru were tearing up.

" Even though he lost, why do I feel so moved?" Hiroshi ask

" I don't know, Brazil!" Kaoru replied

They noticed Rekka.

" You want something, Brazil?" Kaoru ask

Rekka removed her bandana, a shadow loomed over her eyes.

" Rekka-chan?" Emi said

" I wonder what's wrong..." Mai said

A red glow appeared on her eyes, Hiroshi and Kaoru's red marks appeared on their faces.

" Gouki, what happened?" Kamui ask

" I don't really remember. We came to the school with Nagisa to check it out... and the next thing I know..." Gouki replied

" You were Reversed?" Kamui ask

Gouki nodded.

_" What's goin' on here? I have to inform Brother and the others!"_ Kamui thought

" That's right! Nagisa! Where's Nagisa?!" Gouki ask

They suddenly heard screams. Emi and Mai were being taken away!

" Emi-san!" Kamui shouted

" Hurry up, you guys!" Rekka said

" That's... Rekka from Ultra-Rare?! Don't tell me she's also... Wait! Give me back Emi-san!" Kamui yelled and ran after them.

" I'm goin' too! They may have taken Nagisa also!" Gouki said

But, Hiroshi and Kaoru blocked their way and placed Nagisa, who was sitting on a chair down.

" Nagisa!" Kamui and Gouki exclaimed

" Kamui-chan, I'm not letting you get past me!" Nagisa said

Red marks appeared on her face.

" I'm getting the same vibe that I did with you before, Gouki." Kamui said

" What?! Then..." Gouki said

" Nagisa... has been Reversed too." Kamui said

" Thats my Kamui-chan! All it took was one look for you to figure it out. You're not my future husband for nothing!"Nagisa said

She gave him a flying kiss but Kamui just knocked it away.

" I don't remember promisin' with you anything like that!" Kamui said

" You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Nagisa said

" Even Reversed, she still doesn't listen to what a guy says!" Kamui said

" Nagisa... Why are you wearing that makeup?! My sweet, pure little sister is cuter than cute without any makeup..." Gouki said but was cut off

" I'm talking to Kamui-chan right now! What do you think, Kamui-chan? I've changed, haven't I?" Nagisa ask

" Changed how?" Kamui ask

" Jeez! You don't notice when a girl's become a woman?! Last year, I was a fourth-grader. Whenever I met you, I wanted to communicate my feelings right away. Yes, I really was a child. But now I'm in fifth grade! As you can see, I've become a lady who's a perfect fit for you!" Nagisa said

" I'm tellin' ya, you haven't changed one bit! And in the first place, you're only a year older!" Kamui said

" One year for a woman equals to three years for a man. In other words, even though you are a first-year middle school student, I'm older than you emotionally! "A woman who's older than her husband", as people say." Nagisa said

" What?! I didn't know that!" Gouki said

" Yo, Nagisa nee-san!" Hiroshi said

" I've heard that older woman make men successful, Brazil!" Kaoru said

" Enough, already! Look, I'll spell it out for you! I'm in love with..." Kamui said but was cut off

" Me!" Nagisa said

" No! With Emi-san!" Kamui confessed

Everyone was shocked actually that he finally confessed.

" Ah-ah-ah, I'm not falling for that one. I know all about it. That is, the tendency of men to eye another woman even though they have no feelings for them. But, you know, Kamui-chan, your time to dream is up. You're going to return to me." Nagisa said

" I refuse! Forget it! No, thank you!" Kamui said

" I see. Then I have no choice. I'll open your eyes with a fight!" Nagisa said

_" No two ways about it, she's been Reversed. The only way to bring her back to normal is beating her in a fight, like with Gouki. But... I have to hurry up and save Emi-san! But I can't let Nagisa stay like this either."_ Kamui thought

" What are you going to do, brave Kamui?" Kamui said

" Brave Kamui, will you choose Emi-hime? Or emotionally older Nagisa nee-san?" Hiroshi ask

" Brazil?"

" Emi-hime!" Kamui replied

" That choice is out of the question." Hiroshi said

" We'll ask you one more time, Brazil. Do you choose Emi-hime?" Kaoru ask

" Or emotionally older Nagisa nee-san?" Hiroshi ask

" Brazil?"

" Emi-hime." Kamui replied

" Wrong answer!" Hiroshi said

" I'll ask you one more time, Brazil!" Kaoru said

" Do you choose Emi-hime? Or emotionally older Nagisa nee-san?" Hiroshi ask

" There ain't no end to this!" Kamui said

_" Is fighting Nagisa the only thing I can do?"_ Kamui thought

" Leave this to me." Gouki said

" Gouki!" Kamui said

" It's only natural for an older brother to make his sister see the light." Gouki said

" I'll count on you!" Kamui said

Gouki nodded.

" That's terrible, big brother! It's bad enough you're not cheering me on, but for you to betray me, your own little sister, and take Kamui-chan's side... Big brother, do you hate me?" Nagisa cried

" Nagisa... I'm sorry!" Gouki said

He grabbed Kamui.

" Hey! Oi!" Kamui said

" I can't win against those tears! Sorry Kamui. But I'll even become an orge if it's for the sake of Nagisa's happiness!" Gouki said

" Gouki!"

" Kamui-san!" Reiji and Eiji said

" No interference!" Hiroshi said

" Brazil..."

" All right, we're gonna fight, Kamui-chan! And when I win, I'll make you forget all other women." Nagisa said

A smoke bomb suddenly flew out of nowhere.

" What is this?!" Nagisa coughed

" Brazil!"

Gouki was suddenly holding a log that used to be Kamui, and it fell on the ground.

" What the...?!" Gouki said

" Kamui-chan?" Nagisa ask

She noticed he was standing and coughing behind of... Ninja Master M!

" Are you all right, boy-degozaru?" M ask

" You're..." Ninja Master M?!" Kamui exclaimed

" That mask, that costume... There's no doubt! The guy that was successful at the Card Capital shop tournament, that retired after passing his name "Ninja" on to the next generation!" Reiji said

" LF, a legendary fighter! Ninja Master M, yo!" Eiji said

" I am not Ninja Master M. Look at this-degozaru. I am Ninja Master Neo!" Neo said

" Ninja Master Neo?" Kamui said

" Only the name's changed." Reiji said

" ONC, yo." Eiji said

" Anyway, thanks for helpin' me out. But what are you doing here, Ninja Master Neo?" Kamui ask

" Actually, I was here for the open house... I can say no more-degozaru." Neo said

" I feel like I've heard that voice before..." Kamui said

" That's not important now-degozaru! I know what's going on-degozaru. Leave this to me and go ahead, boy-degozaru." Neo said

" Butni can't leave Nagisa like this..." Kamui said

" Have faith in me-degozaru. I swear that I will bring her back to normal in your stead, boy-degozaru. Certainly, saving Nagisa-dono is important, as is saving Emi-dono. However you are only one, Kamui-dono. You can't save both at the same time-degozaru." Neo said

" But..."

" The only way to save them both if for you to fight the one who caused this calamity and beat them-degozaru." Neo said

" The one who caused this?" Kamui said

" Unless you cut it off at the riots, the disaster won't be contained. Protect everyone you hold dear, boy-degozaru." Neo said

" Got it. Then you take care of Nagisa!" Kamui said

He jumped off and ran off.

" Kamui-san!" Reiji and Eiji ran after him

" Stop him!" Nagisa said

Hiroshi and Kaoru started to chase but was stopped by Neo.

" I am your opponent-degozaru." Neo said

He took out his deck.

" You're just intent on interfering, are you? It seems I need to show you just how strong my love is." Nagisa said

" Love-degozaru? It's a beautiful word-degozaru... Love me too-degozaru! Now then! You're stuck with me-degozaru." Neo said

" That's just what I want!" Nagisa said

They went into a training hall.

" A martial arts training hall?" Hiroshi said

" Brazil?"

" Meaning we're going to settle things here, huh? But I won't let you get one point of love!" Nagisa said

" Ninpo! Tatami mat flip!" Neo said

A small tatami mat appeared but it was kind of small.

" This won't do for a fight table-degozaru." Neo said

" Ha! I don't need anything like that!" Nagisa said

The see through red fight table appeared.

" Nagisa! Enough. Come back to your old self." Gouki said

" Big brother... I don't need you anymore." Nagisa said

" What?! Nagisa... You lash out at your brother like that? My cute little sister, who I brought up with my own hands, says such a cruel thing to me?! Destruction! Despair! The end of the world!" Gouki cried

" The power of Reverse is fearsome indeed... degozaru." Neo said

" I've always thought Nagisa nee-san was much manlier than Gouki!" Hiroshi said

" Yes, Brazil!" Kaoru said

" Owww... Hiroshi... Kaoru... You too?" Gouki said

" Old man ninja?" Nagisa said

" Pardon?" Neo said

" I'm going to teach you what happens when you get in the way of my love." Nagisa said

" And thus a ninja's duty is accomplished-degozaru." Neo said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and the others were still in the bus...

Everyone were sleeping. Naoki and Shingo were asleep. Aichi was...

_" W-What's going on?! W-What's with this headache I'm feeling?!"_ Aichi thought while clenching his head

Images of what was happening came to him in pieces. Naoki and Shingo woke up when they heard the soft noise.

" Aichi...? Aichi!" Naoki whispered

" What's wrong, Sendou-kun?!" Shingo whispered

" I-I don't know... M-My head hurts..." Aichi replied

" Huh?!"

" W-What should we do?!" Shingo whispered

_" E-Emi and K-Kamui-kun is... What's going on?!"_ Aichi thought

The headache stopped when Aichi finally fainted from exhaustion trying to fight it.

" Oi! Get a hold of yourself, Aichi!" Naoki whispered while shaking him

" Is he going to be alright?" Shingo ask

" I don't know... Let's just wait." Naoki replied

" R-Right..." Shingo said

The bus ride was going to be a long one... If they knew what was happening...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it!

**Me: Kamui! Wait for me!**

**Kamui: Emi-san is in trouble! I can't wait any longer!**

**Reiji: Kamui-san!**

**Me: Looks like this is going to be a long one... Where did Aichi go?!**

**Eiji: DW, yo!**

**Me: I'm not whining! I'm just wondering where is Aichi, that's all! Well, it seems this is going to take awhile so we'll stop the chat here! Thank you for reading! Bye bye!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Ninja Master Returns!

Hi readers! I'm back with chapter 21, Ninja Master returns! Let's see if the Ninja Master still have his skills with him! Enjoy this chapter!

Normal POV

Tsuna and the others arrived at the middle school division before Aichi and others' bus did.

" What is this?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" There's a black ring hovering above the school." Gokudera said

" What's going on?" Yamamoto ask

" I hope it's not what I think it is but this might be the evil power that has been after Aichi. We're heading in! Chrome and Hibari stay here, Chrome can form an illusion around the school, make sure no high school division students enter. Aichi and the others should be able to sense the illusion. The rest of us are heading in!" Reborn said

" Right!"

Tsuna and the others head into the school to investigate. They ran into some Reversed on the way and had no choice to take them out. On the way, they noticed that there were lots of Reversed.

" There's no end to these guys!" Gokudera said

" We'll just have to fight them until they all go down." Yamamoto said

" But we have to restrain hurting them too much. They're just controlled by the evil power." Tsuna said

" Alright!"

Tsuna and the others continued fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ninja Master Neo was beginning his fight with Nagisa.

" Brazil!"

" Ninja Oji-san." Nagisa said

" I am Ninja Master Neo-degozaru." Neo said

" Oji-san! How dare you send Kamui-chan off to another woman?!" Nagisa said

" Young girl, I did it to save you, as you've been Reversed. And not only that, but to protect the world-degozaru." Neo said

" Kamui-chan is at the center of my world! But you trampled on a young maiden's love! And now you'll pay!" Nagisa said

" I promised the boy that I would beat you and return you to normal. Putting one's life on the line to accomplish a mission is the code of the ninja." Neo said

" A woman who's dedicated her soul to love is scary. Prepare yourself!" Nagisa said, taking out her deck

" Make my day-degozaru!" Neo said, taking out his deck

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

The space around them broke into the dark space.

" Beast Deity, Riot Horn!"

" Stealth Beast, Kuroko!"

" I haven't seen that clan before." Nagisa said

" I would expect not. This clan was born in the shadows and lives in the shadows and has been passed down from ninja to ninja. This is Nubatama. Nubatama, made stronger by the booster deck, Catastropic Outbreak, is going to defeat you." Neo said

" Too bad for you. You can't beat my Nova Grappler. Not a chance." Nagisa said

_" A Reversed girl using Nova Grappler... I'd better be on guard-degozaru."_ Neo thought

" I go first. I ride... Beast Deity, Blank Marsh! Riot Horn moves." Nagisa declared

Neo draws a card.

" Ninja Art: Transformation Technique! Stealth Rouge of the Night, Sakurafubuki! Ninja Art: Summoning Technique! Tempest Stealth Rouge, Fuuki! Ninja Art: Slashing Technique! Fuuki and Sakurafubuki attacks!" Neo declared

Nagisa doesn't look fazed by it.

" I want the old Nagisa back, but it's also hard to see her lose. Which one of them should I cheer on?!" Gouki pondered

" Beast Deity, Damned Leo! Call! Damned Leo attacks! Check!" Nagisa declared

The Reversed card came up.

" That's..." Neo said

_" As I thought, that's no ordinary Nova Grappler-degozaru."_ Neo thought

" Hatred Chaos! Turn end." Nagisa declared

" My ninja techniques will dispel the darkness that resides in your Reversed heart-degozaru. Ninja Art: Transformation Technique! Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Knives, Oborozakura! Fuuki moves. Ninja Art: Summoning Technique! Stealth Beast, Tamahagane! Ninja Art: Straitjacket Technique!" Neo declared

" That technique's a pain in the neck! The unit that's bound returns to the hand at the end of the turn..." Hiroshi said

" And if the Vanguard attack hits, Kuroko's technique will be activated and the bound unit will be sent to the Drop Zone, Brazil." Kaoru added

" I hate men who are persistent." Nagisa said

" Persistent? Targeting the opponent where it hurts is the way of the ninja! Ninja Art: Flame Windmill! Oborozakura attacks with a boost from Kuroko!" Neo declared

" I've got no choice. Guard!" Nagisa declared

" Drive trigger check! Draw trigger! I add +5000 power to Tamahagane. And then I draw. Ninja Art: Claw Attack Technique! Tamahagane attacks with a boost from Fuuki!" Neo declared

" Check. Heal trigger! I give the power to Damned Leo. I heal 1 damage point." Nagisa declared

" My turn is over!" Neo declared

Nagisa took the bounded card and placed it back to her hand.

" Thanks to the heal trigger, it's 2 to 2." Hiroshi said

" Even her strength at drawing triggers is better than her brother's, Brazil." Kaoru said

" Which of them should I cheer on?" Gouki pondered again

" Listen to me, young girl-degozaru. The kanji for _shinobi_, meaning _ninja_, depicts a heart under a sword. Love is a heart that is in chaos, like an entangled string. The ninja patiently endures, facing the heart with a drawn sword. Patience is a form of love-degozaru!" Neo said

" I've been patient like you wouldn't believe, but Kamui-chan is still won't come to me! So no matter how I have to do it, I'm gonna make him pay attention to me! And I won't let you get in my way, Oji-san! I ride Beast Deity, Ethics Buster! Call! Hatred Chaos! Its skill gives it +3000 power!" Nagisa declared

" Ninja Art: Shield Technique!"

" Ethics Buster attacks!"

" No guard!"

" Drive trigger check. Draw trigger! I give the power to Damned Leo! And then I draw." Nagisa declared

" Damage trigger check! Stand trigger! I add +5000 power to Oborozakura! I stand Tamahagane!" Neo declared

" Damned Leo!"

" Ninja Art: Shield Technique, Number Two!"

" Turn end!"

Neo draws.

" The way of the ninja is the way of Shura. Conquer isolation and open a path! Ninja Art: Super-Transformation Technique! Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo! Ninja Art: Summoning Technique! Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo! Ninja Art: Smokescreen Technique! Kokujyo attacks Hatred Chaos!" Neo declared

" Guard!"

" Ninja Art: Marionette Technique! Drive trigger check. Critical trigger. I give the power to Tamahagane and the extra critical to Kujikiricongo!" Neo declared

" Damage trigger check!"

No trigger.

" Ninja Art: Slashing Technique! Go, Tamahagane!" Neo declared

The fifth damage fell on Nagisa's damage zone.

" She's on the ropes, with 5 damage!" Gouki said

" But our Nagisa nee-san is..." Hiroshi said

" Brazil..."

" Ninja Oji-san. If you think you've go me cornered, you're sorely mistaken. I've been waiting quietly for this moment. This moment when I deliver the final blow." Nagisa said

Red marks appeared on her face.

" 5 damage. You've created the right conditions to use an ace in the hole." Neo said

" You catch on quick. You're going to lose this turn, Oji-san. All the while regretting that you ever stood in the way of my love... I'll make you wet your pants in fear at my attack that's starting right now!" Nagisa said menacingly

She laughed menacingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school...

" Emi-san!" Kamui shouted

He ran around looking for Emi and Mai.

" Emi-san!"

He opened a door.

" Emi-san!"

He ran to open another door.

" Emi-san!"

Another.

" Emi-san!"

Nothing there.

" Damn you, Rekka Tatsunagi! Where did you take Emi-san?!" Kamui said

" Kamui-san! No good. We haven't seen her anywhere!" Reiji said

" HS, yo!" Eiji said

Kamui thought about it for awhile.

" Sense them... Emi-san's cries..." Kamui concentrated

He thought about it for awhile.

" Alright! Join in the fray, Tomo!" Kamui called

Tomo came out of his ring form.

" A beaver?!" Reiji exclaimed

" AB, yo?!" Eiji exclaimed

" Tomo! You got my information, right?" Kamui said

Tomo nodded and ran off in a direction.

" This way!" Kamui said, running towards the same direction

" Kamui-san!" Eiji said

Reiji and Eiji started running with him.

" It's institution and animal instincts working together!" Reiji said

" AI! I believe in you, yo!" Eiji said

* * *

Meanwhile, Neo is going to be in trouble...

" You're gonna atone for the sin of interfering with my love with Kamui-chan! My instincts are crying out! My feelings of love won't be stopped! Love-love break ride! Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethic Buster "Reverse"!" Nagisa declared

" So this unit was her ace in the hole-degozaru..." Neo said

" For its break ride skill, Ethics Buster "Reverse" gets +10000 power and the ability to stand a rear-guard! Then I call! Beast Deity, Desert Gator and Beast Deity, Solar Falcon! Until my love comes into fruition, until he becomes mine, this will keep standing! Ethics Buster "Reverse" love-love Limit Break! I lock two units! After I attack the Vanguard, I gain the ability to stand!" Nagisa declared

" Ability to stand..."

" There it is. Nagisa nee-san's you-know-what..." Hiroshi said

" The entrance to an endless hell just opened, Brazil." Kaoru said

" This Reversed deck is the true Nova Grappler! Here I go!" Nagisa said

" One!" Hiroshi and Kaoru said

" Hatred Chaos attacks!" Nagisa declared

" Ninja Art: Ambush Technique!" Neo declared

" Two!" Hiroshi said

" Damned Leo!" Nagisa declared

" Ninja Art: Ambush Technique, Number Two!" Neo declared

" Three!"

" Ethics Buster "Reverse"! Break ride skill. All front row rear-guards, stand! Beasts awaken fellow beasts. Riot Horn's skill activates! Stand! Drive trigger check! Heal trigger. I give the power to Hatred Chaos and heal 1 damage point. And then Ethics Buster "Reverse" again, this time with a Limit Break! After it attacks the Vanguard, it stands." Nagisa declared

" Even though her three attacks are over, she gets to attack again three times?!" Neo exclaimed

" The soul of a beast never sleeps! It won't stop attacking unto eternity, until the enemy is destroyed. That's right. This is Infinite Hell." Nagisa said

" Four!"

" Damned Leo!" Nagisa declared

" Ninja Art: Shield Technique!" Neo declared

" Five!"

" Hatred Chaos!" Nagisa declared

" Ninja Art: Shield Technique, Number Two!" Neo declared

" Six!"

" Ethics Buster "Reverse"! Front row rear-guard, stand! With it's skill, Riot Horn also stands!" Nagisa declared

" Again?!" Neo exclaimed

" Check. Critical trigger! I give the power to Damned Leo and the critical to Ethics Buster "Reverse"!" Nagisa declared

The attack hit.

" Her attack with the critical hits!" Hiroshi said

" 6 damage, Brazil!" Kaoru said

" You... You won, Nagisa?" Gouki said

" 6 damage... But as a ninja, even if I die, I must carry out my mission-degozaru. Damage trigger check!" Neo declared

" No trigger." Hiroshi said

" Brazil." Kaoru said

" I mustn't give up-degozaru. Second check... I've obtained a Comeback Technique! I give the power to Kujikiricongo and heal 1 damage point!" Neo declared

" Heal trigger... But even so, you won't be able to get out of Infinite Hell, Oji-san. I can still attack two more times!" Nagisa said

" Eight attacks... A Circle of Transmigration Technique. No... A Woman's Tenacity is Fearsome Technique-degozaru!" Neo said

" You can't guard anymore, can you? I'm going to drive home how deep my love is!" Nagisa said

" Seven!"

" Hatred Chaos!" Nagisa declared

" Ninja Art: Shield Technique, Number Three!" Neo declared

" You could still use a card?! But my next one..." Nagisa said

" Eight!"

" This is the end! Damned Leo!" Nagisa declared

" Ninja Art: Shield Technique, Number Four!" Neo declared

" I don't believe it. He held out against my Infinite Hell." Nagisa said

" I made you think I was dead, but I actually survived. A ninja has two lives!" Neo said

" Turn end..." Nagisa declared

_" But he's only got one card in his hand. Only the Vanguard is in the front row. I've got two perfect guards and two intercept units. I healed 1 damage, so I just have 4. There's no doubt that I'm going to win."_ Nagisa thought

_" Though I've returned to life, I'm in a desperate situation indeed-degozaru. Still, I'm a ninja. Even in a showdown that I'm going to lose, I can't afford to withdraw!"_ Neo thought

" Ninja Master Neo is here!" Neo said

Neo draws.

" Blade of the unleashed heart! Ultimate secret... Ninja Art: Exploding Transformation Technique! Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo!" Neo declared

" Break ride! I didn't think he still had a unit like that!" Gouki exclaimed

" Ninja Art: Assassin Straitjacket Technique! You have to discard one of the cards in your hand, and I get to bind one of your cards-degozaru!" Neo declared

Nagisa did as told. Discarding one and binding one...

_" But I can still protect myself."_ Nagisa thought

" Ninja Art: Summoning Technique! Kokujyo! Ninja Art: Amplification Technique. Kabukicongo gets +2000 power!" Neo declared

" And now a Counterblast!" Gouki exclaimed

" Kabukicongo attacks! Ninja Art: Limit-Breaking Technique!" Neo deflared

" Even a Limit Break?!" Gouki exclaimed

" Young girl, I bind all of your rear-guards!" Neo declared

" No way!" Nagisa exclaimed

" If three or more units are bound, it gets +10000 power!" Neo declared

" Nee-san!" Hiroshi and Kaoru said

" That's not all. Kokujyo powers up too. Drive trigger check! Critical trigger! I give the power to Kokujyo and the extra critical to Kabukicongo!" Neo declared

" But if I draw a trigger... Second check!" Nagisa declared

Critical trigger. She lost. The dark space broke along with the Reversed unit and Reverse started to leave Nagisa's body.

" Nagisa..." Gouki said

" Nagisa nee-san lost?!" Hiroshi exclaimed

" Brazil!" Kaoru exclaimed

" How could he have attacked me like that in those circumstances?!" Nagisa said

Reverse left her body.

" I laid down my life and gained my life. That's the way of the ninja. It seems you're back to normal. Boy, the ninja accomplished his duty." Neo said

He took out some smoke bombs and threw them down.

" Brazil!" Kaoru coughed

Gouki noticed Neo wearing his shoes and Neo gave him a thumbs up and left. Th smoke finally cleared.

" Huh? I..." Nagisa said

She looked around.

" Nagisa, you're back to normal. Thank goodness..." Gouki said

" There's nothing good about it! I had a dream! And when I woke up, there was some strange ninja Oji-San in front of me. In fairy tales, it's the prince who's supposed to wake up the princess! I can't just stand around. I'm going after Kamui-chan!" Nagisa said, running to go out of the place

" R-Right!" Gouki said, running after her

Hiroshi and Kaoru blocked her way.

" Whoops!"

" Brazil!"

" Oh no ,you don't. If you want to pass by here..." Hiroshi said, red marks appeared on his face

" ... you have to fight, Brazil!" Kaoru said, red marks also appeared on his face

" You think there'll be no consequences if you get in the way of my love?!" Nagisa yelled, a tick mark appeared dangerously on her head

" Th-That force... She's actually scarier when she's not Reversed!" Hiroshi exclaimed

" Brazil!" Kaoru said

The red marks on their faces disappeared.

" Let'a do this, Bro!" Nagisa said

" Yeah!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Guiding Zombie!" Gouki declared

Outside, on a building rooftop, Neo stands there and removed his mask. It was a Mark-Sensei!

" A dreadful power that I've never experienced before has brought me this close to disaster... But I'm not the one who's destined to save the world. That would be the young ones." Mark-Sensei said

* * *

Meanwhile, on Tsuna's side...

" Hhhhiiiieeeee!" Tsuna yelled

They were running away from the Reversed this time. Fighting them didn't help at all.

" What should we do?!" Tsuna ask

" They won't stop chasing!" Yamamoto said

" Should we knock them out again, to the extreme?!" Ryohei ask

" Don't! They are just controlled!" Gokudera said

Uri suddenly came out of ring form and scratched the Reversed.

" Nice, Uri!" Gokudera said

After scratching the Reversed, Uri proceeded on to Gokudera.

" Gah!" Gokudera yelled

" Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Hahahaha! This is starting to get fun!" Yamamoto said

" But... We haven't found out who did this. We need to hurry." Reborn said

" R-Right!"

They continued running around the school, in search of clues to the situation.

* * *

In the bus, Aichi finally woke up.

His eyes took some time to adjust to his surroundings and found that he was still in the bus.

" You're finally awake." Naoki said

" We were worried about you." Shingo said

" Sorry... I guess I got tired." Aichi said

" You sure you are alright?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. I'm feeling fine already." Aichi said

" What a relief." Naoki said

" It's still a long ride. So why don't we sleep for some time?" Shingo said

" Okay!" Naoki said

" I'll... stay awake. I'm already rested up." Aichi said

" You sure?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. You two just go to sleep." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Naoki and Shingo went back to sleep. Aichi looked out of the window, he seems to be pondering about something.

_" What? What is that weird aura I'm sensing?"_ Aichi thought

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this! I'm wondering just when will Aichi know... Oh well. Thank you for reading and please review!

**Me: H-Huh? I'm lost... This school is big.**

**Tsuna: Hhhhiiiiiieeeeee!**

**Me: Ah! Tsuna and the others!**

**Tsuna: Lily-san, run!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Gokudera: Look behind us you idiot!**

**Me: *sees the Reversed chasing them behind* What the?! *runs away***

**Yamamoto: Hahaha! This is fun!**

**Ryohei: EXTREME!**

**Me: Oh well! Another round of running! Where did Kamui go anyway?! But scratch that! We're going to end this here for now! Thank you for reading! Bye bye!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Runaway Angel Rekka!

Hi readers! I'm back with chapter 22, Runaway angel Rekka! What will happen when Rekka is Reversed? Will Kamui win against her? You might find out soon! Or you can also watch the anime. Oh well, enjoy!

Normal POV

Kamui and the others are still running around the building.

" Emi-san! Mai-san! Emi-san! Mai-san!" Kamui shouted

" Kamui-san!"

" Kamui-san, Rekka-san is friends with Emi-san and Mai-san. So you don't have to panic." Reiji said

" IBO! It'll be okay, yo!" Eiji said

" Idiots! You guys saw how Gouki and Nagisa acted while Reversed. Rekka Tatsunagi... If she's Reversed, there's no way she won't do something terrible to Emi-San and Mai-san!" Kamui said

He ran again.

" Wait for me, Rekka Tatsunagi! Emi-san!" Kamui shouted

* * *

Emi woke up to find herself and Mai in a cage.

" Where am I?" Emi said

Mai was also beginning to wake up.

" Mai-chan!" Emi said

" Emi...chan?" Mai said

" Mai-chan..."

" Where are we? Why are we here?" Mai ask

" Um... Rekka-chan and those two guys took us away..." Emi replied

" Are you awake?" Rekka ask

" Rekka-chan!" Mai exclaimed

" Why are we in here? Let us out!" Emi said

" I can't do that. You two are precious hostages." Rekka said

" Hostages? What's wrong, Rekka-chan?!" Emi ask

The doors swung open. Kamui and the others were standing there.

" You got here surprisingly fast. Did you ditch your friend for your girlfriend?" Rekka ask

" G-G-G-Girlfriend?!" Kamui stuttered, blushing madly

" Kamui-san, get a grip!" Reiji said

" GG, yo!" Eiji said

" Ninja Master Neo is dealing with Nagisa and the rest! I mean... We can talk about it later! Emi-san!" Kamui said

" Yes?" Emi ask

" I think she's been Reversed!" Kamui replied

The two girls gasped.

" Rekka-chan... is Reversed?" Emi said

" Rekka Tatsunagi! Let Emi-san and Mai-san go now!" Kamui said

" I'll let them go. That is, if you beat me in a fight." Rekka said

" I was hopin' you'd say that! Let's fight!" Kamui said

" Kamui-kun... Rekka-chan..." Emi said

Reiji went closer to Eiji.

" Eiji... This could be our chance to rescue those two." Reiji whispered

" GI! Good idea, yo!" Eiji agreed

Tomo just stayed beside his master.

Rekka smirked and clicked her fingers. A few boys came into the room.

" W-Who the heck are these jerks?" Kamui ask

" We are..."

" ... Rekka-sama's loyal servants!"

" We love Rekka-sama!"

" We're Rekka-sama's slaves!"

" Rekka-sama is our only one! And our name is..."

" ... Rekka Corps!"

" Rekka Corps?" Kamui said

" They're my fans, see, and they'll do anything for me. Handy to have around." Rekka said

" Them too?!"

" I'll let you take care of them!" Rekka said

" Leave it to us, Rekka-sama!"

Kamu realized what they were up to.

" Reiji! Eiji!" Kamui said

The boys carried Reiji and Eiji up.

" Reiji! Eiji!" Kamui exclaimed

" Kamui-san! We'll be fine!" Reiji assured

" KPH! Kamui-san, please help Emi-san and Mai-san!" Eiji said

They were taken outside.

" I'm countin' on you." Kamui said, he took out his deck

Rekka smirked and took out her deck. The fight table appeared in front of them.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Beast Deity, Riot Horn!"

" First Aid Celestial, Penuel!"

Outside, Reiji and Eiji also prepared to fight.

" Stand up, Vanguard! Beast Deity, Riot Horn!"

* * *

Back to Kamui and Rekka's fight.

" I go first! Draw! The Great Kamui rides Beast Deity, Max Beat! Riot moves." Kamui declared

_" Emi-san... Please hang in there. I swear I'll save you!"_ Kamui thought

" Draw. Nursing Celestial, Narel! Rekka-chan's raging fire ride!" Rekka declared

" Rekka-chan's raging fire ride? Hey, you! What happened to your usual "love love ride"?!" Kamui ask

" "Love love" ride?! What the heck is that?! That's ultra-lame! I know! After you're Reversed, I'm gonna have you call it your "wild about Rekka-sama ride"!" Rekka said

" Who'd want to say that!" Kamui exclaimed

But, outside, he hears...

* * *

" Wild about Rekka-sama ride!"

" Wild about Rekka-sama ride!"

" W-What's the deal with these guys?" Reiji ask

" WD, yo?" Eiji said

" Love love for Rekka-sama call!"

" Love love for Rekka-sama call!"

Tsuna and the others could hear that and it really sent chills done their spines.

" W-Wild about Rekka-sama ride...?" Gokudera said

" L-Love love for Rekka-sama call...?" Tsuna said

" T-That sounds extremely creepy or disgusting..." Ryohei said

Yamamoto laughed nervously.

" At least we've got a clue that maybe someone is there." Reborn said

" Y-Yeah..."

* * *

Those words can send chills down an unreversed person's spine. When Kamui took a glance at Tomo, he was giving a "they-would-say-that" face.

" Shut up! Don't give me that face!" Kamui said

Rekka laughed menacingly.

" I'll work you hard until you're just like them: a lovestruck, moony-eyed mess!" Rekka said

She attacks Kamui and Kamui got one damage.

" Appreciate their fans... That's what idols do, don't they? Is Reversing them and making them your bodyguards how you show appreciation?" Kamui ask

" Oh, but they're thrilled to be used by me. And it's convenient for me... It's win-win!" Rekka said

" I'm sayin' it's the problem of the love... of the heart!" Kamui said

Silence...

" Huh? I thought I was supposed to say that... O-Okay, then... Manly spirit! No, that's not it... Courage! I'm gonna show you no mercy... Darn it!" Kamui said, blushing madly

He took a glance at Tomo again. Tomo was now showing a "you-just-told-them-you-like-someone-unconsciously " face.

" Shut up! Stop showing that face! Anyway! I'm gonna show you the soul of a Vanguard Fighter! Draw! The great Kamui rides Beast Deity, Damned Leo! Call! Hatred Chaos attacks Narel! It gets another +3000 power with its skill! Damned Leo!" Kamui declared

" No guard." Rekka declared

" Trigger check! Stand trigger. I give all of the effects to Hatred Chaos! I use its skill to stand it! Riot! Go, Hatred Chaos! Rise again and again for the sake of justice!mthats a Vanguard fighter's... soul!" Kamui said

Rekka laughed menacingly.

" Have you forgotten something? With my Angel Feather, even if the units fall into my Damage Zone, they're still convenient servants." Rekka said

" Even if they fall into the Damage Zone?"

Kamui realized something.

_" That's right! The Angel Feather Damage Zone is like a second hand!"_ Kamui thought

" Exactly..." Rekka said

Tsuna and the others entered the place.

" Ah! You're..." Tsuna exclaimed

" You're..." Kamui exclaimed

Silence...

" What are you doing here?!" Kamui ask

" Shut up! We just arrived, kid! And to make it worse, we got lost in this place!" Gokudera said

" Maa, maa. Calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto said

Kamui thought of a good idea.

" Good timing! Hurry and help me save Emi-san and Mai-san!" Kamui said

He pointed to the cage with Emi and Mai inside.

" What the..." Ryohei said

" Hostages?" Gokudera said

" Anyway, that Emi is Aichi's sister. We need to get her out of there." Reborn said

" What?!"

" They would even go that low?!" Tsuna ask

Rekka smirked and clicked her fingers again. More Reversed men came in and surrounded them.

" Sorry... We can't do anything with this guys." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully

_" You can laugh at a time like this?"_ Kamui thought

" Oh never mind! I'm already occupied here!" Kamui said

Tsuna noticed the Damage Zone at Rekka's side.

" Reborn, if I remember, if you deal more damage to your opponent, isn't it good?" Tauna ask

" Wrong! The Angel Feather is different! The Damage Zone is like their second hand!" Kamui replied

" And I'll show it to you. Draw. Emergency Celestial, Daniel. Rekka-chan's raging fire ride! Penuel's skill activated. I put it in the Soul, then superior call a card that's in the Damage Zone!" Rekka declared

She chose Ramiel. She replaced the removed damage with the top card of her deck.

" A grade 3?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Huh? What is it?" Tsuna ask

Reborn forced them to research on the game and units.

" Usually, you can't call a unit that's higher than grade 2 if your Vanguard is a grade 2. So how did she...?" Yamamoto said

" Like I said, the Damage Zone is like her second hand! No matter what grade you are, you can call units of a higher grade from the Damage Zone!" Kamui said

" So basically, she can utilize her unit's skills and create a combo without using lots of cards from her hand to call units." Reborn said

" Daniel's Counterblast! Rekka-chan's raging fire superior call! " Rekka declared

She placed the top card of her deck to the Damage Zone.

" I call Marking Celestial, Arabhaki!" Rekka declared

" Like Reborn-san said, she has just restored her rear guards without decreasing her hand." Gokudera said

" Rear-guard Daniel attacks!" Rekka declared

" Guard!" Kamui declared

" Arabhaki boosts. My Vanguard Daniel attacks Damned Leo." Rekka declared

" No guard!"

" Ramiel attacks!"

Kamui took the third damage.

" Turn end."

They heard more declarations of attacks outside.

* * *

" This attack is dedicated to Rekka-sama!"

" I-want-to-see-Rekka-sama-pleased attack!"

Reiji and Eiji took some steps back as the attacks hit.

" These guys are strong. Is it because they're Reversed?" Reiji said

" But CAL. We can't afford to lose, yo!" Eiji said

" Yeah. If we lose, Kamui-san will be on his own in this situation!" Reiji said

The both of them imagined Kamui facing the situation alone and cried. Reiji shook off the tears.

" We can't let Kamui-san go it alone!" Reiji said

" NGL! We're not gonna lose, yo!" Eiji said

" Let's do our best, Eiji." Reiji said

" OC! Of course, yo!" Eiji said

* * *

Kamui just rode his grade 3 and finished his attack. It was now Rekka's turn.

" Draw. Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel. Rekka-chan's raging fire ride! I call Sariel. Counterblast! I take one card from my deck and put it in the Angel Feather Damage Zone. Then I move one face-up card from my Damage Zone into the Drop Zone." Rekka declared

" This Angel Feather..." Tsuna said

" The way it's being played..." Gokudera said

" It's like going in a merry-go-round!" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully

" It's extremely making my head spin!" Ryohei said

Kamui mentally face-palmed and sweat drop and sighed.

" I call Narel. With Narel's skill, I move one card from the Damage Zone to my hand." Rekka declared

_" She's using the Damage Zone to set up a combo! It's far more than a second hand!" _Kamui thought

" Ramiel attacks!"

" Guard!"

" Arabhaki boosts! My Vanguard Ramiel attacks! With her skill, she gets +2000 power!" Rekka declared

" No guard!"

" Twin drive... I got a critical trigger. I give the power to Sariel and the extra critical to Ramiel. Scissors chopper, excellent sharpness!" Rekka declared

" Darn it!" Kamui said

" Hey, he's got 5 damage!" Yamamoto said

" Hey, kid! You better not lose!" Gokudera said

" We're counting on you!" Tsuna said

" Good luck to the extreme!" Ryohei said

" Hey, who was it that arrogantly said they were gonna show me a Cardfighter's soul?" Rekka ask

" Rekka-chan... Kamui-kun..." Emi said

" Narel boosts. Sariel attacks!" Rekka declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end. I see. It looks like you just have a fighter's spirit. Right?" Rekka said

" Kamui-kun..." Emi said

_" If I lose here, Emi-san and Mai-san will..." _Kamui thought

He imagined he was chasing Emi and Mai in a field of dandelions but they stopped and when they turned, they were Reversed.

" And Reiji and Eiji too..."

He imagined the same thing but shook it off.

" Wait, that's not right..." Kamui said

" Kamui-san..." He heard a familiar voice

Reiji and Eiji were standing behind him. He turned behind.

" Reiji! Eiji! Did you win?!" Kamui ask

Reiji and Eiji were smiling but... they suddenly collapse.

" Reiji! Eiji!" Kamui exclaimed

" It's done, Rekka-sama!"

The boys came in again, still Reversed.

" Good job!" Rekka said

" We're happy to do anything for you, Rekka-sama!" The boys said

Tsuna and the others could feel themselves trying to back off.

" It's somehow..." Tsuna said

" ... gross." Gokudera said

Reiji and Eiji was surrounded in dark aura and they stood up.

" Reiji... Eiji..." Kamui said

" We're the Rekka Corps!" Reiji and the boys said

" RC, yo!" Eiji said

" No..." Kamui said

Rekka laughed menacingly.

" Poor baby!" Rekka said

" Why, you!" Kamui said

Gokudera took out his glasses.

" I see. If you lose in a fight, you will get Reversed, just like them." Gokudera said

" Gokudera-kun... We already know that." Tsuna said

" J-Juudaime! I'm so sorry for stating the obvious!" Gokudera said

Back to Kamui...

" You're all that's left, Kamui Katsuragi. And after I beat you, this whole area is as good as conquered. (Note: Tsuna and the others may be learning the game but they still don't have a single deck so it make sense.) The Emi-chan and Mai-chan will have to do one more job for me. With you two as hostages, Aichi Sendou will undoubtedly come over." Rekka said

" Aichi?!" Emi exclaimed

" You mean to Reverse Brother too?!" Kamui exclaimed

He imagined Aichi being Reversed. It sure wasn't a good image.

" What?!" Ryohei exclaimed

" I'm not surprised if they don't know that they are also looking for Aichi at the same time trying to Reverse him." Gokudera said

" What do you mean, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna ask

" I checked once. Aichi is one of the strong fighter here. So even if they don't know that Aichi is also their target, they would still go after him to Reverse him, because he is one of the strong fighter. As long as the Reversed has this memo, it won't change that their order is still the same." Gokudera said

" Then Aichi is already marked as their target long ago." Yamamoto said

" This is bad." Reborn said

" Reborn." Tsuna said

" We need to figure out a way to prevent this from happening. This isn't a good sign at all." Reborn said

Rekka smirked.

" Oh please! I wouldn't nearly be satisfied with that. After I'm done with Miyaji Academy, I'm moving on to Hitsue High. Then all of Japan... And aboard... I'll have the whole world join the Rekka Corps! Just the idea of the entire world madly in love with me gives me chills!" Rekka said

She laughed menacingly.

" The entire world?! She can't be serious..." Emi said

" But with the power of Reversing..." Mai said

" That's right! It'll be a piece of cake. And it's a wonderful idea, isn't it?" Rekka said

_" If she's planning that, then Aichi's enough to help her with that. This is bad." _Reborn thought

" Unforgivable... It's nonsense. Absolute nonsense!" Kamui said

" Excuse me?!" Rekka said

" I said it's nonsense! Using our Vanguard for nonsense like that?! It's totally unforgivable!" Kamui said

" That's being rude to Rekka-sama!" Reiji said

" BR, yo!" Eiji said

" Shut up!" Rekka shouted

" I apologize!" Reiji said

" IA, yo!" Eiji said

" How can you have fun doing this?! This is your school, isn't it? Everyone here is your friend... your comrade! Especially Emi-san and Mai-san!" Kamui said

" That's right! Rekka-chan, wake up! Stop doing these terrible things!" Emi said

" We're your friends! And so is everyone else at this school!" Mai said

" Friends? Friends... Comrades? School..." Rekka said

She laughed menacingly.

" Rekka-chan?" Emi said

" What's so funny?!" Kamui ask

" I'll tell you. I didn't come to this school because I wanted to. Moreover, I have no comrades here. And I need no friends." Rekka said

" Rekka-chan?" Emi said

" Couldn't you hear me? I said I don't have any friends. That's why I'm... going to Reverse everyone!" Rekka said, her red marks glowing bright red

" No way..." Tsuna exclaimed

" She can't be serious." Yamamoto exclaimed

" She's going to do that?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" That's really not good to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed

Chrome and Hibari noticed the black ring above the school glowing bright red as well.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! And I hope everyone enjoyed it! An announcement coming soon in the chat!

**Me: Hello everyone! I was thinking of making a new story but it will be quite a short story. I got the inspiration from Kamui's image of Aichi being Reversed this chapter and this is_ not _a crossover. Here's the summary:**

**" Aichi was alone when he was cardfighting with 'Reverse' Kai. He believed that his friends would come even in his dire situation, but in the end... they never showed up. He lost all hope and Void has now taken over his soul but there is still some time left. Will Naoki and the others be able to clear the misunderstanding that day and save him before it's too late? Find out in this story. Disclaimer alert: I don't own CFV, Bushiroad does.**

**Me: I hope the summary is okay. Please enjoy the upcoming story! Coming soon! Thank you for reading! Bye bye!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Friends

Hi readers! I'm back with chapter 23, Friends! Rekka's true feelings will be revealed in this chapter! Enjoy!

Normal POV

The fight continues in the gym.

" Did you hear me? I have no comrades. And no friends, either." Rekka said

" No friends?! Of course you do! Emi-san and Mai-san!" Kamui said

" Rekka-chan..." Emi said

" I didn't come to this school because I wanted to." Rekka said

_~ Flashback start~_

_It was the Ultra Rare concert and the three girls were preparing themselves in the room._

_" School?!" Rekka exclaimed_

_" Miyaji Academy, the same as me." Kourin said_

_" I'm Rekka-chan of Ultra-rare. I don't wanna go to school with normal kids!" Rekka pouted_

_" You're not normal, so the point is to learn what normal is." Suiko said_

_" Throwing a tantrum won't get you out of it. Takuto's already arranged everything." Kourin said_

_" It'll be fun having friends your own age." Suiko said_

_' Friends? Me?' Rekka thought_

_At the school..._

_" I'm Rekka Tatsunagi, and I start here today. Let's be friends, okay?" Rekka introduced_

_The class was awe-strucked. Emi and Mai were smiling to each other._

_' How annoying... What am I, a panda?!' Rekka thought_

_She was walking at the hallway when she overheard a conversation but she sighed as the girls who were talking cancelled their plan._

_~ Flashback end~_

" School and classes were boring. And I couldn't make a single friend." Rekka said

" Over there! Look over there! Then... Then what are those two to you?! I'm jealous that you even get to go to the same school as... I mean, they seem like wonderful friends!" Kamui said, he blushed

Tsuna and the others wondered what he was about to say.

" He almost revealed it." Reborn smirked

" Huh?"

Back to Kamui...

" Rekka-chan! We've always been together, remember?" Emi said

" And we did our best creating the Cardfight Club!" Mai added

_~ Flashback start~_

_It was after class and Rekka packed her bag. That was when Emi and Mai approached her._

_" Excuse me..." Emi said_

_" What? You want my autograph? Or a handshake?" Rekka ask_

_" Neither." Mai replied_

_" We were thinking about starting a Cardfight Club..." Emi said_

_" Cardfight Club?" Rekka said_

_" I'm Emi, Aichi Sendou's younger sister. And this is..." Emi said_

_" I'm Mai Tobita." Mai said_

_" Aichi Sendou's younger sister? Aichi said that you're really strong, Tatsunagi-san. So... I'd really be happy if we could create a Cardfight Club together!" Emi said_

_" Me too!" Mai said_

_" Well... I guess I'd be willing to hang out with you when I'm not busy with work..." Rekka said_

_" Yay!"_

_" What? Does it make you that happy?" Rekka ask_

_" Of course!" Mai replied_

_" Tatsunagi-san..." Emi said_

_" I looke forward to working with you." The two girls said_

_~ Flashback end~_

" Okay, yes, I did have comrades in the Cardfight Club." Rekka said

" That ain't all! I would've given anything to be in the same club... No, I mean... Aren't they your friends?!" Kamui ask

" I don't have any friends." Rekka replied

" Rekka-chan..." Emi said

" That brat!" Gokudera said

" Maa, maa... Calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto said

" Yeah. I bet she has a reason for this." Tsuna said

" Y-Yes, Juudaime!" Gokudera said

" Now you've seriously ticked me off! I'm seriously gonna crush you to the max!" Kamui said

" Kamui-kun, don't! This aren't the feelings of the real Rekka-chan. After all, Rekka-chan would never say things like that to us!" Emi said

" That's right. She was Reversed into a bad girl!" Mai said

" Turn her back into the original Rekka-chan! Please, Kamui-kun!" Emi begged

" S-Sure..." Kamui said

_" E-Emi-san is really an angel!"_ Kamui thought

Tsuna and the others finally figured it out.

" So that kid likes Aichi's sister, huh? Interesting." Gokudera said

" He just revealed it." Tsuna said

Back to Kamui...

" Just watch, Rekka! I'm totally, seriously gonna turn you back to the way you were to the max!" Kamui said

" Go for it! I think you're gonna be Reversed first." Rekka said

" The great Kamui stands and draws! Go! Burning fire! Roaring thunder! The great Kamui break rides the furious Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme! Its power increases to 13000! Ethics Buster's break ride skill! Call! Hatred Chaos attacks! Ethics Buster!" Kamui declared

" Just one more... Please!" Emi said

" Extreme attacks! Ethics Buster's break ride skill... Hatred Chaos and Ethics Buster stand! Then Riot Horn stands with its own skill." Kamui declared

Rekka smirked... " Guard!" Rekka declared

" Perfect guard!" Emi exclaimed

" Twin drive check!" Kamui declared

He drew a grade 3"

" If he draws a grade 1 or higher card..." Mai said

" ... he can stand one more time!" Emi said

" Max stands! Second check!" Kamui declared

" Alright! Now he has two more attacks!" Tsuna said

" If he can finish it this turn..." Gokudera said

" ... he can win!" Yamamoto said

" Extreme!" Ryohei yelled

" Hatred Chaos attacks!" Kamui declared

" Guard." Rekka declared

" Ethics Buster attacks!" Kamui declared

" Guard!"

" Three cheers for Rekka-sama!" The boys said

" Now do you recognize Rekka-sama's power?!" Reiji said

" RRP, yo!" Eiji said

" Shut up!" Gokudera yelled

" Reiji... Eiji..." Kamui said

" This is boring!" Rekka said

" What's that, you brat?!" Kamui said

" I said this was boring. There's still time before Aichi Sendou gets back from camping... I wanted this to be a little more fun." Rekka said

" Jerk! Are you sayin' I'm not a worthy opponent?!" Kamui said

" I'll fight too! Even if Kamui-kun loses... Even if Kamui-kun loses, I'll turn you back to normal, Rekka-chan!" Emi said

" That's right! I'll fight too!" Mai said

" Emi-san... It's not like I've lost yet..." Kamui said

" Th-That's right! What are you saying?! This fight isn't over yet!" Rekka said

Something struck them.

" Could it be..." Yamamoto said

" Is she doing all this to..." Tsuna said

" Besides, you two are just hostages to lure Aichi Sendou here!" Rekka said

" Hoatages?" Emi said

" Anyway, all you have to do is be quiet over there." Rekka said

" I'm not afraid of being Reversed. More important than that, I hate the thought of you not turning back to normal, Rekka-chan!" Emi said

" Enough! Shut your mouth!" Rekka said

" That's strange. Certainly, Emi-san is right. If you want to lure Brother Aichi to you, it doesn't matter whether Emi-san is Reversed or not, right? Ah! I'm not saying that it's okay for you to be Reversed!" Kamui said

Sweat drop.

" T-That kid..." Gokudera said, and face palmed

Kamui coughed.

" In fact... It's more convinient to have a cooperative Rekka Corps soldiers than stubborn hostages, isn't it? That's what I think. And there's no way it didn't cross your mind too." Kamui said

" Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Rekka said

" Rekka-chan..." Emi said

" You sure know how to annoy a girl. But if that's what you really want, I'll bring this to an end! Stand and draw! Well, now the orchestra door has been opened! Come on down... Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Reverse"! Rekka-chan's raging fire cross break ride!" Rekka declared

Ramiel changed to a different person.

" What is that unit?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Ramiel "Reverse?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" This is bad!" Yamamoto said

" That unit is extremely evil!" Ryohei said

" Arabhaki in the damage zone goes to my hand. In exchange, I put one card from my deck into the Damage Zone. I call Arabhaki! Here I go. Ramiel "Reverse"... Limit Break! Darkness temptation! I choose two rear-guard units that have "Celestial" in their names... and lock them! I entrust the power of angels who have fallen into darkness to three guardian angel units. I'm not done." Rekka said

" What?!"

" Move your Extreme that's in the Damage Zone into the Drop Zone." Rekka said

Kamui wondered why but he did as told.

" In exchange, choose one of your rear-guard cards and put it in the Damage Zone." Rekka continued

" Shoot!" Kamui said

He did as told and placed Riot Horn in the Damage Zone.

" Go, Sariel!" Rekka declared

" Guard!"

" Ramiel "Reverse" attacks!"

" Perfect guard with Beast Deity, Solar Falcon!" Kamui declared

" Twin drive... First check. Second check. Draw trigger. I give the power to Ramiel... and draw one card. Ramiel!" Rekka declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" It can't be!"

" Rekka-sama!"

" This doesn't look good..."

" No, Rekka-sama will be fine!" Reiji said

" WBF, yo!" Eiji said

Kamui plus Tsuna and the others noticed Rekka's expression.

" We were right." Gokudera said

" I was right. I finally figured it out." Kamui said

" What?" Rekka ask

" You don't wanna Reverse Emi-san and Mai-san, do you? You won't lay a hand on those two, who are dear to you." Kamui continued

" W-What?!"

" Kamui-kun, what do you mean?" Emi ask

" This jerk, I mean, Rekka thinks of you two as friends, from the bottom of her heart. So you're safe, even now." Kamui said

" Wrong! It's because you're hostages..." Rekka said

" Rekka-chan..." Emi said

" Vanguard doesn't lie. When your attack before didn't go through, you were relieved. Why was that?" Kamui ask

" You're wrong... Wrong... You two are hostages..." Rekka said

" Don't deny it." Gokudera said

" Rekka-chan..." Emi said

" Wrong... Wrong! Wrong! Wrong... Those two are... Those two are..." Rekka said

She clenched her head.

" Rekka-chan!" Mai exclaimed

" Kamui-kun, Rekka-chan is suffering! Help her!" Emi said

" Right! I'll break through her wall of delusion! I'll get her friendship back! That's what Vanguard is about! The great Kamui stands and draws! I call Beast Deity, Max Beat! Hatred Chaos attacks!" Kamui declared

" Sariel intercepts! Nociel! With Nociel's skill, I exchange a card in my hand with one card from the Damage Zone." Rekka declared

" Ethics Buster!"

" Guard! I won't lose to the likes of you!" Rekka said

" Ethics Buster Extreme!"

" Guard! I won't lose... I won't lose... I won't lose!" Rekka said

" Twin drive... First check! With Extreme's skill, Max stands. Max's counterblast. Hatred Chaos stands! Second check! Max stands. And then... Ethics Buster stands!" Kamui declared

" Alright!" Tsuna said

" Go for it, kid!" Gokidera cheered

" Save her!" Yamamoto cheered

" Deal that last damage to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled

" With Max Beat's boost, Ethics Buster! Here I go! Wake up, friendship! Special friend for crush!" Kamui declared

" Why?! Why is my Angel Feather..." Rekka said

The last damage went into her Damage Zone. Kamui gave a thumbs up to Extreme as Extreme disappears.

" Emi-san! Mai-san!" Kamui said

" Rekka-sama!" The boys exclaimed

" CB, yo..." Eiji said

" I can't believe it..." Reiji said

Kamui freed them from the cage and Tomo freed Tsuna and the others from the Reversed fighters.

" Thank you, Tomo!" Yamamoto said

Rekk knelt down as Reverse left her.

" Rekka-chan!" Emi exclaimed

Reverse finally left her and Rekka was freed.

" Rekka-chan!"

" Rekka-chan, are you okay?!" Emi ask

" Huh? Emi-chan? Mai-chan? What am I doing here?" Rekka ask

" Rekka-chan!" Emi cried

" Thank goodness!" Mai cried

They hugged Rekka and cried.

" Rekka-chan!"

" What?! What's wrong, you two?" Rekka ask

" You! We're gonna take our Rekka-sama back!" The boy said

" Yeah!"

The doors opened and Team Handsome came in. They managed to change Hiroshi and Kaoru back to normal.

" Look at that beautiful sight, Nagisa. Now that's a flower garden. I was right. This academy is a perfect fit for you!" Gouki said

" Forget it! I'm going to Hitsue, the same school as Kamui-chan!" Nagisa pouted

" What a pain! We've gotta beat these guys, too?" One of the boy said

" What was that?!" Nagisa said, she took out her deck

" What?" Rekka said

" We'll explain later. Let's take these punks down!" Kamui said taking out his deck

" Okay! Let's go, Emi-chan and Mai-chan!" Rekka said

" Right!"

They prepared to fight.

" I'm gonna beat all you jerks!" Kamui said

" Here I go! Rekka-chan's... love love ride!" Rekka declared

" Lovely ride!" Emi declared

" Pretty ride!" Mai declared

" The great Kamui rides Max Beat!" Kamui declared

* * *

After the fight...

They defeated the Reversed fighters.

" All's well that ends well!" Reiji said

" AWEW, yo!" Eiji said

" You guys... I mean, it's fine, but..." Kamui said

" Kamui-kun!" Emi said

" E-Emi-san!" Kamui said

" Thank you so much for today!" Emi said

She took his hand. Tsuna and the others observed as Kamui's face went red. Tomo just smirked as he knows his master is satisfied.

" I-It was nothin'!" Kamui said and saluted

He ran off at fast speed.

" Kamui-kun?" Emi said

" What's with him?" Rekka ask

" Who knows?" Nagisa replied

Tomo had to chase after him. So did Tsuna and the others.

" H-Hey, kid! Get back here!" Gokudera shouted

" He has just short circuited!" Yamamoto laughed cheerily

Kamui ran from the middle school division to the high school division entrance and tripped over.

" That's right! I have to tell Brother what happened today!" Kamui said

A car stopped in front of him. He stood up as the car door opened. Kourin and Maki came out.

" Kourin-san?" Kamui said

Kourin and Maki turned their heads.

" Boy, we had a heck of a time with Rekka in the middle school division just before!" Kamui said

No response...

" Kourin-san?"Kamui ask

" I'm done hesitating." Kourin said, a shadow loomed over her

Kamui narrowed his eyes a little. Tsuna and the others arrived as well.

" She's..." Tsuna exclaimed

" Oh no..." Gokudera said

" This is trouble." Yamamoto said

" This can't be good." Ryohei said

A plane flew over the school.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it!

**Me: There they go. I wonder where they are going.**

**Emi: Um... Do you know where did Kamui ran to?**

**Me: Don't know. Maybe somewhere far from here.**

**Rekka: What happened here anyway?**

**Me: I know you want the answer but I think it's better if we wait for Aichi to come back.**

**Nagisa: Why Aichi? I want to follow Kamui-chan.**

**Me: It'll be safer that way. If we get into more trouble, it'll be really bad.**

**Gouki: She has a point, Nagisa. You know what happened, right?**

**Nagisa: *pouts***

**Reiji: I hope Kamui-san is alright.**

**Eiji: HKA, yo.**

**Me: Don't worry. He'll be fine. At least... if he doesn't run into trouble. I'll end the chat here. The tension is too serious here. See you next time. Bye bye.**


End file.
